


Not So Normal

by StayWithMeForTheKids



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Comedy, Drama, F/F, Sexual Content, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampire!Rachel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 140,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayWithMeForTheKids/pseuds/StayWithMeForTheKids
Summary: A re-write and re-upload from FanFiction.Everyone has a secret, but what if that secret puts the ones you love at risk? Supernatural!AU Faberry.





	1. Another Town, Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story was originally posted to FanFiction a few years ago. Since then, I have removed the story from my account. If there are any of you who read the original, I'm afraid to say there are changes to plot points and character changes. Mainly because I couldn't remember how I either; introduced the plot point, got to that part of the story, or just don't remember that being a plot point. So it's near enough the same premise, same sort of story line, but things have changed and I hope you all enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel's first day at McKinley High, where she meets one particular boy who will help her more than she realizes.

_Lima, Ohio, Present Day_

Students mill about the exterior of McKinley High School, situated in the centre of Lima, Ohio. Freshmen are seen in small clusters, finding solace in each other over their fear for starting a new school. Sophomores watch the freshmen, laughing and awing at them, joking to each other about how “there was no way we were that young!” despite the fact they’re only a year older. Juniors sit around, looking like they no longer care about school. Some seniors joke with each other, others discuss what college’s they’re thinking of going to. They all look like one badly placed joke about the future away from having a breakdown.

Rachel watches the students from around the corner of the school. She sighs when she notices the usual group of cliques milling about. The geeks all look warily to the jocks who are watching them a little too closely for their liking. One kid gets lovingly selected by some of the bigger boys to be the first geek to be thrown in the dumpster. Teachers walk past it like there is nothing wrong. The other geeks cower when the jocks turn their attention to them. They scurry like scared little mice. Rachel shakes her head to herself. She’s attended many high schools in her short teenage years and longer supernatural life, and each one is the same. Same cliques, same teachers, same syllabus, same bullying. Nothing is ever different.

Closing her eyes, Rachel shuts out the insistent chatter she can hear from outside and inside the high school. She inhales deeply, smelling the blood running through each student’s veins. Her fangs itch to make an appearance. Rachel focuses on Shelby’s voice, urging her to calm down, the phantom pain of vervain burning her skin. Feeling her fangs retract, Rachel opens her eyes and starts up the engine to her car, and drives into the car park.

All the talking and joking comes to a sudden stop when her car roars its way onto school grounds.  Those who had not yet made it inside the building stop to watch a black Maserati pull into the car park. In a small town like Lima, it’s rare to see such a nice car, let alone see a student arrive to school in one. The students begin to whisper to each other, thinking this must be a celebrity or someone.

Rachel rolls her eyes at them and gets out of the car, her black boots hitting the ground with a thump. Rachel ignores the attention she’s gaining and slips on a pair of ray bands on her face. She tugs at the denim jacket around her shoulders before turning and grabbing her bag from the car. Continuing to ignore the stares, Rachel locks the car with a simple click of a button and begins to walk into the school.

Her path is stopped short by a jock with a dead rat for a haircut. He gives her a smirk and nods to her car.

“Nice ride” He says, his smirk growing. Rachel gives him a once over. He looks entirely too cocky for his own good. She ignores him and steps around him. This doesn’t deter the boy, who jogs to walk next to her.

“I was thinking, how about you show me the inside of your car sometime?” Rachel doesn’t reply, so the boy continues and once again moves to stand in front of her. Rachel stops and rolls her eyes and takes off the glasses.

“What?” She asks tersely. She scrunches up her nose at the strong scent of the boy’s aftershave. At least it’s masking the smell of the blood rushing around his body.

“Hey now I’m just being friendly.” The boy looks over his shoulder to his friends. He gives them a nod and wink before turning back around. “You’re new here, I just thought I would give you the Puckerman welcome.”

“Not interested.” Rachel shoves ‘Puckerman’ to the side and walks into the building. The boy leaves her alone, going back to his friends. He keeps his eye on her as she walks in. 

Rachel walks into the halls of McKinley, ignoring the looks from other students. She frowns at the tattered looking walls, the red, peeling paint fighting to stay on the lockers, the different stains caking the hallway’s floor. There’s a strange damp smell in the air, causing Rachel’s nose to wrinkle in discontent. She bypasses some freshmen who cower under her gaze and continue looking for their lockers. She smirks to herself before turning in to the Principles office. She drops her smirk and replaces it with a friendly smile as she approaches the receptionist.

The receptionist glances up at her for a moment. Her eyes drift over the Rachel’s attire and takes notice of the girl’s uncaring attitude.

“Hello. I’m new here and wondered if I could pick up my schedule here.” Rachel says, friendly smile still on her face.

“Name.” The receptionist turns to her computer, and begins to type.

“Rachel Berry.” Rachel widens her grin.

The receptionist hands over her class schedule and locker number. Rachel smiles at her.

“The principal would like to see you briefly.” The woman’s voice is monotone and she turns back to her computer, not giving Rachel a second glance. Rachel looks down and sees the name written on the plaque sat on the woman’s desk.

“Thank you, Doris.” She says, gritting her teeth together as to not snap at the woman for her rudeness.

Doris just hums in acknowledgement before Rachel turns and knocks on the principal's door. A soft “Come in” is heard and Rachel walks in. Behind a big oak desk sits a small Indian man, his suit clearly ten years old, with frays hanging from his lapels, and a shirt with a few questionable stains on it. Behind him sits a certificate of education, framed nicely but hanging too much to one side. Rachel slowly walks into the room and closes the door.

“Miss Berry! Welcome!” The man grins at her and gestures for her to take a seat. Rachel’s eyes instantly drift to what looks like a lipstick stain on the collar of his shirt as she sits down.

“I am Principal Higgins and I just wanted to give you a big McKinley High welcome to you!”

“Thank you.”

Higgins nods at Rachel and picks up her student record. “It says here that you transferred over from England. Any particular reason?”

Rachel shrugs. “My mother wanted a change of scenery. Started missing the fine American air.”

Higgins nods again. Rachel suspects he must be a bobble head. “Well there’s no better place than Lima.”

Rachel looks out the window, noticing the drab, cloudy sky and the trees that still have yet to grow back their leaves. She smiles tightly. “Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

He nods again. “Now I see that you are in AP Maths, English, Chemistry…AP everything apparently.”

She shrugs again. Higgins smiles at her and closes her record. The bell for first period rings. “Well, we at McKinley are lucky to have you. Hope you have a lovely first day, Rachel.”

Rachel gives him a polite nod, her eyes once again glancing to the stain on his shirt collar before leaving. She nods at Doris as she passes by. She goes to turn back the hallway, only to walk into the rat haired boy from earlier. Rachel rolls her eyes.

“Perfect.”

The boy smirks and nods his head to the Principal’s office. “Already been called in to see Higgs. Looks like we’ve got another badass on our hands.”

Rachel scoffs and walks around him. Once again he begins to walk beside her. “Noah Puckerman. Friends call me Puck. Ladies call me the Puckasaurus.”

“I bet” Rachel mutters dryly. She stops when she finds her locker and begins to key in her combination. The boy - Puck – leans against the locker beside her, not taking the hint.

“You know, if you’re a badass and I’m a badass.” Rachel scoffs at him, opens her locker and throws her bag inside. “Then the only thing left to do next is for us to hook up.”

“Not my type.” Rachel slams her locker closed and gives him a fake, apologetic smile. “Sorry” She says, not sounding the least bit sorry before going to walk around him.

Puck grabs hold of her arm, “Ouch princess-“ Before he can finish, Rachel has grabbed hold of his wrist, spun him around and pinned him against the lockers, holding his arm behind his back and pushing it painfully upwards. Puck winces. “Ok, _ouch_.” He feels the cold of the metal lockers push into his cheek. Any other guy would be embarrassed. But this is Noah Puckerman we are talking about and he’s not like any other guy. He’s impressed and a little turned on.

“Don’t touch me.” Rachel growls into his ear, pushing Puck’s arm a bit more, causing him to wince. She doesn’t care that she’s gained the attention of the few students that are still making their way to class.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry, you’ve made your point. Can you please just let go of my arm, I need it to play football.”

At the pain in the boy’s voice, Rachel calms herself down and quickly let’s go of him, taking a step back. She looks around and glares at the students who are staring. They quickly duck their heads and run off to class.

Puck turns around, his smirk back in place, rubbing at his wrist. “Ok so that was pretty cool.” He pushes himself off the lockers, his smirk turns into a genuine smile. “You’re pretty cool, whatever your name is.”

Rachel rolls her eyes. “Rachel Berry.”

Puck gives her a once over and shakes his head. “You’re pretty cool, Berry. We should hang out sometime.” Rachel rolls her eyes and goes to walk away when she feels his hand on her arm again. She quickly spins around, a warning look in her eye. He immediately removes his hand and puts it up in surrender.

“Hey no I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant it would be cool to have a jewbro to hang out with.”

Rachel raises an eyebrow at him. “How did you know I’m Jewish?”

Puck’s smirk is back and he begins to walk away facing her as he does so. “Pretty obvious Babe, I can spot a fellow Jew from a mile away. Catch you later, I’ve got some geeks waiting to be dumpster dived.” With that, he winks at her and turns around, walking down the other end of the hallways.

Rachel rolls her eyes and makes her way to her first lesson. AP English. She’s late but can’t find it in her to care, it’s not like she’s missing out on anything she doesn’t know already. She walks in just as the teacher is making their ‘welcome back’ speech. Her late arrival gains the attention of the class. The teacher stops to make the usual new kid arrival speech before letting Rachel take a seat. She spots a seat at the back of the class and sits herself down, zoning out as the teacher begins the syllabus.

Before she knows it, the bell rings for next period. Rachel is out of her seat faster than the other students and is already at her locker. That’s when she feels it, a shift in the air, she notices the students all stop and turn to stare at her. Well, stare past her. Turning around, Rachel locks on to whatever – or should she say whomever – everyone is staring at.

Walking down the hallway in perfect formation are three cheerleaders. Two blonde, one brunette. On the left is the taller of the two blondes with bright blue eyes, she walks with a small jump in her step and smile gracing her face, a stark contrast to the other two she’s with. The brunette walks on the right, a smirk on her face and her chin raised slightly, her eyes narrowed dangerously. But the blonde in the middle is the one to grab Rachel’s attention. Her hands rest on her hips as she struts down the hallway. The pleats in her skirt glide smoothly against her legs, moving in time with each step. Like the others, her hair is pulled back in a tight, perfect ponytail. Not a single hair is out of place. Her lips are pursed in a slight smirk as she takes in the other students. What Rachel really notices is the blonde’s eyes. They’re a striking hazel, piercing through each and every student she glares at.

It’s only when the girls are close enough do they notice Rachel. The Latina notices Rachel first, giving her a once over, her smirk grows wider and she sends Rachel a wink. Rachel raises an eyebrow at her in response. The taller blonde looks at her in confusion before turning her attention to the brunette, pinkies linking behind the blonde in the middle.

It’s when the hazel eyed blonde looks at her does Rachel find herself standing to attention. To anyone else, the blonde’s expression wouldn’t have changed an inch when she looked at Rachel, they would have seen the same indifference directed at anyone else. Rachel, however, does notice a slight change. The girl’s eyebrow twitches, her smirk falters ever so slightly. Her eyes show a hint of confusion, but do not look away from Rachel. Rachel holds the girl's gaze, a smirk pulling on her own lips as they walk past. It’s only when the blonde would need to turn her head to see Rachel, do they break eye contact.

Rachel continues to watch the girls walk down the hallway, noticing how students part like the red sea for them. When the girls go to turn the corner, and the smaller blonde turns her head briefly to lock eyes with Rachel again, Rachel feels a revelation come to her.

Lima is going to well and truly wreck her.


	2. Keeping Up Appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel begins to grasp how McKinley works and has her first conversation with McKinley's Queen Bee. Shelby discovers some shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter for you all! Thank you to those who have given kudos and the like. I was surprised to get any as I thought the fandom kinda died after season 3 ahaha. Anyway, I appreciate you taking the time to read the story. Let me know what you all think about this next chapter.

It’s lunch time. Students rush to the canteen, wanting to be the first in line as to get the almost edible food. Rachel, however, leans against her locker, not looking in any rush to get to lunch. She’s pensive, a far off look in her eye as she stares at nothing in particular. Hazel eyes run through her head, she’s unable to stop thinking about them and how piercing the blonde’s stare was. It was almost like she could see straight through Rachel, see exactly who and what she is. Rather than being unnerved at being found out, Rachel is curious. She wants to learn more about this girl. Unfortunately, Rachel hasn’t seen her since they locked eyes in the hallway earlier.

Rachel is shaken out of the thoughts by a big meaty hand clamping down on her shoulder. She instantly freezes, her hands curling into fists. Just as she’s about to turn around and confront whoever grabbed hold of her, she hears a familiar laugh.

“Jeez Babe, you’re kinda jumpy aren’t ya?”

 Rachel relaxes ever so slightly and turns around, finding Puck standing behind her with his usual smirk in place. Rather than replying to him, Rachel diverts his attention. “What do you want?”

A flash of hurt crosses Puck’s face, but it’s gone as quick as it arrived. “Can’t a good looking boy like myself want to hang out with a good looking girl like you without any ulterior motive?” Rachel looks at him unimpressed, her eyebrow quirked. Puck breaks out in a grin. “Of course not, it’s me!” He wraps an arm around Rachel and starts guiding her towards the canteen. “But, I know you’re not interested, and although that hurts the Puckasaurus deep inside, I get it.”O

Rachel rolls her eyes at him. Her eyes are going to get stuck like that if she keeps talking to Puck. “Get what?”

“I’m not the man for you.” He pushes open the door to the cafeteria. “And that’s totally cool, I just ask that we at least get to make-out or something before you jump into some other guys arms.”

Rachel shoves Puck off her and rolls her eyes. “You’re incorrigible.”

Puck grins at her and rubs his hand on her head. “You’ll grow to love it.” He begins to guide her to the front of the queue. He turns his attention to a freshmen standing in the front. “Beat it, loser, before I knock your teeth out.” The kid immediately places his tray down and runs away. Rachel watches him go with a frown before turning her attention to Puck.

“Ok if I’m going to be you ‘jewbro’ as you so eloquently put it.” Rachel says, watching as Puck grabs himself a carton of juice to put on his tray of slush. She waves off the tray handed to her. “There’s gonna have to be some rules: Number one, no bullying.” Puck's face falls, they begin to walk over to a table where a group of jocks sit. “Number two, no innuendos directed at me, go it?”

Puck frowns “Aw come on, you’re taking away my fun.” At Rachel’s raised eyebrow, Puck relents and sighs, sitting down at the table with his friends. “Ok fine.” Rachel beams at him and sits down next to him. The other jocks give her a nod of acknowledgement before going back to their lunch and joking with each other.

Rachel zones out their meaningless chatter and surveys the cafeteria. The different cliques are clearly defined again. Jocks and Cheerleaders sat at tables in the centre of the cafeteria, the geeks sit the closest to the entrance, band geeks sit to the left-hand side and so on. She ignores the constant pushing to her side as Puck gets into a play fight with a Neanderthal looking boy. Rachel continues looking around the cafeteria, a frown forming on her face when she notices the hazel eyed girl isn’t here. There’s something about the cheerleader that intrigues Rachel. She looked troubled, almost like she was hiding something from everyone and struggling with it. Rachel shakes away the thought, she can’t let herself become attached to anyone, it’s too dangerous. She looks over to Puck with a small frown.  She’s already breaking that rule with him, she can’t add another person into it.

“Looks like Hudson is in trouble.” The Neanderthal says, stopping his roughhousing with Puck and pointing to the entrance to the cafeteria. Rachel follows their gaze, her eyes landing on the hazel eyes blonde from earlier, now looking very angry, and a tall jock who has a puppy dog look on his face. The big oath must be Hudson.

“Damn, Quinn is pissed,” Puck says, also watching the hushed argument happening between the two.

“Who is that?” Rachel asks eyes focused on the fiery blonde. She watches as the blonde folds her arms over her chest and raises an eyebrow at Hudson. He hangs his head and takes hold of one of Quinn’s hands, an apologetic look on his face. Quinn rolls her eyes and sighs, Hudson grins and pecks her on the lips. Rachel stiffens at the affection he gives her.

“Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson. They’re the ‘it’ couple here.” Puck says with what sounds like distaste in his voice. He places his burger down onto his tray with a little more force than necessary. Rachel takes note of his reaction and quirks an eyebrow at him. He avoids her gaze.

“Yeah and yet Hudson still has yet to get to second base with her.” The Neanderthal says with a chuckle.

“Shut up Karofsky, he’s still gotten further with a girl than you, you can’t even get a girl to touch you” Puck says, laughing. Rachel watches as Karofsky’s face grows dark and he roughly shoves Puck, causing him to fall off his seat. Rachel immediately stands up, her hands curling into fists at her side.

Puck quickly stands himself up, his face full of anger. “What the hell man? Ever heard of a joke?” He steps towards Karofsky, his stance menacing.

“Shut up man, you don’t know anything.”

“I know you couldn’t get a date with my nan’s big toe.”

Rachel watches Karofsky’s face grow even darker. His eyes narrow as he glares at Puck. Rachel notices his fist raising and moves quickly. She easily moves Puck out of the way and grabs hold of Karofsky’s fist before he can throw it forward. In a few quick movements, Rachel has Karofsky’s face pushed down onto the table, his arm pulled to his back and her hand holding him in a vice like grip. Karofsky winces in pain and growls.

“What the fuck! Get off me!” He shouts. Rachel ignores the attention she’s brought to herself and focuses on the boy she’s holding. He tries to get out of her grip, but Rachel doesn’t budge, it’s like trying to push a boulder. “What are you? A body builder or something?”

Rachel tightens her grip, causing Karofsky to yelp like a small dog. “Don’t try this again or I’ll break it next time.” She gives his arm one more tug, causing another yelp of pain to escape Karofsky, before letting go and taking a step back.

Karofsky pushes himself up, holding his arm and wincing in pain. He glares at Rachel and goes to take a step towards her, only to have Puck block his path. “I wouldn’t.” He warns. Karofsky glares at Rachel over Puck’s shoulder before turning around and storming out of the cafeteria.

Puck turns back round to Rachel, a big grin on his face. His smile falters when he notices the dark look in Rachel’s eyes and how her lips are turned up in a snarl.

Rachel feels a familiar poking on her lips. She quickly retracts her fangs and closes her mouth. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When her eyes open again, they’re back to their normal brown colour. Puck looks at her a little unsure.

“Sorry about that” Rachel says, going to walk away and get far away from Puck as possible.

She can’t believe how stupid she just was, baring her fangs out in the open for everyone to see. It’s not even the end of her first day and she’s gonna have to move again.

Puck stops Rachel from walking away and turns her to him. His look of confusion is gone when he sees she looks normal.

“Thanks for doing that. I mean, I totally could have taken him on but it’s cool you did that.”

Rachel relaxes, seeing that Puck doesn’t look like he’s going to mention what he just saw. She smirks at him and puts on an air of indifference. “We’re Jewbros, gotta look out for one another, right?”

“Damn straight!” Puck says with a hearty laugh. He slings his arm over Rachel’s shoulder and they begin to walk to the exit. “You gotta show me how you do those moves, it was like something out of a Jackie Chan movie…”

Rachel tunes out Puck’s ramblings when her eyes connect with Quinn’s on their way out. They hold each other’s stare, Quinn’s eyebrow ever so slightly quirked. Next to her stands the brunette cheerleader who looks at Rachel, impressed. They break eye contact when Finn kisses Quinn’s cheek and guides her to the table Rachel and Puck just vacated.

Rachel turns her attention back to Puck, as he continues on about how badass she was. She looks back over at Quinn and finds the blonde now sat down but still watching her. Rachel smirks at her, causing Quinn to blanch slightly. Rachel turns back around and allows Puck to guide her away.

…

Rachel stands outside of the high school, playing with her car keys. The school day finished ten minutes ago, the parking lot is empty, with just Rachel’s car and a few others left. The day went by without any more mishaps like lunch, which Rachel is thankful for. She can’t let herself slip up again. She was lucky no one saw. Tomorrow she might not be. She clicks the button to unlock her car, then clicks it again, locking it. She’s avoiding going home, knowing that as soon as she steps in, Shelby is going to quiz her on her day and she’s going to have to tell her what happened, which will probably end up in another lecture from Shelby about the importance of staying out of trouble, and not bringing attention to herself.

Rachel rolls her eyes, in a small town like Lima, it’s going to be hard to not draw attention to herself when you’re the new kid.

“You think that’s hard? I’m living with hepatitis, that’s hard!” A strong voice bellows out, gaining Rachel’s attention. Rachel quirks an eyebrow and makes her way over to where the voice came from. She finds herself standing to the side of the school bleachers, staring out to the football field where cheerleading and football practice is taking place.

“You think cheerleading is hard, try being water-boarded, that’s hard” The voice sounds again. Rachel looks over to a woman dressed in a green tracksuit, holding a megaphone and screaming at the cheerleaders. What has this woman experienced? It sounds like something out of an action movie. She watches as the cheerleaders continue to do tumbles and flips, all looking close to exhaustion. Rachel spots Quinn standing beside the coach, watching the other cheerleaders.

“I’m getting tired of looking at your sorry faces. Q, take over.” The woman hands the megaphone down to Quinn before walking off, yelling about something else harder than the gruelling exercise she’s putting the other girls through.

Rachel watches as Quinn places the megaphone down and walks to stand in front of the other cheerleaders. She barks out a few orders to the other girls, before nodding to the taller blonde who then begins to teach them choreography. She oozes authority as she watches over her team.

Rachel notices the brunette cheerleader look over at her before turning to Quinn and whispering in her ear. Quinn turns her head and locks eyes with Rachel. Seems like locking eyes is going to be their thing. Quinn turns back to the brunette, says something to her before beginning to walk over to Rachel. Her face is stony and unimpressed as she walks over. Rachel can’t look away from her and the way the blonde walks with such grace. Rachel pockets her car keys just as Quinn approaches her.

“Can I help you?” Quinn asks her tersely, her eyes cold. Rachel doesn’t answer, only a quirk of her eyebrow lets Quinn know she heard her. Quin huffs in annoyance. “This is a private practice.”

Rachel looks over at the football team who have stopped practising to stare at the cheerleaders. She notices that both Puck and Finn are watching the two of them. Puck gives her a wink. “They don’t seem to care.” She says, gesturing with her head to the football players.

Quinn looks over her shoulder at the boys, then back to Rachel. Her expression hasn’t changed. “Like I said, this is a private practice.”

“Doesn’t look like much practice is going on” Rachel says, looking over to the cheerleaders who are now laughing and dancing together, coaxing some of the football players over to them.

Quinn glances over her shoulder and huffs. She gives Rachel a once over. “Who are you?”

Rachel feigns hurt, her hand coming up to her chest. “Well, that just hurts considering I know who you are.”

“Everyone knows who I am.”

“Oh, I’m sure.”

Quinn’s furrows her eyebrows together at Rachel’s words. Rachel smirks at her, matching Quinn’s gaze.

“Come to see the Puckasaurus in all his sweaty glory JewBabe?” Puck breaks their staring contest as he slings an arm around Rachel’s shoulders. Rachel playfully shoves him off.

“Never going to happen.” She mutters with a roll of her eyes.

Puck copies Rachel’s earlier actions, placing a hand onto his chest and feigning hurt. “You wound me.” He takes notice of Quinn, who is watching their exchange with a frown. “Quinn.”

“Puckerman” She answers tersely.

“Hey Babe.” Finn takes their attention away from the awkward atmosphere as he lumbers up to the trio, dropping a kiss on Quinn’s cheek. Rachel and Puck both look away, missing the way Quinn flinches slightly. When he stands straight, he notices Rachel.

“Oh hey, you’re the girl who beat up Karofsky earlier right? I’m Finn.” He says with a dopey grin.

Rachel tilts her head slightly. She can see the attraction to him. A dopey smile and a loveable persona about him probably has girls swooning. Clearly, it worked on the head cheerleader.

“What do you want, Finn?” Quinn asks, snapping slightly. Ok, maybe not _,_ Rachel has yet to see the cheerleader _not_ annoyed with Finn.

“We still cool to hang out tonight?” he asks, oblivious to Quinn’s hostility.

“Yes. 7:30, my house. Don’t be late.” Quinn answers although she doesn’t look away from Rachel.

Puck throws an arm around Rachel’s shoulders again. Rachel doesn’t miss the way Quinn’s eyes zone in on the action. Ok, something must be going on between these two. “Yeah wouldn’t want to piss your lady off again Hudson.”

“I’m not his lady,” Quinn answers quickly. Puck scoffs and Finn looks like he just swallowed sour milk.

Rachel raises an eyebrow and looks between the three athletes. “Well, as lovely as this is, I best be heading off.” She removes herself from Puck's arm and turns to walk away.

“Later babe!” Puck calls out, to which Rachel flips him off.

Rachel gets into her car and looks over towards the football field. The three athletes are still stood together, all of them looking over to her car. Turning on the engine, Rachel revs before smoothly pulling out of the space and driving away.

… 

Rachel’s house is a simple, two-story, white picket fence house. Anyone else wouldn’t blink an eye at it or question Rachel and Shelby’s situation. Photos of Rachel litter the home, on mantle places, walls and counter tops. Random pieces of art work are seen here and there, from different periods of time. Anyone else would see this as perfectly normal. Rachel, however, notices the fact there is no dust on any of the photographs, notices how new each photo print looks. There is no age to the photographs, no slight creases or faded colors. Prim and proper, looking as if they were only printed yesterday. Rachel sees the authenticity of the paintings, how each and every stroke can be seen and felt as if they were the original paintings. None of this looks normal to Rachel. To anyone else, it looks perfectly normal.

Rachel finds Shelby sat in her office, just as perfectly placed and organized as the rest of the house. Shelby sits behind her desk, typing away on her computer, one of her fangs poking out as she bites her lip. Like Rachel, Shelby wasn’t always a vampire. It was her daughter who turned her into one. After a run in with Him, Shelby was left for dead. Knowing that Rachel needed Shelby and her knowledge on tracking vampires and how slayers work, Rachel decided to turn Shelby. You see, Shelby used to be a vampire slayer, and yes, exactly like Buffy. But that’s a story for another time.

There’s no denying that Shelby and Rachel are mother and daughter. They look so similar one could mistake them for twins. The only difference between the two of them is Rachel’s tanned skin, a trait she inherited from her father. That’s where the similarities with her fathers stop. Their relationship to each other is the only real aspect of their lives.

Shelby doesn’t look up from the computer as she addresses Rachel. “How was school?”

Rachel walks in and sits down on the couch situated to the left of the room. She swings her legs up over the arm of the settee and relaxes back into the cushions. “Fine. Like every other school, I guess.” Except for _-_

 _“_ Except for what?” Shelby now gives Rachel her attention, her features stern. Unlike Rachel, who doesn’t possess any other abilities apart from the usual vampire stuff, Shelby developed telepathy, something that Rachel is inherently jealous of and something she forgets. Quite a lot. It’s embarrassing how many times she’s forgotten and Shelby has mentioned to Rachel some horrifying things she’s heard Rachel think.

Rachel thinks about lying, but from the way Shelby raises her eyebrow at her, she knows there’s no point. “I got in a fight.” She says as casually as she can, picking up a nearby book and mindlessly flipping through the pages.

“A normal fight or your kind of fight?”

“My kind of fight. I may have pinned a two hundred and ten-pound football player to the table in the middle of the cafeteria.” She mumbles, burrowing her face into the book.

Shelby sighs and rubs her forehead “Rachel-“

“I know! I know! I need to be more careful. But if I hadn’t stepped in, a fight would have broken out.”

“That’s not the point, Rachel. We need to stay low. If anyone was to find out we would-“

“I get it, I fucked up, it won’t happen again.”

Shelby stares at Rachel for a moment, before sighing and turning her attention back to her work. Rachel’s mind wonders to the events of the day, a small smile graces her face when she thinks of her conversation with Quinn. Her eyes are so striking; they render Rachel helpless.

“Who’s that?” Shelby asks, not looking up from the laptop.

“Who’s who?” Rachel asks.

“The girl you’re thinking of.”

Rachel huffs in annoyance. She throws the book away carelessly and stands up. “You know I hate it when you do that.”

“Do what?”

You know what. Shelby looks up at Rachel briefly, before her eyes flicker away. “Well, maybe you shouldn’t have turned me.”

Rachel falters, a frown appearing on her face. Oh low blow. Things are still rocky between the two of them even though it’s been a few years since Rachel turned Shelby. “I thought we were over that. 

“Rachel-“

“I couldn’t let you die! I needed you! I still need you! I can’t avoid Him or other slayers on my own, I don’t know how to track vampires, nor do I know how slayers track us. I couldn’t lose you after, after…”

Shelby stands and walks over to Rachel, placing calming hands on Rachel’s shoulders. She stares right at her, but Rachel avoids her eyes. “Rachel. Calm down. I meant no harm by it. I understand why you did it, and I am thankful for you doing so.”

Rachel shakes off Shelby’s hands and goes to walk to Shelby’s desk, looking down at the screen. A map of Lima is displayed, with a red mark placed over their house. She looks to the other monitor, that displays the map of America. A few yellow marks are blinking on the east and west coast, but not any all too close to Ohio.

“Rachel please-“

“Anything happening? Do you have an idea of where He might be?”

Shelby watches Rachel for a few seconds, noticing how she’s staring a little too hard at the screen, refusing to look up at her. She sighs again, a common occurrence for her to do within Rachel’s presence. She makes her way over to Rachel, standing next to her. She shakes her head.

“None that should cause concern. There doesn’t seem to be slayers within the vicinity of the town, which is good considering your actions today.” She gives Rachel a side glance, noticing how she blushes slightly. She points to the blinking yellow mark in New York.

“I think that might be Him. It appeared earlier this morning, so He must have flown in overnight. I’m going to keep a close eye on it and see if He moves. 

Rachel nods. “I’m going to bed.”

Shelby watches the young girl go. She stops her when she calls out her name. “Please, don’t do anything stupid tomorrow. I quite like this town and wouldn’t want to have to move again.” She gives Rachel a pointed look.

Rachel nods and gives Shelby a small smile before retreating to her room.

Shelby sits down at her desk, her eyes going to the yellow dot in New York. She watches as it blinks a few more times before disappearing. Shelby falters and begins to type furiously into the keyboard, coding appearing on the screen as she frantically tries to find where the dot has gone.

Code after code pops up, but not a single one can tell her where it’s gone. She stops what she’s doing and leans back in her chair, staring at the screen in disbelief. There’s no way it could have just disappeared. When a vampire is killed, it sends a notification. Not a single one has popped up.

“Shit.”


	3. Please, Join

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel gets pestered to join a club at school, much to her dismay. Puck introduces Rachel to a dangerous part of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! Here is another chapter for all you lovely, lovely people. I did originally plan for this to be updated weekly, but today I finally handed in my dissertation so I'm on a high of absolute joy right now for getting that out of the way, so I thought I would update this for you all. Who knows, I might even give you another chapter tonight as well! I'm just that pleased (and also I quite like the start of the next chapter and really can't wait to share it with you all). Anyway! I'm getting off track. Thank you to those who have left comments and kudos, really appreciate every single one! (also I'm sorry if some of the writing sounds clinical, I'm still in dissertation mode)

_New York City, 1985_

_Rachel laughs with her date, their friends walking a few feet ahead of them. She looks up to the perfect features of the man beside her. She can’t believe how lucky she is to have him. Talented, smart and an absolute gent. Everything her fathers would like in a husband. Everything she wants in a husband. They’re on their way back from celebratory drinks with her friends, after having just performed a perfect show. She’s on cloud nine, nothing can ruin the night. She gave her best performance of her high school career, receiving a standing ovation from the audience and just got accepted into NYADA. And, she thinks tonight might be the night Jesse proposes to her. Absolutely nothing can ruin it._

_“Have I mentioned how wonderful you were on stage tonight love? You took my breath away.” Jesse says, tapping her hand that’s laced through his arm._

_Rachel giggles, a blush appearing on her cheeks. “Once or twice. Have I mentioned how spectacular you were?”_

_Jesse beams with pride. “I was quite wonderful, wasn’t I?” his says, arrogance dripping from his voice._

_Rachel laughs again, before sighing and resting her head on Jesse’s shoulder as they continue to walk down the street. It’s late, not many people are walking about and for once, the city is quiet. Rachel basks in the quietness. She perks up when Jesse takes a different turning to her friends, leading her down an empty street. She thinks nothing of it, and gladly follows him._

_“Rachel, my darling.” Jesse comes to a stop, turning to face Rachel, a serious look on his face. “You love me, correct?”_

_“Yes, with all my heart.”_

_“And you would rather die than live without me, yes?”_

_Rachel furrows her eyebrows, becoming a little worried. She now notices exactly how secluded the road is to the main street. The hairs on the back of her neck prickle. She feels uneasy. “Jesse, where is this all coming from?”_

_“Just answer the question.” He barks, his eyes becoming dark._

_With hesitance, Rachel answers. “Y-Yes.”_

_A Cheshire-cat grin appears on Jesse’s face and he pushes Rachel back against a brick wall, his hands coming to rest on either side of her head. “Good. Because I feel the same way about you. If you were to die tonight, I would soon follow. I cannot bear to live without you, my love.”_

_The look in Jesse’s eyes frightens Rachel. She attempts to step away from him, but his hands hold onto her, forcing her against the wall. She tries to move but does not budge. Where has this strength come from?_

_“Jesse, you’re scaring me.”_

_“Ssh, my love. Everything is fine. All will be fine.”_

_When he grins, Rachel notices the two sharp canines glinting at her. Her eyes widen in fear. What is happening? This is not how this night was supposed to go. She should be running home to her fathers, gushing about her new fiancé and getting ready to plan a wedding. Instead, she’s stood in a dark alley with her boyfriend, or rather, a man who looks like her boyfriend but doesn’t seem to be acting like him._

_Before Rachel can react, Jesse attacks her neck and a sharp pain is felt throughout her body. She lets out a bloodcurdling scream._

Rachel jerks awake, cold sweat beading down her face. She clutches her chest, trying to calm her breathing down. She looks around her room, noticing that she’s in Lima, Ohio and not New York. She runs a hand through her hair, willing herself to calm down. It was just a dream. Only a dream. Breath Rachel, just breathe. 

Finally calming down, Rachel looks to her clock. It reads 5:55am. Great, she has to be up in five minutes. Composing herself, she gets out of bed and showers. She brushes her teeth, her dark eyes focusing in on her fangs poking out.

Noticing her fangs, Rachel begins to feel the dryness of her throat, her need to feed becomes more apparent. She gets changed with shaking hands, pulling on her black jeans and white t-shirt. She ties on her boots and grabs her jacket from the closet.

When she enters the kitchen, she finds Shelby stood, staring down at her tablet, her head in her hands. A cup filled with blood sits beside her, half finished. Rachel walks to the cupboard and grabs a blood pack, filling her own cup and sitting beside Shelby. Shelby looks up and tiredly smiles.

“Get much sleep?” She asks.

Rachel takes a sip from her mug, sighing at the relief she feels in her throat. She finishes the mug before replying. “No. You?” 

Shelby shakes her head and switches off the tablet, not giving Rachel a chance to see the screen. “Did you have the dream again?”

“Same one I’ve had every night since it happened.” She feels her fangs retract finally and relaxes.

“It’ll stop soon.”

“You’ve been saying that since they started.” 

Shelby hums. “This time I’m sure.”

Rachel stares at Shelby for a moment. She’s hiding something from her. Rachel shakes her head, too tired to grill Shelby for more information. She stands up and grabs her bag.

“I’m off to school. I’ll see you later.”

“Try not to get into any fights. I mean it.”

The way Shelby says this unsettles Rachel. She pauses on her way to the door, debating whether or not to stay and demand to know what Shelby is keeping from her. She decides against it and walks out, shutting the door closed behind her.

 …

When Rachel turns up to the school, she notices the entrance is empty. She checks her phone and sighs in annoyance. Great, she’s early. Old habits die hard.

Huffing to herself, Rachel gets out. Maybe she can find a book in the library she hasn’t read yet to help pass the time. She walks down the deserted hallway, her boots squeaking against the floor. She’s thankful for the quiet, not having to worry about people staring at her eases her walk. Rachel whistles to herself, stopping off at her locker to throw her bag in before following the signs to the library.

She walks past the doors to the auditorium. She stops her whistling when she hears singing come from the auditorium. Deliberating for a moment Rachel turns and opens one of the doors, walking in.

What she sees shocks her. Jocks, Cheerleaders and nerds alike are all stood on the stage, singing together and dancing. She recognises the song and rolls her eyes. Don’t Stop Believing. How cheesy _._

Intrigued by what she’s seeing, Rachel takes a seat at the back, out of sight. She spots her Spanish teacher, a man with entirely too much hair gel and a strange love for sweater vests, sitting a few rows in front of her. She remembers his name to be akin to a piece of clothing or something. She doesn’t care enough to think about it for too long. Then, she notices who is on stage.

Standing in front, singing one of the verses is Puck, with a proud smile on his face. Next to him is the brunette cheerleader, who is singing with him. She sees a few other faces she vaguely recognises from class, laughing at the well-groomed boy who seems to be shimmying way too hard. The Spanish teacher stops the performance.

“Kurt, please hold back on the shimmying. Brittany and Mike’s choreography doesn’t call for it.”

The boy, Kurt, huffs and rolls his eyes. The girl next to him pats him sympathetically on the shoulder.

 “Ok guys, let’s do it once more.”

The kids move into their starting positions. The music starts again, with the kids singing the opening music, acapella. Out steps Finn, singing in a low voice. Rachel raises her eyebrows. He’s not half bad. Rachel’s eyebrows raise even higher when Quinn steps out. Rachel becomes captivated by her soft, melodic voice, leaning forward in her seat, her eyes glued to the blonde girl as the kids dance through the rest of the song.

“Well done guys! I think we are almost good to go for Sectionals.” The Spanish Teacher appraises the group, clapping for them with a big smile on his face.

“Mr Schue, if I may.” Kurt steps forward. Schue! Like shoe. That’s his name. Mr Schue sighs and nods. Kurt continues. “While it’s all well and good we have our set list sorted, there’s no point practicing if we won’t even get accepted with only eleven members when we need twelve.”

“Well then, you guys are gonna have to try and recruit new members. Unless you want me to get Jacob Ben Israel back?”

 The kids all shout at once.

“No!”

“Who’s that?”

The brunette cheerleader whispers to the tall blonde, who Rachel recognises to be Brittany. “Oh him? He’s a creep.”

“That settles it then, recruit new members and then we can start planning for sectionals! I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Mr Schue gets and leaves the kids to mingle.

Rachel watches as they all talk to each other. She tilts her head to the side, they speak together like they’re all friends, with no barriers of social hierarchy.

“What are we gonna do? No one is gonna wanna join, it’s social suicide.” Puck says, throwing his hands in the air.

 “You’re here aren’t you?” Kurt says to him. “I think we all know that the only way for someone to join is for one of you lot to go and ask.” He says, gesturing to the athletes in the club.

“What? Why can’t you do it, Porcelin?” The brunette cheerleader says in a gruff voice.

“Because, Santana, no one will listen to us. We’re losers. I get thrown in the garbage almost daily, Artie gets locked in the porta potty every other week.” He gestures to the boy in the wheelchair, “Mercedes and Tina get slushie facials all the time. You guys are the only ones who get to walk round this school with authority.”

Santana shrugs, looking at her nails uncaringly. “Not my problem.”

“Yeah and we do get slack for being in this club. The guys on the team tease us about it all the time.” Finn says, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking at Kurt apologetically. The other boys all nod. This starts an argument between the group, with Santana being held back by Brittany as she goes to attack Mercedes, screaming about razor blades in her hair.

“Can you please all shut up.” Quinn’s voice cuts through the air like a knife. Everyone instantly shuts up, Santana calms down and shrugs off Brittany’s hands. “Look, we will _try_ and find someone, but odds are no one will join.”

“Speak for yourself Princess.”

Quinn cuts Santana a look, causing the brunette to instantly shut up. Rachel raises her eyebrows, impressed. Looks like Quinn carries her head cheerleader authority wherever she goes.

“What about the new girl?” Artie says. “She doesn’t have a reputation here yet, so she has nothing to lose.”

“Hey! My Jewbro does have a rep, did you guys not see how she took down Karofsky yesterday?” Puck says proudly.

“Yeah that was hot.” Brittany says.

“Agreed.” Santana says, though her voice carries an air of boredom.

“Actually, I think Artie has a point. Why not try and get her to join?” Finn says, shrugging his shoulders.

Rachel rolls her eyes, good luck with that _._

“We don’t even know if she can sing.” Quinn says, rubbing a hand over her forehead.

“She’s better solution than Jewfro.” Puck says with a grimace. Everyone shudders at the nickname.

“Don’t worry guys, I’ll get her to join.” Finn says with confidence. “I am captain after all.”

“Co-Captain” The rest of the club instantly reply to him. What’s amusing is even when not singing, their voice collectively carry a harmony.

“Whatever.” 

“What makes you think you’re the best person to talk to her, pastry nipples?” Santana asks.

“I spoke to her yesterday, she seemed to like me.” At this, Quinn glares at Finn, her face filled with annoyance. Rachel chuckles to herself.

“Oh please, like she even cares. Me and Britts will ask her. From what I heard she swings the other way.”

“How do you know that?” Quinn asks, an edge to her voice. Rachel’s eyebrow quirks, her lips pulling up in a smile. Interesting. 

“No need to get all green monster on me Q, just what I heard. Although, I’m sure I can confirm it by the end of today.” Santana says with a smirk aimed at Quinn.

“None of you will get her to join. I’ll do it, she is my Jewbro after all. We Jews stick together. Plus, she won’t be able to say no when she sees my guns.” Puck proceeds to flex his arm, showing off his muscles.

Rachel rolls her eyes and gets up at the sound of the bell. She quickly makes herself scarce before anyone can see her before heading to her locker. A few moments later she hears Puck approach her. Before he can even open his mouth, she cuts him off.

“Never gonna happen.”

 Puck blanches. “You don’t even know what I’m gonna ask.”

 “I do. But don’t worry Noah, just don’t stop believing.” She turns to him with a smirk on her face, a laugh falling from her throat at the embarrassed look on his face. He quickly composes himself and a smirk graces his face.

 “It’s fun, what can I say? So you saw the performance?”

 Rachel nods and grabs a book from her locker. “I saw you dancing, and can I just say, they should not allow you to dance in public.”

“Hey, the Puckster has some sweet moves. Gets all the ladies soaked.” Rachel scrunches up her face at his crudeness.

“Please don’t ever say that to me again.”

Puck laughs. “What class you got?”

 “AP Chemistry.”

“Dude, that’s the same class as me!” Rachel looks at him in surprise and closes her locker. “What? I’m not just a pretty face, you know.”

“I wouldn’t say pretty.”

“Ooh ouch Babe.”

They laugh together as they walk to their class together. When they walk in, Puck heads straight to his seat next to Tina. He shakes his head at the Asian girl who frowns. The teacher notices Rachel and turns her attention to the class.

“Everyone, say hello to Rachel, she’s our new student.”

Everyone greets her with uninterested hellos, with Puck shouting out “hot stuff”. Rachel subtly flips him off, as to not let the teacher see.

“I think there’s a free seat next to Miss Fabray, Rachel.” The teacher says, pointing to the back. Rachel looks to the back and sure enough, there’s Quinn sat in the back on her own. Quinn rolls her eyes when Rachel smirks at her and begins to walk over. Sat in front of Quinn is Brittany and Santana. Santana watches Rachel with a smirk, biting her pencil between her teeth and sending Rachel a wink as she walks past.

Quinn kicks the back of Santana’s chair, causing the other girl to swear at her in Spanish. Rachel sits herself down next to Quinn and gives her a smile. Quinn just rolls her eyes and turns her attention to the teacher who has started the lesson.

 “I don’t think I told you my name the other day.” Rachel whispers, gaining Quinn’s attention. “I’m Rachel.”

“I thought your name was Jewbro.” Quinn says shooting Rachel a fake smile before turning back to the front.

“Sounds like someone is a little jealous.”

“Of you? Not a chance.”

“No I meant Noah.”

Quinn blanches at Rachel’s words. Rachel smirks to herself and opens her textbook before leaning back in her chair and tapping her pencil against the desk. There’s only so many times you can hear about molecular structures before it gets boring. And Rachel has heard it. A lot.

As the lesson drawls on, Rachel’s tapping doesn’t let up and visibly irritates Quinn. Rachel grins to herself when she notices Quinn’s hand tighten around her own pen and her jaw locking.

 “Will you stop that?”

“Stop what?”

“You know what.”

Rachel increases her tapping, making it slightly louder. When the teacher calls for class discussion, Santana turns round in her seat, sending Rachel her sultriest look. Rachel doesn’t miss the way Quinn rolls her eyes. 

“So, you’re the new girl.” Santana says, her eyes running up and down Rachel’s body. Rachel raises an unimpressed eyebrow at her. “I’m Santana, this is Brittany.” She gestures to Brittany sat next to her, who waves at Rachel. “Don’t mind Q here, she’s got a permanent stick up her ass.” 

“Bite me.” Quinn growls, as she works through the equations in the textbook.

Santana ignores Quinn and turns back to Rachel. “Listen, we are in Glee Club and really need a new member. If you join, I’ll make it worth your time.” She suggestively runs a finger over Rachel’s hand that has now stopped tapping.

Rachel pauses for a moment and glances at Quinn. She notices how Quinn’s eyes are burning a hole into her textbook as she tries her hardest not to listen to Santana. Rachel turns back to Santana and resumes her tapping, shaking off Santana’s finger.

“Sorry, not interested.” She notices Quinn smile to herself.

Santana laughs. “I don’t think you understood me. If you join the club, Britt and I will give you anything you want.”

“Oh I get it.” Rachel leans forward, dropping her voice to a whisper.  “You’re a prostitute” Quinn barks out a laugh before covering it with a cough. Rachel smiles at her, ignoring the glare Santana is sending her.

“Fuck you puta. I ain’t no prostitute.”

“You’re soliciting sex in return for goods, or in this case, a favour” Rachel says, waving her pencil about to enunciate her points. She stops the waving and points it at Santana. “Ergo, prostitute.”

Santana begins to shout at Rachel in Spanish, Brittany calms her down with a pointed look and a calming hand on her arm. Rachel notices this and smirks at Santana, causing the Latina to get riled up even more.

 “Miss Lopez! Can we please get through one lesson without you causing trouble?”

Santana huffs and swears at Rachel before turning back around. Quinn glances up at Rachel, a small smile on her lips.

“I think you’re the only person to call S a prostitute and live to tell the tale.” She whispers.

Rachel beams at Quinn. “It is something I’ll recount to the grandkids.” Quinn chuckles and turns back to her work. Rachel catches Puck’s eye, who had turn around at the sound of Santana’s shouting. He looks to Quinn then back to Rachel with a small frown before turning back to his own work.

…

As the day goes on, Rachel finds herself being approached by each member of the glee club and being asked to join. Each time she says no, but yet they keep coming. How many times does a person have to say no for someone to take the hint? She slams her locker door closed and goes to walk, only to find herself walking into a wall. Bouncing back slightly, Rachel looks up and sees Finn. Jesus he’s a giant. He gives her a dopey smile and scratches at his face.

“Hey uh, I’m Finn, I don’t know if you remember-“

“I remember” Rachel says, before stepping around the tall boy and heading towards the cafeteria. Finn scurries to follow her.

“Oh, cool, ok. Well uh, I know Puck and Santana tried talking to you-“

“And Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Mike, Matt and Sam. I’m going to say to you what I said to them. No. I’m not joining the club.”

Finn jogs a little to catch up with Rachel’s strides. She’s uncomfortable by how close he is to her and so takes a small step to the side. “Yeah I know, but I just wanted to ask you myself. It’s really fun, we sing and dance and-“

 “Sorry Finn but no matter how well you sell it to me, I’m not joining.”

“Well why not?” 

Rachel pauses in her walking. Finn has been the only one so far to actually ask her why. Finn takes her pause in stride and moves to stand in front of her.

“It’s ok if you can’t sing, you can just swing in the background. We just really need a twelfth member so we can go to sectionals.” He stuffs his hands into his pockets, and scrunches up his face, almost as if he’s trying to solve a really hard maths problem.

 “Finn!”

Both of them turn at the sound of Quinn’s voice. She walks up to the two of them, hands on her hips. She glances at Rachel briefly before turning to Finn.

“You said you would walk me to lunch.”

“Uh yeah, I will, I’m just talking to Rachel.”

“She’s not interested in joining so leave her alone and walk me to lunch.”

“Uh, yeah, ok. I’ll see you later Rachel. Think about it.” Finn says, before walking with Quinn to the cafeteria. Rachel watches the two of them go, a pensive look on her face. Quinn turns back to look at her for a moment, her eyes piercing in to Rachel again. She looks away and walks off.

Puck appears at her side, looking in the direction Quinn and Finn disappeared to. “Did he try asking you to join?”

Rachel just nods, the pensive look still present on her face. “He asked me why.”

“Why what?”

“Why I didn’t want to join.”

“What did you say?”

 “Nothing.”

Puck watches Rachel for a moment before looking back at where Quinn and Finn disappeared to. “There’s no point, Babe. Quinn’s got her claws right in him.”

Rachel looks at Puck in confusion. “What?”

 “Going after Finn.”

Rachel nods, understanding what Puck is saying. “He’s not my type.”

“What is your type?”

“Blonde cheerleaders” she answers absentmindedly, still thinking about the look Quinn gave her before they disappeared.

Pucks laughs “Damn straight. Or should I say gay?” Rachel laughs and Puck takes hold of her arm. “What do you say about getting out of here for the day?”

“Noah Puckerman I hope you’re not suggesting we skip school.”

“Damn right I am, now come on, I’ve got something cool to show you.”

 …

The man collapses to the floor, blood flying out of his mouth and sweat spraying everywhere. The referee calls a K.O and the crowd erupt in cheers, those who betted collect their money.

Rachel watches with boredom as the next fight starts again. She controls her breathing to avoid smelling the blood. She hasn’t had anything since this morning and she can feel her resolve breaking. Her fangs are itching to reveal themselves. She closes her eyes and steadies herself. She opens her eyes, watching the fight before turning to Puck.

“Noah, you do realise this is illegal right? Fight clubs are a dodgy place to be.”

Puck stops cheering and turns to Rachel with a grin. “All the best things are. Who you’ve got your money on?”

Rachel watches as the two men begin their sparring match, clumsy punches being swung here and there. Neither of their techniques are strong. “They’re both crap.”

Puck grins at Rachel. “How about you go in there and show them how it’s done then?”

Rachel shakes her head. This is the complete opposite of what Shelby would like her to be doing. She can’t risk fighting, if she beats them she might expose herself, and if she loses…well…no one enjoys having a broken nose.

One of the men hits the ground and the crowd erupts into to cheers again. The owner of the club calls out for two more contenders.

“Well, if you’re not gonna have a go, I will.”

“What! Noah don’t be so stupid!”

Puck’s not listening to Rachel and is already taking off his shirt and signalling to the owner that he wants to go in. “Come on Rach, live a little.”

“There’s living, Noah and then there’s being stupid. This is stupid, you could get seriously hurt!”

Puck waves Rachel off and stands in the middle of the circle. Another man stands with Puck, they shake hands before they begin fighting. Rachel watches nervously, although impressed with Puck’s technique. He dodges the other man’s clumsy punches easily, only getting hit in the face once. He manages to knock the guy out with a swift kick to the face. Puck steps out of the ring, sweat dripping down his body and a proud smile on his face. His cheek is already starting to bruise form the punch he received.

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” Rachel asks, guiding Puck away from the ring and towards the first aid section. She takes out an icepack and places it against his cheek.

“Every week. Haven’t lost a single match.” He moves the icepack from his face to his bruised hand.

“You’re going to get yourself killed, Noah. You’ve got to stop doing this.”

Puck shrugs and pulls on his shirt, wincing when the material catches his cheek. “Stop worrying, the Puckasaurus can take care of himself.”

“There’s going to come a time when you won’t be able to and you’ll end up in the hospital with brain damage.”

“I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it. Come on, I’m starving.”

Rachel bites her lip and reluctantly follows Puck. She’s got the same feeling she had that night. Puck’s afternoon activity does not sit well with her. She fears for him.

…

At the local restaurant, Puck sits opposite Rachel, stuffing his face with a burger. He winces after every bite due to his cheek, but continues on. Rachel watches him with concern.

“Are you not hungry?” He asks, grabbing a few of his fries and stuffing them in his mouth.

“Not particularly.” 

He watches her for a moment before sighing and putting down his burger. “You’re not happy with me, are you?”

“What gave it away?”

He scoffs and takes a sip of his drink. “Babe, you’ve got nothing to worry about. I go every week, nothing bad ever happens. Well, apart from when a guy can’t pay for his lost bet, things get a bit shifty then.”

Rachel raises her eyebrows. “And that’s supposed to make me feel better about this?”

Puck shrugs. “I only ever place bets on people who I know are gonna win, and even then it’s not a lot of money.” He catches Rachel’s unimpressed look and sighs. “Fine, if it makes you feel better, I won’t go anymore without you. That way, if anything shifty happens, you can be there to beat people up for me.”

“I don’t want you to go at all.” 

“Look. We all have our ways of blowing off steam. Santana fucks anything that moves, Quinn reigns hell on the losers at school. I fight. Nothing wrong with that.”

“The difference being that what Quinn and Santana do doesn’t risk their death.”

“Babe relax! It’s all good.” He goes to take another bite of his burger, but Rachel pulls his plate away from him. “Hey!”

“It’s not good Noah. I know we’ve only known each other for a few days but I’m scared. I’m scared for you; I’m scared something will happen to you. You’re my only friend in this town. I’ve lost too many people I care about; I can’t lose you too.” 

Puck watches Rachel for a moment. He frowns slightly at her words and swallows his food. He sighs and runs a hand through his Mohawk. “Ok. I won’t go anymore, promise. Now can I please have my food back?”

Rachel stares at him, trying to gauge the sincerity. After a few seconds she relents and pushes his food back to him, he immediately starts eating again.

“I swear to god Noah, if I find out you’re lying to me, there will be hell to pay.” 

Puck slows in his eating, shocked at the threat in Rachel’s words. He nods quickly and goes back to eating.

 

 

 


	4. Your Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel has a little fun with Finn. Shelby finally tells Rachel what's going on and more of Rachel's past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I would post another chapter today! I couldn't help myself really. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's a little longer than the others. Things get a little dark after the light-hearted beginning. Let me know what you think and what you think will happen, would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Song: Your Song - Ellie Goulding's version.

 “That’s my Jewbro!” Puck high fives Rachel as she once again, gets the match winning kill. Finn and Sam groan in annoyance as the words “MISSION FAILED” flashes on their screens, whilst “MISSION COMPLETE” flashes on Puck’s and Rachel’s. Puck had invited Rachel round for his weekly gaming night with the boys. Today’s game of choice was Call of Duty, a game Rachel had never played before. But she was damn good at it. Rachel pretends it’s because she’s naturally good at video games and not because she has the unfair advantage of being a vampire, having a faster reaction time than the other boys and eye sight better than an eagles.

 

“Dude you let her win again!” Sam says, shoving Finn’s shoulder.

 

Finn shoves him back before reaching forward and grabbing a handful of popcorn. He shoves it into his mouth and begins to speak as he chews. “I didn’t let her win, she’s cheating.” The others stare at him in disgust as pieces of popcorn fly out of his mouth as he speaks.

 

“I resent that Finn Hudson!” Rachel says, she hands Puck the controller so he and Sam can start their 1v1 match. “Just admit it, I’m better than you.”

 

“Anyone is better than Hudson.” Sam says, his eyes glued to the screen as the countdown starts on screen. Rachel turns to him, raising an eyebrow. She hears Puck chuckle, having caught her look.

 

“Is that so? Well how about you and I face off?”

 

Sam glances at Rachel cautiously. The game starts and he immediately runs to a camping spot, pulling out his sniper and hard scoping. “I would, but I wouldn’t want to embarrass you.” He says. He shoots Puck’s character.

 

“Hey! No hard scoping dude!” Puck growls out, watching the kill cam to see if he can spot where Sam is hiding.

 

“Sorry.” Sam says, not sounding the least bit apologetic.

 

“Embarrass me? Please, I could beat you with my eyes closed.” She scoffs.

 

Puck and Sam both pause their game and turn to look at the tiny brunette. Finn continues to shove popcorn into his mouth.

 

“Is that so?” Sam raises his eyebrow at her. “Ok, I’ll play against you after I ruin Puck.”

 

“Like you could.” Puck scoffs, unpausing his game and resuming his hunt for Sam.

 

Finn’s phone begins to ring. He looks at it and with a groan, disconnects the call. Rachel glances over, just catching Quinn’s name on the screen before it goes black.

 

“What’s up with you?” Puck asks, not removing his eyes from the screen. He spots Sam in his hiding spot and shoots him. “Yes! Take that you camping bitch!”

 

“Noah!” Rachel chastises. Puck sinks under the tone of Rachel’s voice and mumbles a “Sorry” Sam chortles out a laugh at the chastised look on Puck’s face.

 

Finn crams more popcorn into his mouth. Rachel watches him, wondering exactly how much popcorn he could fit in there. She grabs the bowl off the table and takes a handful, quickly counting how many she has. He must have at least twenty pieces in his mouth currently. Can he fit ten more in? She holds the popcorn out to him. Finn takes the handful without looking, groaning again as his phone rings. He shoves the popcorn into his mouth. Thirty _._ Rachel grabs ten more.

 

“Nothing, Quinn keeps calling me.” Finn says, in answer to Puck’s question. He takes the next handful offered to him. Forty _._ Rachel grins to herself, enjoying this little game she’s playing. She digs her hand back into the bowl, pulling out twenty more pieces.

 

“So call her back?” Sam shoots Puck from his new hiding place.

 

Once again, Finn takes Rachel’s offered handful. Sixty, Jesus he’s like a dog. Rachel chuckles and grabs more. Finn shoves the popcorn into his mouth.

 

“Mo ‘ay man, eh ap ‘een o boody latplee.” Finn chokes out around his mouth crammed with popcorn. Rachel holds out another handful to him. Come on big boy, let’s make it one hundred _._ She chokes on a laugh when he takes the popcorn and attempts to shove it in his mouth.

 

“What did yo-DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!” Sam glances away from the screen and sees Finn trying to shove the popcorn into his mouth.

 

At Sam’s raised voice, Finn jumps and begins to choke on the popcorn in his mouth. The half-chewed popcorn falls out of his mouth as he continues choking, his face turning red. Rachel glances over to Puck and catches him smirking at her. Yeah, he so knows this was Rachel’s fault. Finn continues to choke, Sam looking at him in horror and Puck and Rachel looking at him with poorly concealed laughter. Rolling her eyes, Rachel decides to help the boy out and gives him a hard smack on the back. The popcorn flies out of his mouth and onto the coffee table. Multiple pieces of half chewed popcorn litter the table. Such a shame, he had so much potential.

 

“Gross.” Sam scrunches up his face.

 

During the commotion with Finn, Puck used the distraction to get the game winning kill. At the sound of “DEFEATED” ringing out, Sam turns his attention away from Finn and lets out a cry of anger.

 

“Dude no fair, I wasn’t looking!”

 

Puck shrugs. “Not my problem, blame Finnept.”

Finn’s face has finally turned back to its natural colour, now that he was able to get oxygen again. He coughs a few times, his eyes watering. Rachel smirks at him, getting too much enjoyment out of his predicament. Finn’s phone starts ringing again and the two other boys groan in annoyance.

 

“Just answer it!” Puck growls out, setting up the next match for Sam and Rachel. He removes the minimap option so Sam doesn’t have an advantage in the game.

 

“No way man, she’s been in such a bad mood lately, there’s no way I’m dealing with that.” Finn says, his voice cracking slightly as he recovers.

 

Rachel’s brows furrow. “Don’t you want to know why she’s in a bad mood?” She asks with a little edge in her voice.

 

Finn shakes his head and grabs some more popcorn. My god he’s indestructible. “She’s probably PMS-ing again.” The other boys and Rachel all groan.

 

“Dude. Not cool.” Sam says, a look of irritation on his face.

 

“What? She probably is!”

 

Rachel shakes her head. What does Quinn see in him? She scrunches up her nose as he shoves more popcorn in his mouth.

 

“Maybe she’s sexually frustrated. Is your pencil dick not good enough for her Hudson?” Puck asks with a smirk, knowing the answer before it comes. Rachel rolls her eyes; she forgets how crude boys are. Puck hands her over his controller, having now set up the game.

 

Finn scoffs, although he shifts uncomfortably at the comment about his appendage. “Like she’d actually let us have sex. She’s only just started letting me get to second base.”

 

“Under the shirt.” Sam supplies.

 

“Over the bra.” Puck’s smirk widens. Both boys begin laughing. Finn’s face grows red from embarrassment. He shoves more popcorn in his mouth. Rachel watches him with a frown.

 

“I beginning to think she doesn’t even want sex.” Finn grumbles, crossing his arms across his chest like a petulant child, furiously chewing on the popcorn.

 

Rachel scoffs at his comment. The boys turn and look at her with questioning faces. She rolls her eyes. “You guys are so stupid. Girls want sex just as much as guys do. I can guarantee you that.”

 

Sam and Finn both blush, Puck’s smirk just grows even more. “Oh yeah? Wanna prove it babe?”

 

Rachel reaches past Sam and slaps Puck on his head. He laughs and rubs the back of it. “Shut it, you pig.” She laughs with him.

 

“Yeah well not Quinn. Santana’s right about her she’s such a –“

 

Rachel rounds on Finn, all traces of humour in her face gone. She levels him with an intense stare, causing him to squirm. “If you finish that sentence Finn, I swear to god you will walk out of here as a eunuch.” Sam and Puck burst out into laughter.

 

Finn scrunches his face in confusion. “A what?”

 

“Means you’re gonna be without your disco-stick, bro.” Puck says through his laughter. Sam begins to sing Lady Gaga, LoveGame under his breath. Finn’s phone rings again, Quinn’s name flashing up on screen. Finn goes to turn it off, but he catches the glare Rachel is sending him.

 

“I-Uh, gotta take this.” He grabs his phone and stands up, walking into the bathroom and answering his phone.

 

Rachel turns back to Sam and Puck. Puck hands her a towel to tie around her eyes. Once fastened, Puck and Sam begin to pull funny faces at her. Not getting a reaction, they sit back.

 

“Ready to meet your maker, Evans?” Rachel asks, twisting her body so she’s facing the direction of the screen.

 

“Ready to put money where your mouth is, Berry?” She hears Sam say, before hearing him press continue. She hears the clock countdown, her fingers poised at the ready. With her advanced hearing, she hears Sam’s character running about. Turning her character to the left, she aims down the sights and shoots.

 

“What! How did you-You can see can’t you!” Sam shouts, watching the kill cam. Rachel continues to run her character about the map.

 

“I’ll check.” Puck says. Rachel doesn’t see him stand up and walk to her. He thrusts his crotch towards her face a few times. When she doesn’t react, he turns to Sam. “Yeah she can’t see, otherwise _I_ would be walking out here as a eunuch.”

 

“What did you do Puckerman?” Rachel asks, a smirk on her lips.

 

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” She can hear the smirk in his voice. She flips him off, causing him to laugh.

 

She hears Sam’s character run up to her. She turns herself around and pressing down on the right thumbstick, stabbing Sam’s character with her knife.

 

“No way!” Sam shrieks. She feels him adjust his position on the settee, probably leaning in closer to the screen.

 

The game continues for another few minutes. Rachel allows Sam to kill her a few times as to not bruise his ego too much. “Next kill wins.” Puck announces for her. She nods and concentrates.

 

“Finn’s been in there for a long time.” Sam muses as he tries to find Rachel’s character. Rachel, on the other hand, knows exactly where Sam’s character is. She believes to have hidden herself in a bush, crouching so Sam won’t see her gamer tag until he’s close enough.

 

“Probably getting a verbal bitch slap from Q for not answering before.” Puck mutters. At that moment, Rachel hears Finn exit the bathroom still on the phone.

 

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry. Yeah, ok...What? I’m at Sam’s… We’re playing CoD…”

 

Rachel focuses back on the game. She hears Sam’s character begin to approach her and readies herself.

 

“Me, Puck, Sam and-and Rachel…”

 

She hears Sam’s character right in front of her. Coming up from crouching, Rachel holds down the trigger button, spraying her bullets.

 

“MISSION COMPLETED”

 

“Oh come on!” Rachel takes off her blind fold and sees Sam thrown down his controller on the cushion next to him. She throws up her arms in victory, receiving a high-five from Puck as Sam sulks.

 

“Rachel Berry…yeah…oh ok…yeah I’m on my way now…see you soon…love you-I said love you…bye.” The other three turn and look at Finn, seeing him pocket his phone. He picks up his backpack and throws it over his shoulder. “Quinn wants me to come over, so I gotta go.”

 

“What did she want?” Rachel’s shocked to hear her own voice, not expecting to have actually voiced the question.

 

Finn gives Rachel a funny look. He tugs on the strap of his backpack. “Uh, I dunno, she just yelled at me for ignoring her and then asked what it was I was doing that meant I couldn’t answer her.” Rachel raises her eyebrow and shares a look with Puck. Finn shuffles awkwardly. “I better go before she turns into ‘scary Quinn’ again.” He gives them a small wave, grabs a handful of popcorn and walks out, shoving the snack into his mouth.

 

The other three turn to the bowl, finding only popcorn kernels left. “Great, he ate all the popcorn. Again.” Sam grumbles, placing the bowl onto the floor. He grabs a napkin and begins to clean up Finn’s half-chewed popcorn he spat over the table, grumbling about this being the third time this month.

 

“‘scary Quinn’?” Rachel asks, tilting her head to the side.

 

Puck chuckles. “Hudson’s term for Quinn when she’s gonna bust his balls.”

 

“Which is like, all the time.” Sam chimes in, throwing away the napkin with a look of disgust on his face.

 

“Just like how Berry busted your balls a moment ago.”

 

Sam stands up straight, a faux look of anger on his face. “Hey! I can’t help that she’s a pro despite never having played until today.” He starts wiping down the table. “Must have nimble fingers or something.” He grumbles.

 

“Yeah I do!” Rachel brags, having heard Sam’s mumbling. Puck laughs and high fives her. Sam throws the cloth away and sits down, crossing his arms.

 

“I hate you guys.” He grumbles.

…

 

Rachel walks into her house to find Shelby watching the news. An anchor-man stands in front of a crime scene, blue and red flashing lights behind them with multiple police officers dotted about the scene. The footage cuts to a body bag being placed inside of an ambulance.

 

“What’s going on?” she asks, sitting down next to Shelby. Shelby wordlessly hands her a mug of blood, silently urging her to drink it. Rachel gladly takes it.

 

“Bear attack.” Shelby and Rachel share a look.

 

“How many bears live in Maryland?”

 

“None outside of the sanctuary.”

 

Rachel hums and takes a sip of the blood. Shelby switches off the TV and turns to Rachel. “Go change into your gym clothes. We’ve got some training to do.”

 

“Training-what?” Rachel watches as Shelby gets up and makes her way down to the basement. Rachel quickly follows, finding their usual training gear gathered downstairs. Wooden stakes hang on the walls, weights rivalling that of an Olympic weightlifter sit on the right hand side. A treadmill and a punch bag are on the opposite side. In the middle is a wrestling ring, fitted with sprays filled with vervain.

 

“I thought I completed my training?”

 

“You thought wrong. Now go change.” Shelby says, grabbing a wooden stake and fitting it into her weapons belt. A gun with silver bullets sits on the opposite hip. Rachel now takes in Shelby’s appearance, she’s fitted in her slayer outfit. Tight leather trousers, a white vest top and her hair pulled up into a messy bun.

 

Rachel follows Shelby’s orders and goes to change. She comes back in gym shorts and a black vest. She pulls her hair up into a pony tail. Shelby directs her to stand in the middle of the wrestling ring.

 

“You remember what I taught you?” Shelby asks, standing opposite Rachel.

 

“Yes of course-“ Before Rachel can finish her sentence, Shelby has her flipped on her back, a stake aimed closely to her throat.

 

“Not very well.” Shelby says, getting off of Rachel. She doesn’t help her daughter up.

 

“Why are we-Ah! Fuck!” The sprays shoot out vervain, burning her arm. Rachel hisses in pain as the liquid burns her skin. She rubs at the arm, watching as her skin fixes itself. She turns to Shelby. “What the fuck?”

 

“Stay focused Rachel.”

 

With that, Shelby charges at her, planning to take her out at her legs. Rachel reacts quickly and jumps up to grab a pole that’s hanging from the ceiling, swinging herself over Shelby and landing perfectly on her feet. Shelby comes at her again, this time with a stake ready in her hands. Rachel dodges the stake swung at her, and kicks her foot out, tripping Shelby up, before pinning her down with a knee to the chest. The stake lies on the floor a few meters away.

 

“Why are we training again?” Rachel asks. Shelby doesn’t answer, but instead throws her legs up to lock around Rachel’s neck. She twists her body and throws Rachel over her. Rachel lands on top of the weights, sending them crashing to the ground.

 

Rachel glares up at Shelby and with quick movements, pushes off the floor and towards Shelby. She grabs Shelby’s head and throws her to the ground. Shelby rolls and lands in a crouch on the floor. Just as she looks up, Rachel spins round and kicks her in the face, sending her to the floor.

 

“Will you please let me know why we are doing this?” Rachel huffs, hands on her hips as she watches Shelby stagger to her feet.

 

“You need to remember how to protect yourself.” Shelby throws a new stake at Rachel with such velocity that Rachel almost doesn’t have enough time to dodge it. The stake clatters against the wall, breaking into small wooden chips. Shelby comes at Rachel again, this time crouching for her legs. She picks Rachel up and slams her down to the floor, before landing a swift punch to her face.

 

“You know, some would count this as child abuse.” Rachel says, before copying Shelby’s move from earlier, wrapping her legs around her neck and throwing her back. Shelby hits the wall, the force causing cracks in the plaster.

 

“I’m helping you!”

 

Rachel jumps up, grabbing hold of the metal bar again just as Shelby runs to her. With the power of her swing, Rachel throws her legs towards Shelby, kicking her over towards the treadmill. The machine breaks as Shelby hits it. When Shelby doesn’t get up again, Rachel jumps down from the bar and makes her way over to her.

 

“You ok?”

 

Shelby lifts herself off the treadmill, the cut on her cheek already healing. She nods before moving to kick Rachel. Rachel spots this and grabs hold of Shelby’s leg, swinging her around and throwing her on to the matt. The vervain sprinklers go off, burning Shelby for a moment.

 

“Are you going to tell me why you’re doing this now?” Rachel asks. In too much pain from the vervain, Shelby relents and sits herself up, hissing as the skin on her face begins to heal itself.

 

“He disappeared the other night.”

 

Rachel blanches. “What?”

 

“The mark in New York. It disappeared. I tried to find where it went but couldn’t. Not a single trace of it.”

 

Rachel takes a step back. He disappeared? How?

“I think He has another slayer helping him. Got Him off our radar.”

 

“And the bear attack? You don’t think?”

 

“It’s Him? Yeah.”

 

Rachel feels her breathing begin to quicken, her body visibly starts to shake, her eyes darting about everywhere. She feels the walls begin to close in on her.

 

“Rachel, sweetheart.” Shelby stands up and goes to walk over to her daughter. Rachel immediately takes a step back. “You need to calm down. I’m doing this to help protect you, to get you ready.”

 

Rachel doesn’t think and she rushes out the door. She continues to run, not caring about who may see her blur past them. She just needs to get away from the house and the claustrophobic environment she found herself in. She keeps running until she finds herself in a park. She slows down to a halt. Before she knows it, she’s turning to vomit in a nearby bush, her body shaking as she retches.

 

Feeling herself calming down, she stands herself up and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. She finds herself walking over to a nearby playpark where young children are happily running about, playing tag. She sits herself down on a bench nearby and watches them play.

 

She takes notice of a little boy with dark brown hair, a Peter Pan hat on his head as he runs about, playing on his own. None of the children take notice of him as he runs in and out of the play set, pretending to fight off enemies. Rachel smiles to herself as she watches him play. Rachel becomes so engrossed in her own thoughts, she doesn’t hear someone approach her.

 

“Hey.”

 

Rachel looks up and finds herself staring into bright, hazel eyes. Quinn gives her an awkward smile. “Hey.”

 

Quinn gestures to the seat beside her. “Mind if I sit?” Rachel shakes her head and Quinn sits herself down. They sit in an awkward silence for a while, both watching the children play. Quinn breaks the silence first.

 

“I heard you were at Sam’s today.”

 

Rachel smiles slightly and looks over to Quinn. “Yeah I was and I beat his ass.”

 

Quinn just smiles at her. Rachel watches Quinn for a moment, before speaking. “Where’s Finn, I thought he went to yours?”

 

“I sent him home. He was boring me anyway.” Quinn shrugs, not looking at Rachel.

 

“He said you’ve not been feeling great recently.” Rachel omits the fact he actually said she was moody, knowing the girl won’t appreciate it.

 

“You sure he didn’t say I was PMS-ing?” Quinn looks over at Rachel, her perfect eyebrow quirked. Rachel feels herself swoon slightly at the sight, good god she looks perfect.

 

Rachel thinks about lying for a moment. She bites on her lip, not missing the way Quinn’s eyes quickly dart down to watch the action. She smirks at the blush that appears on the cheerleader’s cheeks. “He did.”

 

Quinn clears her throat and looks away. She sighs sadly. “Sounds like Finn.”

 

“So why were you?” When Quinn gives her a questioning look, Rachel elaborates. “As Finn put it, ‘moody’.” She uses her fingers as air quotes when she says moody. She notices a small smile tug at the corner of Quinn’s lips. But as soon as it was there, it’s gone again.

 

Quinn fidgets for a while. Copying Rachel’s earlier movements, she bites down on her bottom lip. Rachel’s eyes immediately zone in on the action and she absentmindedly licks her own. She looks back up in time to see Quinn quickly flick her eyes away, a blush re-appearing.

 

“Family troubles.” Quinn finally answers.

 

Rachel nods solemnly. “Yeah, I know a thing or two about that.” She feels Quinn’s eyes on her but refuses to look, afraid she’ll give away too much.

 

Quinn doesn’t say anything. She looks away from Rachel and back to the children playing. Rachel then turns to look at the blonde, but looks away when Quinn looks back at her. She finds the Peter Pan boy again and smiles, seeing he found a friend.

 

“Is he your brother?”

 

“What?”

 

Quinn gestures to the Peter Pan boy. “You seem to be keeping an eye on him.”

 

“Oh. No, I don’t know him. I don’t know any of these kids actually.” She cringes at how bad that sounds. She quickly clarifies so she doesn’t sound like a creep. “I just went for a walk and found myself here.”

 

“Went for a walk? Really?” Quinn quirks an eyebrow at Rachel, then looks at the gym clothes she’s wearing.

 

“Yes.” Rachel challenges Quinn’s gaze with her own. “Really.”

 

Quinn looks pensive for a moment, her jaw clenching. “Ok.” Rachel knows Quinn doesn’t believe her, but if she told her the truth, Quinn would call her crazy and run away. ‘Actually, I just had a sparring match with my mother and then found out the guy I’ve been running from for years has disappeared and he may be a two hour drive away from us’, yeah, that will go down like a treat.

 

“What about you?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Rachel nods to the children and raises an eyebrow, a smirk on her lips.

 

“My niece, Gracie.” She points to the little girl the Peter Pan boy is now playing with. Part of the family troubles or an excuse to get away from them? Rachel bites her lip, deep in thought. She thinks back to the morning, where she heard the glee clubs plan to ask her to join.

 

“Can I ask you a question?”

 

Quinn shrugs. “Sure.”

 

“Everyone in glee club asked me to join today. Everyone but you.”

 

“Your point?” Quinn says, a little to tersely than needed.

 

“I was just wondering why.”

 

“Why do you care?”

 

Rachel shrugs, unaffected by Quinn’s harsh tone. “I don’t know.” She does know, but god forbid she actually voices it.

 

Quinn huffs in annoyance before turning her attention to Rachel. “It’s clear you don’t want to join, so why bother trying?”

 

“That didn’t seem to deter anyone else. They all seem to care about the club.”

 

“I do care.” Quinn snaps. Rachel jumps slightly at the tone of Quinn’s voice. Quinn notices this and takes a deep breath. “Sorry, I didn’t mean- I do care about the club. For most of the members, their escaping of this shithole of a town depends on the success of the club.”

 

“And you?”

 

Quinn shrugs. “I have my own means of getting out of here. I have cheerleading and a perfect grade point average. I don’t need some singing club to be my ticket out of here. Don’t get me wrong, glee club is the best part of my day, but it’s not my way of leaving.”

 

“Why is it the best part of your day?”

 

“It’s the only time I don’t have to be someone I’m not. I don’t have to be Head Bitch In Charge, Quinn Fabray, I don’t have to be the good catholic girl who daddy can be proud of and show off to his conservative colleagues. I don’t have to be one half of the most perfect couple and hold up false pretences that I’m happy with Finn. I can just be Quinn. Quinn who likes to dance and sing. A Quinn who wants to have fun with her friends. A Quinn who doesn’t have to worry about status or making other people happy. It lets me be happy.” Quinn pauses in her speech. Rachel watches Quinn quietly as she goes silent, watching the way her shoulder slump, looking defeated. All she wants to do is hold the girl tight and tell her it’s all going to be ok.

 

“God, I don’t even know why I told you all of that. You hardly know me.” Quinn says, looking back up at Rachel and looking annoyed at herself.

 

“I would like to get to know you.”

 

“Why?”

 

Rachel shrugs. “Why not?” She stands up, looking back over at the Peter Pan boy, who’s now saving his beloved Wendy. “See you at school”

 

“Bye.” It’s quiet, but Rachel hears it. She walks away with a smile on her face.

…

 

Rachel sits on the bleachers at school, watching the cheerios practice. She keeps thinking of the conversation she had with Quinn at the park, running over every single word again and again until she can no longer analyse it anymore. Quinn isn’t happy with Finn, but is only with him to please others. That girl really is a lot more than she seems.

 

Quinn stands at the top of the pyramid, her arms stretched our perfectly as they run through their school cheer.

 

The football team practice a few feet over from them. Rachel watches the ball get passed about, a few of the boys fumbling to catch it. Puck is huffing angrily at them, even going as far to grab one by their helmet and scream in their face. If Rachel hadn’t been told otherwise, she should have thought Puck was their captain, not Finn who’s uselessly standing off to the side, watching the cheerleaders.

 

Rachel rolls her eyes at the tall oath and turns her attention back to the cheerleaders. She’s taken aback when she notices their formation has changed into a much more dangerous and complicated position. Once again, Quinn stands at the top. Rachel notices her knee twitch slightly. In the corner of her eye, she notices the football get thrown a little too close to the girls, luckily it gets caught before any real damage is done.

However, just as she goes to look away, the ball gets clumsily thrown by Finn, flying a little too high for the other player to catch. Rachel watches the ball fly closer to the cheerleaders, heading straight for Quinn. It hits the girl in the stomach and she loses her balance. Before she can even think of the consequences, Rachel rushes to the bottom of the pyramid.

 

Everyone gasps as Quinn falls and all brace themselves for the impact that should soon follow. But it doesn’t. Opening their eyes, they find Rachel standing with Quinn in her arms. Quinn blinks at Rachel, having expected to hit the astroturf, rather than feeling strong arms wrapped around her. At once, everyone begins speaking, the football players rushing over.

 

“Where did she come from?”

 

“Did you see her?”

 

“Are you ok Q?”

 

 

Rachel looks away from Quinn at the sound of Finn approaching. He looks at his girlfriend apologetically. “Quinn I’m so sorry.” He takes a step closer to the two of them. “Azimo was supposed to catch it, I’m so sorry-“

 

Rachel interrupts him. “You threw it too bloody high for him to catch it, Jolly Green Giant. She could have seriously hurt herself.” She doesn’t realise she’s still holding on to Quinn, almost shielding her from the tall boy, until Puck clears his throat and glances down at Quinn still in her arms.

 

For her part, Quinn doesn’t even realise she’s still in Rachel’s arms, too busy looking at the girl in shock and awe.

 

“Well done Finnocence, you almost killed our captain.” Santana says, pushing her way past Finn and to Quinn.

 

“I didn’t mean-It was an accident!” Finn stumbles over his words, but no one is listening, still looking at Rachel in shock.

 

Rachel reluctantly let’s go of Quinn and helps her stand. As Quinn stands, she stumbles. Rachel and Santana quickly catch her, steadying the blonde in their arms.

 

“My ankle, I think I sprained it when I fell.”

 

The cheerleading coach waltzes up to them, a deep frown on her face. “Well done Frankenteen, you managed to injure the best cheerleader my squad has ever seen. I’ll make sure you never see the pathetic field of grass you call your pitch for as long as you live.”

 

“You can’t do that coach! The first game of the season is a week away!”

 

“You bet your ass I can!”

 

The football coach  arrives next. “Sue the boy didn’t mean it. I’m sure we can sort a better punishment than that? How about he polishes your trophies for the next week?” The woman offers calmly.

 

Sue contemplates her offer. “Fine. But mark my words Hudson, I will reign down on your harder than fire and brimstone.”

 

“Fire and what?”

 

“Exactly.” Sue sneers at Finn before turning to the blonde. “You alright Suzie-Q?” Sue asks, sounding oddly tentative towards her head cheerleader. Quinn still stands with her weight on Rachel and nods. “Good, now go to the nurse and get that checked out.” With that, Sue turns and strides away, the other cheerleaders following her.

 

“Need me to go to the nurse with you?” Santana asks, now stepped away from Quinn as Rachel has a hold of her.

 

“No I’ll be fine.” Santana nods, glancing at Rachel before turning around. She gives Finn a particularly hard shove as she walks past him, before linking pinkies with Brittany and walking into the locker rooms.

 

“Quinn, I’m really sorry.”

 

“It’s fine, Finn.” Quinn says curtly. “Just go.”

 

Finn looks awkwardly between Rachel and Quinn. “I can take you-“

 

“Finn go!” Quinn barks out, wincing when she stumbles slightly and puts pressure on her ankle.

 

“Dude, come one let’s get changed, you can visit Q in the nurse’s office.” Puck says, guiding the tall boy away. The crowd disperses after that, leaving Rachel and Quinn.

 

“Do you want me to help you?” Rachel asks.

 

Quinn nods, then squeaks in shock when Rachel lifts her up and carries her bridal style. She gives Rachel a quizzical look.

 

“It’s easier this way.” Rachel says in way of answer, walking them to the nurse’s office.

 

…

 

 

“Good news, it’s just a little bruising. You should be fine in a couple of days as long as you keep this icepack on your ankle for the rest of the day and don’t walk too much on it.” The nurse says, strapping an icepack to Quinn’s ankle.

 

Rachel stands to the side of the room, watching as the nurse interacts with Quinn. When she’s finished, she gives both girls a smile before leaving them alone to type up her notes. Quinn huffs angrily and closes her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“Are you-“

 

“He’s such a fucking idiot, you would think after three years he would know how to throw a bloody football properly.” Quinn cuts Rachel off angrily, punching her fist down onto the bed.

 

Rachel nods in understanding. “Do you want me to go?”

 

Quinn looks over at Rachel, seemingly remembering she is still in the room with her. Rachel holds Quinn’s gaze, waiting for her reply. Quinn shakes her head so softly that if Rachel hadn’t been watching her so intently, she would have missed it. Rachel sits down in the chair next to Quinn.

 

“How did you catch me?” Quinn asks after a minute of silence.

 

“With my arms.” Quinn gives Rachel a look, causing Rachel to put her hands up in mock surrender.

 

Quinn’s eyes narrow. “I saw you, on the bleachers watching me. There’s no way you would have gotten to me as fast as you did.”

 

“I’m a fast runner.”

 

Quinn’s eyebrows scrunch together at Rachel’s answer. She purses her lips together and looks away. “Whatever.”

 

“You know; some people would say thank you.”

 

“I’ll thank you when you tell me the truth.”

 

Rachel smirks and raises her eyebrows. She shrugs and relaxes back in her chair. “That’s ok, I don’t need a thank you. You holding onto me for dear life is more than enough.”

 

“You’re incorrigible.” Quinn huffs, although the small smile on her lips gives away her faux annoyance. They’re silent again before Quinn speaks. “Why were you watching me?”

 

“Who says I was watching you? I could have been watching Santana. Or even Finn, him in that uniform really gets me going.” At Quinn’s glare Rachel laughs. “I’m kidding. Like Santana said, I swing the other way.”

 

Quinn’s eyebrow quirks but she doesn’t say anything. She sits herself up and turns to get up. Rachel helps her, strong arms holding onto Quinn tightly as she stands. When Quinn looks up, Rachel becomes acutely aware of how close the two of them are standing. She’s so close she notices the flecks of green in Quinn’s golden eyes and becomes captivated.

 

“You intrigue me.” Rachel says before she can stop herself.

 

“What?”

 

Rachel takes a small step back to put a bit of distance between the two of them. “That’s why I was watching you.” Quinn doesn’t answer, instead chooses to stare at Rachel in confusion, her brows slightly furrowed. “Do you need help getting to class?” Quinn shakes her head. “Ok, well I best be off, I’ve got home ec and Puck has challenged me to a flour war.”

 

“Flour war?”

 

Rachel shrugs. “All I know is that it involves getting messy. I’ll see you later.”

 

With a small smile, Rachel turns on her heel and walks out of the room.

 

…

 

The two ‘badasses’ walk out of Higgins’ office with smiles on their faces. Both of them have small remnants of flour left on them, having been ordered to clean up before seeing the Principal. They turn and look at each other before cracking up in laughter. Puck howls loud, gaining the attention of a few passerby’s. He still has flour in his Mohawk and on his hands. Rachel laughs even harder at his howl, flour in her hair and some still on her face.

 

Satisfied that their laughing has brought them both to tears, they finally calm down. Puck chuckles. “Dude, how did you manage to convince Higgins not to punish us?” They begin to walk down the hallway.

 

Rachel shrugs. “Persuasion is strong skill to have, my friend.” She pauses. “That and I threatened to tell his wife about him cheating on her.” Puck pauses and turns to Rachel with a shocked expression.

 

“You serious?”

 

“As a heart attack.”

 

The mohawked boy lets out an impressed whistle. “Didn’t think Higgins had it in him.”

 

They both start laughing again. Rachel feels elated, like she’s on cloud nine. It’s been a while since she’s had as much fun as she did having a flour fight with Puck. The way she’s feeling now was very much worth the feeling of flour being in places it shouldn’t be. The look on the teacher’s face was also very much worth it.

 

“I gotta head off kid, my mum wants me to babysit my little sister.” Puck says, patting Rachel on the shoulder once his laughter subsides.

 

“You have a sister?”

 

Puck grins proudly. “Yeah, she’s eight years old and seriously smart. Surprised we are even related with how smart she is” He turns towards the exit. “I’ll see you later.”

 

With a wave he walks off, leaving Rachel to wonder the hallway on her own. It’s quiet again, everyone having head home whilst she and Puck got a telling off from Higgins. She shakes her hair about, watching as flour flutters off and onto the floor. She chuckles to herself, letting her mind wonder. She knows she’s found a good friend in Puck and as crude as he can be, he means well. A frown falls on her face. Despite the way she’s feeling now, she can’t help but still have worries. Jesse is MIA to her and Shelby and that scares her. Knowing what he’s like and experience from other alterations she’s had with him for the past thirty years since that night, he’s going to target those she’s closest to. Puck is going to be his prime target, which frightens Rachel. Maybe she should suggest to Shelby the move again. With the ‘bear attack’ in Maryland, there’s only a matter of time until Jesse comes to Ohio.

 

Rachel falters. But if they move, it’ll leave Puck unprotected. Jesse will still go after him to send a message to her and Shelby. Rachel would never be able to live with herself if that was the case. Especially now she’s learned he has a sister.

 

Looking to her left, Rachel notices a small choir room. She tilts her head to the side, not having noticed this room before. Come to think of it, Rachel has never seen this hallway before. How long was she zoned out for? Curiosity getting the better of her, Rachel walks into the choir room.

 

In the middle sits a grand piano, to the left of the room is a drum-kit and an assortment of instruments. At the back of the room, facing the piano is a bunch of risers. Twelve to be exact. She turns and sees a white board, with the words SECTIONALS scrawled across it. The glee club practices here. Looking to her right, Rachel spots a trophy cabinet and a framed picture. Inside the cabinet is a small consolation trophy. The plaque reads:

 

NEW DIRECTIONS

12th PLACE

 NATIONAL SHOW CHOIR COMPETITION

 

Above the trophy hangs the photo. All the glee club members stand in the photo, Artie in the middle holding the trophy. They all smile at Rachel, happy despite their result. Rachel focuses on Quinn, who’s stood in a pink dress, her hair in waves around her shoulders. What catches Rachel’s attention is the smile on Quinn’s face. She looks genuinely happy. The interactions Rachel has had with Quinn has only shown her small smiles or smirks. She has yet to see this smile in person. But god does Rachel want to see it in person, to have that smile directed at her.

 

Shaking her head, Rachel turns around and looks at the piano in the room. Her fingers itch to play the keys, her throat bobs at the thought of singing again. It’s been so long since she’s sung, even to herself. She hasn’t sung along to music or listened to any since _that night_. She can’t, it’s too painful to. As if they have a mind of their own, Rachel’s legs carry her to the piano. With a hesitant hand, Rachel reaches forward and lightly presses a key. She closes her eyes as the note rings throughout the quiet room. Soon, her hands find placement on the keys and a familiar tune begins to play. Sitting down, Rachel closes her eyes and lets her voice flow.

 

 _It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money, but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live

Rachel thinks back to the last time she heard this song, the last time it was sung to her. She remembers her Dad’s smiling face as he danced with her in the living room, singing the song directly to her. She remembers how his strong arms held her, protecting her from the outside world.

 

 _So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_  
 _See I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
 _It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world

Her Dad moved out of her arms and over to her Daddy, taking his hands and beginning to dance with him. Rachel watched them with a smile on her face. Her love for her Fathers knew no bounds. She would have done anything to protect them. Rachel ignores the tears that begin to roll down her face and focuses on the song. She remembers how her fathers turned to her and beckoned her over, both dancing with her as they all begin to sing. She falters when a flash of her Dad’s bloodied face takes over the memory.

  
 _And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
It may be quite simple, but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world

They gave her the world, and Rachel destroyed theirs. Her hands fall from the keys as the last note rings out. She sniffs and wipes at her eyes. She’s startled when she feels someone sit down next to her.

 

“You can sing.”

 

Rachel looks up, connecting with golden eyes. The eyes are rimmed red, tears threatening to fall. Rachel looks away from Quinn and quickly tries to compose herself.

 

“I never said I couldn’t.” She sits up straight, rubbing her hands on her jeans.

 

Quinn hums and turns to look at the keys. She reaches out and pressed down on a key. The noise is deafening in the quiet room. Rachel takes a deep breath to calm her pounding heart.

 

“What are you doing here?” Rachel asks, refusing to look up at Quinn.

 

“I was on my way home when I heard singing.” Quinn presses down on another key. “What are you doing in here?”

 

Rachel falters. What is she doing in here? She looks around frantically, feeling the walls closing in on her. She feels trapped. “I-I-“

 

“Why that song?”

 

Rachel finally looks at Quinn. Her mouth opens and closes a few times, struggling to get any words out. The walls move in closer on her. She continues to gape at Quinn, who raises an eyebrow at her. Rachel finally closes her mouth and tries to de-muddle her thoughts.

 

“My Fathers used to sing it to me. When I was younger.”

 

“Why did they stop?”

 

Flashes of her Fathers screaming faces appear. Blood is splattered over them. They reach out to Rachel, begging for help.

 

“They died.”

 

“I’m so sorry-“

 

“It’s fine. It was a long time ago.”

 

Another flash. Rachel sees herself standing over her Fathers lifeless bodies. Their blood soaks her clothes. She looks feral.

 

Quinn is silent for a few moments. The walls get closer to Rachel constricting her even more the longer Quinn stares at her. She’s got to get out of here. She goes to stand up, but Quinn’s voice stops her.

 

“Join glee.”

 

Rachel’s reply is instant. “No.”

 

“Why not? Wouldn’t your fathers want-“

 

Rachel’s anger bursts out of her. The walls around her explode. She no longer feels frightened. No, she’s furious. Rachel stands up so quickly she causes the stool she and Quinn are sitting to squeak back. Quinn manages to keep her balance and looks up at Rachel in shock.

 

“You know nothing about my fathers.” Rachel’s voice is menacing, a ferocious edge to it. Her gaze has turned dark as her anger boils. “You know nothing about me or my life so stop trying to dictate to me what I should do.”

 

“I didn’t mean to-“

 

Rachel interrupts Quinn, her voice booming around the room. “Has anyone stopped to think that there just might be a reason why I don’t want to join! Or maybe that I physically can’t join! That the thought of singing and actually feeling happy would destroy me more than it would help me!” Rachel leans over Quinn, her gaze dangerous, lips formed into an animalistic snarl.

 

Through her haze, Rachel notices the way Quinn is cowering from her. The frightened look Quinn is giving her is like a bucket of water to Rachel. She instantly withdraws, her back going straight. Her eyes return to their normal colour. The walls have rebuilt themselves and are closing in on her. Rachel instantly regrets the way she reacted, her heart breaks at the cowering girl in front of her.

 

“I-I-“ Once again she struggles to get her words out. Self-hatred hits her tenfold, smacking right into her. “I’m so sorry.” The words come out broken, and before Quinn can blink, Rachel is out the door and running. She bypasses her car and continues to run, trying to get away from the walls closing in on her.

 

Once again, Rachel finds herself in the park. This time, there is no one else around. It’s quiet, the only noise being the rustling of the leaves as the wind blows through them. Rachel pants, trying to calm herself down. In a fit of anger, Rachel screams out before turning and punching a nearby tree. The wood shatters around her, a big chip now in the bark of the tree. It’s barely able to stand up now.

 

Rachel’s legs give out and she collapses to the floor, sobs breaking out of her. She sounds broken. No longer does she look like a strong, confident young vampire. As she curls in on herself and cries, she looks like the shell of a girl who no longer exists.


	5. Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faberry interaction after some meddling from Santana. Rachel makes a decision that drastically changes someone's life in Lima.
> 
> Warning: Graphic violence in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again! The reason I'm able to update so frequently is because I was writing each chapter throughout my christmas holidays (procrastinating from my dissertation). However, once the updates catch up to the chapters I've written, the updates may become less frequent. Anyway, thank you so much for the comments and kudos left on the last two chapters, I really appreciated all of them.

 

It’s been a few days since Rachel had her outburst. Shelby eventually found her, curled up in the park and took her home. She held Rachel in her arms as she cried, soothing her and rocking her back and forth. She didn’t ask what caused Rachel to get into the state she was. She didn’t need to; she knew exactly what it was. It became one of the rare moments where Shelby was a mother to Rachel, holding her and telling her it was all going to be ok. They both know it’s not, they know it won’t be for a while. But just for a moment, Rachel felt like it was. If only for a moment. Shelby allowed Rachel to stay home for the next few days. She didn’t demand any training sessions from Rachel, just let her stay in her room and sleep. Every time she heard Rachel wake up screaming, Shelby was there, comforting her, holding her broken daughter. It breaks Shelby’s heart seeing Rachel like that, knowing that there isn’t anything she can do to make it all better. But she tried to, even if it was for only one fleeting moment that she succeeded, that’s all she needed. All Rachel needed.

 

Rachel ignored the texts she was getting from Puck, cutting off his phone calls as he tried to ring. She couldn’t speak to him; she can’t speak to him. How is she supposed to tell her best friend about what she is going through? He won’t understand. He won’t see her as his Jewbro, but as a monster. So even if it meant cutting off contact from him to keep him from knowing, Rachel would do it. That’s all she can do.

 

But today, Shelby has told Rachel she needs to go back to school. So Rachel walks down the hallway, pretending she’s ok and she’s her normal, enigmatic self. Her walls are back up and she will be damned if she lets them down again. She can’t. She won’t.

 

Rachel walks to her locker, types in her combination and swings the door open, letting it clang against the locker next to hers. She stares into her bare locker, realising she really needs to start decorating. She frowns slightly. What can she decorate it with? She has no photos, all of them burnt down with the house. She hasn’t stayed in a town long enough since she was on the run to take any photos. She glances to the side to find Puck standing next to her, a small frown on his face.

 

“Where were you these last few days?”

 

Rachel smiles softly at him. “I got ill, Shelby had me cooped up in my room.”

 

“What did you have? The flu?”

 

“Uh…yeah.”

 

Puck’s frown deepens. He shoves his hands into his letterman jacket. “It’s September. You don’t get the flu in September.”

 

“Well I do.”

 

“Bullshit. You’re lying to me.” Puck growls in annoyance. “I thought we were Jewbros Rach? Do you know what that means? We don’t lie to each other.”

 

Rachel feels her anger resurface. “That word means nothing! I don’t owe you anything Noah.”

 

Puck also gets angry and removes his hands from his pockets. “It damn well means something! It means we look out for each other and we tell each other stuff! We’re Jewbro’s for life!”

 

“Will you stop your stupid fascination with that word! Just because we are both Jewish does not automatically makes us friends! You earn a person’s friendship!”

 

Puck nods, his face turning red from anger. “And you don’t think we’ve earned each other’s friendship? Because I damn well think I have! Can’t say the same for you.”

 

Rachel removes her book for English and turns to Puck, her anger almost reaching boiling point. This is not what she needed today. “Then I guess we’re not friends.” She slams her locker door with more strength than needed. The door slams with a loud CRACK, the metal splitting slightly. She ignores the looks from passerbys and storms away.

 

“Fuck you!” Puck shouts out to her. Rachel just flips him off and continues off down the hallway.

 

She finds a secluded corner and stops. She drops her book on to the floor and bends over, trying to calm down her breathing and settle her anger. Her hands grip onto her jeans tightly, her knuckles turning white. Why can’t she control herself? First Quinn and now Puck. It’s like she’s purposefully pushing people away.

 

“Fucking idiot.” She mutters to herself. She stands up and leans her head back against the wall.

 

“Uh…are you ok?”

 

Rachel turns her head to find Finn standing off to the side, looking at her with a small frown. He clutches the strap of his bag nervously.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Are you sure? I just saw you break up with Puck and-“

 

“Puck and I weren’t dating.”

 

“Oh.” Finn’s frown turns into a small smile. He looks a little hopeful. It unsettles Rachel. “Puck can be a jerk sometimes. Don’t take what he said too hard.”

 

“It’s more what _I_ said.”

 

“He’ll be fine in a few hours and you can go back to being friends.”

 

“I don’t think we’ll be friends again.” Why the fuck is she saying all of this to Finn? She barely knows the boy. All she knows is that he’s Quinn’s oath of a boyfriend.

 

“Oh, cool” Finn falters. “I mean-I didn’t mean that it’s cool you’re not friends or anything, I just meant-“ When Rachel raises an eyebrow at the rambling boy, he stops and flushes in embarrassment. He shifts on his feet awkwardly. “I actually wanted to ask you-“

 

“I’m not joining glee.”

 

“No, I know, I wasn’t asking about that. Quinn told me that she tried asking you.”

 

Rachel’s head whips to Finn in a flash. Her eyes go wide in fear. “What did she say?”

 

Finn scratches his heads and shrugs. “Not much, just that we should stop hounding you about it because it’s clear you don’t wanna join or something. I dunno, I kinda zone out when she’s talking now, her boobs kinda distract me and then I have to concentrate on the mailman and-“

 

Rachel’s jaw clenches in anger. She holds up her hand. “Finn.” The boy quickly stops talking. “What were you going to ask me?” she asks tersely.

 

“Oh.” He grins toothily. “I was gonna ask if you wanted to walk to class with me? We have Spanish together and I wanted to chat to you.” When Rachel doesn’t answer him, he continues speaking. “You seem pretty lonely and I figured you could use a friend or something.”

 

Rachel finds herself smiling despite herself. She picks up her book. “Thank you for the offer Finn, but I’m going to have to decline. I’ll manage walking to Spanish on my own.”

 

The kicked puppy look that graces Finn’s face almost makes Rachel retract her words. Almost. As sweet as the boy seems, he unsettles her.

 

“Oh, ok. I guess I’ll see you later then.” He nods to himself before giving her a small wave and walking away.

 

Rachel watches him for a moment. She feels someone watching her and looks over. Standing at her locker is Santana. She looks at Rachel with pursed lips, a suspecting look on her face. Santana closes her locker and with one last look at Rachel, she walks off.

 

…

 

Rachel stands at her locker, staring blankly into it. She hasn’t seen Puck all day. She’s starting to become increasingly worried about him and feeling guilty over what she said. She wishes she can take it all back and hopes that what Finn said is true; that Puck will get over it and they’ll go back to being friends. She hates that she let her anger get the best of her once again.

 

Rachel jumps when her locker is forcefully closed, she hadn’t even heard anyone approach. She turns and sees a furious looking Quinn. Oh for fucks sake. Rachel wanted to avoid seeing Quinn after what happened, having been struggling to find the right way to apologise.

 

“Listen here treasure trail, we’re about to have a smack-down.” Quinn growls, removing her hand from Rachel’s locker door and taking a step closer to her.

 

Treasure what? Rachel looks at Quinn, confused. “I’m sorry?” Rachel lifts up her t-shirt and looks down, revealing her washboard abs that definitely do not have a treasure trail. “I don’t see a treasure trail.” She looks up and finds Quinn staring at her abs. A glimmer passes through her eyes and Rachel smirks, dropping her t-shirt. Quinn looks back up and seeing Rachel’s smirk, blushes. Rachel watches as Quinn slowly gathers her thoughts and seemingly remembers why she was here in the first place. A cold glare replaces her embarrassed expression and Rachel shivers slightly.

 

“Finn is _my_ boyfriend, not yours. I’m asking you as nicely as I possibly can to _back off.”_ The blonde practically growls.

Rachel raises an eyebrow, looking bored. “I think you’ve gotten me confused with-“

 

“I know you spoke to him earlier. Santana saw you, said you looked a little too cosy. So I’m warning you again, stay away.”

 

Rachel lets out a laugh. Quinn’s look darkens at Rachel’s laughter, her jaw locking. “Oh that’s good. Thanks for the laugh, Princess.” Rachel steps around Quinn and begins to walk down the hallway. Quinn quickly follows her. The students part like the red sea for them.

 

“Excuse me? Did you not hear what I just said?”

 

“Loud and clear.” Rachel stops her walking and turns to Quinn, a smile on her face. “You can have Finn, I don’t care.” Well she does, but not for the reason Quinn thinks.

 

“What?” Quinn falters, realising she’s not going to get the fight she wanted. She places her hands on her hips to look as intimidating as possible. It doesn’t work on Rachel, who just raises an eyebrow at her and smirks.

 

“Quinn, I’m gay. I have no interest in Finn.”

 

“Santana-“

 

“ _Santana_ can keep her nose out of other people’s business. What she saw was the tail end of me rejecting your boyfriend’s offer to walk me to class. You’ve got nothing to worry about, you can keep your lapdog.” The cheerleader frowns at Rachel’s words. Rachel smirks. “Anyway, I’m more interested in a certain cheerleader.”

 

“Oh.” The cold glare is gone, replaced by shock.

 

“Oh indeed.” Rachel smirks again. “See you later, Princess.” She gives Quinn a wink before walking away, leaving the dumbfound blonde in the hallway.

 

“Princess?” Rachel hears Quinn whisper to herself as she walks.

 

Rachel smirks to herself and continues on her way out of the school. Just as she walks out the doors, her phone begins to ring. Fishing it out of her pocket, she sees Puck is calling.

 

She slides her thumb over the screen to answer. “Noah?”

 

He doesn’t answer. Instead, she hears a painful groan. Her heart leaps out of chest into her throat. She hears another groan and then the sound of a punch. Someone on the line starts to talk.

 

“ _You think you’re so smart don’t you, little boy? You thought you could get away without paying up_.” A dark chuckle and then what sounds like a kick. Puck screams out. Rachel’s hand tightens around the phone and she starts jogging, desperately trying to find her car.

 

“ _I’m going to teach you. Teach you to not to mess with me_.” Another kick, Rachel hears as Pucks groaning and heavy breathing become gurgled.

 

“Noah!” Rachel shouts into the phone. The groaning and punching stops.

 

“ _You trying to rat me out boy? Ring your friends to come help you?”_ There’s a scuffle, another kick and a groan, before she hears the phone being picked up. “ _Your friend here is dead.”_

 

Rachel throws open her car door. She growls lowly in her throat. “You leave him alone.”

 

A dark chuckle. “ _And what are you going to do girly? I’ll tell you what, nothing. You’re not going to do anything. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a debt to collect_.”

 

The line goes dead. Rachel growls out in frustration, crushing her phone in her hand. There’s only one place she thinks Noah can be, and by god if he’s not dead by the time she gets to him, he soon will be.

 

Without strapping on her seatbelt, Rachel turns on the car and peels out of the car park, almost causing a crash as she pulls out onto the road. She’s only got one destination in mind. The fight club.

 

…

 

Rachel’s car screeches to a halt outside of the club. It’s deserted, not a single person about. She steps out the car and spots Puck’s truck. The door is wide open, his letterman jacket laying on the floor. She walks over and picks it up. On the lapel of the jacket is Puck’s blood. She’s hot with the smell of it. Looking into the car, she notices blood on the steering wheel.

 

She turns around, searching desperately for any sound or any movement. Then, she hears it. It’s faint, even for her exceptional hearing. Taking off at a breakneck speed, Puck’s jacket still in her hand, Rachel rushes to the source of the sound.

 

She stops when she finds the exit of the club. On the floor is a figure, chocking on their blood. She can smell it; the stench fills the air. Her eyes turn dark, her fangs making their appearance. It’s Puck. She listens carefully, his heartbeat is faint but there. He’s still hanging on.

 

Standing over Puck is a perfectly tailored man. His hair is perfectly styled, not a drop of blood is on his suit. Next to him stands another man, who has a piece of wood in his hands, Puck’s blood dripping off of it. This other man has blood all over his hands and knuckles, his lips pulled back in an evil smile. The well suited man still holds Puck’s phone in his hands. He points down to Puck.

 

“Finish him.”

 

The other man drops the wood to the floor. He pulls back his jacket. That’s when Rachel sees the gun, holstered on his belt, winking at her. The man grips onto the gun and takes it off his belt, cocking it. In a flash, Rachel is in front of the other man. Before he can pull the trigger, Rachel grabs hold of his arm and promptly twists, a sickening crack sounding through the empty surroundings. The gun drops to the ground and Rachel promptly kicks it away.

 

“R-Rach-“ She hears Puck wheeze out before he goes into a violent coughing fit, more blood coming out of him.

 

Rachel doesn’t look at Puck, her attention on the man in front of her. He screams, holding onto the broken arm. He looks up at Rachel, his eyes widening in fear at the fangs exposed to him. Before he can blink, Rachel grabs hold of his head and violently twists, breaking his neck. His body drops to the floor.

 

At the sound of a gun clicking, Rachel swivels round. The well-tailored man has the gun pointed at Pucks head, a smirk on his lips. He looks the least bit frightened. Rachel snarls at him. She hears Pucks heartbeat slowing. His wheezing has stopped.

 

“Drop it.”

 

The man’s smirk grows. “No.”

 

He goes to pull the trigger. However, before his finger can put the lightest of pressures on it, Rachel is in front of him. She grabs his arm and with a roar, sinks her teeth into the flesh. The man screams in pain, dropping the gun. The impact of the gun hitting the floor causes it to release a bullet. Rachel barely registers the pain shooting through her calf, her focus on the man in front of her. She rips her teeth out of him, before grabbing hold of his neck and lifting him off the floor, high above her head.

 

The man claws at her arm, his face red from lack of oxygen. Rachel is acutely aware of Puck’s heart barely pumping.

 

“Pl-please, don’t kill me. I’ll give you anything you want. M-money? I can get you money.” The man pleads, still clawing at Rachel. His feet swing about, trying to find a surface to stand on. He has none.

 

“I don’t want money.” Rachel growls out, her nails starting to dig into the man’s neck. He yelps in pain. Puck goes unconscious.

 

“O-ok ok, what about-“ Before the man can finish his sentence, Rachel’s nails break right into his skin and with a roar, she rips her hand out of his neck, pulling out his trachea. The man’s limp body falls to the floor, his head smacking against the concrete floor. Blood pools around him.

 

Not wasting anymore time, Rachel spins around and rushes to Puck. She squats down, her eyes looking over the blood surrounding him. His clothes are completely soaked.

 

“Oh god, Noah!” She shouts. She begins to pump at his heart, trying to get it pumping again. “Come on. Don’t leave me.” Her pumping becomes more frantic. His limp body moves helplessly.

 

Not taking the time to think, Rachel does the one thing she knows might save him. She bends down and sinks her fangs into his neck, feeling her venom pour out and into the wound. She holds her breath, willing herself to not start drinking the little amount of blood still pumping around. His heartbeat is slower than before. She grabs his arm and sinks her teeth in.

 

“Come on Noah.” She cries desperately. She leans over his body, sinking her teeth into the other side of his neck. Slowly, his heartbeat picks up. Rachel leans back, covered in his blood. She carelessly wipes a hand across her mouth, spreading more of his blood over her face. She nods to herself, thankful she’s managed to save him, even if it means he’s not going to be the same when he wakes up.

 

Rachel grabs hold of his body and lifts him up into a fireman’s lift. She easily walks with him back to her car. Opening her car door, she carefully places him down. She takes off her jacket, bundles it up and places it under his head.

 

She closes the door and gets into the driver’s seat, pulling out of the lot.

 

…

 

Shelby sits on the couch, watching the TV in boredrom as another re-run of Days of Our Lives plays.

 

She jumps up when the front door slams open. Walking into the hallway, she gasps at what she sees. Rachel walks in with a limp Puck thrown over her shoulder. Blood covers both teens. Rachel’s eyes are still dark, her fangs still poking out. Shelby’s at her side in a second, helping her take Puck into the living room. She leaves for a moment, grabs some towels and is back in a heartbeat. Rachel waits for Shelby to put the towels down on the settee before placing Puck down. Shelby’s eyes zone in on the bite marks on his arm and neck. His heart is still beating.

 

“Explain.” She demands, turning to a shaking Rachel. Rachel isn’t looking at her. After a few minutes of silence Rachel turns to look at Shelby.  Gone are her dark eyes and fangs, replaced with a broken expression. Tears threaten to fall. Her bottom lip trembles.

 

“He-he was about to die. I-I couldn’t just leave him, he’s my-my best friend, I couldn’t-“ Rachel breaks down. Shelby is by her side instantly, wrapping her arms around her and whispering words of comfort. Rachel grips onto Shelby’s shirt as she cries.

 

“He was-I couldn’t-I-“

 

“Ssh sweetheart. It’s ok, he’s going to be ok.”

 

Eventually, Rachel calms down enough for her to step away from Shelby. She wipes at her eyes and sits down on the floor, watching Puck. His breaths are shallow, his chest slowly falling and rising.

 

“Where did this happen?” Shelby asks.

 

“Outside the fight club.”

 

“Would anyone have seen it?”

 

Rachel shakes her head. “No, it was just us and these two other guys. Noah’s truck is still there.” She runs her hands through Puck’s hair. “This is all my fault.”

 

“You can’t think like that-“

 

“We had an argument earlier! If we hadn’t of argued and if I hadn’t of said we weren’t friends, he wouldn’t have gone to the club and-and he wouldn’t have made that bet and he-he wouldn’t be here on our settee now, about to experience the most excruciating pain a human being can.” Rachel sobs, still running her hands through his hair. It’s all her fault.

 

“Rachel, regardless of your argument, it was only a matter of time before something like this happened to him. He goes to fight clubs for Christ sake! He’s lucky it happened after meeting you, otherwise he may not be alive.”

 

“But he’s not going to be alive! He’s not going to be human; he’s going to be like us!” Rachel gestures wildly between her and Shelby.

 

“It’s better than being dead.”

 

Rachel turns her tear stained face to Shelby “Is it?” she spits out. “Is it better that he’s never going to hug his little sister like he did before? Is it better he has to try and keep himself from harming his little sister because he’s hungry and can smell her blood?” She turns away from Shelby and looks back to Puck. “I’d much rather be dead.” She says, mostly to herself.

 

Shelby nods sadly, hearing that from Rachel breaks her heart. She turns around and walks into the kitchen. She returns a few moments later with a cloth and a bowl filled with soapy water. Rachel watches as Shelby dips the cloth into the water, rings it out and then proceeds to clean the blood off of Puck’s arms.

 

She stops when Rachel reaches out and grabs her hand. They share a look and Shelby nods, handing the cloth to Rachel. She watches for a moment as Rachel continues cleaning the blood off of Puck, occasionally turning to ring some of it out into the bowl.

 

“I’ll go get Puck’s truck” Shelby whispers. When Rachel gives her a small nod of acknowledgement, she quietly leaves.

 

Rachel continues to clean blood off of any exposed skin. The cuts and gashes on his face are already starting to heal themselves. The venom is already working. Rachel proceeds to remove his shirt, socks and jeans. She leaves him in his boxers and gets back to cleaning parts of his body where the blood has soaked through his clothing.

 

Once finished, she takes the bowl and his clothes into the kitchen. She empties out the bowl and throws the cloth away. She then takes his dirty clothes into the laundry room and places them into the washing machine before putting it to spin.

 

Rachel walks upstairs and into the bathroom. She strips herself of her clothing and steps into the shower. She stands under the water, watching as Puck and the other men’s blood washes off of her and circles the drain. She begins to cry again. The thought of having almost lost Puck breaks her. She covers her mouth in an attempt to quieten her sobs. Her body shakes from the force of her anguish. After washing herself with soap, she steps out of the shower and dries herself off. As she’s changing into her night wear, she hears a pained cry come from the living room.

 

She’s by Puck’s side in a heartbeat. His body convulses, the venom now starting to attack his atoms and change him. His eyes are tightly closed, his jaw flexing as another cry is pulled from his throat. Rachel places a steadying hand on his head and softly shushes him, rubbing calming circles on his chest.

 

What follows is the most painful night of Noah Puckerman’s life.


	6. Pay Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for the kudos and comments left on the last chapter, I'm so glad you are all enjoying the story. Here is the next chapter for you all!

Puck had been writhing in and out of pain all night. Every time a scream escaped him, Rachel was by his side, stroking his hair and calming him down. A few times he got violent, his arms and legs kicking. Rachel’s eye socket got a particularly hard punch around 3:00am. It had swelled for a few minutes before healing. The whole time Puck did not open his eyes. He was in no way conscious of his actions. His kicking and screaming was his body attempting to fight off the venom. His convulsing was his cells being forcibly changed.  With every scream and cry that left him, Rachel felt more and more guilty. She remembers how painful it was for her. It felt like her whole body was burning, as if she was submerged in lava and couldn’t get out.

 

She had to go through it on her own, left on the floor of an alley way in New York. Even though it’s the worst thing to experience, Puck is lucky to have Rachel there with him. There’s nothing worse than experiencing all that pain, only to wake up scared, alone and hungry. It was a hunger Rachel had never felt before and unfortunately, a passer-by had to experience Rachel’s hunger in the worst possible way. She killed that man without a second thought, drinking away as she heard his heart stop and his body go limp. Despite having drained the man of everything, Rachel still had an incurable hunger. She needed more.

 

Before Rachel can begin thinking of what soon followed her first attack, she’s thrown back against a nearby wall. A strong hand wrapped around her neck, lifting her off the grown. Blinking, Rachel looks down into Puck’s eyes. They’re dark, his fangs are out and he looks ready to kill. His hand tightens around her throat in a similar fashion to how she did it to the well-groomed man the night before. She claws at Pucks hand, ripping at his skin, but the boy doesn’t budge. He tightens his hand even more. She can easily break out of his grip, but doing so would only anger the boy more. Rachel closes her eyes and tries to reach out to Shelby, calling her name over and over again in her head.

 

Rachel drops to the floor, Pucks hand now gone from her throat. Catching her breath, Rachel looks up and finds that Shelby had tackled Puck to the floor, a vervain plant in her hand. She holds it right by Puck’s face. The boy tries to twist out of her grip, but every time he turns his head, his cheek presses against the vervain, burning him. He screams out in pain, his hands slacking from around Shelby and rubbing furiously at his face. Shelby looks over her shoulder to Rachel.

 

“Blood. Now.”

 

Rachel doesn’t need to be told twice and in a few seconds she’s crouched down by Shelby and a struggling Puck. She waves the mug of blood over his nose. He stops squirming, his eyes focusing on the contents of the mug. He follows the mug as Rachel waves it in front of him. Shelby carefully rolls off of Puck, keeping a careful eye on him and Rachel.

 

Rachel slowly stands, Puck following. She goes to give him the mug but stops short. Puck looks to her, a snarl on his lips. Rachel shakes her head and points to the settee. Puck shakes his head and lunges for the mug, but with a swift kick to his chest, Rachel sends him to the floor again. He gets up and growls. Again, Rachel waves the mug at him and then points to the couch. Puck looks between the mug and the settee a few times. His chest heaves, but he relents and begrudgingly sits down. Rachel hands him the mug and he quickly tips it to his lips, draining the contents of it in one go. When he pulls the mug away, blood coats his upper lip. He licks it away, closes his eyes and lets out a deep calming breath. Shelby carefully takes the mug out of his hand and refills it.

 

When Puck opens his eyes, both women freeze in shock. His dark eyes are gone, his normal chocolate orbs staring at them. The snarl on his face is replaced with a small frown, his fangs gone. Rachel looks over at Shelby, perplexed. It normally takes a lot of blood for a new vampire to return to their normal state. Rachel killed five people before starting to become normal again. It took fifteen litres of blood for Shelby to return to her usual state. But Puck…it’s only taken him one mugs worth.

 

Puck breaks the silence. “Am I dead?”

 

Rachel and Shelby look at each other. Rachel steps forward, crouching in front of puck. His eyes follow her movements. “No.” She pauses.  “You almost were.”

 

He looks to the mug in Shelby’s hand then back to Rachel. “What happened?”

 

“What do you remember?” Rachel wants to see if Puck’s memory was affected like hers. When she woke up, she lost all memory of what happened to her. It was only when she went to sleep did she revisit the attack. At first she thought they were nightmares, but upon her next encounter with Jesse, she realised they were her memories.

 

Pucks eyebrows scrunch together as he tries to think. “I-I remember arguing with you and being super mad. I then headed to the fight club because of how mad I was at you and placed a bet on this one guy who always wins his fights. I-I think he lost and I wasn’t able to pay up on my money so I ran out of there. I was in my truck ready to leave when my head was slammed forward. It hurt like a bitch.”

 

“Do you know what happened next?”

 

Puck blinks a few times. He scrunches his eyes closed, desperately trying to remember. “There was-I think I-I dunno. I think I rang you.”

 

Rachel nods. “You did. And you were in bad shape when you rang, you could hardly speak.”

 

Puck opens his eyes and looks at Rachel pleadingly. “What happened? The guys who-who attacked me…” he trails off.

 

“They’re dead. I killed them.”

 

“How am I alive?” He grabs hold of Rachel’s hand that was resting on his knee, his grip tight. His eyes look fearful.

 

Rachel and Shelby share another look. Shelby nods and places the mug down before leaving the two teens alone. Once Shelby is out of sight, Rachel turns her attention back to Puck. “After I killed the guys who attacked you, your heart was barely beating. You had stopped wheezing; your breaths were weak. If I had taken you to hospital, you would have died on the way there.” Rachel’s voice cracks as she remembers how Puck looked, covered in his blood and so close to death. “So I was selfish. I couldn’t let you die; I need you Noah. You’re my best friend.”

 

Puck grips her hand tighter, his eyes pleading. “What did you do?”

 

“I bit you and let my venom spread throughout your body.” Puck lets go of Rachel’s hand, his face going blank. He falls back against the settee, his face blank as he stares at Rachel. He doesn’t say anything, just stares. Rachel squirms under her gaze, begging him to say something, anything at all. Slowly, his blank stare morphs away and a smirk pulls on his lips, his eyes sparkling. Rachel blanches at his change in emotion.

 

“You’re a vampire?” Rachel nods. Puck lets out a laugh. “So that means I’m a vampire now too right?” Another nod. “Dude that’s so cool.” He pauses, looking pensive. “So that explains how you were able to take down Karofsky like he was the size of an ant.”

 

“Y-You’re okay with this?” Rachel leans back, thoroughly confused by Pucks reaction.

 

“Hell yeah I am! Vampires are so cool.” He stops, a look of fear on his face. “Wait we don’t sparkle in the sun or anything like the twilight dicks right?”

 

“Have you ever seen me sparkle?”

 

Puck grins. “Dude this awesome! I’ve always wondered what it’s like to be a Vampire! Wait until Sam and Mike here about this, they’re not gonna believe me.” He goes to stand up but Rachel roughly pushes him back down. “What?”

 

“You can’t tell anyone, Noah.”

 

“Why not? It’s just Sam and Mike, they’re not gonna judge you.” He waves his hand like she’s being silly.

 

“It’s not safe letting people know, Noah.” Puck just shakes his head. “I’m serious.” She sits down next to him. “There are some pros and cons to being a vampire and I come with a very big con. Pros: You’re super-fast and strong, you can hear almost anything within a fifty mile radius, and have a sense of smell that can rival a blood hound. These are all used to help with our survival. Cons: There are people out there who hunt us, slayers-“

 

“No way, so Buffy is real?” His eyes are wide in child-like wonder. Rachel frowns.

 

“Well, in a way yes. The character of Buffy is completely fiction, but the idea of slayers isn’t. They are trained to track us down and kill us. But I’ve got a lot more than just slayers hunting me. After I was turned, I went on a rampage. I killed innocent people because I couldn’t control myself. Some of those who I killed were very important to the person who turned me. I’ve been on the run from him for nearly thirty years and he’s still trying to find me.”

 

Puck shrugs. “So just kill him.”

 

Rachel shakes her head, growling in frustration. “Yeah like I haven’t tried that already.” She snaps, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She takes a deep breath. “Sorry.” Puck shrugs, no biggy. “This guy is a very old vampire, he’s been around a lot longer than me and is faster and stronger than me in every way possible. Last time I tried to kill him, it ended up in Shelby on her death bed.”

 

“So this guy is pretty nuts?”

 

Rachel tilts her head. “I wouldn’t say nuts. Just very vengeful. Do you understand now why it’s important we don’t tell anyone? He will catch wind of it and will be here a lot sooner than anticipated. And trust me Noah, he will kill everyone we love before getting to me.”

 

At the mention of those he loves, Puck quickly stands up. “My sister. I’ve gotta go to her, she’s gotta know what’s going on.” He moves to the door and opens it. A pedestrian walks past, the wind blowing their scent to him. His body immediately tenses.

 

“Noah no!” Rachel rushes over to him and slams the door shut before shoving him back. He smacks against the opposite wall but is on his feet quickly. His eyes are dark again. He charges at Rachel, but she easily dodges him. She wraps her arms around him, her arms locking around his neck and waist. She pushes off the floor, twists and slams Puck down onto the floor.

 

Having heard the commotion, Shelby rushes out. Upon seeing the body lock Rachel has Puck in, she grabs the mug off the table and is by their side. Pucks smells the blood and slackens in Rachel’s arms, allowing Shelby to feed him. Rachel still holds him tightly.

 

“Let go.” Shelby commands. Rachel does as she says and cautiously stands, her eyes on Puck as he finishes the mug and places it beside him. His eyes are normal again.

 

“What the fuck just happened?” He asks, standing up and brushing himself off.

 

“You can’t leave the house. You’ve got to train yourself before interacting with family or members of the public, for their own safety.” Shelby says, her tone bored as if she’s reciting it from a text book.

 

“Train?”

 

Rachel steps forward. “Noah, everything is very new to you at the moment. You don’t know how to control your thirst yet and so if the scent of a human reaches you, you’ll become animalistic and attack whoever you can. Your thirst will become so intense that you won’t care who you kill, your main goal will be to quench your thirst.” She lightly grabs his arm and catches his gaze. “Any interaction you have with your sister will put her at risk if you leave now. I can guarantee that you think you could never harm her, but believe me when I say that it won’t matter. You will kill her.”

 

Pucks eyebrows furrow together. He scratches the back of his neck. “And this training will help?”

 

“Yes. I don’t think it will take you as long as it took Rachel or I. You recovered from your first instinct quite quickly, only needing one mug of blood to calm yourself down. We both needed a lot more than that before getting to where you are now. Maybe a few days, a week tops.”

 

Puck nods. “Can I at least call them? My mum, I mean. Just so she knows where I will be?”

 

“Of course. You can use my office if you want some privacy.”

 

He gives the two women a small smile before walking to Shelby’s office. When the door closes, Shelby turns to Rachel, a frown on her face.

 

“What?” Rachel asks, not knowing what it is she’s done wrong.

 

A smile tugs on Shelby’s lips. “You’ve got to stop doing this. Soon the whole town will be turned.”

 

Rachel smiles with Shelby and shoves her shoulder lightly. “Shut up.” She becomes solemn, staring at the door Puck is stood behind. “I couldn’t leave him. I couldn’t leave you.”

 

“I know.” Shelby leans over and pecks Rachel’s cheek. “Just don’t do it again.” She says with mock sternness. Rachel grins at her mother, watching as she turns and walks towards the basement door.

 

Shelby stops and turns to Rachel. “When he comes back out, tell him to come down here. We start the training today. I don’t want him missing too much school, he still has an education to finish.”

 

“Yeah, we both can’t miss too much.”

 

Shelby laughs and pulls the door open. “What do you mean ‘we’? You’re going back to school tomorrow.”

 

“What! Mom-“

 

“I don’t want to hear any arguments” Rachel folds her arms and stomps her foot. “You are going back and that is final.” Shelby smiles at her once again before turning and heading down into the basement.

 

Puck walks out soon after Shelby leaves. Rachel gives him a smile. “Everything ok?”

 

“Yeah, Mom is cool with me staying here. I told her that your mom has gone away for a few days and that you didn’t want to be alone.”

 

Rachel nods. “Shelby is waiting for you downstairs; you start training today.”

 

He smiles. “Ok cool.” He goes to walk to the basement but stops, turning back round to Rachel. “Uh babe?”

 

“Yes Noah?”

 

“Where are my clothes?”

 

…

 

Rachel watches with a grin as Puck gets thrown back on to the matt for the fifth time. He yelps as vervain sprays at him and jumps up, furiously rubbing at his arm. Shelby watches him with a smirk on her face.

 

“What was that?” The boy asks, still rubbing his arm, despite the wound having already healed.

 

“Vervain.”

 

“It burns like a bitch.”

 

Rachel laughs. “Yeah, that’s why slayers use it.”

 

“It’s all part-“ Shelby starts but Puck interrupts her.

 

“Of the training, yeah I know.” He mutters gruffly. He holds his fists up, ready to get back into fighting. “How do you own all of this stuff anyway?”

 

“Shelby was a slayer.”

 

He drops his fists. “Wha-Oof!” Whilst distracted, Shelby had tackled Puck to the floor, landing heavily on top of him. “Hey no fair! I wasn’t ready.”

 

“They won’t wait for you to be ready, get up.” Shelby picks herself off of him, brushing off imaginary lint from her clothes.

 

“You used to be a slayer?” He asks as him and Shelby start fighting again. He dodges her right hook, swiftly landing a punch to her gut. He grins when she stumbles back a bit, holding her stomach.

 

“Yes.” She takes a stake off her belt and flips it into the air, catching it. She lunges for Puck and springs herself off the floor, flipping over him. She wraps an arm around his neck and pulls him down, the stake aimed at his heart. “Pay attention.” She growls out before standing back up.

Rachel watches the two in amusement. As Puck asks his next question, he kicks his leg out, tripping Shelby up. “Why did you stop?”

 

“This really isn’t the time or place to play twenty questions.” Shelby huffs, pushing herself off the floor. She jumps up, wraps her legs around Pucks head in a scissor lock before twisting her body and sending him down onto the matt.

 

“But I’m curious.” He says, ungracefully getting up, not at all put out that he’s being beaten by a forty-year-old woman (supposedly forty, Shelby refuses to admit her real age).

 

Rachel shakes her head at the boy. He’s got some good moves, knowing how to dodge but he lacks concentration or initiative.

 

Shelby rolls her eyes. “Because of Rachel.”

 

“How d’you mean?” He dodges a kick Shelby aims at his head and grabs hold of her leg. Shelby hops as she tries to get her balance.

 

“I was tracking Him-“

 

“Him?” He looks over to Rachel. She laughs when Shelby uses his distraction to her advantage, jumping up and swinging her other leg to his head, knocking him back.

 

“The guy who turned me.” Rachel supplies, laughing when Shelby continues her assault on Puck. He managed to block a few of her punches, her fist narrowly missing his face.

 

“I was tracking Him and ended up finding Rachel. I found her standing in her home, covered head to toe in blood and looking like a frightened child. I knew she needed protection and so defected from slaying in order to help her.”

 

“I thought you two were mother and daughter?” He drops onto the floor and rolls away from Shelby, stopping near the stake she discarded earlier. He picks it up, holding it slightly awkwardly.

 

“I was adopted.”

 

“I got pregnant with Rachel when I was sixteen and was unfit to take care of her. So I met this lovely gay couple who had been wanting to adopt for the longest of time. Knowing they would take better care of Rachel than I, I gave her up.” She dodges Pucks clumsy swipe at her with the stake. She grabs hold of the hand holding the stake and twists, causing Puck to drop it on the floor.

 

“So what did you do next?”

 

“I looked after her. Trained her, helped her get used to her new life and deal with the consequences of her old one.” She kicks the stake away and swiftly kicks Puck in the face, sending him on his back. She turns away for a moment, searching for her gun.

 

“Noah.” Puck looks up at Rachel. Rachel subtly points to one of the weights lying next to him. She then points at Shelby and mimics at batting action. He smirks at her and grabs it before swiftly getting up.

 

“I hope you’re not trying to interfere, Rachel.” Shelby says in a knowing manner, her back to the teens.

 

Rachel swears under her breath, forgetting that Shelby can read hers and Puck’s thoughts. Rachel watches as Puck silently approaches Shelby from behind as the older woman pulls on a pair of gloves. Her eyes widen and she holds back a laugh when he taps Shelby on her right shoulder, standing to her left. Shelby falls for it and looks to the right, not seeing Puck, she turns her head to the left.

 

“Pay attention, Shelby.” Puck says with a smirk before swinging the weight up and smacking her under the chin, causing the woman to fall back. She smacks the ground harshly, her head hitting against the matt. Her eyes are closed and her breathing stops. The small cut on her chin caused by the weight begins to heal itself.

 

Puck and Rachel stare at each other in shock. Rachel is by his side and slowly they both approach Shelby, believing her to have passed out. Rachel leans over her, watching her carefully. Puck stands directly above Shelby, a proud smile on his face, the weight still in his hand. Rachel smirks when she notices the tiniest of smiles on Shelby’s face, so small that Puck hasn’t noticed it. Shelby’s eyes suddenly open and Rachel moves out of the way. Before Puck can even blink, Shelby swings her leg up, kicking him straight between his legs. Puck howls in pain, grabbing at his family jewels. The weight drops to the floor, Puck falling to his knees as he whimpers.

 

Rachel cracks up laughing whilst Shelby gracefully gets up before crouching down in front of Puck. She lifts up his chin, forcing him to look at her. She smirks. “Expect the unexpected, Puck.” She pats his cheek and straightens up. Puck squeaks and collapses to the side, still holding onto his crotch.

 

“Not cool.” He squeaks out.

 

Rachel is still laughing when Shelby turns her attention to her. A swift smack to the back of her head gets her to stop laughing. She rubs at the injured spot and pouts. “What was that for?”

 

“For trying to help him cheat. Have you not learnt by now that you can’t hide anything from me?” Shelby removes her gloves, throwing them onto the still whimpering Puck. She removes her combat belt and hands it to Rachel. “I think we’re finished training for today. We start again tomorrow at dawn.” She turns and walks to the stairs, Rachel watching her still with a pout on her face, clutching Shelby’s belt to her chest. “Oh and Rachel?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Get an icepack for Puck. I think he might need it.” With that, Shelby turns on her heel and leaves the teens in the basement.

 

Puck manages to sit himself up, wincing slightly. He readjusts himself before looking up at Rachel with a smile. “Dude your mom is so hot.”

 

Rachel rolls her eyes and throws the combat belt in Puck’s face. “Pig.”


	7. Crash Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faberry banter and Rachel has a little chat with Santana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter for all of you! I hope you enjoy and let me know if anything is feeling a little rushed.

Rachel strolls down the hallway, her eyes focused on her phone for the umpteenth time that day. She asked Puck to update her on his training before she left this morning and has yet to hear anything. She doesn’t know whether she should be pleased or worried about that. On one hand, him not contacting her means he’s making progress with the training and is deep in concentration. On the other, it means Shelby’s somehow killed him and buried his body in their back yard. Rachel does tend to still get a little overdramatic. At least she’s ceased on the storm outs now and keeps the foot stomping to a minimum. She’s only done it once since moving to Lima and to be honest, she’s just a tad bit pleased about that.

 

The tiny brunette was so engrossed in her phone; she didn’t see the person turning the corner. They collide with a smack, Rachel’s phone falling to the floor and the student’s books. With her quick reflexes, Rachel reaches out and grabs the person, holding them up steady, her arms wrapped around their waist. Their hands land on Rachel’s shoulders.

 

“I am so sorry I-“ Clearing herself from the disorientating moment, Rachel finally focuses on the person she walked into and finds herself staring into hazel eyes. Rachel’s mouth hangs open for a moment, becoming captivated by the eyes in front of her.

 

“Berry.” The blonde’s voice snaps her out of her daydream and Rachel quickly takes a step back, her hands staying on the blonde’s waist.

 

“Apologies, Quinn, I didn’t see you there.” Rachel says, a blush appearing on her face from embarrassment.

 

Quinn’s eyebrow quirks. “Berry.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You can let go now.” Her voice is gentle with hidden humour behind it. Rachel realises her hands are still on Quinn’s waist. If possible, her blush deepens and she quickly drops her hands. She takes another step back and awkwardly clears her throat.

 

Quinn’s eyes twinkle in mirth, causing Rachel’s heart to flutter. “You seem to be making a habit of this.”

 

“Of what?” Rachel curses herself when her voice squeaks. She clears her throat and repeats herself, making her voice an octave lower. “A habit of what?”

 

A smirk pulls on the blonde girl’s lips. “Saving me.”

 

Rachel can only let out an awkward chuckle, once again having to clear her throat. _What is happening to me?_ Quinn’s smirk deepens and she bends to pick up her books. Rachel notices this and quickly moves to help.

 

“Here let me-“ Quinn looks up as Rachel speaks, causing their foreheads to knock together.

 

“Ow-”

 

“-Shit!”

 

They stare at each other for moment, both pressing a hand to their forehead before letting out quiet chuckles. Rachel becomes engrossed in Quinn’s eyes once again. She’s mesmerized. They’re just so-

 

“Your eyes are so pretty.” Rachel quickly clamps her mouth shut. What is wrong with me?

 

“What?” It’s Quinn’s turn to blush now.

 

Rachel realises what she said. “Shitty. I said they’re shitty.” Fucking idiot _._ Why did she say that? She’s got no game today. Just the other day she was shamelessly flirting with the blonde and now she’s acting like she’s experiencing gay panic for the first time.

 

Quinn looks taken aback by Rachel’s statement. “…Ok.” She grabs her books and Rachel’s phone and stands up. Rachel quickly follows.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean that.” Rachel says quickly, trying to back track.

 

Quinn rearranges her books in her arms, raising an eyebrow at her. “Well which one is it?”

 

“What?”

 

“Are they pretty or are they shitty?”

 

“Pretty.” Rachel says it too quickly. Great now she looks eager, she’s worse than Finn _._ Rachel composes herself and with a soft smile says “Your eyes are very pretty, Quinn.”

 

The cheerleader blushes and clears her throat, eyes darting about for a moment. A buzz from her books grabs both their attentions. Quinn looks down and furrows her eyebrows. She grabs Rachel’s phone and hands it to her.

 

“I think this is yours.” Her face is impassive as she hands it to Rachel, baffling the brunette.

 

Rachel takes it, trying not to freak out too much when she feels Quinn’s fingers touch hers. “Oh, thank you.” She looks down and sees a message from Puck.

 

**Shelby says to stop acting like an ass-wipe and be cool.**

Great, Shelby could hear what she was thinking during the whole ordeal. How embarrassing. When she looks up, she finds Quinn walking back down the hallway. Biting her lip, Rachel jogs and quickly catches up to the retreating blonde. Quinn glances at Rachel as she falls into stride with her, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

 

“Where are you off to?” Rachel asks, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. She shoves her hands in her pockets for good measure.

 

“The library.” Quinn keeps staring ahead, attempting to quicken her walk. Rachel doesn’t struggle to keep up with her.

 

“Oh cool, me too!”

 

Quinn smiles, not at all believing Rachel’s lie.

 

“Where are your books?”

 

“My what?” Rachel looks at Quinn in confusion. The blonde gestures to the books in her own arms. Rachel quickly thinks up another lie. “Oh, they’re in there already, I just went to the bathroom.”

 

“They have bathrooms in the library, so pray tell why you went to the sophomore bathrooms?” They reach the library and Quinn pushes the door open. Rachel quickly follows, narrowly missing the door hitting her.

 

“There was a long queue.”

 

They both stop and take in their surroundings. The library is empty, save for the librarian sitting behind her desk, looking incredibly bored. Quinn turns to Rachel, a smirk in place and her eyebrow raised. God damn that eyebrow _._

Rachel awkwardly scratches at the back of her head, she’s really digging herself a hole. “I said there _was_ a long queue, I didn’t say there _is_ a long queue.” She says smugly, proud of herself for thinking so quickly on her feet. Quinn still looks unconvinced.

 

“So, where are you sat?”

 

Fuck, ok, think Berry, think _._ Rachel haphazardly waves her hand about. “Oh somewhere over there.” She doesn’t indicate to any specific spot. Quinn purses her lips. Panicking, Rachel quickly points over Quinn’s shoulder. “Oh my god!”

 

“What?” As soon as Quinn looks away at what Rachel was pointing at, Rachel runs off, grabs some random books and is back in her original spot before Quinn can turn back around again. “What are you pointing at?”

 

“Oh look at that it’s gone. Shame.” Rachel pretends to look disheartened. Quinn turns back to Rachel and startles a bit at the books in Rachel’s hands.

 

“When did you get those?”

 

Rachel looks down at the books in her hands. “What these? I’ve had them with me the entire time.”

 

“No you didn’t.”

 

Rachel laughs awkwardly. “Yes I did. What? Do you think I just randomly pointed to divert your attention so I could grab some books and get back to my original space before you realised there was nothing and turned back around?” Rachel lets out a fake laugh.

 

Quinn purses her lips again, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. “That’s exactly what I think you did.”

 

Rachel rolls her eyes. “Quinn don’t be silly; it would be simply impossible for me to be fast enough to do all of that in the given time. Inhumanly impossible, in fact.”

 

The blonde still doesn’t look convinced. Becoming nervous under Quinn’s scrutinizing gaze, Rachel grabs hold of Quinn’s hand and begins to lead her over to an empty table. “Come on, I’ll show you where I was sat.” The blonde follows, shaking her head at the smaller girl and her oddities.

 

Rachel places down her books and sits down. She goes to grab one of the books when she finally reads what she picked up. Shit _._ She glances up at Quinn and berates herself when she sees that Quinn has clocked onto the books she’s selected.

 

“ _The Cleanest Race: How North Koreans See Themselves and Why It Matters_ ” Quinn reads out loud, her eyes darting up to Rachel’s nervous ones. Rachel watches as Quinn slowly lowers herself into the chair, even more suspicious than before. She places her own books down on the table.

 

“Just brushing up on some history class reading.” Rachel lies.

 

“We haven’t learnt about North Korea this semester.”

 

Rachel lets out another fake laugh. “It doesn’t hurt to stay ahead in the reading.” She says, absentmindedly flipping through the book, actively avoiding Quinn’s stare.

 

The blonde hums and continues to stare. Rachel can feel Quinn’s eyes burning a hole into the side of her head. She shifts a little to distract herself and settles on a page. She mentally slaps herself when it’s the index page. She pretends to scan it, as if she’s looking for just one subject.

 

“Berry.” Quinn’s voice is hushed but demanding. Rachel quickly looks up at Quinn, and seeing the unconvinced stare, quickly looks back down.

 

“Yes Quinn.” She hates the fact her voice came out in a higher pitch than intended.

 

“We don’t get taught about North Korea here.”

 

Rachel snaps the book closed and looks up at Quinn, her expression exasperated. “Ok you caught me, I was lying. Is it that much of a crime for me to want to just spend time with you?”

 

Quinn falters at Rachel’s admission. Rachel watches as Quinn blinks a few times and worries her lip between her teeth, waiting for Quinn to say something. After a few tense minutes, Rachel sighs and stands up, preparing to leave, under the impression that Quinn doesn’t want her there.

 

She’s stopped by a soft hand on her arm. Looking down, Rachel sees Quinn’s pale hand holding onto her tanned forearm. She looks up at Quinn and raises her eyebrows. Quinn quickly moves her hand away and Rachel instantly misses the contact.

 

“You can stay…if you want to.” Quinn says quietly.

 

“Do you want me to?” She asks, her gaze burning into Quinn. The cheerleader bites her lip and softly nods. A bright smile appears on Rachel’s face and she sits down again.

 

“I knew you couldn’t resist me.” The brunette says with a wink. She smiles brighter when Quinn blushes then rolls her eyes.

 

“Don’t let it go to your head.”

 

Rachel smirks. “Oh I will. In fact, I’ll announce it right now to everyone in here.” Everyone being herself, Quinn and the librarian. Rachel stands up on her chair and then very loudly: “Excuse me! Could I just get your attention please?” The librarian’s head snaps up. Her eyes narrow at Rachel. Rachel glances at Quinn and chuckles upon seeing the shocked and embarrassed expression on the blonde’s face. “Quinn Fabray, Head Cheerleader just said-“ Rachel’s cut off by a forceful tug on her arm, her bottom slamming back down on the chair.

 

“Will you quit it? You’re gonna get us both kicked out.” Quinn hisses, a blush on her cheeks from embarrassment. Her eyes dart over Rachel’s shoulder then back to Rachel.

 

Rachel looks over at her shoulder to the librarian who’s still watching her with narrowed eyes. Rachel winks at the woman, causing her to blanch slightly. She shakes her head and mumbles “Kids” under her breath before going back to work.

 

Rachel turns back to Quinn with a grin and shrugs. “It’s fine.”

 

Quinn rolls her eyes. “You’re incorrigible.” Before forcefully opening her text book, causing it to slam against the desk. The librarian whips her head over to them once again. Rachel watches as she glares at Quinn and then very aggressively tells her to shush. Rachel chokes on a laugh and looks back to Quinn who looks very annoyed.

 

“Well that’s just not fair.” Rachel says, a smirk on her lips.

 

“Shut up.” Quinn growls, beginning to do her work. Rachel watches her as she works, dragging a highlighter over sentences every so often. The brunette smiles when Quinn begins to mouth the words to herself as she reads, occasionally stopping to write down some notes.

 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Quinn doesn’t look up from her notes.

 

Rachel grins. “But the real thing is more beautiful.” She internally celebrates when Quinn blushes and quickly glances at her, her blush deepening before going back to her notes.

 

Rachel continues to watch her as she works. Quinn gets about halfway through her notes before she sighs and forcefully places her pen down. She folds her arms over her work and stares at Rachel.

 

“What?” The blonde asks.

 

Rachel tilts her head. “What?”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“What?” Rachel plays dumbs, holding back a smile when Quinn starts to become agitated.

 

“Why do you keep staring?”

 

“Staring at who? The librarian?” Rachel looks back over to the woman, before turning back to Quinn. “I’m not staring.”

 

“No at me.”

 

“At me who?”

 

“You.”

 

“You what?”

 

Quinn growls, her patience wearing thin. “You keep staring at me.” Rachel grins deviously.

 

“Do I?”

 

“Yes.” Quinn grits her teeth together.

 

“Oh sorry. I’ll stop. Look.” Rachel covers her eyes with her hand. “Can’t see you now.” She peaks through her fingers at Quinn. Seeing a small smile on the blonde’s face, Rachel quickly covers her eyes again. “Oops sorry, I slipped.”

 

“You’re incorrigible.”

 

“You love it.” Rachel says with a smirk. She looks through her fingers again, finding a pensive Quinn staring at her, her teeth biting down on her pen. “Oops, I did it again.” She covers her eyes again.

 

When Quinn doesn’t reply to her. Rachel drops her hand. “Britney Spears, released in 2000. Quinn you’re meant to be in glee club, you should know that.” She elaborates.

 

Quinn rolls her eyes. Rachel worries that they’re going to get stuck, considering how much she’s done that since they bumped into each other. “Yes I understood the reference, I just wasn’t going to dignify your silliness with an answer.”

 

They go silent again as Quinn gets on with her work, Rachel still watching her. She knows it’s a little creepy, but she just can’t stop watching the blonde in front of her. Everything about her is so captivating. From her eyes, to her legs, to her whole demeanor. Last time she was so captivated by someone like this was…Jesse. Well, she knows how that turned out. Not good at all. It could be different with Quinn; first of all she’s a vampire; and second of all she’s not planning on chasing her around the whole globe to avenge the death of her loved ones. That is, if Quinn even feels an inkling of what Rachel feels for her.

What is she thinking? Of course she doesn’t, she’s with Finn. She’s straight…But then again, Quinn did mention how she feels pressure to be with him and of course the blushing. Oh god the blushing.

 

Rachel blinks, finding Quinn waving a hand in front of her face.

 

“Berry?”

 

Rachel blinks a few times, centering her thoughts again. “Yeah?”

 

“I said that we were given a chemistry project yesterday, we have to present it next week.”

 

“Oh right.”

 

Quin furrows her eyebrows at her. “Being lab partners, we were paired together.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“Are you ok?” Quinn asks a little worried. “You seemed to have spaced out there.”

 

Rachel shakes her head out of her stupor when what Quinn said finally hits her. She jumps in her seat and smiles. “Yes sorry, I let my mind wonder a little too much just then. So what do we have to do? Ooh I know! Baking soda and vinegar volcano?”

 

Quinn looks at Rachel incredulously. “What are you ten? You do realize we aren’t in grade school right?”

 

The brunette blushes at her stupidity and chuckles awkwardly. “Right, yes, of course. What were you thinking?”

 

Quinn eyes Rachel for a moment. “Well we’ve got to do a presentation so I was thinking…” Rachel gets lost in Quinn’s eyes again as the blonde goes through all the options they could talk about and study. She looks so passionate about it and determined. Once again, Rachel finds her mind wondering, thinking about how it would be to have Quinn talk this passionately about her.

 

“Rachel?” A light shove to her shoulder breaks her out of her daydream again.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I asked if you were cool with talking about that?”

 

Talk about what? “Uh yeah, sure, sure. Sounds good.”

 

Quinn doesn’t look convinced that Rachel knows what she said, but she shrugs. “Ok, do you want to come to my place after school?”

 

“Your place?” Rachel’s brain short circuits. She feels the cogs in her brain come to a screeching halt. It bursts into flames and tiny little Rachel’s run about, freaking out, trying to stop the fire.

 

“Yeah. For the project?” Rachel stares at her blankly. The fire in her head is extinguished “Or we can go to yours if you’re not-“

 

“No!” Rachel quickly interrupts, startling Quinn. The librarian shushes her. “No.” She repeats quieter this time. “Your house is…good.” Quinn can’t come to hers, otherwise she’ll see Puck and Rachel has no idea if he’s capable about being around humans yet and there’s no way she’ll let Quinn be the guinea pig to that little experiment.

 

Quinn purses her lips before nodding. She scribbles something down in her notebook. Rachel watches as she rips the page out and places it in front of her.

 

“That’s my address.” Quinn’s phone buzzes, both turn their attention to it. Rachel watches as Quinn picks it up, reads it, huffs in anger and furiously taps out a message.  At Rachel’s questioning gaze, she begins to explain as she packs up her stuff. “Finn’s lost his car keys so I’ve got to drop him home. Again.” She collects her books together.

 

“Can’t someone else do it?” Rachel finds herself asking.

 

Quinn glances at her phone again. “Apparently not.” She growls out. She looks back up at Rachel with an apologetic smile. “So I’ll see you at mine? 4 o’clock, don’t be late.”

 

Rachel pockets Quinn’s address and grins at her. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

Quinn nods and smiles softly. She gives Rachel a small wave. Rachel watches in amusement as Quinn becomes embarrassed before quickly spinning on her heel and heading to the exit, all the while muttering to herself about how “Lame” that action was.

 

As Rachel watches Quinn walk away from her, her phone buzzes. She looks down and it’s another message from Puck.

 

 **Way to go at beating Finn for most awkward human in history**.

 

 _God damn you Shelby_. Rachel rolls her eyes and taps out a reply.

 

**I’m not human.**

 

Puck’s reply is instant.

 

**Damn right ;)**

 

…

 

Rachel is back walking down the hallway, a small skip in her step as she thinks about seeing Quinn later, at her house. For a project, horndog. Rachel shakes her head at herself. Right, the project. She still has no idea what they’re going to talk about. Maybe she can distract Quinn enough so the blonde doesn’t realize she has no idea what they’re doing.

 

Things were beginning to look better for Rachel. Puck had messaged her earlier to say that he’s getting better at controlling himself, being able to be around blood for ten minutes before feeling the need to hunt. Shelby was right, Puck is definitely learning faster than her. He also has yet to develop any powers which Rachel is happy about. She doesn’t want to be the only one who doesn’t have a special ability.

 

Looking ahead, Rachel sees Santana standing at her locker, laughing at Kurt who is currently being shoved into the locker next. Rachel frowns at this and immediately walks over to the jocks, not missing the way Santana stops laughing and glares at her.

 

Rachel taps one of the jocks on the shoulder, patiently waiting for him to turn. She recognizes the jock to be Karofsky. He frowns at her.

 

“What do you want, She-Hulk?”

 

Rachel smiles sickly sweet at him; the boy looks uncomfortable. “She-Hulk? Is that supposed to be an insult? Because I very much take that as a compliment.”

 

The boy scoffs and turns back around, going back to shoving Kurt into the locker. For his part, Kurt is doing a pretty good job at slowing down the process. Rachel grabs hold of Karaofksy’s shoulder and forcibly spins him around before shoving him into the locker beside Kurt. Her sweet smile is gone.

 

“Let’s see what some attributes of She-Hulk are. She’s green, which I’m not. She’s the result of a blood transfusion gone wrong, I’m not.” She steps closer to Karofsky. The boy begins to tremble at the look in her eyes. “She’s strong. I am. Need I remind you about the incident in the cafeteria the other day?”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

Rachel only smirks at him. “Oh you wish you could.” She grabs hold of the lapel of his jacket and pulls him down so his face is level with hers. “Do I need to repeat what happened the other day, or are you going to leave the boy alone and go back to your pathetic day?”

 

Karofksy’s face goes red from embarrassment. He looks around the corridor, finding everyone watching them. He snarls at Rachel before shoving her hand off of him. He shoves past her and looks to Kurt. “We’ll finish this another day, Porcelain.” He nods at the other jock and leaves, making sure to shove a student out of his way.

 

Rachel turns back to Kurt, finding the boy patting himself down. He runs his hand through his hair and huffs. “This is a new jacket.” He grumbles, trying to smooth out the wrinkles. Rachel chuckles at him, gaining his attention. He smiles thankfully at her. “Thank you, you didn’t have to do that.”

 

Rachel shrugs. “Don’t worry about it. Someone had to help you.” She glances at Santana over her shoulder who is still glaring at her.

 

“Yes well, I appreciate it.” Kurt tugs the strap of his bag onto his shoulder. “I’ve got to go. Luckily I won’t have to explain to Mr Schue why I would have been late. Again.” Rachel frowns at this, but gives the boy a wave back as he walks off.

 

Slow clapping is heard behind her. She turns to find Santana watching her, her hands clapping together. “Oh bravo.” She drawls sarcastically. The Latina pushes herself off her locker and slowly walks over to Rachel. “You must think you’re so brave, don’t ya, hobbit?”

 

“You’re barely an inch taller than me.” Rachel rolls her eyes. “What is your problem?”

 

“Excuse me?” Santana’s gaze turns dangerous.

 

“You just watched as your team mate was getting bullied. You did nothing to stop it. So I’ll ask you again, what is your problem?”

 

Santana watches Rachel for a moment before a look of indifference graces her face. “He’s a loser, I’m popular. It’s the rules.”

 

“So you put rules above basic human rights?” Rachel shakes her head. Santana just shrugs. “What is with you?”

 

Santana rolls her eyes. “Is this about me telling Q that Finn made your panties wet the other day?” The Latina looks bored and starts to walk away, Rachel quickly follows.

 

“No…well yes actually. You said it yourself, I swing the other way so why would you even lie about that?”

 

Santana shrugs. “I was bored and I wanted to ruffle Q’s feathers a bit.”

 

“So you manipulate people because you’re bored? That’s fucked up.”

 

“We all have our quirks. Mine is that I’m a straight up bitch. Deal with it.”

 

Rachel grabs onto Santana’s arm, turning the girl around. “You don’t have to be a bitch. People are still going to notice you if you’re nice to them. You’re a pretty girl Santana, after Quinn you get the most attention when you walk down these halls. Granted most of that attention is fear of being shouted at, but people do still admire you.”

 

Santana’s eyes soften ever so slightly. As soon as it happens, however, the old Santana is back, the bored look back in place. “Your point?”

 

“My point is that you don’t have to use this false façade for people to see you and take notice. You can be friendly and support your glee club members if they’re being bullied and still have control. You don’t need to act like the world is against you the whole time.”

 

“Are you done? Your voice is grating on me and your nose is so big I’m scared I’m going to have my eye poked out if I stand here any longer.”

 

Rachel furrows her eyebrows and straightens up. “Yeah, I’m done.” She doesn’t let Santana answer before brushing past her. As she does, her eyes lock on to Quinn’s further down the hallway. The blonde has a contemplative look on her face, her eyes momentarily darting to Santana then back to Rachel. Rachel gives her a small smile before turning into the classroom to her left to start her next class. She misses Quinn returning her small smile before also walking off to class.

 

…

 

Rachel stands uncomfortably on the porch, eyes looking up at the big wooden door in front of her. It’s huge, easily the biggest door Rachel has seen any house in Lima have. Granted, it does fit well with the size of the house itself.

Something catches her eye and she turns, a blonde woman’s head is poking out behind the curtain in the window next to the front door. Seeing Rachel has caught her staring, she quickly darts her head back. Soon enough, Rachel listens as the front door is unlocked and opened, revealing an older looking Quinn standing in front of her. Rachel blinks slightly and looks around. Nope, same street, same cars, no hover cars. She hasn’t time traveled. She turns back and the woman smiles at her.

 

“Hello.” She says pleasantly.

 

“Hi.” The woman stares at Rachel expectantly, her eyebrow raising. Oh god she has travelled to the future _._ “Oh, right. My name’s-“

 

“Mom, who’s at the door?” Oh no two Quinn’s _._ The young Quinn steps into view, standing being the older looking Quinn. “Rachel, hey.”

 

“So this is Rachel?” Olde-Quinn’s mother asks, turning to look at her daughter. Jesus they look so alike, is this what it’s like for people when they see Shelby and Rachel?

Quinn blushes. “Yes. I told you she’s coming over today.”

 

“You told me a lot of things about her but not that she’s coming over.”

 

The young blonde face palms. “ _Mom._ ”

 

Rachel shuffles side to side, bringing the attention back to her. Her eyes glance between Quinn’s Mom and Quinn. It’s now she notices how Quinn’s Mom has blue eyes and a slightly less defined jaw line. Her hair is tied up in a bun, she wears a floral summer dress with a pink apron. She looks exactly like a stepford housewife. She also now takes the time to look at what Quinn is wearing. Her cheerio uniform is replaced with a plain white t-shirt and a pair of running shorts that look entirely too tight to be acceptable lounge wear. Quinn’s hair is released from its tight ponytail, falling in loose waves around her shoulders. She looks beautiful.

 

“Are you gonna come in Berry?” Quinn asks from behind her mom.

 

“Uh-Yeah, sorry.” Rachel takes a step forward, waiting for Quinn’s mom to step to the side before walking into the house.

 

“Don’t be so rude Quinnie, introduce us.”

 

Rachel smirks _._ Quinnie? She glances at Quinn who rolls her eyes. “Berry, Mom. Mom, Berry.”

 

This time Quinn’s mom rolls her eyes and Rachel’s eyebrows shoot up to her hairline. They are so alike it’s borderline creepy. “Judy Fabray.” She says, holding out her hand to Rachel.

 

Rachel takes the offered hand and gives her a firm shake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs Fabray, you have a lovely home.”

 

Judy waves her hand about, letting out a chuckle. “Call me Judy, please. Thank my ex-husband for the house. I just fixed it up a little.”

 

“Well it looks wonderful, Judy.”

 

“Ok if you’re done flirting with each other, we’ve got a chemistry project to work on.” Quinn says, grabbing hold of Rachel’s hand and dragging her to the stairs.

 

“Will you be staying for dinner Rachel?” Judy calls out.

 

“Um-oof” Before Rachel can reply, Quinn tugs on her hand sharply, causing her to trip slightly up the stairs before dragging her roughly to her room.

 

When they reach Quinn’s door, Quinn drops Rachel’s hand to walk in. Rachel timidly follows her, taking in the room before her. The walls are white and fairly bare. A well-made bed sits in the middle, the headboard against the wall. A few pictures of Quinn with her fellow cheerleaders and glee club are stuck on the walls. A desk sits opposite her bed, with a laptop open and Quinn’s cheerio bag thrown over the chair sat in front of it. Above the bed hangs-

 

“Jesus.” Rachel squeaks, not expecting to see a big painting of Jesus staring at her. She takes a step to the right, watching in horror as His eyes follow her.

 

Quinn merely glances at the painting before looking to Rachel. “I keep forgetting to take that down.”

 

“It doesn’t freak you out?” Rachel asks, not looking away from the painting as she steps further into the room, His eyes still following. Quinn sits herself down in her desk chair and turns on her laptop. She shrugs.

 

“You get used to it.”

 

Rachel just nods, still watching the Jesus painting. She vaguely hears Quinn start typing on her laptop. Rachel hasn’t moved from her standing position.

 

“Berry.”

 

The brunette finally drags her eyes away from the Jesus painting to Quinn, who’s watching her with a smirk. “Yeah?”

 

“You can sit.” Quinn watches as Rachel curtly nods before awkwardly positioning herself on the foot of Quinn’s bed. “You’re acting weird.”

 

“No I’m not.”

 

“Yes you are. Why?”

 

Rachel glances back to the Jesus painting. “He’s creeping me out. I can feel Him watching me.”

 

Quinn rolls her eyes at the brunette before gracefully standing and walking to the foot of the bed. Rachel watches as Quinn climbs onto the bed and walks over to the painting, her eyes roaming up her legs before settling on her ass in the tight shorts. Quinn grabs the painting and lifts it off the wall, she turns back around in time to catch Rachel’s stare. The brunette looks up at her and seeing Quinn’s raised eyebrow, blushes and looks away. Quinn moves past Rachel and jumps off the bed before placing the Jesus painting in her wardrobe.

 

“Happy now?” Quinn asks, turning around and once again finding Rachel’s eyes lingering on her ass. Rachel looks back up and silently nods, her blush deepening. Quinn just smirks and walks to her desk, Rachel’s eyes following her.

 

“Can we get started on the assignment now, or is there anything else I need to change so you can concentrate?” Quinn’s voice is laced with a hint of teasing as she sits back down at her desk.

 

Your clothes _._ Rachel shakes her head. Quinn nods with a smirk and turns back to her laptop. “Okay so do you remember what I discussed with you earlier?”

 

Rachel thinks about lying for a second, but from the expression on Quinn’s face she knows she won’t get away with it. “No, I don’t.”

 

Quinn smirks. “Thought as much.” She tugs on her shorts, Rachel’s eyes immediately focusing in on the movement. She becomes distracted by how the muscles in Quinn’s legs twitch as she adjusts herself. “I was thinking about looking into thermodynamics…”

 

The two girls quickly get into their work, occasionally stopping to discuss certain points, or at times, debate about them. Quinn wins each debate much to Rachel’s chagrin. During their discussion, Rachel moves herself closer to Quinn, choosing to kneel down beside the blonde. After a while, Quinn leaves the room to come back with another chair and plops it down next to her desk chair. As they continue to work, Rachel noticed how close both of them have gotten, their shoulders brushing against one another, Quinn’s thigh pressed against hers. Rachel silently curses herself for wearing jeans, wishing she could feel Quinn’s skin against her own.

 

It only hits Rachel exactly how close they are when Quinn turns her head to look at her. They’re so close Rachel can feel Quinn’s breath on her cheek. Her eye lids flutter at the feeling. The talking abruptly stops at this point. The air between the two girls is electric, crackling around them. Rachel’s eyes flicker between Quinn’s lips and her eyes. She sees Quinn do the same and internally fist pumps. Their faces get closer, Quinn’s bottom lip falling open slightly, her eyes slowly closing. Rachel’s breath hitches. This is it, they’re gonna kiss, she just knows it.

 

“Girls, I’ve got snacks for you.” Judy comes into the room, knocking softly and holding a tray of cookies and milk. The girls jump apart like they’ve been burnt, blushing profusely. Judy looks between the two girls with matching deer caught in headlights expression. She notices the blush on their faces. “Is it hot in here? Quinnie why don’t you open a window; you both look like you’re about to pass out.”

 

Quinn silently nods and gets up to open the window. Rachel takes the time to calm herself and press her hands to her cheeks, begging herself to cool down slightly. Judy interrupts her by placing the tray down on Quinn’s desk.

 

“You’ve been working for a while so I thought I should bring snacks to give you a break. You don’t want to overwork yourselves.” Judy gives Rachel a warm smile.

 

“Thanks Mom.” Quinn has turned back around, her cheeks back to their normal colour. Judy still stands in the room, her hands clasped in front of her. Quinn gives her mother a pointed look.

 

“Oh right yes, I’ll just leave you two to eat. Let me know when you’ve finished and I’ll come and collect the tray.” She gives Rachel a knowing smile, causing the brunette to blush. Damn it, she thought Judy hadn’t noticed the tension. Rachel watches Judy leave the room. She can’t help but feel that it’s all a little awkward now between her and Quinn. She almost wishes Judy stayed.

 

Quinn’s by her side and reaches for a cookie and a glass of milk before moving to sit down on her bed. Rachel follows her, picking up her own cookie and milk. She picks at the cookie, attempting to make it seem like she is eating it. She doesn’t want to have to actually eat it and only taste ash in her mouth. Unfortunately, Quinn notices.

 

“You not hungry?”

 

Rachel nods her head. “No I am.” She quickly thinks of a lie. “I guess I should have mentioned this earlier, but I’m vegan.”

 

Quinn’s eyes widen. “Oh god I’m sorry. I’ll just get mom to make a vegan batch. I don’t think we have any soy milk though-“ Quinn goes to stand, but Rachel reaches out and places a hand on her arm, stopping her.

 

“Honestly it’s fine, I don’t want your mom to go through the trouble of meeting my dietary requirements.”

 

Rachel squirms as Quinn studies her for a moment, before she concedes and sits back down. “Guess that explains why I never see you eating anything at lunch.”

 

Rachel nods. “Yeah, they’re not exactly vegan friendly at school and their salads don’t look appetizing.” She lies, knowing the real reason why. She doesn’t think that drinking blood in the middle of the cafeteria will go down well with the other students.

 

“Trust me they’re not. They’re worse than the energy cocktails Coach gets us to drink instead.”

 

“She doesn’t let you eat normal food?”

 

“Not unless you wanna get kicked off the team. Coach likes us to all be the same size, which she claims the drink helps with. She says it’s because it means we perform better but I think she just gets off on having that kind of control over us.”

 

“She’s crazy.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s why she’s the best coach, even if her methods are a little unorthodox.”

 

Rachel nods and the two girls fall into a slightly awkward silence. Quinn takes a bite of her cookie, chewing thoughtfully, Rachel notices this and lightly bumps Quinn’s shoulder with her own.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

“Nothing.” Quinn pauses and takes a sip of her milk. “Can I ask you something?”

 

Rachel shrugs. “Sure.” She bites her lip nervously. She stands to put her cookie and milk back down on the tray.

 

“The cheerleader you said you liked.” Rachel nods, her back still turned to Quinn as she fiddles with the cookie. She bites her lip nervously. “Is it Santana?”

 

If Rachel had been drinking the milk, she’s sure she would have spat it out in shock and had it spurt out of her nose. She chokes slightly and spins round to face a nervous looking Quinn. “What?”

 

“The cheerleader, is it-“

 

“It’s not Santana. Why would you think that?” Rachel sits back down next to Quinn, watching the blonde closely. Quinn takes another sip from her milk.

 

Quinn looks down at her lap as she talks. “You guys looked pretty close in the hallway earlier today, so I just assumed…” She shrugs and sighs.

 

“It’s not Santana.” Rachel reiterates, attempting to catch Quinn’s eye. The blonde girl refuses to look up from her lap.

 

“Brittany?” Quinn now looks up at Rachel, her bottom lip gripped between her teeth.

 

“No.”

 

“Katie?” Rachel shakes her head. “Jessica?” Another shake. “Amy? Louise? Beth? Lucy? Poppy?” Rachel shakes her head at each name and Quinn starts to become frustrated with her. “Well if it’s not them then who? I’ve literally named every girl on the squad.”

 

“Not every girl.” Rachel gives Quinn a pointed look. Quinn’s eyebrows furrow for a moment, until her eyes widen slightly, the penny dropping.

 

“Oh.” Quinn pauses. “But I’m with Finn.” The way Quinn says it perplexes Rachel. She says it as if her relationship status automatically stops people from liking her. Rachel tilts her head to the side.

 

“Yes?” the ‘and’ is unspoken, but Quinn hears it.

 

“And I’m-You couldn’t-but Finn.”

 

“What do you see in him anyway?” Rachel suddenly asks, her tone slightly terse.

 

Quinn visibly blanches and blinks owlishly at Rachel. The brunette can’t help but find it cute. “Excuse me?”

 

“I get it. He’s easy on the eyes and the Quarterback. But other than that, what is there to him?”

 

“He’s cute.”

 

“So is a mountain lion, but you don’t pet it.”

 

“Why do you even care?”

 

Rachel doesn’t pause, she knows exactly why she cares. “Because you deserve someone better.”

 

“Who? You?” Quinn scoffs and Rachel can’t help but feel hurt.

 

“Not me necessarily” She’s the last person she should be with. “But you deserve someone who actually cares for you, who cares enough to pick up your phone call the first time you ring, who remembers to walk you to lunch, who doesn’t hide from you when you’re upset or angry, someone who doesn’t talk about your sex life in a demeaning manner with their friends.”

 

“He what!” Quinn stands up in anger and begins to pace the room. “I can’t believe him! He knows how I feel about it and-“ Quinn stops and rounds on Rachel. Rachel scuffles back a bit. “He talked about what we do in front of you?” Rachel doesn’t answer. “Answer me!”

 

“Well he mainly talked about what you _don’t_ do, which I guess isn’t-“

 

“You must think I’m such a prude. God I’m so fucking stupid, of course he would blab about it to you…” Quinn begins to pace again, her fists clenched at her sides.

 

Rachel stands and quickly stops the girl, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. From the look Quinn shoots her, Rachel quickly removes her hand. “I don’t think you’re a prude. If you’re not ready for more, you’re not ready. You shouldn’t let him pressure you.”

 

“Oh believe me, I don’t.” Quinn growls, before sighing angrily. “Can you leave?” The anger is gone from her, replaced by sadness. Rachel takes in her slumped shoulders and hanging head. She looks defeated.

 

“Quinn-“

 

“Please.” Rachel’s heart breaks at the pleading look in Quinn’s eyes. “I just really need to be alone right now.”

 

Rachel reluctantly nods. She watches as Quinn walks back to her bed and sits down, her head in her hands. Looking away from the blonde and walks to the door. She pauses, her hand on the handle. Biting her lip, she turns and heads to Quinn’s desk, she feels the blonde watching her as she grabs a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbles down on the paper before turning and walking to Quinn. She holds the paper out in steady hands.

 

“Here’s my number, call me if you need anything, or to let me know when you want to finish the assignment.”

 

Quinn looks to Rachel’s eyes then down to the paper. She reaches out and carefully takes it from Rachel. “Thank you.” She folds the paper in half and places it next to her.

 

Rachel nods again and walks out of Quinn’s room. She says goodbye to Judy and heads home, her mind thinking about the upset blonde.


	8. Forest Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck finishes his training, Rachel reveals her past to her best friend and a conversation with an acquaintance takes an unexpected turn.
> 
> Warning: Graphic violence depicted in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Apologies for not updating this sooner, I had an unexpected trip home that meant leaving behind my computer at university, thus meaning I couldn't post the chapter sooner. Thank you to those who have left comments, bookmarked and given kudos to the story, they are all appreciated. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Rachel stands in the training room, watching Puck and Shelby as they run through their last bit of training. She glances down at her phone for the umpteenth time that day, hoping to receive a message from the blonde cheerleader. It’s been a day since she left the girl’s house and she has yet to hear anything. Rachel tries not to feel disheartened about it, it has only been a day after all. She glances back up when she hears Puck hiss in pain, having been sprayed with vervain once again. She watches as his eyes turn back to normal again, whilst Shelby stands a few feet away, a live rat in her hands. Rachel can smell the blood pumping round the rat’s veins, but unlike Puck, she’s unaffected by it. She absentmindedly rubs her arm, remembering how she felt during her training.

 

This part of the training may seem barbaric, with Puck being punished every time he starts to become blood thirsty. It’s simple operant conditioning, but instead of rats and leavers, it’s a vampire and vervain. A lot of rats were used with Rachel, but Puck is still on his first rat. Although painful and time consuming, the result of it stops multiple humans having their blood drained by thirsty vampires. It’s a technique Shelby learnt in her days of slaying, back when they would capture vampires and train them to be their hound dogs. Luckily that soon stopped when it became clear that vampires did not do well being locked up. The main success of the training is the vampires not wanting kill innocent people, which is rare.

 

“Let’s try one more time, Puck.” Shelby says, slowly stepping towards Puck.

 

It used to be that the rats (or whatever animal was being used in replacement of a rat) would be lightly cut on their stomach, only going deep enough to draw blood. However, Shelby never agreed with that mistreatment of the animals, and so adapted the training to be more humane. This is not to say this training is in anyway humane, the poor rat is still being placed in a threatening situation, but at least it hasn’t been harmed thus far.

 

Once Shelby is close enough, she waves the rat under Puck’s nose, watching him closely. Puck breathes in, his eyes slowly closing. Rachel takes a small step forward, intently watching the two of them. The air is tense as the two women wait for Puck to open his eyes. Shelby takes a step back from Puck when he breathes out. Slowly, his eyes open.

 

“I’m ok.” He says. His eyes are their usual colour, no trace of darkness to them. His breathing his steady, stance calm. His fangs are still hidden away.

 

Shelby smiles at him. She turns around and places the rat back in its cage, gently petting it before giving it some food to nibble on. “I think you’re ready to go back to school tomorrow.”

 

Rachel walks up to the two of them, giving Puck a pat on the back. He smiles at her, relieved. “Are you sure?” Puck hesitantly asks.

 

Shelby nods. “I’ll give Rachel some vervain tomorrow. Rachel you are to stay with Puck during the day. If at all you feel like Puck might relapse, or Puck you feel like you will, do not hesitate to leave the school and come back here. Rachel you are to go with him, ok. You have the same classes tomorrow, correct?”

 

They nod. “Why are you giving me vervain?” Rachel asks.

 

“It’s only to be used in an emergency. Only use it if Puck is about to attack someone and can’t control himself and you can’t get him out of the school fast enough for nothing to happen.” She turns back to the two of them, giving Puck another grin. “You have done excellently, Puck.”

 

“Does this mean I get to go home tomorrow?”

 

Shelby nods slowly. “If you manage to go the whole day without any thought of attacking someone. Let’s face it, if you can control yourself in a school filled with students, the majority of whom you don’t care for, I think you can control yourself in your own home with your own family. I have all the faith. However, if you’re at home and find yourself feeling such a way, you are to leave immediately and come here, understand?”

 

“Yeah, completely.”

 

“Great. Off to bed both of you, it’s a school night.”

 

The two teens roll their eyes but do as Shelby says. Rachel turns to Puck as they walk to their rooms, Puck having stayed in the guest room opposite Rachel’s.

 

“I’m proud of you, Noah.”

 

Puck puffs out his chest and smiles. “Yeah? So am I.” Rachel laughs then glances down at her phone. “You going to tell me why you keep looking at your phone like you’re expecting a message?”

 

“You noticed that, huh?”

 

“Dude, I’m a vampire. I notice everything now.”

 

“Really? I didn’t know.” Rachel says sarcastically, smiling at Puck. They stop outside the doors to their respective rooms.

 

“So what’s going on?”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“Rach. You’ve been looking at it nonstop. It must be something.”

 

“Fine.” She pauses hesitantly, debating whether she should lie to him or tell the truth. From the expectant look Puck gives her, Rachel knows she won’t get away with lying. She sighs, conceding.  “It’s Quinn.”

 

“Fabray?”

 

Rachel rolls her eyes in exasperation. “Do you know any other Quinn’s?” Puck shakes his head, smiling gently. “I went to her house to prepare for an assignment and she got upset.”

 

“What did you do?” Rachel blanches at the accusing tone in Puck’s voice and eyes him curiously.

 

“I didn’t do anything! I just told her what Finn told us about her.”

 

“Dude.” Puck looks at Rachel disapprovingly. “You just broke like the number one rule of the bro code. Well actually, the number one is sleeping with other dude’s relatives or exes, so it’s like number two, but it’s still bad.”

 

Rachel huffs. “I wouldn’t consider Finn a ‘bro’.”

 

Puck shrugs with a nod. “Fair enough. So what happened?”

 

“She got mad, like really mad. I think I experienced what Finn calls ‘scary Quinn’. Luckily it wasn’t directed at me. Then she got upset and asked me to leave. I gave her my number in case she needed anything.” Rachel frowns, remembering how Quinn looked when she left.

 

“Let me guess, she hasn’t messaged?”

 

“No.”

 

Puck smiles sadly at Rachel. “Listen, if there’s one thing I know about Q is that you’ve gotta wait for her to come to you. She’s got a lot of walls and it takes quite a bit of work to break them. When Quinn is upset she’s like a scared cat, you try and touch her and she runs, or bites your hand. She’ll talk to you when and _if_ she’s ready.” He advises wisely.

 

Rachel studies Puck for a moment, taking in how serious he is about Quinn. “Is there history with you two?” She tilts her head to the side, intently watching Puck’s change in body language. He tenses ever so slightly at the question.

 

Puck attempts a casual shrug and scratches his cheek. “Kinda, but not really.” Rachel raises an eyebrow. Puck releases a heavy sigh. “I was in love with her in Freshmen year. Like really in love with her. She never felt the same.” He looks sad as he speaks, like he’s reliving how he felt in freshmen year. “I was the one she came to when her dad left. I guess it was because Finn is too much of an idiot to know how to help her and because I know what it’s like to have a scumbag of a dad who walks out on their family. Every time I brought up the subject she would run. Not physically, but mentally. She would insult me and yell. So yeah, I learnt to wait for her to come to me.” Rachel eyes the boy, still feeling like there’s something he’s not telling her. He shifts uncomfortably under her gaze.

 

“Why did he leave them?”

 

Puck shakes his head and opens his bedroom door. “That’s something for Quinn to tell you, if she ever does. It’s not my place.” He goes to walk into his room, but Rachel calls his name. He turns back around.

 

“I’m really sorry. About loving someone who doesn’t love you back and about your Dad.”

 

The boy shrugs. “Don’t worry about it. I’m over it now.” Rachel’s not sure which part he’s talking about, but she leaves it, finding the subject getting a bit too heavy for her at the moment. He wishes her goodnight before going into his room and closing the door.

 

Rachel stares at his closed door for a while. Smiling sadly to herself, Rachel turns around and walks into her room, the door closing with a soft click.

 

…

 

 

  _New York City, 1985, two hours after the attack._

_The pain has finally settled for Rachel. She’s no longer finding the need to scream out. Her body isn’t tearing itself apart on the inside. But she can hear everything, from the rustling of the trees to the rummaging of ants. It’s overwhelming, she must be going mad. Flinging her eyes open, Rachel finds herself staring up into the night sky, the buildings either side of her towering above her. Then it hits her, the intense burning in her throat. She feels like her throat is on fire. She gets up and looks around._

_She grins when she spots a young man walking past the alcove she’s hidden in. As she grins, she feels something sharp touch against her lip. However, she doesn’t dwell on it because as the man walks past her, a smell hits her. A primal instinct sparks within her and without thinking, Rachel rushes out into the street. She’s a blur of movement for the young man and before he knows it, he’s up against the wall in the alleyway and having his life drained away from him._

_Rachel drops the man’s lifeless body to the floor. Blood smears her lips. The severity of what just happened hits Rachel. She staggers backwards to the opposite wall, staring at the man’s lifeless body. She bends over, feeling tears starting to fall. She just killed an innocent person. She starts retching, but nothing comes up. She punches the wall behind her, causing bricks to fly out. She staggers away from the wall, staring at the large dent she’s left. She looks down at her hand, watching as the cut flesh begins to heal itself. What happened to her? What is she? The burning in her throat intensifies, the young man hadn’t soothed it enough._

_Suddenly, a flash of a face blurs her vision. Rachel blinks and shakes her head. It appears again and Rachel recognizes the face. Her gaze darkens, a growl sounding from her throat. She’s running to her destination before she can think. No, she doesn’t need to think, she knows exactly where she’s going and what she’s going to do. She can’t remember what happened, but she damn well knows who is responsible._

_She arrives at the house in record time. Rachel smirks to herself, she could get used to this speed. She eyes the small house in front of her, situated on the outskirts of Queens._

_Through the window she can see His sister watching TV, the light from screen illuminating her face in the otherwise dark room. She can hear His mother in the kitchen, washing up. The sound of blood pumping in their veins dominates Rachel’s hearing. It’s as if she has sunk her head underwater in a bath, but instead of water surrounding her hearing, muffling everything, it’s blood. Rich, delicious sounding blood. Rachel’s throat burns with desire. She slowly starts making her way towards the house, spotting an open window on the top floor. She springs up from her feet, landing on the roof outside the window with nothing more than a dull thud. She climbs in through the window and takes in Jesse’s room. She sees a photo of herself in the arms of Jesse on the desk. Rachel walks over to the photo, snarling at Jesse’s smiling face. With very little pressure, Rachel breaks the photo, pieces of glass falling to the floor._

_“Oh, Rachel. Hi.” Rachel’s head spins to the door, finding Jesse’s mom stood on the other side, watching her. Rachel snarls at her. The woman blanches, fear evident on her face when she takes in Rachel’s appearance._

_Before Jesse’s mom can scream, Rachel has dragged her into the room by the throat. She clamps her handover her mouth before sinking her teeth into the woman’s neck. Rachel’s eyes roll to the back of her head as she drinks, feeling the blood soothe her throat. When she feels Jesse’s mom go limp in her arms, she breaks the woman’s neck. She walks out of the room, still holding onto the older woman’s limp body, her blood smeared all around her mouth. When she reaches the top of the stairs, she throws the body, watching as it slams against a vase, breaking it._

_Rachel’s down the stairs in a flash. “Mom?” She turns to see Jesse’s sister, Molly, walk out of the living room. Her eyes find her mother’s lifeless body and she screams. Rachel quickly puts a stop to the scream, breaking the girls neck before sinking her teeth into her neck and draining her._

_The sound of a key turning in the door causes Rachel to drop Jesse’s sister. “Mom? Molly? You home?” She hears Jesse’s voice and the door open then close. Thinking quickly, Rachel rushes up the stairs._

_Rachel is almost out of the window when she feels someone grab her arm and throw her back into the room. Flipping herself up, Rachel snarls at the boy in front of her, her stance dangerous and ready for a fight. Jesse looks furious, his own eyes dark, his fangs out._

_He goes to attack her, but Rachel dodges him, grabs hold of his jacket and throws him, his body slamming through his bedroom wall out to the hallway. Rachel doesn’t waste any time and jumps out of his bedroom window, Jesse’s hand narrowly missing her. She’s disappeared into the dark before Jesse can even think about following her._

_Rachel runs, her throat still burning, still shaken by her alteration with Jesse. She runs home, following the smell of her fathers. Dissimilar to how she entered Jesse’s house, Rachel walks through the front door, softly closing it behind her. Her eyes focus on her fathers sat together on the settee, cuddled together. Her intense need to eat is back as she catches the smell of their blood. She quietly approaches the two of them and with quick movements, grabs her Daddy, Leroy, and pulls him up and over the settee. His eyes look at her in fright._

_“Rachel?”_

_It’s the last thing she hears before sinking her teeth into his neck, ending his life._

Rachel lurches forward in bed, the scream still ringing from her throat. A cold sweat drips down her body, her breathing erratic. She looks around herself in panic, seeing she’s in her room and not veraciously killing her Daddy. She looks up when her bedroom door swings open, revealing Puck standing on the other side. Before she can even blink, Puck is on her bed and holding her, his arms wrapped around her securely. He gently rocks her as she begins to cry, her face turned to his sleep shirt, her hand gripping onto him tightly. She just wants the nightmares to end, she doesn’t want to keep living with the guilt. Not just from killing her fathers, but also from killing Jesse’s family. If she hadn’t done so, she wouldn’t need to constantly be on high alert, running from her life as soon as any suspicious incident happens in the town she’s hiding in. She could still be in New York, living her dream. Her fathers would be here, clapping the loudest as she performs on stage. She wouldn’t be here, breaking down in Puck’s arms, wishing she could turn back time.

 

“You’re ok, you’re safe.” She hears Puck whisper to her as her sobs begin to lessen, her breathing starting to calm down.

 

“I-I killed them Puck.” Her voice cracks as she speaks, hoarse from crying.

 

“Killed who?”

 

Rachel pulls herself away from Puck. Her hands clutch at her bed sheets. “My fathers.” Puck doesn’t say anything, and so Rachel recounts her memory to Puck in detail. From the moment she woke up, to the animalistic urge inside her to feed, her murdering of Jesse’s family and finally, her murdering of her fathers.

 

“I became an animal, Puck. I murdered my fathers, leaving them in a horrific state, all because I was hungry. It didn’t matter that they were my family and loved me, all that mattered was getting rid of the burning in my throat.” She starts to sob again, Puck’s arms wrap around her again.

 

She feels him press a kiss to her head. “It’s ok.”

 

“No it’s not ok!” Rachel jumps up and away from Puck. “Don’t you understand? I _murdered_ my own family! And then when Shelby found me, I allowed her to burn the house down, getting rid of any trace of what happened. After everything they did for me, I treated them like prey! And now, because of my actions and my inability to control myself, Jesse is out for revenge! He’s be chasing us for twenty years, with only one goal in mind: _To kill me_. That means that anyone who I get close to are under threat of being killed, brutally murdered.” Rachel slumps her shoulders, defeated. “All because of me.”

 

Puck furrows his eyebrows. “Rach, you need to stop beating yourself up over past mistakes. You were scared and alone, with no clue about what was going. You acted on pure instinct. Shit, if you and Shelby weren’t there when I woke up, I probably would have done the same thing.”

 

“You don’t understand.”

 

Puck stands up and walks round to Rachel. “No I do understand. You don’t think I’m scared shitless about going to school today? Scared that I won’t be able to control myself and murder someone? Scared about seeing my sister in case I kill her? Because I am terrified.” He places his hands on Rachel’s shoulders, forcing her to look at him. “But I know that I’ll be ok, because I’ll have you to help ground me. Rach, yes what you did was awful and I would never be able to live with myself if I did the same thing, but you’ve learnt from that and you have trained so hard and come so far to control yourself. You could have killed me when I was beaten, but you didn’t, you decided to save me. You choose to help people now, Rach. Every time you choose to not attack someone, every day you walk down the street or the hallway at school, you’re protecting people. You can’t keep living in fear of your past failings, otherwise you’ll never be able to move on.”

 

Rachel looks down at her hands, a small sniffle leaving her. She knows what Puck is saying is true, but that doesn’t mean the guilt automatically stops. That doesn’t mean her grieving doesn’t stop. It’s still there and it’s still eating away at her. She looks up at him with a small smile. “You always know what to say.”

 

He smirks. “Of course I do, I’m Puckasaurus.” He pauses. “I guess that’s why you don’t sing anymore then? Because of them?”

 

Rachel nods. “Yeah, they encouraged me to sing and pursue my dreams. It hurts to sing now, all I see is their faces, screaming at me.”

 

“It’ll get easier.” He says, trying to placate her. Puck looks to the clock on Rachel’s night stand and pats her knees before standing. “Come on, time for the resident badasses to make their grand entrance at school.”

 

…

 

Rachel and Puck stand outside the school, in front of the doors. There’s no one else around outside, having made sure to turn up later than usual. Puck stands next to Rachel, his posture rigid. Rachel can feel the vail of vervain in her pocket, itching to be used. She watches Puck closely as he steadies his breathing and tightly closes his eyes.

 

“Are you ok?” She tentatively asks.

 

Puck shakes his head. “I can’t do this, I’m not ready, I need another day-“ Rachel grabs Puck’s jacket, pulling him to eye level with her.

 

“Listen to me. You are Noah Puckerman, resident badass. You are strong and resilient. You can do this.” She lets go of his jacket. “And if you can’t, I will be here.”

 

Puck nods and puffs out his chest. “Yeah, you’re right. I can do this.” With that, Puck pushes open the school doors and struts inside, Rachel following him with a smirk. They gain a few looks with the entrance Puck made, but other than that, no one has really taken notice. This doesn’t seem to affect Puck, his signature smirk firmly in place.

 

A student passes by him and he falters, his body tensing. Rachel is by his side, placing a calming hand on his arm. It seems to work, he relaxes and lets his smirk reappear, nodding at a few cheerleaders as he walks by. Rachel rolls her eyes when they swoon and begin chatting to each other.

 

“Dude I could so get used to this instant attractiveness thing.” Puck whispers to Rachel.

 

“What? We don’t look any different to everyone else.”

 

Puck shakes his head. “That’s where you’re wrong babe, when you arrived everyone saw you and instantly thought you were smoking hot. Now that I’m like you, I can see that you’re still hot, but not like, Angelina Jolie hot.”

 

Rachel laughs and shoves him. “I feel slightly offended.”

 

“Don’t be. You’re still smoking to everyone else. And you’re still hot to me, but I’m hotter.” He winks at her.

 

“Shut it.” She shoves him again. They stop by Puck’s locker and Rachel patiently waits for him to finish. “I’m proud of you.” She whispers to him.

 

“Thanks. Don’t get me wrong, this is difficult as fuck, but I feel ok. Just as long as no one cuts themselves.”

 

Rachel finds herself repeating the same words Puck said to her earlier. “It gets easier.”

 

Puck closes his locker and turns to Rachel. “Does it?”

 

“No.” She gives him a sorry-but-it’s-true-smile. “It’s still difficult, but you get better at controlling yourself.”

 

Before they can continue the conversation, Rachel is grabbed by the arm and dragged into a nearby classroom. Puck quickly follows her, looking perplexed.

 

“Go away Puckerman, this is a private conversation.” Rachel recognizes the voice and person to be Santana. She frowns slightly. Rachel looks over to Puck who looks at her scared, not wanting to be on his own.

 

“Wait outside, I’ll be out soon.” She commands. Puck nods and leaves the two of them, although he watches them through the window in the door.

 

“Got Puckerman wrapped round your little finger already Berry? Gotta say, I’m impressed.”

 

Rachel rolls her eyes and folds her arms across her chest, already fed up with the conversation. “What do you want, Santana?”

 

“Alright Berry don’t get your panties in a twist.” Rachel looks at Santana unimpressed. “Fine. Look I was thinking about what you said the other day and-“ Santana falters, her face turning green and her hand coming up to touch her forehead.

 

“Are you ok?” Rachel gives Santana a look of concern, taking a step towards her.

 

Santana stumbles slightly, reaching out to hold onto the table next to her. “Yeah, just a little dizzy.” She pauses, composing herself. A neutral expression appears on her face again. “Anyway as I was-FUCK!” Santana falls back, collapsing to the floor. Her body convulses slightly, her face turning green again. Rachel is crouched down by Santana, trying to hold her steady.

 

At the sound of Santana’s shout, Puck’s in the room, his eyes going wide at the twitching cheerleader on the floor. He looks to Rachel in confusion.

 

“I think she’s having a fit.” Rachel says, pressing a hand to Santana’s forehead. “She’s burning up.”

 

“I’ll go get the nurse.”

 

Santana’s eyes fly open. Rachel recoils at the sight. Two bright yellow eyes stare at her, Santana’s pupils having formed into vertical slits. Almost cat-like. “No, don’t!” Rachel calls out, stopping Puck.

 

Santana begins to violently shake, a scream escaping her. “W-what’s happening?” She whimpers out, starting to sweat heavily.

 

“I don’t know.” Rachel goes to steady the girl, but in a flash, Santana is standing up right. She looks around frightened, before pushing past Rachel and running down the hallway. Rachel and Puck look at each other before simultaneously going to chase Santana.

 

Thank god people have already gone to class, otherwise a few curious gazes would be upon the two vampires as they run after Santana. Rachel watches as she pushes through the exit doors, stumbling as she does so. They both catch up to her, finding that the Latina can barely keep herself up right, stumbling left and right, grabbing onto railings and walls before falling.

 

The two vampires watch in horror as Santana collapses and begins to violently twitch again. Santana screams out, her voice coming out as a roar. She lifts her hand and Rachel’s eyes widen when Santana’s hands begin to morph. Fur covers her hand, the bone cracks and shifts as it convulses into a paw like shape. Looking up, Rachel finds Santana’s face starting to morph into cat-like features. The cheerleader crouches on all fours, growls of pain escaping her as her back bends. Her uniform rips as her shoulders and back grow, black fur pushing its way through the material. A paw lashes out to Puck and Rachel, causing the two vampires to take a quick step back.

 

Where once laid a cheerleader lying pain now stands a giant black panther, it’s claws digging into the gravel beneath it, piercing yellow eyes staring at Rachel. The panther roars once more before charging off out of the parking lot.

 

The two vampires don’t hesitate and run to follow. The panther is faster, weaving in and out of roads, panting as it runs. Rachel and Puck continue to follow, pushing themselves to catch up. The panther takes a sharp left and leaps up, disappearing into a small forest.

 

Rachel and Puck quickly follow, just about managing to keep the panther in their eye line. It’s a black blur, but it’s still there, several feet ahead of them. They skid to a halt when the panther stops and rounds on them. The cat bares it teeth and claws out at them, it’s stance frightened. Rachel holds her hands out in a calming manner, she stops Puck from advancing and turns to him.

 

“Call Shelby.” She demands before turning back to the big cat. She narrowly dodges another paw attempting to claw at her. She hears Puck on the phone, talking to Shelby, but her focus is on the panther.

 

The cat growls at her, baring its sharp teeth, hackles rising. As Rachel slowly walks forward, the cat backs up, keeping its eyes on Rachel. Rachel continues to walk forward, causing the cat to back up into a tree. The cat growls in frustration at now being trapped.

 

“Santana?” Rachel gently calls out. The only reaction she gets is a slight flicker in the cat’s eyes.

 

Puck hangs up the phone and walks over to Rachel, keeping his eyes on the cat as he whispers in her ear. “Shelby says use the vervain.”

 

Rachel nods and slowly reaches into her pocket, her hand clasping round the small vial. She watches at Santana tenses up and growls, noticing her movement. Rachel takes the vial out of her pocket, and using sleight of hand, shows her seemingly empty hand to Santana.

 

“There’s nothing.” She calmly says. The cat seems to relax slightly, but still lets out a growl.

 

Rachel still approaches Santana with careful steps. Her foot steps onto a branch, breaking it. Santana flinches and jumps away. However, being distracted by Rachel, Santana hadn’t noticed Puck moving to the side. He jumps up and tackle her to the ground, dodging the paws attempting to scratch him. Rachel throws the vial over to Puck, who pulls out the cork to splash vervain onto Santana. He hisses in pain when some of it splashes onto him, burning his face.

 

Santana roars in pain as the vervain burns her. Her eyes slowly turn back to look human again. Her body twitches in Puck’s arms as she starts to change back. Soon enough, a naked and passed out Santana lies in Puck’s arm. Puck politely averts his eyes and let’s go of the girl, gently placing her onto the forest floor.

 

Rachel removes her jacket and drapes it over Santana’s body before picking the girl up. She looks over to Puck. She throws him her car keys, silently telling him to bring the car around. He nods in understanding and runs off. Rachel slowly starts to walk towards the forest edge and looks down at the sleeping girl in her arms.

 

What the fuck is happening?


	9. Bathroom Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Santana's shape shifting. Quinn has it out with Finn, Puck and Rachel witness it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! Long time no see eh? So sorry I haven't kept to my weekly updates, I've been super busy with University work as well as dealing with a few family issues. I noticed a lack of comments on the last chapter and so am wondering if any of you do not like the way the story is going? Do you guys disagree with the inclusion of Santana? If so please let me know and offer any ideas you have to make the storyline stronger.

Rachel, Puck and Shelby all stand in the living room, watching the now clothed Santana sleep. Shelby looks to the other two and beckons them to join her in the kitchen. She grabs three mugs from the cupboard, fills them with blood then pushes two over the island to the teens. They all quietly drink, Rachel and Puck thinking about what they saw and Shelby thinking about what they’re going to do.

 

“I told you to not make a habit of this, Rachel.” Shelby says, smiling from behind her mug.

 

Rachel places her mug down and licks her lip. “I didn’t mean for it to happen. I had no involvement with what Santana went through.” She punctuates her statement with a huff and a fold of her arms.

 

“I know you didn’t.” Shelby also places her mug down and leans against the counter, she looks pensive. “It’s been a while since I last encountered a shape shifter.” The older woman says it to herself, as if she has forgotten Puck and Rachel are in the room with her. Rachel awkwardly waits, wondering if she’s going to elaborate or not. She doesn’t. “You two best head back to school.”

 

“What?”

 

“No!”

 

Shelby eyes the protesting teens. “Did something happen?”

 

“Uh yeah, and she’s sleeping in your living room.” Puck says, pointing over his shoulder.

 

“No I meant with you, Puck.”

 

“Oh…No.”

 

Rachel interjects. “We can’t go back without knowing what is going on with Santana.”

 

“Hobbit has a point, I would like to know what the fuck happened and why I woke up in these raggedy clothes in a room I’ve never seen before.” The three turn, finding an angry looking Santana standing behind them, blanket still wrapped round her shoulders. “And if you don’t mind, I would like it to be snappy.”

 

Rachel glances over at Shelby, the only person who seems to have any sort of idea of what is happening. Shelby catches Rachel’s look and walks round the island. “Do you remember anything?” The older woman asks.

 

Rachel watches as Santana rolls her eyes and folds her arms across her chest. “I was talking to Hobbit and then next thing is I was standing in a forest with these two staring at me like I had three heads and then I woke up here.”

 

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t insult my daughter in her own home.”

 

“Oh please, Berry knows I mean it with love.”

 

Rachel furrows her eyebrows in irritation. “Actually I don’t-“

 

“Don’t care.” Santana interrupts Rachel’s protest. Rachel huffs angrily at being interrupted, she glances over to Puck, who has a smirk on his lips.

 

“Well it was more that you were on all fours-“

 

“What the fuck did you say, Puckerman?” Santana takes an aggressive step towards the mohawked boy. Her hands curl into fists at her sides.

 

Rachel quickly steps between the two quarrelling teens, placing calming hands on each of their chests. Santana shoves off her hand. “What Noah meant, Santana, was that you weren’t…well you weren’t…” Rachel trails off not knowing how to finish the sentence. Santana looks at her expectantly.

 

The younger brunette looks over at her mother in desperation, hoping Shelby with have a better way of explaining. The older woman catches Rachel’s gaze and nods before turning to the waiting Latina. “You’re a shapeshifter, Santana. You morphed into a panther and went running to the woods. Puck and Rachel trailed after you so no damage could be done. We sprayed you with vervain so you could change back and brought you here.” Could have been a tad less blunt but it’ll do.

 

Santana looks between the three of them before breaking out into laughter. The three vampires look at each other in confusion over the girls reaction. Santana starts crying due to laughing so hard. Wiping away her tears and calming her laughter, she points at the three of them.

 

“Oh that was good. You almost had me there.” She giggles. “Are you guys on crack or something?”

 

“No.” Shelby calmly replies. “We’re vampires so crack wouldn’t affect us.”

 

This sends Santana into another fit of laughter. Shelby patiently waits for her to calm down. Rachel has got to hand it to Shelby, she’s very patient. If it were Rachel, she would have slapped Santana by now and then shaken her around to get her to understand.

 

Eventually Santana calms down again. “So let me get this straight, I shape shift into a big cat and you three, including Streisand, are vampires?” The three nod, although Rachel ponders over the Streisand comment and self-consciously touches her nose. “Right, and Finn really is the Jolly Green Giant.” Santana removes the blanket from her shoulders, tossing it over to Puck who easily catches it. “Thanks for the laugh, Losers, but I really must be going.”

 

She starts walking out. Rachel quickly runs forward, too fast for Shelby or Puck to stop, and grabs onto Santana’s arm. “Santana, you can’t leave. You’ve gotta learn how to control the shapeshifting otherwise you might be harming someone you love. Someone like Brittany.”

 

Santana’s gaze darkens. She growls at Rachel and removes her hand from her arm. Rachel allows her, knowing it will freak the girl out if she simply didn’t budge from her grip on her. “You know nothing about me and Brittany. Stay the hell out of my way.” With that, Santana spins round, her hair smacking Rachel in the face, and struts out of their house, slamming the door behind her.

 

“She really is a bitch.” She hears Puck say from behind. Rachel turns back around and slowly makes her way into the kitchen, finding Shelby back where she was stood before, calmly sipping from her mug.

 

“She’ll be back.” Shelby says with conviction, not looking up from the magazine she’s flicking through.

 

“How can you be sure?” Rachel asks, sitting herself down on a stool.

 

Shelby closes her magazine and looks up. “Because it’s going to happen again. And when it does, she’ll be without you two. She won’t be able to control and probably end up harming someone. She’ll come back.”

 

Puck runs a hand through his hair. “What caused it?”

 

“Generally, it starts at puberty. How old is she, fifteen, sixteen?”

 

“Seventeen.”

 

Shelby hums. “Late bloomer.”

 

Puck snorts at that. Rachel sends him a look, her eyebrow raised in question. He recovers and clears his throat. “But surely she would have known about it? If it’s in her genes?”

 

“Not necessarily. The last person to shapeshift in her family may have been her great grandfather. Her mother and father don’t have to experience shapeshifting for her to get the gene.”

 

“How does that work?”

 

Rachel rolls her eyes. “Through recessive and dominant genes.” At Puck’s blank look Rachel lets out a heavy sigh. “Like blue eyes and brown eyes, or how people can be born with cystic fibrosis but neither parents suffer from it.”

 

“Hey I take AP chemistry, not biology. We just learn about plants and shit.”

 

Rachel pats Puck on the arm in faux compassion. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head.”

 

Puck rolls his eyes at her and gives her a light shove. “Shut up, not all of us have like thirty plus years of education.”

 

“No I’m just smart.” Rachel shrugs easily, taking a sip form her mug.

 

The mohawked boy gasps, looking affronted. “And I’m not?”

 

“You said it.” At Rachel’s words, Puck quickly lunges forward and picks her up into a fireman’s lift. Rachel laughs and starts to smack at his back, demanding he put her down. He doesn’t listen and chooses to go for a leisurely walk around the house.

 

“As lovely as this is, you two have an actual school to get back to.” Shelby says stopping Puck from continuing on his walk. He reluctantly puts Rachel down, who is quick to give him a soft punch to the chest.

 

“Ass” She mutters with a smirk as Puck laughs, rubbing at his chest.

 

Ignoring the two teens, Shelby ushers them towards the door, grabbing their backpacks for them. “Off to school with you.”

 

The door is closed before they can argue with her. They look at each other and shrug before getting into Rachel’s car and begrudgingly driving to school.

 

…

 

Rachel and Puck stand at Rachel’s locker. Rachel has a calming hand on Puck’s arm and is gently soothing him. His eyes are shut tightly, his breathing ragged. In their art class, someone had cut themselves with a Stanley knife, drawing blood. Rachel had seen Puck immediately tense, his eyes focused on the cut finger. His body started to shake as he visibly fought against his instinct. Rachel had quickly excused the two of them, stating Puck gets queasy around blood. So now they are stood at Rachel’s locker, with Rachel patiently waiting for Puck to calm himself down.

 

“I can still smell it.” He growls out through clenched teeth.

 

“Do you want to go back to mine?”

 

Puck shakes his head, his fists clenching and unclenching. “No, I can do this.” Slowly, his eyes open, revealing his brown orbs. Rachel grins at him and unexpectedly hugs him. Puck is stunned for a moment, before also wrapping his arms around Rachel.

 

“I’m so proud of you.”

 

“That’s the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do.”

 

“You’re doing it brilliant-“

 

“I can’t believe you, Finn!”

 

The two vampires break apart at the sound of Quinn’s shouting. Turning their heads, they see Quinn rounding the corner at the bottom of the hallway, her face furious. She hasn’t seen them. Finn pathetically follows her, his tail between his legs.

 

“I’m really sorry Quinn, it won’t happen-“

 

Quinn rounds on Finn, causing him to stumble to a stop. She jabs her finger into his chest. “You said that last time! What makes next time any different!”

 

“Well next time I won’t say it in front of Rachel, so you-“

 

“I’m not mad because you said it in front of Rachel, I’m mad because you’re talking about it full stop!”

 

“It’s just guy talk! Like when you talk about it with Santana and Brittany.”

 

“What a fucking idiot.” Rachel chuckles at Puck’s mumble. They share an amused look. Both of them casually lean against the lockers, enjoying the free show.

 

“Believe me I do not talk about it with Santana and Brittany. You know how I feel about that!”

 

“I don’t get what the big deal is.” Finn’s face turns an embarrassing shade of red. He throws his arms up in the air. “It’s just sex Quinn!”

 

Although she can’t see Quinn’s face, she knows exactly what expression would be on her face, if the way Finn cowers is anything to go by. Rachel and Puck share a look of amusement.

 

“It’s not ‘just sex’, it’s personal!”

 

“Well Rachel said-“

 

“I don’t give a damn what Rachel said! This is what _I’m_ saying Finn and I’m saying I don’t like you talking about our sex life with other people.” Rachel’s smile falls and she slowly begins to back away, tugging on Puck’s arm for him to do the same.

 

“What is there to talk about! We don’t have a sex life!”

 

“Excuse me?” Quinn’s voice is low, dangerous, daring Finn to continue. Of course, the dim boy does.

 

“Do you think it’s easy for me? Dating the most popular girl in school who won’t even put out for me? Do you know how much slack I get from the guys about it? I’m a laughing stock!”

 

“Oh well I’m sorry that it’s _so_ difficult to date me, Finn.”

 

Rachel gives Puck a hard tug to hurry him up, causing him to stumble and fall into the lockers. Both Quinn and Finn look over to them, Finn’s face scrunched up like he bit into a lemon, and Quinn’s intrigued. Puck and Rachel scramble to leave, but Quinn’s voice stops them.

 

“Where do you two think you’re going?” Her voice is cold and demanding, sending shivers up Rachel’s spine. The two vampires stop obediently and slowly turn around to face the arguing couple.

 

Quinn looks away once they turn around. Finn continues to watch the two of them. Rachel and Puck stand still, now feeling very awkward.

 

“We’ll speak about this later, Finn. Leave me alone.”

 

Finn glances back to Quinn, his face awkward. “Quinn-“

 

“Just go.” Quinn sighs, now sounding exhausted with the boy.

 

Rachel watches as Finn hesitantly looks over to her and Puck then back to Quinn. He gives her a short, sad nod before slowly walking away. Rachel looks back over to Quinn. The blonde’s shoulders are slumped, her hand rubbing against her forehead, eyes shut tightly.

 

Not being able to stop herself, Rachel takes a small step towards the blonde and tentatively calls out to her. “Are you ok?”

 

Quinn’s shoulders stiffen at the sound of Rachel’s question. Her hand quickly drops from her forehead and she spins round, shoulders back and her usual HBIC expression in place. The blonde ignores Rachel’s question and instead waltzes up to the two vampires, her eyebrow raising in question. Rachel finds herself gulping, anticipating a scolding. She hears Puck do the same beside her.

 

“Care to explain why you two were eavesdropping?” She asks, looking between Rachel and Puck.

 

“We weren’t.” Puck answers, hands in his jacket pockets.

 

“Yeah we were actually here before you guys arrived” Rachel adds, copying Puck’s stance. Quinn doesn’t look convinced.

 

“Why didn’t you leave when we arrived? It was clear it was a private discussion.”

 

“It’s a free country, Babe. Last I checked you weren’t Queen of the halls.” Puck grumbles, his face uncaring. Rachel’s eyes widen and she shoves him in the shoulder. This the first conversation she’s had with Quinn since their study session and she really doesn’t want to make the girl mad.

 

“That’s where you’re wrong Puckerman.” Quinn takes a step towards him. Rachel audibly gulps. “See this uniform?” Both Rachel and Puck look down, eyes zoning in on her chest. Rachel quickly looks away, a blush covering her cheeks. “It means that I rule this school. Do you know who else rule? Queens.”

 

Puck chooses to bow in front of Quinn, making a big show of doing so. Rachel silently curses him for doing so, watching as Quinn’s lips purse. “My apologies, Ma’am. We’ll be on our way now.” He places a hand on the small of Rachel’s back gently urging her to move. Slowly they start to make their way away from the blonde cheerleader. Rachel takes a glance on her shoulder just in time to see her blonde ponytail disappear behind the bathroom door.

 

Rachel slips herself out of Puck’s hold. He gives her a questioning look, stopping to turn and face her. She smiles sheepishly at him. “I’ll see you later?” She asks, attempting to appear nonchalant. Puck doesn’t by it, his eyes glancing over to the door the blonde had disappeared behind. Rachel starts to walk backwards, only turning when Puck gives her a small nod. She pauses just outside the bathroom door and turns around, calling out to Puck.

 

He turns around, his eyebrow raised, making him look eerily similar to Quinn. “If you need me, I’ll have my phone on me, ok?” Rachel says. She waits for Puck to give her another nod before turning back to the bathroom door. With a deep breath, she walks in.

 

Taking slow steps into the bathroom, Rachel spots Quinn at the end of the sinks, hands braced on the basin, taking deep breathes. At the sound of the door closing, Quinn immediately straightens up and pretends to check her make-up in the mirror, her eyes glancing over to Rachel. Rachel makes her way over to the cheerleader, stopping a few sinks away from her. She looks at Quinn in concern, despite the young girl’s attempt at appearing fine, she looks far from it. Her eyes are slightly puffy and red, like she has been trying not to cry, her usually neat ponytail hanging loosely. Rachel realises this is a Quinn Fabray that rarely anyone gets to see and one that nobody would even care to see.

 

“What are you doing here?” Quinn breaks the silence between the two of them, turning to face Rachel.

 

Rachel glances around the bathroom. Why is she there? The reason why she decided to follow the blonde escapes her and she ends up staring at the blonde blankly.

 

The brunette’s lack of response seems to aggravate Quinn and she huffs. “Get on with it then.” She says, sounding defeated. She looks down at her feet glumly.

 

Her statement baffles Rachel. She furrows her eyebrows in confusion, eyes still focused on Quinn who is now refusing to look up from her feet. “On with what?”

“The million dollar picture. Queen Bee Quinn Fabray broken and fragile. Go on, take the photo and sell it to Jewfro. Document the demise of Quinn Fabray.” The blonde finally looks back up, her eyes are red, stinging with tears.

 

Ok, and they used to say _Rachel_ was dramatic. Rachel shakes her head and takes a step closer to Quinn. She attempts a comforting smile. “Quinn, I’m not going to do that.”

 

“Why not! Everyone else in this school would jump at the chance to do so.” Quinn crosses her arms over her chest defensively, her back resting against the sinks.

 

Rachel’s smile falls ever so slightly. “Well I’m not everyone else. I just wanted to see if you were ok.”

 

Quinn studies Rachel for a moment, her gaze burning. Rachel fidgets under her stare, especially when a few minutes go by without any comment from Quinn. Eventually, Quinn’s gaze drops away from her and back to the floor. Rachel relaxes, no longer feeling like she’s getting the third degree from the blonde.

 

When Quinn next speaks, her voice is soft, quiet. Almost a whisper. “I don’t understand you sometimes.”

 

Rachel tilts her head to the side and takes another step closer to Quinn. There’s only one sink between them now. “Why? I like to think I’m pretty easy to understand.”

 

This gains a chuckle from the blonde, causing Rachel to beam proudly. “You’re really not.”

 

They go quiet again. Rachel finds herself playing with a small chip in the sink basin she’s standing next to, running her nail over the cracked porcelain. A question bubbles up from within her and she can’t stop herself from asking it. “Are you going to break up with him?”

 

“Why? Do you want to go after him?” Quinn bites out, becoming defensive.

 

Rachel shakes her head at Quinn. “Quinn we’ve been over this-“

 

“I know, I know.” The blonde sighs heavily. “Sorry, it’s my automatic response.” Rachel waves her off, not needing the apology. She finds Quinn’s obliviousness to her affections both amusing and frustrating. “I dunno.” Quinn admits after a short while. “I’ve been thinking about what you said the other day, about deserving better.”

 

Rachel looks up from where she was playing with the chip in the sink, only to find that Quinn has closed the gap between them, no longer is it one sink between them, but a few inches. “I still stand by it.” She finds herself whispering, eyes flicking down to the pink lips in front of her. She watches as Quinn’s tongue pokes out, wetting them. Quinn takes a few steps forward. They’re close now, if Rachel was to lean forward, she’d be able to kiss her.

 

As she continues to stare at Quinn, Rachel’s mind flicks back to the other day, when she was talking to Puck about Jesse. Panic floods through her, flashes of Quinn screaming for her as Jesse attacks her flicker through her mind. At this, Rachel quickly moves around Quinn to stand at the sinks, pretending to be looking at her own reflection, when in actuality she wanted to put some space between them. She ignores the curious and hurt gaze Quinn is sending her and intently stares at herself in the mirror.

 

She feels Quinn move to stand behind her. Seeing that Quinn is staring at her through the mirror, Rachel looks down into the basin of the sink, mimicking the stance Quinn was doing when she walked into the bathroom. “I don’t get you.” She hears Quinn say.

 

“You do seem to struggle to understand me.” Rachel attempts to joke, not looking up from the basin. She reaches forward and turns on the tap, busying herself with washing her hands. Quinn leans her hip against the counter.

 

“You’re confusing. One minute you’re telling me you like me and that I deserve better and the next, you’re avoiding standing near me.”

 

Rachel finishes washing her hands and moves to dry them, once again putting space between the two of them. “I’m not avoiding.”

 

“Yes you are. And you’re doing it now.” Quinn walks over to Rachel, but Rachel quickly moves to stand in front of the stall doors. “You just did it again. Why?”

 

Rachel considers lying, but decides against it. “Because you just got into a fight with your _boyfriend_. You’re emotional and not thinking straight.”

 

“Oh I’m _never_ thinking straight.” Quinn’s voice suddenly sounds sultry, Rachel finds herself experiencing a hot flush at the girl’s words. She feels Quinn move closer to her. “And as far as I’m concerned, Finn is no longer my boyfriend.”

 

Rachel backs away from her slightly, feeling her resolve breaking. “But he still thinks you are. Besides I can’t let you get too close to me.”

 

Quinn walks closer to Rachel, blocking her path. “Why not?”

 

Rachel’s eyes dart about, trying to see if there’s anywhere else she can move to. However, before she can think about it, Quinn has her backed against a stall, her arms either side of her head.

 

“If you get too close to me, I’ll do something I really shouldn’t.” Rachel whispers, her eyes looking into Quinn’s. Quinn’s eyes flicker down to Rachel’s lips before meeting her eyes again.

 

“And what’s that?” Quinn asks, slowly moving her head closer to Rachel’s.

 

Rachel gulps, trying to calm down her body that’s reacting like jelly to her close proximity to Quinn. “Because if I do, I won’t be able to stop and that won’t be good.”

 

“Why not?” Quinn’s voice is barely above a whisper. Her lips her inches away from Rachel’s, the brunette can feel Quinn’s breath against her lips and legs quiver in anticipation. Their lips brush lightly. “Come on Rach, live a little.”

 

Rachel’s resolve breaks at the words Quinn whispers. “Oh fuck it.” She growls out, grabbing hold of Quinn’s hips and roughly pulling their bodies together, her lips claiming Quinn’s. She barely holds back a moan as their lips glide against each other roughly. There’s nothing soft about the kiss, it’s rough and hungry.  But oh god does it feel good. It’s nothing like Rachel ever thought it would be. It’s passionate, as if they can’t get enough of each other. Feeling Quinn’s hands tangle in her hair, Rachel starts to push Quinn forward until her back hits the sinks. Without breaking the kiss, Rachel grabs the back of Quinn’s knees and hoists her up onto the counter.

 

Quinn’s tongue runs along Rachel’s bottom lip, asking for access that Rachel happily grants. A moan escapes Quinn’s mouth as their tongues glide together. Rachel’s hands run up and down Quinn’s legs, struggling to find a place to rest. Quinn pulls Rachel in closer, their bodies pressed tightly together. Rachel’s hands finally rest on the outside of Quinn’s smooth thighs, her thumb lightly rubbing at the soft skin there. Rachel sucks on Quinn’s tongue, eliciting a deeper moan from the blonde.

 

The moan is like a bucket of ice water on Rachel as it finally hits her what she’s doing. She roughly pulls away from Quinn and takes a few steps back, trying to calm her breathing. She watches Quinn with dark eyes, seeing that the blonde is in the same state as her. Her pony tail is a little ruffled, the pleats of her skirt spread out roughly over her thighs and lap. Rachel’s phone buzzes, taking it out of her pocket, seeing a message from an unknown number. She opens it.

 

**Having fun with your girlfriend?**

 

The text shakes Rachel out of her Quinn induced state. An unsettling chill runs up her spine. She glances back up to the blonde, who looks like she’s just realising what has happened.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Rachel whispers before exiting the bathroom as quick as she can. She looks back down at the message, feeling her stomach flip in fear. Exiting out of it, she quickly composes a new one to Puck, asking him to meet her by her car.

 

When she walks outside, she sees Puck is already there, leaning against the hood of her car. He notices her dishevelled appearance and smirks.

 

“Have fun?” He asks with a smirk. At Rachel’s glare his smirk quickly drops, replaced with concern. “What happened?”

 

Rachel doesn’t answer him and instead throws open her car door and gets in. Puck doesn’t immediately move to join her, so she rolls down the passenger window. “Are you getting in or not?” she roughly asks.

 

Puck quickly moves and gets in. Before he can even close the door, Rachel peels out of the car park and speeds down the road. Puck braces himself with a hand against the dashboard. “Are you ok?”

 

Rachel shakes her head, putting more pressure on the gas and speeding the car up. Her mind constantly thinking back to the message and then the image she saw of Jesse and Quinn. There’s only one thing crossing her thought now and it scares her to death.

 

Jesse is in Lima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In terms of Santana, would you guys like to see her training like we have seen Puck and Rachel's once she does come to Shelby for help? Or are you not interested in seeing it? Let me know!


	10. Just Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's whereabouts become clearer, both Finn and Rachel attempt to grovel to no avail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Back again with another chapter. This one is a short one, but I'll make sure to make up for it in the next chapter. Thank you all for your comments and ideas about Santana. I will be working them into the chapters I have already drafted up. Once again, I would love to hear any ideas or opinions any of you have about this chapter and the upcoming chapters.

Rachel paces behind Shelby anxiously as the older woman types away at her computer, trying to track where the message came from. Puck stands at the doorway, watching Rachel with his eyes, going left, then right, then left again. Rachel’s body hums with anxiety, her hands shaking as she impatiently waits for Shelby to finish.

 

“You pacing isn’t going to make this go any faster.” Shelby quips without looking up from her computer screen.

 

Rachel growls, and stops in her pacing. It’s quiet now, the only sound coming from Shelby’s typing on the keyboard.

 

“So, girlfriend huh?” Shelby asks, briefly glancing up to Rachel. Puck hoots out a laugh from the doorway, but immediately stops at the glare Rachel sends him.

 

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Rachel mumbles, resuming her pacing at the thought of Quinn. She thinks back to how she left Quinn, alone in the bathroom after thoroughly kissing her. She shakes her head to herself, hating the fact she just left without giving Quinn any sort of explanation.

 

“Rachel you didn’t.” Shelby’s voice brings Rachel out of her musings. She catches the disappointed look on Shelby’s face and realises that Shelby has once again read her mind.

 

Rachel’s mouth opens and closes like a fish. “I-I panicked! Wouldn’t you if you received that message?”

 

“What did you do?” Puck asks, the two women ignore him.

 

“Well I wouldn’t have left without saying anything to her.” Shelby turns back to the coding work she’s doing.

 

“Rach, what did you do?”

 

“She kissed her lady love and then fled out of there like a scared rabbit.” Shelby answers for her.

 

“Dude.”

 

“Don’t ‘dude’ me! Do you not realise how bad this is! Jesse knows about Quinn and now, she has a big target on her back!”

 

“You’re gonna have some grovelling to do.” Puck folds his arms together.

 

“I will do no such thing! I have just put her life in danger just because of one damn kiss! I knew I shouldn’t have allowed myself to get too attached to her. The best thing to do now is to forget about it and just avoid her. It’s better that way.”

 

Shelby scoffs, Rachel ignores it. However, Puck speaks, stepping further into the room. “Do you not remember what I said to you the other day? You can’t keep running away from these things just because you’re scared of what’s going to happen.”

 

“Oh I know what’s going to happen! If I continue anything past acquaintances with Quinn, Jesse will kill her and I refuse to have another person’s death happen because of my wrongdoings.”

 

“You’re just using that as an excuse! You’re just scared of getting close to Quinn in case she finds out the truth and runs!”

 

“I am not using that as an excuse! It is a fact!” Rachel’s hands slam down onto the desk, rattling Shelby’s monitor. Shelby sends her a glare, but Rachel ignores her again. “Right now she only has a tiny target on her back, if it goes any further, that target is only going to grow until it can be seen from fucking space!”

 

“Shouldn’t Quinn be the one to decide such a thing? I mean it _is_ her life we are talking about, she has every right to have a say in what she does and doesn’t do.” Puck’s now standing directly opposite Rachel, matching her glare with one of his own.

 

“I’ve found it.” Shelby says, shutting up the quarrelling teens. Rachel looks over her shoulder to the screen as Puck rounds the table.

 

“I don’t see anything.” Puck says. Rachel and Shelby both roll their eyes. Shelby points to the red blinking mark on the screen.

 

“He’s there. Well, that’s where the message was sent from so we can only assume here’s there.”

 

“He’s in Charlotte, North Carolina? Then how does he know about Quinn?” Rachel asks, standing up straight.

 

Shelby shrugs. “He’s probably got someone working for him, but we would know about that because if he had, this wouldn’t have been the only time he would have messaged. Or, he knows you well enough Rachel to know how to freak you out.”

 

“Well that means you can stop being such a wimp and carry on with Quinn.” Puck smirks at her, also standing up straight.

 

“No. He doesn’t even know I’m gay, there’s no way he would have been able to guess that. Jesse’s smart, but he’s not that smart. He must have someone watching me, which gives me further reason to distance myself from Quinn.”

 

“Will you stop being so pathetic and just suck it up! You’re making problems where there are none! You’re worse than Hudson.”

 

Rachel glares at Puck and gives him a hard shove. “Fuck you Puckerman.” She growls out before walking out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

…

 

Puck finds Rachel a little while later down in the training room, furiously slamming her firsts over and over again into a punching bag. Rachel doesn’t notice his presence and continue to beat the bag, sweat rolling down her face, her muscles flexing as she delivers punch after punch. She keeps seeing flashes of her fathers, screaming out at her, their faces covered in blood. Soon, their faces morph into Quinn’s, with Quinn now screaming out to her to help as Jesse viciously tortures the girl. She keeps screaming, her face stained with blood. Rachel delivers a particularly hard blow to the punching bag, causing it to become unhooked and fly off, smacking against the wall opposite, sand spraying everywhere.

 

“Careful, otherwise the rest of us are gonna have nothing to train with.” Puck muses from the stairs.

 

Rachel turns round, finally noticing the boy. She runs a hand through her hair and walks off to the seats. “Come to tell me how pathetic I am some more?” She asks, unwrapping the tape from around her knuckles.

 

Puck walks over to her, taking the seat next to her. Rachel doesn’t look at him. “I’ve come to apologise.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Not about what I said, but how I said it.” Rachel just hums in acknowledgement. “Do you want my opinion?”

 

“Not particularly.” Rachel drawls, working on taking the tape off her other hand.

 

Puck ignores her and continues to speak anyway. “I get it ok. I get why you’re scared. Hell, even I’m scared, I’m scared for my mom and sister when Jesse finally does arrive and he doesn’t even know who I am. But you can’t keep living your life scared of the what if’s and the maybes. Otherwise you’ll never be happy and you’ll never stop running.”

 

Rachel finally turns to look at Puck, her face thoughtful. Puck takes this as an Ok to continue. “And I think Quinn can really make you happy, Rach. You will make Quinn happy and believe me, Quinn hasn’t been happy in a long time. You should go for it with her, and before you go off on one about why you can’t be with her, just let me say this: You don’t have to worry about Quinn’s safety. She’ll have me, Shelby and you looking out for her and there to protect her. I’ll never let anything happen to either of you. You seem to forget, Rach, that you’re not alone in this and that you don’t have to do it alone. You have me and Shelby there for you. This is the time for you to start finding happiness. And trust me, babe, I know Quinn makes you happy. I see the smile on your face when you come back after a conversation with her. Even when she smiles at you, you become happier, glowing almost. Fuck, even when she just looks at you in the hallway, you look ready to jump up and down, declaring to Oprah how much you love her.”

 

“What?” What has Oprah got to do with this?

 

“You know, with Tom Cruise on Oprah- You know what never mind, it’s not important. What I’m saying is that you would be stupid to throw something like that away because you’re scared. I tell you man, if Quinn ever looked at me the way she looks at you, I would not even second guess myself and go for it, regardless of the consequences.” Puck releases a sad sigh, his shoulders slumping slightly.

 

She nods slowly. “You’re kinda wise, aren’t you? For someone your age.”

 

“You’re the same age as me.”

 

“No I just look it. I was born in 1968.”

 

“So you’re 42?” Rachel nods. “I was expecting you to be like a hundred years old or something, but you’re fairly young for a vampire.”

 

“Yup. Still got a lot of learning to do.”

 

“Huh. So doesn’t it make it a little creepy if you date Quinn?”

 

Rachel gives Puck an incredulous look. “Out of all the reasons for why I shouldn’t be with Quinn, _that’s_ the one you focus on?”

 

Puck shrugs. “I guess it’s not as bad as being a hundred. And at least you look the correct age, no one will second guess you. And it’ll be hot.”

 

Rachel shoves Puck’s shoulder with a laugh. “Pig.”

 

“You love it.”

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

Puck grins at her before standing up. “I gotta go, my little sister’s waiting for me.”

 

“You think you’re gonna be ok?”

 

Puck shrugs. “Yeah, Shelby gave me the go ahead. I’ll call you if anything goes wrong. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He leans down and places a chaste kiss on her cheek. “Just think about what I said, ok?”

 

Rachel nods, giving him a small smile as he makes his way back up the stairs. She hears him say goodbye to Shelby and then the front door open and close. Rachel sighs and leans back, looking up at the ceiling.

 

“I’ve got a lot of grovelling to do.”

 

 

 

…

 

Rachel finds Puck at his locker the next day. She walks up to him, casually leaning against the locker next to his. “How did it go?”

 

Puck closes his locker and copies her stance. “Fine, it was difficult to begin with, but I managed. I had to take a few breaks away from her, walk around the block a few times. But it was ok.”

 

“It’ll get easier the more you get used to it.”

 

Puck nods solemnly. “I just don’t want it to take too long.”

 

“It won’t. You’re strong enough.”

 

He grins at her. “Have you spoken to Quinn yet?” Rachel shakes her head. “Well now is your chance.” He says, gesturing over her shoulder.

 

Turning around, Rachel spots Quinn walking down the hallway, her chin up, hands on her hips. Finn trails behind her, tail between his legs. Quinn ignores him, continuing down the hallway. Rachel waits for her to make eye contact with her, but she doesn’t. Quinn doesn’t even glance in her direction as she glides past the two vampires. Rachel frowns, ignoring Finn who’s now stopped following Quinn and has chosen to walk over to her and Puck.

 

“You gotta speak to her.” Puck mutters quietly so Finn doesn’t hear.

 

“I know.” She says, frown still in place.

 

“Hey guys!” Finn grins at the two of them, his hand clasping onto the strap of his bag.

 

“Hey.” The both offer him in greeting. Rachel still watches Quinn as she struts down the hallway. The blonde stops at her locker to take out a book.

 

“So Q decided to forgive you for being a royal douche yesterday?” She hears Puck say to Finn. Her eyes stay on Quinn.

 

“Um not yet. I mean we’re still together and stuff but she’s being really like, stand off-ish towards me even though I’ve apologized like a thousand times.” Finn says with a tiny frown. Rachel feels herself stiffen at the mention of them still being together. She feels guilt rise in her chest. Finn is here getting the brunt of Quinn’s anger when it should be Rachel. Not to mention she was the one who Quinn cheated on Finn with. She refuses to look at Finn, continuing to watch Quinn.

 

Puck scoffs. “Dude come on, you’re gonna have to do a lot more than that.”

 

Quinn closes her locker and continues back down the hallway, Rachel’s eyes still following her.

 

“Well what do you think I should do…” The boy’s little argument fades out as Rachel finds herself walking down the hallway, now following Quinn. Quinn turns the corner, Rachel quickly following her. Because she was concentrating on Quinn, Rachel doesn’t see where she is going and bumps into someone, causing them to drop their books. Rachel stops and quickly helps them pick their books up, seeing that it’s a freshman. The student looks at her in fear as she hands them their books.

 

Looking over their shoulder, Rachel notices that she’s completely lost track of Quinn. The blonde has completely disappeared from her line of sight. She pats the freshmen on the arm, giving them a lousy apology before walking around them and continuing down the hall. Her search is stopped by a hand tugging on her arm, pulling her into an empty art room. Looking around for who it was who grabbed her, Rachel is relieved to find it wasn’t Santana again and instead, Quinn.

 

“Why are you following me?” The blonde asks coldly.

 

“I wasn’t.”

 

“You were. Stop it.” Quinn pushes past Rachel to the door. Rachel calls out to her, causing the blonde to stop.

 

“Quinn, I’m sorry.”

 

“About what?” The blonde doesn’t turn round, staring intently at the door.

 

“About yesterday, I didn’t mean to-“

 

“I get it.” Quinn’s voice is biting, cutting Rachel off abruptly. “You’re not into me. I read the signs wrong.”

 

Rachel takes a step closer to the blonde who still hasn’t moved or run away. Rachel takes it as a good sign. “No you didn’t. Quinn I told you that I like you. I just panicked and-“

 

“It doesn’t matter anyway because I’m with Finn and he loves me despite the stupid things he says sometimes. You’ll be fine, you have a picking of the whole school anyway.”

 

“No, I-“

 

“I guess if you do feel like that there’s no point-“

 

“Will you just let me finish!” Rachel raises her voice, causing Quinn to jump slightly. Rachel sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice.” She reaches out and gently touches Quinn’s arm, gently urging her to turn. She does and Rachel is momentarily frozen by the bright eyes staring at her, broken. “Quinn, I like you. I really like you. I just-it’s hard for me ok? To put myself out there for someone.”

 

“And you don’t think it’s difficult for me? You have no idea what it’s like for me to lay myself out for you.” Quinn closes her eyes briefly. “Like I said. I have Finn.” Her voice begins to break. “And we’re perfect together.” With that, Quinn turns around and walks out of the room, leaving Rachel behind.

 

Rachel groans in aggravation and grabs a nearby easel, flinging it across the room. “God damn it!” She screams.

 

“I take it didn’t go very well then?” Rachel turns round to find Puck standing in the doorway, a sad smile on his face.

 

“No.” She sighs and sits herself down on a stool head in her hands. “I thought it would be fine once I apologized and explained myself. I told her how I panicked and don’t do very well with letting people in.” She looks up at Puck, dejected.

 

“You know, you and Quinn are pretty similar.” He sits down next to her. “You both have a hard time trusting people. Especially with your hearts. You have both had your trust thrown back into your faces at some point in your lives. It’s only natural for a person to protect themselves after that.”

 

“She ran, Puck.”

 

“And she’ll come back. Give her time. All you gotta do is show her you’re not going anywhere.”

 

She sighs tiredly, head in hands. “Easier said than done when Finn is still on her arm.”

 

With her head in her hands, Rachel doesn’t see the mischievous smirk that pulls onto Puck’s face.

 

“You leave Finn to me.”

 

When Rachel looks up, Puck is already gone. She walks over to the door and pokes her head out, not seeing the mohawked boy anywhere. Shrugging to herself, Rachel glumly makes her way to class.


	11. Puck's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck and Santana plot together. Finn is Finn in the worst way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so so so sorry everyone for how late this chapter is. I know i promised to get this out to you sooner than I have, but then a bunch of craziness at university happened and I couldn't find the time to do the next chapter. But anyway, here it is and I hope you enjoy it. The chapter begins in Pucks POV.

The days following Rachel’s attempt to apologize to Quinn were without problems or drama. Finn still followed Quinn around like a kicked puppy, profusely apologizing to her. Rachel longingly watched Quinn from afar, too disheartened by their last conversation to attempt to talk to the blonde cheerleader again. This is not to say that Quinn hasn’t been giving Rachel the same looks when the brunette isn’t looking. It’s gone on too long now and quite frankly, Noah Puckerman is god damned sick of it.

 

Puck is also starting to become bored of school life. Since becoming friends with Rachel, Puck hasn’t been picking on any of the losers in the school. Which sucks because that’s his go-to activity if he is as bored as he is now. He knows that JewFro has stopped pissing himself whenever he spots Puck in the hallway and Puck is kinda bummed about that, he used to be feared by that guy. But he made a promise to Rachel and after the girl saved his life, he will never break this promise with her. There’s also the small fact if he were to pummel on JewFro, he would probably kill him seeing as Puck isn’t quite used to his newfound strength yet.

 

Puck looks over his shoulder only to spot Quinn looking longingly somewhere past him. He doesn’t need to turn his head to know who she is looking at, but he does so anyway, seeing his Jewbabe looking smoking hot as she struts down the hallway. He smirks to himself, his best friend doesn’t even seem to realize that she always struts down the hallway, nor does she realize how hot she is. Even now in her grey t-shirt, black jeans and brown Chelsea boots (don’t look at him like that, Noach Puckerman knows his fashion. He lives with two women for god’s sake). Puck looks around at the small audience Rachel has as she walks down the hallway. She is completely oblivious to the stares people are sending her. They lock eyes and she grins at him. Puck’s smirk turns into a genuine smile in return as she begins to walk over to him.

 

Closing his locker, Puck leans against it, patiently waiting for Rachel to get to him. He chances a glance back over to the blonde cheerleader. She is still watching his best friend and yet Rachel is completely oblivious to it. Honestly, for someone with heightened senses, she really is very dense.

 

“Good morning Noah.”

 

Puck turns his attention to Rachel and nods his head casually. “’Sup Babe.” Rachel glances over his shoulder briefly. He has to stop himself from rolling his eyes at her, she really is not subtle.  

 

“I’ve got some good news.” Rachel declares once she brings her attention back to him, her cheeks slightly red.

 

“You’ve realised that you like men again? More specifically me?” He smirks at her and wiggles his eyebrows, laughing when he gets the exasperated reaction he was hoping for. She rolls her eyes at him and swats his arm.

 

“In your dreams. No, it’s about Jesse.”

 

This perks Puck’s interest and he stands himself up straighter. He briefly glances around the hallway before leaning in close to Rachel so they can whisper together. “What about him?”

 

“He seems to have moved to Charleston.”

 

“South Carolina?”

 

Rachel rolls her eyes again. “Do you know any other Charleston?”

 

“I know the dance.” Puck smirks at the look of shock on Rachel’s face.

 

“Really?”

 

He shrugs with a nod. “Yeah”

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

“If you come to glee club tomorrow I will prove it to you.”

 

“Noah-“

 

“Come on, you’re dying to see it and it’s the only way you can.”

 

He grins at her as she glares at him. He knows he’s got her there. He patiently waits as Rachel has an internal battle, debating whether or not to go. He knows the reason why she doesn’t want to go isn’t because of singing but because of a certain blonde haired cheerleader. Considering what they spoke about the other day, the dark haired girl is doing a really bad job of showing Quinn how she feels. Puck grins when Rachel sighs and nods, conceding.

 

“Fine, I’ll be there. But only because I really want to see you attempt the Charleston.”

 

“Is there any other reason?” Puck asks with a grin. He watches as Rachel glances over his shoulder. When she looks back to him, she gives him a false smile.

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

At that moment, Puck spots Finn lumbering his way down the hallway. Since he left Rachel in the art room, Puck has struggled to get Finn alone, the boy constantly being within five feet of Quinn. Now he sees his chance to put his plan into action.

 

“Sounds great babe, I gotta run though.” Puck says, eyes focused on Finn.

 

“We’ve got ten minutes until class.”

 

Without looking at Rachel, Puck begins to walk past her and down the hall. “Yeah I uh, wanna get ahead in the reading.” Rachel doesn’t look convinced. Puck chances a glance back to Finn, who is about to move out of Puck’s line of sight. “I’ll catch you later!” Puck calls out, before setting off in a light jog down the hallway in order to catch up to Finn.

 

He manages to catch the tall boy before he walks into the locker room. “Finn! Wait up man!”

 

Finn turns around, giving Puck a sad smile. Holding back from rolling his eyes, Puck puts on a faux look of worry. “Oh hey.” The taller boy mumbles, pulling at the strap of his backpack.

 

“What’s up with you?”

 

Finn looks conflicted as he thinks over Puck’s question, no doubt trying to find a way to word it so he looks like the victim here. Puck holds back on his irritation at the thought. If he gets annoyed with the dude, there’s no way Finn will agree to listen to his advice.

 

“It’s Quinn. She won’t forgive me for what I said the other day. She’s acting like I told her I killed her mum or something. It’s not like what I said wasn’t true!”

 

Ok calm down, count back slowly from three…two…one. Puck gives Finn a tight smile in response. “How have you apologized to her?”

 

“I’ve said I was sorry every day, but she isn’t listening.”

 

Puck nods and pretends to look thoughtful. He snaps his fingers suddenly, causing Finn to jump slightly. “I’ve got it! Sing to her?”

 

Finn looks uncomfortable by the suggestion, tugging awkwardly on his bag strap. “I dunno man, sounds lame”

 

“Look man, you want Quinn to forgive you, you gotta listen to what I say. Dress yourself up nicely, by her flowers and then in glee tomorrow, sing some sappy romance song to her. Chicks dig it.”

 

As Puck speaks, he finds himself holding back from yelling in triumph at the smile that pulls onto Finn’s face. He looks like a kid on Christmas day.

 

“Yeah, you know what, you’re right. What should I sing?”

 

“I can’t do everything for you man! Figure that out yourself.”

 

Finn nods, his thinking face on. “Yeah, yeah cool. Thanks dude.” And with that, Finn turns around, still furiously thinking as he walks into the locker rooms.

 

Before Puck can even give himself a pat on the back for a job well done, he’s being forcibly dragged into a nearby janitor's closet.

“What the-“

 

“Whatever prank you’re planning on pulling on Finnocence, I want in.”

 

Squinting through the dark, Puck spots Santana standing a little in front of him, hands on her hips. Flinging his arm out, Puck switches on the light, revealing her stood in all her glory, red and white uniform and looking as hot as ever.

 

“Babe if you wanted to have another go at the Puckasaurus all you had to do was ask.”

 

Santana rolls her eyes at him in exasperation. “I put a stop to that, remember?”

 

Puck shrugs and leans back against the door of the closet. “Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

 

Ignoring him, much to Puck’s delight, Santana changes the topic. “I saw you talking to Finn and from the look on your face when he walked away, it seems like you have a plan up your sleeve and whatever it is, I want to help.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s not exactly secret that I don’t like the guy, so is it that much of a shock that I want to mess with him?”

 

Puck shakes his head at the girl. Don’t get him wrong, he knows how fun it is to mess with Finn, and yeah ok maybe he is feeling a little guilty for tricking the guy into making Quinn break up with him, but this is for his Jewbabe. Things will be easier for her when Finn is out of the picture. He’s only hesitant about letting Santana know because she does have a tendency to take things a little too far.

 

Sensing Puck’s hesitancy, Santana sighs exaggeratedly, dropping her hands from her hips. “Look, it’s not like I will force him to break his nose or something. I just wanna have a little fun and quite frankly I’m bored.”

 

He sighs, relenting. “Ok fine. I’ve tricked him into putting on a performance for Quinn in glee. Suggested he go all out with it.”

 

An evil smile takes over Santana’s face, a gleeful look in her eye. “And Quinn hates flashy performances. And considering she hasn’t been receptive to his useless apologies recently, she’ll definitely end it with him.”

 

“We don’t know that, we know she won’t be very receptive to the performance so we just gotta hope Finn is dumb enough to say something stupid that will then make her end it.”

 

Santana nods, her smile widening until she’s looking like the Cheshire cat. Kinda gives Puck the creeps if he’s honest. Nothing good ever comes out of that look. Then, like a switch had been flicked, the smile drops from Santana’s face and she eyes Puck accusingly. She takes a threatening step towards him, causing the boy to back even further against the door.

“Are you planning on getting into Q’s pants again?” She growls out, her gaze dark and threatening. “Because you are a worse option than Finn, you’ll end up screwing her over.”

 

Puck rolls his eyes at her, although her comment does sting a little. Actually, it stings a lot. He knows he’s a fuck up, but there’s no way he would screw over Quinn. She’s too important to him, which is why he’s doing this. “What no! No I’m doing this to help Rachel. She doesn’t think she has a chance with Quinn because Finn is in the picture.”

 

Santana scoffs. “And what? You think Q will give up her picture perfect relationship for some girl?”

 

“Yes.”

 

She eyes him, noting how serious he is looking and sounding. It’s a rare thing to see Puck looking quite as serious as he does now. “What makes you say that?”

 

Oh god, is everyone really oblivious to the two girls apart from him? Is he seriously the only one who notices the longing looks? His eyes widen at her question. Usually Santana is the first to spot a crush or any sort of sexual tension between people.

 

“Are you serious? Have you not seen the way they look at each other? Heard how Quinn speaks about Rachel?”

 

Santana’s face is blank for a second before her signature smirk takes over her face. She looks at Puck impressed and a little proud. “Of course I have. When the hobbit first came to the school, Q wouldn’t stop complaining about her, how annoying she was. Soon, whenever we mentioned Streisand, Quinn would blush and go super quiet. I’ve totally noticed the looks, those two couldn’t be less obvious if they tried.”

 

Puck smirks and nods appreciatively at Santana. “So are you in?”

 

“Yes. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to make a few suggestions to Finnocense and maybe even help him with his performance.”

 

With that, Santana pushes Puck to the side and leaves him in the janitor’s closet. Puck smirks to himself, knowing that his plan is going to fall perfectly into place.

 

…

 

The following day, Rachel is making her way towards the choir room. She’s running a few minutes late because she just spent a good thirty minutes in the toilets attempting to pump herself up to even think about heading towards the choir room. The whole idea of entering the room fills Rachel with dread and anxiety. Dread with the thought of having to sing again, knowing that the club will try and pressure her into it. Anxiety at seeing the blonde cheerleader she’s been actively avoiding the past few days.

 

She knows it’s probably the worst thing she could do, but she just can’t think of anything to say to the girl. Puck says to show her that she’ll be there for her, but how exactly does she show it? By smiling at her every day? Rachel pretty much did that beforehand and yet Quinn was still apprehensive about her intentions. Then there’s the big blubbering reminder of Quinn’s boyfriend that comes in the form of Finn Hudson. The guy has shown no animosity towards Rachel since she’s joined and has actually been really nice to her. She can’t bring herself to actively pursue his girlfriend when he’s done nothing to her. Makes her feel like an absolute dick.

 

It doesn’t help that Puck has been M.I.A for all of today. Rachel literally couldn’t find him anywhere. She wanted to back out of coming to the meeting today and to tell him as such. But it was almost like he knew she would do that and so made sure to be as far away from her as possible. The one things that is helping Rachel to make the steps towards the choir room is the idea of seeing Puck do the Charleston.  She knows either way; if he can or can’t do it, it will be worthwhile.

 

It’s with that thought that Rachel takes a deep breath and enters the choir room, coming to a sudden stop at what she sees in front of her. No one even seems to notice she has entered, too entranced (or rather horrified) by the performance in front of them to look away.

 

Rachel turns her attention to the performance going on in the room. Finn stands next to the piano, hair slicked back and wearing a cheap looking suit. Despite wearing a suit, he still looks like his messy self. His shirt isn’t tucked in properly, his cufflinks don’t match and his tie is scruffy. He still wears his dirty converses, putting the cherry on top of the already awful outfit. A bouquet of flowers sits on top of the piano, another one in his hand. His eyes are focused solely on the girl who is situated directly in the middle of the room.

 

Rachel follows his gaze to see a very uncomfortable looking Quinn who is holding another bouquet of flowers. She shuffles awkwardly on her seat as Finn sings. Rachel holds back from laughing in horror when she recognises the lyrics to be “Lady in Red” by Chris de Burgh. Thinks get worse when Finn attempts to do some on the spot choreography. He moves over to Quinn to try and get her to stand, but the girl won’t have any of it. She stays rooted to her chair, her face blank as she watches Finn try and improvise his choreography.

 

The brunette is distracted when she hears a few snickers. Turning her attention away from the cringe-worthy performance, Rachel spots Puck and Santana sat in the back of the risers, hands covering their mouths as they try desperately not to laugh. Their shoulders shake silently with laughter. Rachel narrows her eyes when Puck catches her gaze and sends her a wink. Oh he so has something to do with this.

 

The performance finally ends with Finn on one knee in front of Quinn, the bouquet held out in front of him and breathing heavily, beads of sweat trailing down his face. Everyone is quiet. Brittany attempts to start clapping, but Santana quickly stops her with a shake of her head. The atmosphere is tense and awkward and Rachel wishes she was anywhere but here.

 

All she wanted to do was see Puck do the Charleston.

 

“So? Do you forgive me?” Finn asks through pants, a hopeful smile on his face.

The question seems to break Quinn out of her horrified haze. She blinks rapidly at Finn, looking confused. “What?” She blurts out.

 

“Do you forgive me? For saying what I said the other day?”

 

“You want me to forgive you?” Quinn’s eyebrows raises dangerously, eyes narrowing in anger.

 

“Yeah.” Rachel notices how Finn is starting to become just as aggravated as Quinn, his hackles beginning to rise. Oh god no, Finn don’t say anything rash.

 

“What exactly should I forgive you for, Finn? For talking about our sex life with your friends and embarrassing me or for telling me in front of our peers that I am difficult to be with?”

 

As Quinn speaks, she slowly begins to stand from the chair, her bouquet of flowers forgotten as they fall to the floor. Rachel hears the rest of the glee club all suck in a collective breath, knowing exactly what’s about to come. She glances over to Puck and Santana who both look like the cat who ate the fucking canary. They are positively buzzing in their seats.

 

“Why can’t you just accept my apology? I put all this work into this for you so I think I deserve a thank you from you or something. You know it’s not that easy doing this.” Finn throws his arms up in the air in anger, ignoring the loud intakes of breath from the glee club members. Bad choice Finn, you really should not have gone down that route.

 

“Ok you want a thank you? Alright then. Thank you Finn for making my next decision so easy for me.” Here it comes. It feels like everyone in the room is on the edge of their seats, desperately anticipating what is going to happen next.

 

Finn smiles smugly. “You’re welcome. Now can we get back to how we were please? No more of this coldness from you.” He reaches out for Quinn’s hand but she dodges his touch.

 

“We’re over.”

 

A collective gasp sounds through the room and Rachel doesn’t hold back from rolling her eyes. The group act like they didn’t see this coming, but Rachel saw it the moment she walked into the room. If he had kept his mouth shut then maybe she wouldn’t have ended it in front of every one, but he just had to go and speak.

 

“What?”

 

“We’re over, Finn.”

 

The look of shock on Finn’s face morphs into one of anger. “This is bullshit! I did all of this for you! All because you wouldn’t listen to me! You do not get to do this, not after everything I have done for you!”

“Oh give it up Frankenteen, the performance was worse than Ashley Simpson's appearance on Saturday Night Live.” Santana perks up from the back, barely being able to contain her laughter as she speaks. Puck chuckles next to her.

 

Finn turns his anger to Santana and takes a few quick strides over to her. “You put me up to this!” He spots Puck and points an accusing finger in his direction. “And so did you! You both knew this wouldn’t work and yet told me to do it!” He takes an angry step closer, his fist curling.

 

Seeing Finn getting close to exploding, Rachel quickly moves to intercept him, finally bringing everyone’s attention to her and making them notice her.  “Stop.” Rachel gently places a hand on Finn’s chest, attempting to calm him down. “There’s no one here to blame but yourself, Finn.”

 

Finn glances between Rachel and Puck, his face scrunched up in anger. He shoves Rachel’s hand off his chest and turns around. He pushes the bouquet off the piano and angrily takes off his suit jacket, throwing it into a nearby trash can before storming out of the room.

 

Quinn still stands in the middle of the room, looking slightly shaken by what just transpired. No one makes a move towards her for a few moments. Eventually, Mr Schue stands up and addresses the girl. She looks over to him, her face blank once again.

 

“Are you ok?” He gently asks, taking a small step towards the girl.

 

Quinn blinks once, still as a statue. Then, as if she had been burned, she takes off out of the room and down the hallway.


	12. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Finn's performance. Rachel and Quinn grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It has been a while, hasn't it? I'm very sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter. Uni got super hectic but now I have finished (graduating in July omfg) so I had time to finish this chapter. It's very long because I had to do a re-write as when I read it back I wasn't pleased with the direction I originally went in.
> 
> The first lullaby mentioned is Dear Theodosia, piano only. Feel free to listen to it when you get to that part, it's not necessary though.
> 
> The second lot of songs are mentioned by Rachel.
> 
> The final one is Bella's Lullaby from Twilight. (The one where Bella and Edward are sat at the piano)*
> 
> ENJOY! 
> 
>  
> 
> *Disclaimer: Rachel's feelings on twilight are a reflection of mine. I am not a fan of the twilight series, i'll watch the films if Im in the mood for a terrible film. BUT I do enjoy the soundtrack

“Quinn wait!”

 

Rachel steps into Finn’s way, blocking him from following after Quinn. “Leave her be.”

 

“But-” He goes to move, however, Rachel places a strong hand against his chest, gently pushing him back.

 

“No, Finn. I’m pretty sure you are the last person Quinn wants to see right now.”

 

Finn looks torn, looking over to where Quinn just disappeared to. His face scrunches up in irritation. Rachel awkwardly glances over to Puck, who is standing just off to the side. He shrugs at her in reply. Finn notices where Rachel’s gaze is directed and quickly spins around, pointing an accusing finger at the mohawked boy.

 

“This is all your fault!” Finn exclaims, completely forgetting about his ex-girlfriend and storming towards Puck.

 

“My fault?!” Puck says incredulously. 

 

Not wanting to get in the middle of the argument, and with her mind on the blonde who had just rushed out of the room in tears, Rachel decides to quietly leave the room and search for Quinn. The boys’ impending argument becomes quieter as Rachel makes her way down the hallway. She checks the bathroom on this floor, which coincidentally happens to be the bathroom where she and Quinn kissed. 

 

She quickly checks each stall, finding them all empty. Turning round, Rachel finds herself staring into the mirror, her mind flashing back to last week. Her stomach flips when she thinks of how she held the blonde in her arms before a warm feeling settles lower as she remembers how soft a smooth Quinn’s lips were, and how perfectly they fit with hers.

 

The bathroom door opens, scaring Rachel out of her Quinn induced haze, her head snapping over to the intruder. It’s a sophomore Cheerleader, who raises her eyebrow curiously at Rachel before walking into a stall and closing the door. The intrusion reminds Rachel of the task at hand and she quickly departs from the bathroom, continuing her search.

 

Just as she’s about to go up the stairs to the next floor, Rachel picks up on a sound. It’s quiet, so quiet human ears wouldn’t be able to pick up on it. Rachel pauses, one foot already settled on the first step, her hand leisurely holding the railing. The brunette listens again. Just like before, she hears it. Quiet, like when you can hear a conversation from the room above you. She steps away from the stairs, the noise now becoming louder. Taking a few steps forward, Rachel concentrates on the sound, trying to figure out where it is coming from. Then she hears it clearly. Crying. More specifically, Quinn’s crying. It’s her cry for when she doesn’t want anyone to hear, but can’t help but make sounds. As if she is trying to muffle it.

 

Moving quickly, Rachel follows where the sound is coming from, Quinn’s crying getting louder with each step until she is stood in front of the doors to the auditorium. She immediately spots the cheerleader slumped at the piano set at the side of the stage. Her shoulders shake as she continues to cry, oblivious to Rachel’s presence. 

 

Rachel makes her way down to the stage, her heart breaking at the sight of the crying girl in front of her. She approaches Quinn cautiously like she’s is approaching a scared lion cub. She hesitates when she’s a few feet behind the girl.

 

“Quinn?” She whispers, breaking the girl out of her sobbing. Quinn’s head whips up at her, a look of embarrassment on her face. They stare at each other for a few moments, brown eyes connecting with tear-filled hazel. The silence between them is deafening, soon broken by a quiet sob from Quinn. Realizing that she is crying so openly in front of Rachel, Quinn quickly turns her head away, rotating her body to hide from Rachel as she starts to cry again.

 

Knowing that if she tries to push Quinn to talk it will make the blonde push her away, even more, Rachel silently sits down next to Quinn, her hands coming to rest upon the keys of the piano. Rachel glances over to Quinn, who has now turned herself even further away from Rachel. Her arms are wrapped around her stomach, head facing down to the floor, shielding her face from Rachel.

 

Turning back to the keys, Rachel sighs gently to herself, fingers twitching to press down onto the keys. Without her wanting to, Rachel slowly starts to play out a few chords on the piano, soon morphing them into a medley. A lullaby of sorts. Rachel continues to play, letting the soothing music fill the room. Her eyes slowly close as the song progresses, fighting the urge to sing. She holds back on it, not wanting to see the faces of her fathers as Quinn cries next to her. 

 

So, she continues to play. As she does, she feels Quinn slowly move, her sobbing starting to quiet down. The lullaby seems to be working and when Rachel opens her eyes, she finds Quinn having fully turned her body back to the piano, eyes intently watching Rachel’s fingers dance across the keys.

 

As the song draws to a close, Rachel jumps slightly upon feeling Quinn’s head gently rest against her shoulder, her sobs now becoming small sniffles. The final note rings out through the silence of the auditorium and Rachel drops her hands to her lap. A small smile ghosts Rachel’s lips when Quinn takes hold of her hand, intertwining their fingers together. 

 

They stay like this for a while, Quinn resting her head against Rachel’s shoulder, playing with her fingers. The silence is welcome as the girl’s take in the comfort of the other. No words need to be spoken between them. Quinn is thankful for Rachel not making a spectacle of her crying. Rachel is thankful for Quinn letting her in and letting her stay. If it were anyone else, Quinn would have asked them to leave, and yet with Rachel, she welcomes her comfort, and offers her own to Rachel.

 

“I’ve gotta tell ya Q, that big lumberjack of a boy-”

 

Quinn quickly removes herself from Rachel’s comfort, turning her body away from the intrusion. Frowning at the loss of Quinn and seeing the girl’s discomfort, Rachel quickly whips her head round to the intruder.

 

The intruder being Santana quickly notes the glare Rachel is sending her and puts her hands up in surrender. “I’ll leave,” She says, quickly backing away and exiting the room. When Quinn hears the door close, she moves back to her previous position, head on Rachel’s shoulder.

 

It’s quiet again for a while, the two girls once again welcoming each other’s presence. Then there’s the softest of a whisper, voice hoarse from crying.

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Rachel smiles softly at the blonde’s words. She merely responds with a squeeze of the girl’s hand and placing her own head on top of Quinn’s. With this, the girl’s enter their own, private bubble of comfort. One that neither wants to pop.

 

…

News of Quinn and Finn’s breakup (or ‘Fuinn’ as known by the student body) spread like wildfire around the school and by the following morning, everyone, including teachers, was talking (or should Rachel say gossiping) about it. Common with the rumor mill, the actual events of their break up has been viewed and skewed in one way or another from what really happened. 

 

“I heard Finn proposed to her-”

 

“Is it true Quinn slashed all of Finn’s tires?”

 

And so on. All varying in extremity and believability. And yet people ate it up. Rachel rolls her eyes to herself, slamming her locker door closed and leaning against it. She observes the student body meandering about the hallway, all talking about the break-up. One thing that Rachel has noticed is no one known exactly what happened after Quinn ran from the choir room. She isn’t hearing about hers and Quinn intimate moment in the auditorium and how vulnerable to HBIC was with Rachel. Santana must not have told anyone, which Rachel is thankful for.

 

The girls only stayed cuddled together for about ten minutes after Santana left them. Ten wonderful minutes where it was just the two of them, basking in the comfort of the other. They probably spoke a total of ten words to each other, most of them being taken up by Rachel offering Quinn a ride home. As they walked to Rachel’s car, the girl’s walked close together, shoulders touching and hands brushing. Every time Rachel would feel Quinn’s touch against her hand, a blush would appear on her cheeks. 

 

The ride home was equally as silent, the only sound being the radio, which Quinn ended up switching off at some point during the ride anyway. Whenever they would get to a red light, Rachel would chance a glance, only for Quinn to do the same. Each time the girls would quickly glance away with matching blushes. Then, when they arrived at the Fabray residence only two words were spoken to Rachel. A very soft “Thank you” followed by a quiet close of her car door and a shy wave from the blonde. Rachel had waited until Quinn was safely inside her house, not missing the way the blonde glanced back at her until finally driving home.

 

A chorus of girly laughter shakes Rachel out of her memory. Looking down the hallway, Rachel finds Finn stood by his locker, a gaggle of girls surrounding him. He leans casually against his locker, a cocky smirk on his face as he talks to the girls. One, who Rachel recognizes as Jessica the cheerleader, steps forward and strokes his bicep.

 

“Oh my god, do you work out?” She asks with a flutter of her eyelashes.

 

Rachel rolls her eyes at the cliche line, but Finn eats it up, a proud smirk crossing his face. “Uh yeah, I do. Coach likes us to stay in shape during football season.”

 

Jessica hums and steps closer to Finn. “I can think of another way to help you stay in shape.”

 

Disgusted, Rachel tunes out the rest of the conversation. It’s been less than twenty-four hours and already Finn is hooking up with another girl. So much for being in love with Quinn. Rachel scoffs to herself at the thought, earning a confused look from the student at the locker next to her. Rachel just glares at the boy, who quickly scurries away. At that moment, Quinn turns the corner at the end of the hallway. She has yet to see the girls surrounding Finn. Rachel’s eyebrows raise in surprise when a group of boys turn the same corner immediately after Quinn. Seems like even the boys are jumping at the chance to date the newly single HBIC.

 

Jealousy rumbles within Rachel at watching the boys tripping over their feet to ask Quinn out. What helps keeps the jealousy at bay is the disinterested look on Quinn’s face and how bored the blonde looks. She ignores the boys as she continues down the hallway. Rachel watches her go, waiting with baited breath for Quinn to notice her. As if in slow motion, Quinn blinks once and then slowly drags her eyes over to Rachel’s direction. Their eyes lock; hazel onto brown. Rachel feels the corner of her lips tug up into a small smile. Quinn’s eyes twinkle at the smile and she offers Rachel a smile of her own. The exchange is quick, you would have to been staring at the two girls to have noticed. Most people were either watching Finn or trying to avoid eye contact with the HBIC.

 

Then, as Quinn looks away, Rachel notices her entire demeanor change. Her shoulders tense, the crinkle she gets between her eyebrows appears and her chin tilts up higher. From this change, Rachel knows Quinn has finally spotted Finn and his fan club. And considering how quiet the hallway has become, the rest of the student body have noticed this too.

 

However, they do not get the reaction they wanted from Quinn. The HBIC merely breezes past Finn, not at all looking in his direction before coming to a halt in front of her locker. She turns her head towards the boys following her. “Leave.” She commands. Like the lapdogs they are, the boys listen and quickly scurry away. 

 

Rachel glances over to Finn, who has now lost interest in Jessica and staring at Quinn, a frown on his face.

 

“He’s going to try and make Q jealous.”

 

Rachel glances briefly away from Finn to the girl standing next to her. Brittany stands beside her, a frown on her face. She looks towards Rachel and seeing Rachel’s raised eyebrow, she elaborates. “But it hasn’t worked so he’s gonna try again.”

 

As if on cue, Finn takes a deep breath and then louder than usual, starts to speak, his eyes constantly glancing over to Quinn. “Hey uh Jessica, do you wanna see a movie with me tonight?”

 

Jessica readily agrees. Finn glances back over to Quinn who hasn’t as so much as glanced in his direction.

 

“Now he’s going to try and get Quinn to look over.”

 

Rachel nods, enjoying Brittany’s narration of the events. It’s like having her own little commentator with her. Just as Brittany said, Finn publicly declares to walk Jessica to class, offering her his arm and begins to direct her down the hallway past Quinn.

 

“Uh my class is this way,” Jessica says, attempting to turn Finn away and go the opposite way.

 

“Uh...I know a shortcut.” He lies and they walk past Quinn. He turns his head back to Quinn, who continues to grab her books from her locker.

 

“And Quinn won’t pay attention because she’s too busy thinking about you.”

 

This makes Rachel’s head whip around to Brittany in shock. “Wait, what?”

 

Brittany just shrugs and looks at Rachel exasperatedly. “She’s gonna look over here.”

 

And of course, Quinn does. She and Rachel lock eyes. Brittany speaks again “You’re both going to blush.” They do. “And then glance away from each other hoping no one saw your secret exchange.”

 

Rachel slowly moves her gaze away from the blonde at the end of the hallway to the taller one next to her. “Let me guess, you always see it.”

 

Brittany gives Rachel a ‘well duh’ face. “I see everything.” She pats Rachel on the shoulder sympathetically before she becomes excited. “Sanny!” She exclaims before skipping off down the hallway to the Latina who has made an appearance at Quinn’s locker. Once she reaches her, they lock pinkies. Rachel can’t help but smile at the shy grin Santana gives Brittany. It’s quick and brief before she goes back into her default bitch mode.

 

She watches as Santana and Quinn have their usual bicker. As she watches, Brittany looks back to Rachel and rolls her eyes, as if to say ‘what are they like?’ before turning back and diffusing the situation by distracting Santana.

 

“What an odd girl,” Rachel mumbles to herself before moving off her locker and walking to her class.

 

…

 

The boys are relentless on Quinn for the next week. Despite her clearly showing no interest in them, the single boys of the school still follow Quinn around. With any other circumstances, Rachel would get annoyed. But she’s not. Because now it’s become sort of a routine for Quinn and Rachel to meet up in the auditorium during their free period. Sometimes they sit in silence, Quinn’s head on Rachel’s shoulder. Other times Rachel will play the piano, with Quinn occasionally singing along if she recognizes the tune. And then occasionally, very occasionally, they’ll chat. Not about anything in particular. Rachel may tell Quinn something stupid Puck did the other day, Quinn would update Rachel on her niece. Little things. But no matter how little they are, both cherish the trust they give each other.

Finn has seemed to realize that no amount of flirting with other girls is going to get Quinn’s attention. So instead he just watches her like a kicked puppy. It infuriates Rachel, seeing the way Finn looks at Quinn. He just does not seem to understand that she isn’t interested.

 

“Are you playing the theme from Finding Nemo?”

 

Rachel is broken out of her musings and stops playing the piano, turning in her chair to look over at the blonde. Quinn is lying on her stomach on the stage, homework sprawled out in front of her. Her pencil hangs out of one corner of her mouth, eyebrows pinched curiously. 

 

Rachel smiles at Quinn and shakes her head. “No. Same composer, different film.” Quinn stands herself up, brushing at the lapels of her skirt and sits herself down beside Rachel. Rachel turns herself back to the keys. She begins to play the same song again.

 

“Which film?”

 

“American Beauty,” Rachel answers, turning her head up to look at Quinn as her fingers continue to dance along the keys. “Thomas Newman was the composer. He also composed music for Finding Nemo.”

 

The blonde hums in acknowledgment, intently watching Rachel’s hands dance across the keys. “It’s a bit sad.” She says after a moment.

 

Rachel can’t help but laugh at that, nodding her head. “It is, isn’t it?” Instantly, Rachel changes the song, going straight to the main part of Requiem for a Dream. The dramatics of the song causes Quinn to jump slightly, making Rachel chuckle. In the corner of her eye, Rachel spots Quinn shaking her head. Without stopping the music or taking her eyes away from the keys, Rachel speaks. “Do you not like it?”

 

Quinn shrugs. “No I do, it’s beautiful. It’s just a bit like-” Quinn stretches her fingers in front of her, widening her eyes as she does so “-big.” She finishes, letting her hands drop to her lap. Rachel just nods and like before, seamlessly changes the song to a more upbeat one.

 

She plays the opening bars for a moment. Then, she notices a glint of recognition in Quinn’s eyes. Softly, the blonde begins to sing along. Rachel can’t help but smile at Quinn’s sweet, angelic voice. The blonde sways to the beat beside Rachel, occasionally bumping shoulders.

 

_ Where you lead, I will follow _

 

_ Anywhere that you tell me to _

 

_ If you need, need me to be with you _

 

_ I will follow where you lead _

 

As Rachel continues to play into the next verse, Quinn becomes quiet, a small frown appearing on her face. Rachel stops playing abruptly at seeing how sad the blonde is. She racks her brain, trying to figure out what could have happened in the last two minutes to make Quinn sad. They were having fun...Did Quinn think of the other day again? Does she remember what happened in the choir room a couple of weeks ago?

 

A sniffle shakes Rachel out of her thoughts. She puts a caring hand on Quinn’s shoulder, trying to get the blonde to look at her. She doesn’t, instead, she avoids eye contact. She does, however, place her hand on top of Rachel’s intertwining their fingers. Ok, this lets Rachel know that whatever has Quinn upset isn’t to do with her.

 

“Quinn?” The blonde continues to refuse to look at her. Frowning, Rachel removes her hand from Quinn’s and gently cups the girl’s chin, turning her around. Watery hazel looks down into worried brown. Rachel’s frown deepens. “What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s stupid,” Quinn mumbles, wiping at her eyes.

 

“It’s obviously not stupid if it’s gotten you this upset,” Rachel whispers, wiping away a stray tear from Quinn’s face.

 

Quinn puffs out her cheeks before exhaling, something that if the blonde wasn’t so upset, Rachel would find adorable. Rachel drops her hand from Quinn’s chin to clasp her hand, rubbing her thumb soothingly on the back.

 

“It’s just...the glee club aren’t able to go to sectionals this year because we don’t have the numbers. And if we aren’t able to compete in sectionals we can’t go to regionals or nationals.” Quinn looks at Rachel helplessly, her eyes watering again.

 

Rachel bites her lip. “Can’t you try next year? Gather more people? You’re HBIC, surely you can scare people into joining?”

 

Quinn shakes her head. “No amount of glaring and threats will get anyone to join glee. It’s social suicide. Santana, Brittany and I avoid being slushied every day because we are cheerios. Finn and Puck and the other boys were slushied initially, but now with Coach Beiste, the rest of the team are too scared to keep attacking them. To join glee club is to be placed at the bottom of the food chain.”

 

“Then why are you there?”

 

A soft smile graces Quinn’s face, causing Rachel’s stomach to flutter. Despite her watery complexion, she still looks so beautiful when she smiles. “Because I love it. Like I said before, it’s the one place where I get to be me. Glee club is family to me.” She pauses, looking over at Rachel now. “It’s home.” Quinn’s soft smile turns back into a frown. “And now it’s ending.” 

 

Rachel removes her hands from Quinn’s and turns back to the keys, a thoughtful frown on her face. “How many people do you need?” She asks as casually as she can, making use of her idle hands and randomly pressing a few chords on the keys.

 

“Just one.”

 

The brunette hums, still playing out a random selection of chords, cogs turning in her head. Quinn’s head slowly moves to sit on Rachel’s shoulder. Rachel smiles to herself when she feels Quinn shuffle closer to her.

 

“Play that song again. Please.” Quinn whispers, her hand moving to touch Rachel’s thigh.

 

At the touch, Rachel nearly slips on her transition to the next chord. She steadies herself quickly and swallows thickly. Listening to Quinn, Rachel quickly positions her hands in the correct place and begins to play Where You Lead.

 

“No, no. The American Beauty one.”

 

Rachel blushes and nods gently, so as to not jolt Quinn about too much and begins to play the requested song. As she plays, and Quinn’s hand continues to touch her thigh, a plan forms in Rachel’s head.

 

...

 

Why is she doing this? What is she about to get herself into? this is the worst idea she’s ever had in her life. It’s just a door, you can walk through it, Rachel. It’s just a door. And yet, despite her internal monolog, Rachel’s feet stay rooted outside the door. She looks through the window, finding the students all sat down, sad looks on their faces as their teacher rambles on in front of them.

 

Just take a deep breath and walk through. It’s easy. It’s not easy. It’s proving to be a lot more difficult than it should be. Rachel squeezes her eyes closed, picturing her Dads’ happy faces, smiling at her. She sees Shelby, standing above her as she cowers in the corner of her house. She sees her home, up in flames, burning to the ground. Then she sees Quinn, smiling at her, hazel eyes sparkling with joy. Opening her eyes again, Rachel immediately spots the blonde, sat at the back, a book in her lap. She doesn’t appear to be listening to a word the teacher is saying. However, Rachel spots the frown in the corner of her mouth. 

 

It’s this frown that gives Rachel enough courage to push down on the handle and walk through the door. She doesn’t like the idea of Quinn being sad and she’s hoping that her next actions will fix it. As soon as she enters the room, all eyes turn to her. Puck smirks at her, having already figured out what she’s here for. Santana eyes her curiously, then shrugs and goes back to looking bored. Finn also looks at her curiously, until his eyes sweep over his body and a glazed look takes over his face. Rachel attempts to hold back the disgust on her face, looking around the room at all the other faces looking her way, until her eyes connect with sparkling hazel. The only indication Quinn gives about being affected by her sudden appearance in the choir room is the slight raise of her left eyebrow.

 

“Is there something you need Rachel? I told the class you’ll get your Spanish assignments back tomorrow.” Mr Schue says, breaking Rachel out of hers and Quinn’s staring match. He approaches the girl slowly, eyes darting back to the other kids in confusion.

 

“Um I’m not actually here about that. I hear you’re a member short?” She asks, rocking back and forth on her heels awkwardly. 

 

Mr Schue looks at her in surprise before a big grin takes over his face. “Oh! Yeah, sure I think we’d love to have you, Rachel. Right guys?” He turns to the rest of the kids who nod and cheer appreciatively. Rachel glances over to Quinn who is quietly clapping her hands, biting her lip shyly. Her eyes flutter away from Rachel’s and down to her lap.

 

“Uh Mr Schue, don’t you think we should at least make her audition? Like the rest of us had to? We don’t even know if she can sing” Finn asks, his hand up in the air awkwardly.

Before Mr Schue can say anything, Rachel quickly butts in. Just the thought of singing makes her stomach sink. “There won’t be a need for that. I don’t want to sing. At all.”

 

Finn looks at her puzzled. “But it’s glee club. The whole point is that we sing. If you don’t then there’s no point you joining.”

 

“Dude if she doesn’t want to sing she doesn’t have to. She’s the last chance we have left of even qualifying for sectionals so shut up.” Puck groans from the back. Rachel makes eye contact with him, smirking when he rolls his eyes.

 

“It’s ok if you can’t sing Rachel, that’s what-”

 

“No it’s not that I can’t sing. I just don’t like singing. I’m happy to be in the background dancing.” She says, running a hand through her hair in aggravation.

 

Then, like a shy mouse, Mike pipes up from his seat next to Tina, timidly waving his hand in the air. “I don’t see what the problem is for Rachel not singing.” He says, looking over to Finn. “You guys are ok with me not singing because I can’t sing.” He adds with a shrug. Mike’s comment is followed by a chorus of ‘yeah’. 

 

Mr Schue claps his hands ecstatically. “That settles it then! Rachel, welcome to the new Directions!”

 

Rachel almost laughs at the name but holds back when the group starts to clap for her. She shuffles awkwardly until Mr Schue claps her on the back with a big grin on his face. “Take a seat, Rachel.” He says, giving her a gentle push towards the risers. “Now with this good news, that means we can start looking at-” He writes in big letters on the whiteboard ‘SECTIONALS’ The club start clapping and cheering.

 

The brunette sits herself down next to Puck, Quinn sitting a few seats away from them. Puck looks at her with a shit eating grin on his. He ignores the fact that Mr Schue has started talking and nudges Rachel in the side.

 

“I guess a certain blonde had some involvement in this sudden change of heart.” He says, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Rachel rolls her eyes at her friend. “No actually. I just  _ really _ wanted to see you do the Charleston.” Puck chuckles next to her before finally turning his attention to their teacher. Rachel tries to pay attention, but her eyes keep flicking over to the blonde sat a couple seats away from her, flanked on either side by Santana and Brittany.

 

Soon enough, she catches Quinn also looking over at her. They share a shy smile.

 

...

 

 

The vampire is sta in the auditorium, at the usual time she and Quinn meet. It’s not the first time she’s arrived before Quinn. Actually most of the time she’s here before Quinn. Rachel does pride herself on punctuality. Like the other times whilst she waits for Quinn, Rachel plays the piano. Each time she does, she closes her eyes, letting the music surround her. Each day it’s getting easier to play, easier to forget the haunting images of her Fathers. Today, she’s playing without even thinking of her Fathers. Instead, she’s thinking of Quinn, remembering the shy smile they shared in the choir room earlier.

 

Then, Rachel feels it. The tickling sensation on her vocal chords, begging to be used. The song she’s playing does not call for lyrics, but if it had, Rachel knows she would be fighting everything in her not to sing. Perhaps she would have merely ended up whispering the lyrics. But this is not something she wishes to think about right now. Instead, she continues to play the song, yet again another lullaby.

 

She becomes so entranced in the melody that she is oblivious to the person who sits beside her, a small teasing smile on their face.

 

“Twilight huh?”

 

The sudden intrusion causes Rachel’s fingers to slip, creating an ugly note to ring throughout the auditorium. She looks over at the giggling blonde, who found the way Rachel jumped and looked at her with such wide, scared eyes, hilarious. She tries, honest to god she does try to be annoyed with Quinn for interrupting her, but she can’t fight off the smile that graces her face at hearing the blonde’s laugh. Rachel shakes her head at the laughing girl, eyes twinkling with affection.

 

Quinn finally calms down from her laughing, wiping away tears from her eyes. “You should have seen your face.”

 

“I fail to see the humor in scaring a woman whilst she is playing an instrument,” Rachel says, faking being annoyed with the blonde. She turns her head away with a huff, straightening her back.

 

Quinn’s hand comes to rest on Rachel’s thigh. Rachel’s breath immediately hitches at the contact, her eyes darting down. She watches as Quinn's thumb stroked back and forth on her thigh. “I am very sorry for interrupting you.” The blonde breathes out, her voice like silk.

 

Rachel gulps audibly at that. Clearing her throat, Rachel tries to act as if the touch doesn’t affect her and continues on playing the song she was before. “You are forgiven.”

 

They go silent for a moment, Rachel acutely aware of the hand that is still on her thigh and the hazel eyes that are intensely following the movement of her fingers on the keys.

 

“Wouldn’t have pegged you for a Twilight Fan. So, are you Team Edward or Team Jacob?”

 

Rachel scoffs at the statement, pausing her playing. “I am in no way a Twilight fan. Their representation of vampires is unjust and completely wrong. The idea that Vampire’s sparkle is simply absurd! The whole point is for them to be indistinguishable amongst humans and yet that Meyer woman decides to make them sparkle? Stupid. The soundtrack, however, is enjoyable.”

 

Quinn watches her with a smile, her eyebrow raising in curiosity. “You speak as though vampires are real.”

 

Rachel falters slightly, her shoulders tensing. She quickly relaxes, chuckling out a fake laugh with a just as fake smile. “That’s absurd, Quinn. That’s like saying ghosts are real.”

 

The blonde eyes Rachel for a moment, perplexed by her odd reaction. Then, she shrugs and smiles playfully. “I dunno, the visual effects in Ghostbusters were pretty amazing.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Rachel gets back to playing the song. For the rest of the song, they both decide to stay quiet, going back to their usual comfort routine. Quinn’s head once again rests on Rachel’s shoulder, eyes closing as the music fills the room. As the song draws to a close and Rachel plays out the last high notes, Quinn lifts her head from Rachel’s shoulder and stares right at the brunette. 

 

The intensity of Quinn’s stare takes Rachel’s breath away. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen Quinn look at her like this. Her eyes dart down to Quinn’s plump ones, making note of their rosy tint. She looks back up to Quinn’s eyes, a shiver trailing down her spine. It feels like a big moment. Like things are going to change. The air is electrifying to Rachel, her fingers tingling in anticipation.

 

“Thank you.” The words a breathed against her lips. Rachel frowns slightly at Quinn’s words, unconsciously licking her lips.

 

“For what?”

 

Neither are speaking more than a whisper, too afraid that any louder will burst this bubble they have found themselves in. 

 

“For joining the glee club. Everyone was so happy. It was so sweet for you to do that for us.”

 

Rachel sighs gently and shakes her head fondly. Quinn tilts her head in confusion at Rachel’s reaction.

 

“What?” 

 

Biting her lip, Rachel lets out a soft chuckle, shaking her head again. “You know I didn’t do it for them.” She gazes at Quinn, praying that the blonde catches on to what she’s saying. For such a smart girl, sometimes Quinn can be oblivious.

 

Quinn’s mouth falls open into an ‘o’ as understanding flashes through Quinn’s eyes. “Why?” It’s when Rachel feels Quinn’s lips brush against hers when she realizes how close they have gotten since the song finished. Pink, plump lips are so close to hers, Rachel feels her whole body tingle in anticipation. 

 

Rachel glances between Quinn’s eyes and lips, her nose bumping softly against Quinn’s. It’s this that pushes Rachel to move. Closing her eyes, Rachel closes the distance between their lips and placed the gentlest of kisses on Quinn’s lips. Automatically, she feels Quinn start to kiss her back. Wanting to deepen the kiss, Rachel ever so slightly tilts her head to the side, biting back a moan when their lips slide together. 

 

It’s soft, gentle. Nothing like their first kiss. It’s not as hungry, or lust filled. It’s almost like a first kiss. Shy, like they are tiptoeing around each other. But then Quinn’s hand comes up to cup the back of Rachel’s neck, pulling the brunette in closer. This time a moan escapes Rachel, her hands moving to rest on Quinn’s waist. She flicks her tongue against Quinn’s top lip, sucking it into her mouth softly, before switching to Quinn’s lower lip, earning a moan from the blonde.

 

Soon, air becomes a necessity to Quinn and they break apart, foreheads touching, breathing raggedly. Quinn’s hand falls from Rachel’s neck to land on her thigh, in the same place it also lays. 

 

“Does that answer your question?” Rachel asks with a giggle. Quinn laughs with her before kissing Rachel once more.

 

“Do you want to come over. My mum won’t be home tonight.” Rachel pulls back from Quinn at the question, her eyebrow raising. Quinn rolls her eyes at her, a blush on her cheeks. “No I didn’t mean because I want to-not that I don’t-” Quinn sighs at seeing Rachel’s amused expression. “I meant to talk.”

 

“Talk?” Rachel asks with a chuckle.

 

Quinn rolls her eyes at the girl. “I just-There are a few things I want to talk to you about.”

 

Rachel’s stomach drops at that and she pulls back a bit more from Quinn. Seeing the look on Rachel’s face, Quinn quickly grabs hold of the brunette’s hand with a smile. “Don’t look so scared. It’s nothing bad. Just, about us.”

 

A grin appears on Rachel face at how adorable the blonde looks, appearing very shy about asking Rachel round. 

 

“Sure. We can talk.”

…

 

As soon as Rachel closes Quinn’s bedroom door, she feels herself get pushed up against it, with the blonde cheerleader’s body pressed tightly against her. Rachel stabilises herself, placing her hands on Quinn’s waist. The blonde’s eyelids flutter slightly at her touch and Rachel can’t help but smirk. Quinn notices the smirk and raises her eyebrow before moving so her lips are inches away from Rachel’s ear. Rachel shudders slightly when she feels Quinn’s lips ghost over the shell of her ear. She feels more than hears Quinn’s throaty chuckle.

 

“You’re not going to run this time, are you?” Quinn whispers to her. Rachel swallows thickly and shakes her head. She jumps when she feels Quinn nibble on her ear lobe, a low moan escaping her. Quinn releases her earlobe. “Use your words, Rach.”

 

A shiver of arousal runs down Rachel’s spine. Rachel moves her hands to cup Quinn’s face and bring them face to face. She lightly runs her nose against Quinn’s, her eyes closing at the touch. “No, I’m not going to run.” 

 

With that, Rachel slowly leans in and places the softest of kisses against Quinn’s lips. It’s slow, lips pressing together in long, deep kisses. They don’t rush as they get to learn the taste and feel of each other. Rachel’s hand moves to cup the back of Quinn’s neck, pulling the girl into her. Rachel nips Quinn’s bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue. She pulls back slightly when she feels Quinn try to deepen the kiss further.

 

“I thought you wanted to talk?” Rachel asks breathlessly, staring into Quinn’s darkening eyes.

 

“We can talk later.” Quinn grabs hold of Rachel’s shirt and pulls her back into a searing kiss. It’s still just as chaste as their earlier ones, but with more passion behind it. Without breaking the kiss, Quinn starts walking backwards, pulling Rachel along with her. Rachel’s hands move back to Quinn’s hips, fisting the material of her cheerleading uniform. When her knees hit the bed, Quinn sits herself down, breaking the kiss. Rachel takes the short break to take in the girl in front of her. She gently cups Quinn’s cheek, running her thumb against the soft cheek, smiling when Quinn lightly nuzzles into her hand and presses a kiss against her palm. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Quinn whispers to her. Rachel smiles at the girl below her, moving her hand from her cheek to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Quinn’s cheek.

 

“You and how lucky I am to be here.” Rachel’s smile grows at the blush that adorns Quinn’s cheeks. Quinn clears her throat softly and grabs hold of Rachel’s shirt again, pulling the brunette down on top of her as she reclines on the bed. Rachel grins as Quinn kisses her again. She can’t get enough of the girl’s lips and how soft they are.

 

Their kissing grows in passion when Rachel feels Quinn’s tongue run against her lips, asking for access. Rachel grants it and adjusts herself on top of Quinn, one hand on her hip, the other beside her head as their tongues fight for dominance, sliding against each other. Rachel moans into Quinn’s mouth, her thigh slipping between Quinn’s. She groans when Quinn’s hands move to her hair and tug slightly. Breaking the kiss, Rachel begins to trail her lips up Quinn’s jaw and to her ear. She grins when Quinn’s gasps as Rachel’s lips find a sensitive spot behind her ear. Rachel begins to suck lightly at the skin, feeling Quinn’s tugs on her hair becoming harder. She adjusts herself again, causing her thigh to slip up higher and rub between Quinn’s legs. Quinn gasps, her hands disappearing from Rachel’s hair and gently pushing on her chest. Rachel quickly moves back, keeping herself hovered over Quinn, but her thigh now resting away from between Quinn’s legs.

 

“I’m sorry.” Rachel says, looking down at Quinn and her bruised lips. Rachel licks her own at the sight of the girl under her.

 

“No it’s ok.” Quinn pants, her hands resting on Rachel’s shoulders. “We were just moving too quickly.”

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to rush you into anything you’re not comfortable with.”

 

Quinn smiles affectionately at Rachel. “You don’t need to apologise. We both got a little too into it.” She takes a deep breath and Rachel sits up, sensing it’s about to get serious. She puts a respectable distance between them. Once both are situated calmly, Quinn speaks.

 

“I want to apologise for the other day and how I reacted. I should have given you a chance to explain and I didn’t, I just panicked and ran.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. Anyway, it means we are even now, I ran from you and you ran from me.”

 

Quinn turns to look at Rachel, but Rachel focuses down at her hands in her lap. “Why did you run?”

 

Rachel’s eyebrows furrow together. She finally looks up at Quinn, swallowing at the intense stare directed at her. “When I can tell you, I will. But…Now isn’t the best time.”

 

Quinn squints her eyes at her. Rachel quickly looks away and awkwardly clears her throat. “You’re very mysterious.” Quinn finally says after Rachel fidgets under her stare.

 

“How do you mean?” 

 

“Barely anyone knows anything about you. You arrive in this small town of all places, you keep to yourself most of the time, if you’re not with Puck. You don’t seem to let anyone get too close to you.”

 

“So you’ve asked about me?” Rachel turns to Quinn with a cheeky grin on her face. Quinn rolls her eyes and playfully nudges Rachel’s shoulder.

 

“That’s what I’m talking about. It seems like anytime you feel like someone is taking too much of an interest in you, you avoid questions and replace it with humour, or in my case, flirting.”

 

“It’s better that way.”

 

“You’ve let Puck get to know you. And it seems like you’re letting me know you.”

 

“I had to let Puck know who I was.” Rachel says cryptically, only adding to Quinn’s statement. As if proving her point, Quinn raises her eyebrow at her. Rachel smiles. “And you, well, I can’t seem to not want to know who you are. You’re just as enigmatic as me, Quinn.”

 

“Oh yeah? What makes you say that?”

 

Rachel shifts on the bed so her legs are crossed under her and she’s facing Quinn. “Pretty much everyone knows who you are, or at least who you want them to think you are. The HBIC of Mckinley, head cheerleader who was dating the quarterback. Queen of the school who can control anyone with the click of her fingers and the prettiest girl I have ever met.”

 

Quinn laughs humourlessly. “Yeah, that’s just about right.” She looks down at her lap, smoothing her hands over her skirt. 

 

Rachel reaches forward and lightly grabs onto Quinn’s cheek, turning the girl’s head to look at her. “But you’re a lot more than that. And you don’t want people to know who you really are.”

 

“And who do you think that is?” Quinn asks, her voice almost a whisper.

 

Rachel shrugs. “That’s for you to tell me. But if I were to guess, I would say that you are ambitious. You want to get away from this small town as soon as you can. But you’re also caring. I’ve seen the way you’ve helped Brittany when she gets confused over a question and explain it with a calmness that rivals Santana when she talks to Brittany. But I know you feel like you can’t show people this incredibly kind person that you are. I’ve seen how you hesitate whenever one of your glee members get bullied, whether it be shoved into a locker or have a slushie thrown over them. You don’t laugh along with anyone else and you always look like you’re one step away from helping them. But you don’t because you have this reputation to uphold at school.”

 

Quinn puffs out her cheeks before releasing a deep sigh. She chuckles to herself. “You really can read me, can’t you?”

 

Rachel smiles softly. “I wouldn’t say read. I just take notice of you. I don’t think enough people see you the way I do.”

 

Quinn shuffles closer to Rachel and places a hand on the brunette’s knee. Rachel’s eyes dart down to the warm touch. “I can’t let people see me the way you do. I have expectations of me to be a certain way, act a certain way.” Rachel reaches out with her hand and grabs hold of Quinn’s. She smiles when Quinn flips her hand around and tangles their fingers together.

 

“When my father was still living with me, my mom and my sister, we all had the Fabray reputation to uphold. To be the perfect daughters and Wife. My sister, Frannie became Head Cheerleader, went to Harvard, married her high school sweetheart and had a beautiful baby girl. Everything my Father would want in a daughter. And that is exactly what he expected of me. To become head cheerleader, date the quarterback, maintain a perfect gpa and prepare to go to an ivy league college. My sister moved away as soon as she could, just leaving me and my Mom with him. She never visited when he lived with us, not wanting to expose Gracie to a man like him. Can’t say I blame her.” Rachel runs her thumb soothingly on the back of Quinn’s hand when she notices the blonde is getting upset.

 

“Why did he leave?” Rachel gently asks.

 

Quinn scoffs. “He slept with his assistant. The most cliché thing a white middle-aged man could do. I came home one day to find my Mom crying in the living room and all my Dad’s stuff gone. He just packed up and left.” Her voice cracks, at that, Rachel tightens her hold on Quinn’s hand, grounding her. “He filed for a divorce a few weeks later.Dad still visits, having been granted visiting rights of his kids. Well, technically child, as Frannie hardly sees him. Every time he visits, he always asks me the same questions: “How’s school going?” “Still keeping up your gpa?” “You’re not slacking in cheerleading are you?” “How’s that Finn boy doing? He’s the perfect guy for you.” “How’s college hunting going?”.” Quinn sighs heavily.

 

“You don’t need to tell me anymore if you don’t want to.” Rachel says, reaching out with her other hand that isn’t tightly clutched by Quinn’s to place a stray hair behind the blonde’s ear.

 

Quinn shakes her head. “No, I want to. I need to, so you know what you’re getting into. Every question has a hidden threat in it. “I hope you’re not failing school”, “You look like you’re getting fat.” “I expect you to marry Finn and have children.” “No daughter of mine will go to a community college.” “You better not fail me.”. Every single time he asks the questions, those are the threats he’s hinting at.”

 

“But you dumped Finn? And you’re here with me?”

 

Quinn laughs. “Yeah and isn’t that just a big fuck you to my homophobic father?” Quinn shakes her head at herself. Rachel’s eyebrows raise at the distaste in Quinn’s voice.  “I’ve had enough of trying to meet his demands, he no longer has the right to demand anything from me. No longer am I trying my best at school to please him, but so then I can be proud of myself. I’m dedicated to cheerleading because I genuinely enjoy it, not because he expects me to do it. I’ve dumped Finn because I realised he wasn’t making me happy, but saw that someone else could.” Rachel gulps and blushes at the intense stare Quinn is giving her. She feels Quinn squeeze her hand before continuing.  “And I realised that I don’t need my father’s approval to succeed. I am done trying to be perfect for a man who doesn’t love me for who I am, but for who he wants me to be.”

 

Rachel smiles at Quinn and shifts closer to her, bringing their joined hands up to her lips and pressing a chaste kiss on Quinn’s hand. “Well if I ever have the displeasure of meeting him, I’ll make sure to tell him that he’s missing out on the amazing opportunity of getting to know you. And I’ll also make a point of telling him how lucky I am to date you.”

 

“Date me?” Quinn grins, her eyebrow raising. “I believe we would need to go on a date to be dating.”

 

Rachel nods and decides to tease Quinn a little. “Oh yes you’re right. I guess we aren’t dating then.” Rachel drops their hands with an ‘oh well’ expression on her face. Quinn laughs and playfully nudges Rachel’s shoulder.

 

“Shut up and ask me out on a date, nerd.” 

 

Rachel stands up and places her hands on her hips, sending a playful glare in Quinn’s direction. “And why, may I ask, am I the one to do the asking?”

 

“You’re the one who did the courting.” Quinn says with a shrug, a playful smile on her lips. “If this were the 1800’s, the courter would be asking the courted out on the date.”

 

“Quinn if this was the 1800’s we’d both be in jail, or worse hanged, for our unholy acts.” Quinn raises her eyebrow at Rachel. “Bit dark?” Rachel asks with a sheepish shrug. Quinn bites her lip and nods, a tiny giggle escaping her. 

 

Rachel rolls her eyes. She then makes a show of dropping down onto one knee, grabbing hold of Quinn’s hand, her own placed on her chest. “Miss Fabray, would you do me the honour of going out on a date with me?” She makes sure to batter her eyelids at the blonde for added effect.

 

Quinn pretends to think for a moment. “No.” Rachel’s face drops, a look of shock replacing her cheesy expression. Quinn laughs and tugs on Rachel’s hand, pulling her on top of her as she reclines back on the bed. Rachel fights off a smile when Quinn places a chaste kiss on her lips. “I was joking. Yes, of course I will go out on a date with you.”

 

Rachel pouts and sits up, straddling Quinn’s lap. She tries and fails at no focusing on their compromising position. “Well maybe I no longer wish to date you.” She says, pointedly avoiding Quinn’s gaze. She swallows thickly when she hears Quinn chuckle and feels her shift so she’s leaning up on her elbows. Her eyelids flutter closed when she feels Quinn place a ghost of a kiss on her throat.

 

“How about now?” Quinn’s lips whisper against her skin.

 

Rachel takes a deep breath and clears her throat. “No.”

 

She feels Quinn move to place a kiss on the other side of her throat, sucking softly on her skin. “Now?”

 

Rachel’s bottom lip trembles slightly, her hands coming up to rest on Quinn’s shoulders, but not pushing her away. “N-No.” Quinn moves again, trailing her lips up Rachel’s throat to her earlobe. She sucks Rachel’s earlobe into her mouth and Rachel struggles to hold back a moan as the blonde begins to gently suck. “O-ok fine I concede.” Rachel rasps out, gently pushing the blonde back. She rolls her eyes at the pleased look on Quinn’s face. “No need to look so smug.”

 

“Am I not allowed to be? I just got the hottest girl in school to ask me out on a date.”

 

Rachel laughs and pushes Quinn down so her head is resting against her pillows. “I believe that title goes to you.” She presses a gentle kiss to Quinn’s lips.

 

“That’s not what I hear from the cheerleaders.” Quinn mumbles against her lips. Rachel pulls back with a look of shock on her face.

 

“Really?” Quinn nods, a knowing twinkle in her eyes. Rachel’s look of shock morphs into a smug smile. 

 

The blonde laughs. “Look who’s smug now.”

 

Rachel chuckles and rolls off of Quinn to lie beside her. “I’ve only got eyes for you.” She says seriously.

 

Quinn blushes and shyly glances down. The blonde is silent, her eyes darting over the bed spread. Rachel watches her, her eyebrows raised in concern. “Are you ok?” She asks.

 

The blonde glances up at Rachel. “Could you-Oh god never mind, it’s stupid, forget I said anything.”

 

“No, what were you gonna ask me.”

 

Quinn huffs slightly, her cheeks blushing in embarrassment. She looks at Rachel shyly. “Could we um…cuddle?”

 

Rachel grins. “You want to cuddle?” She asks with a surprised laugh.

 

Quinn frowns. “See I told you it was stupid.” She goes to turn her back to Rachel, but Rachel gently grasps her arm, stopping her.

 

“Wait, I didn’t mean to laugh. It just took me by surprise. Of course we can cuddle.” Rachel adjusts herself so she’s flat on her back. She smiles when Quinn immediately snuggles into her side, her head resting on Rachel’s shoulder. Rachel wraps an arm around Quinn’s shoulder, pulling her closer to her. Her other arm moves to hold onto Quinn’s waist whilst Quinn moves her arm to rest over Rachel’s stomach. Rachel sucks in a breath as Quinn gently draws patterns on her stomach.

 

Soon, Rachel feels Quinn’s steady breathing and with a quick look down, confirms that Quinn has fallen asleep. She brushes a stray hair out of the blonde’s face, smiling when Quinn snuggles in closer with her. It was this moment, Rachel realized that she was falling hard for the blonde and fast.

 

This won’t end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls send me feedback i love knowing how i can improve the story/ what you liked and what you would like to see xx


	13. Broken Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy finds Quinn and Rachel. Developments within Santana's story line and Rachel finds out more about Puck and Quinn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

Rachel hadn’t realized the two of them had fallen asleep until she felt a gentle shake to her shoulder. She shifts slightly as she opens her eyes and become acutely aware of the weight on top of her. Looking down, Rachel sees Quinn lying on her in the same position from before, head tucked into her shoulder, arm thrown over Rachel’s stomach. Rachel smiles down at the sleeping girl, thinking about how lucky she is to be holding her. She’s brought out of her musing by a gentle clearing of the throat. Turning her head, Rachel’s eyes widen comically when she sees Judy standing next to the bed, a knowing smile on her face.

 

“It’s 9:00pm, Rachel. I think your mother will be worrying about where you are.” The older Fabray says.

 

Rachel nods, feeling deflated that she’s being asked to leave. She can’t help but feel it’s because Judy doesn’t approve, she is religious after all. After what Quinn had told her about her father, she wouldn’t be surprised if Quinn’s mother shared the same views. 

 

She doesn’t realize that Judy has picked up on her change in mood, a frown taking over the older woman’s face. Carefully, Rachel untangles herself from Quinn. The blonde unconsciously wraps her arms around the pillow and snuggles in closer to it. Rachel smiles down at how adorable the movement was. Rachel hesitates to leave.

 

“I’ll tell her I sent you home when she wakes.” Judy says, placing a hand on Rachel’s shoulder. Rachel can only numbly nod.

 

Rachel allows Judy to lead her out of the room and down the stairs. Just as Rachel is about to leave, Judy’s voice stops her. Rachel turns back around, finding the older woman standing behind her.

 

“I just want you to know that I’m not kicking you out. I’m just doing what any mother would do. You’re welcome here anytime you want.” Judy gives Rachel a warm smile.

 

That relaxes Rachel and she feels stupid for assuming Judy would share the same beliefs as her husband. She gives Judy a thankful smile. “Thank you, Mrs Fabray.”

 

“Please, call me Judy.”

 

Rachel nods. “Thank you, Judy.” 

 

She turns and walks down the driveway to her car. She glances up and sees a figure standing at a window on the second floor, watching her. Rachel is distracted by a buzz in her pocket. Digging around, she fishes out her phone and sees she has a text message from an unknown number.

 

**Drive safely x**

 

Smiling down, Rachel fires off a quick text back and saves the number to her phone before turning on the ignition and pulling out of the driveway.

 

**Finally decided to use my number eh? X**

 

She doesn’t check her phone again until she’s back at her house. As she walks up to the front, she pulls her phone out of her pocket.

 

**Yeah, well, I felt like it was an appropriate time to x**

 

Laughing at the message, Rachel forgoes replying and instead hits the dial button on her phone. She only has to wait through two rings before the call is answered.

 

“ _ Hello stranger _ .” Quinn’s breathy voice flows through the phone.

 

“Hello to you too. Sorry I left without saying goodbye.”

 

_ “I’m sorry that my mum kicked you out, I should have told you she probably isn’t fine with…us.”  _ Rachel hears Quinn takes a shaky breath “ _ I haven’t told her yet…that I’m…god I don’t even know.”  _ Quinn laughs without humour.

 

“That’s ok, you don’t need to label yourself.” Rachel opens her front door and walks in, kicking the door closed with her foot. She half-heartedly waves at Shelby in her office before making her way to the living room.

 

_ “It’s easier though, helps the confusion. Can I just call myself a Rachel-sexual?”  _ There’s a pause before Rachel starts to laugh and Quinn lets out an embarrassed groan. “ _ Oh god, can we just pretend I never said that?” _

 

Rachel shakes her head, before remembering Quinn can’t see her. “Nope. Sorry. Everyone is gonna know now that Quinn Fabray is a self-proclaimed ‘Rachel-sexual’”

 

Quinn giggles. “ _ Please don’t, I have a reputation to uphold. That and my mom might find out.”  _ She says a little more sombre.

 

Rachel absentmindedly stares at the coffee table, remembering the knowing smile on Judy’s face when she found them cuddled up on Quinn’s bed. “I…I don’t think you have to worry about your Mom.”

 

_ “Why? Did you say anything to her?”  _ Quinn’s voice takes on a slight edge, causing Rachel to blanch at the sudden change in tone.

 

“What? No of course not! It’s not my place. It’s just…well she did catch us in a compromising position earlier, she’s gonna figure it out.”

 

Quinn sighs on the other end. She hears some rustling and then the sound of a door close. “ _ You’re right. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have accused you so quickly. I don’t know how to-What compromising position?”  _ A hint of panic is back in Quinn’s voice again.

 

“You were kinda snuggled into me, in a more-than-friend’s kind of way.” Rachel says, a smile pulling on her face at the memory.

 

“ _ Jesus Rachel you make it sound like we were naked or something.”  _ Quinn’s voice is back to calm.

 

Rachel grins wickedly. “Oh believe me, if we were naked we definitely wouldn’t be sleeping.” 

She hears Quinn’s breathing become laboured, when she speaks, her voice is an octave lower. “ _ You’re worse than Puck.” _

 

“I can guarantee I’m a whole lot better than Puck.” Rachel feels a smirk pull on her face.

 

Quinn hums, “ _ Well you’re just going to have to prove that, aren’t you?”  _ her voice is like silk and Rachel can feel her eyes roll to the back of her head.

 

Warmth settles low in Rachel’s abdomen. She can so get used to flirty Quinn, although if they continue at the rate they’re going, Rachel feels like she might just burst. She blanches slightly when Quinn’s words hit her. “Wait, you’ve slept with Puck?” She sits up from her relaxed posture on the settee.

 

“ _ What?”  _ She hears the shock in Quinn’s voice. “ _ What makes you think that?”  _ Rachel’s eyes narrow at the trepidation she can hear.  Quinn chuckles uneasily.

 

“You said I’m going to have to prove I’m better than Puck, almost like you’ve had experience.”

 

“ _ It was just flirting, Rach. There’s no need to read into it.”  _ Rachel sighs to herself, hearing the coldness in Quinn’s voice. She can see the expression the girl is pulling so clearly in her head.

 

“I know, I know. It’s just-“

 

“ _ Why does it matter if I did? If it happened – and I’m not saying it did or didn’t – it would have happened before you even arrived so why are you making it into an issue?” _

 

Rachel feels her defences come up. The need to protect herself comes flowing out of her tenfold. Her body tenses and her jaw clenches.  “I’m not the one making it into an issue, it was a simple question.”

 

“ _ It’s getting late, I should go.”  _ Quinn mutters quickly. Rachel relaxes at that, mentally slapping herself for putting her foot in it again. How has she managed to fuck up so soon? They haven’t even gone on their first date and already they’re fighting.

 

“Wait, Quinn-“ Rachel doesn’t get to finish her apology, Quinn has already hung up. Rachel sighs at herself and stares blankly down at her phone screen.

 

She opens up a new message and quickly taps out an apology to the blonde. She waits a few minutes after sending it, but when she doesn’t receive an answer she sighs and pockets her phone before standing up. Turning around, she sees Shelby standing in the archway to the living room, a sympathetic smile on her face.

 

“How much did you hear?” Rachel asks, rubbing her hand against her cheek before running it through her hair.

 

“Enough to know there’s been a new development between you two.”

 

“I wouldn’t call it a development. I swear, every time I do something right, I go and do or say something stupid that puts us back to where we started.” Rachel walks over to Shelby who opens her arms for a hug. Rachel happily accepts her mother’s hug, wrapping her arms around her waist tightly.

 

Shelby rubs a soothing hand up and down her back. “Don’t worry too much about it. But I do think you need to speak to Puck.” Rachel nods into Shelby’s shoulder. “I heard your conversation with him the other night and there’s something he’s not telling you.” Rachel pulls away from Shelby with a sad, knowing smile on her face. Shelby tilts her head. “But I guess you already knew that.”

 

“Yeah I don’t need your power to know he’s hiding something from me about Quinn.”

 

“I didn’t even need it to know.” She places a kiss on Rachel’s forehead. “Come on, you must be hungry.”

 

At the mention of hunger, Rachel becomes acutely aware of how dry her throat is. She can feel her fangs trying to show themselves. She nods and follows Shelby to the kitchen. She pauses by three loud and panicked knocks on their front door. She looks over to Shelby who just shrugs and carries on to the kitchen, leaving Rachel to answer.

 

She pulls open the oak door, only to freeze at the sight in front of her. Her fangs make their appearance and she fights of the snarl she can feel in her throat. 

 

“You know that favour you owe me? I’d like to cash in on that now.” A teary eyed, blood soaked Santana croaks out. In her arms hangs a limp Brittany, a big claw mark stretching from her shoulder down her chest. The girl’s clothes are ripped and soaked with blood. Rachel listens carefully, hearing the faint heartbeat of the dancer in Santana’s arms. Her hand tightens on the door as she breathes in the scent of Brittany’s blood. She feels the wood splinter under her fingertips from how hard she’s holding on to the door.

 

“Bring her inside. Rachel, get to the kitchen. Now.”

 

Rachel, in her blood induced state, hadn’t even noticed Shelby appearing at her side. She feels Shelby pull her off the door, splinters of wood falling away when she removes Rachel’s hand. She doesn’t notice the look of fear Santana sends her way as the Latina walks past with Brittany. Shelby begins to drag Rachel back when a growl is released from her throat. She attempts to fight against Shelby, but the woman has a death grip on her, dragging her away easily to the kitchen. 

 

As soon as she’s there, Shelby presses a glass to Rachel’s lips. Smelling its contents, Rachel feels herself relax and she drinks, not caring about some of it getting around her mouth. Once finished, she throws the glass on the floor, letting it shatter before wiping her mouth. She feels her fangs disappear. Shelby stands in front of her, acting as a barricade between her and Brittany, who Santana has taken into the living room. Shelby watches Rachel intently for a few moments.

 

“I’m ok.” Rachel shakily says, holding the counter for support.

 

Shelby eyes Rachel warily for a moment before taking a step back. She begins to guide Rachel to the living room, a protective hand on her back. Rachel knows it’s not protection for her, but for Brittany. Rachel freezes when they walk into the living room, shocked at how ill the usually bubbly blonde cheerleader looks. Her breathing is ragged, her hand weakly holding onto Santana’s shaking one. Shelby recognises that Rachel hasn’t frozen from the blood and drops her hand, moving to grab a suture kit and medical wrap. 

 

Rachel walks over to Santana and Brittany. Seeing Rachel approaching, Santana immediately crouches protectively in front of Brittany. Rachel puts her hands up in a surrender and slowly lowers herself in front of Santana. The Latina is shaking, tears flowing freely down her face. She looks like she’s about to break.

 

“I’m not going to hurt her. We want to help.” Rachel gently says, reaching her hands out to Santana. At that, Santana’s face crumples and he lets out the most heart wrenching sob Rachel has ever heard. The other brunette collapses into her arms, holding on to Rachel tightly as she sobs. Shelby appears again with medical supplies, she takes no notice of Santana and Rachel, she simply gently moves them to the side so she can start her work on Brittany. Shelby holds out a piece of cloth to Brittany ad coaxes her to open her mouth. She places the cloth in the girl’s mouth, instructing her to bite down.

 

“Bite down on this when it gets painful ok? I don’t have anything to numb the pain for you.” Shelby speaks as if she’s talking to a little girl. Brittany just weakly nods.

 

As Shelby starts to wipe antiseptic wipes on Brittany, the blonde begins to groan in pain. With each groan and cry the blond releases as Shelby starts to sew the girl up, Santana holds on to Rachel tighter and tighter, her sobs increasing.

 

…

 

Brittany sleeps on the couch, medical wrap now wrapped around her shoulder and chest. They have cleaned the blood off of her face and clothes, her pale complexion now visible. She had passed out from the pain a while ago. When that happened, Rachel had to calm down a hysterical Santana who had thought her girlfriend died. 

 

Once Santana calmed down enough, Rachel managed to coax the girl to go have a shower and change into spare clothes Shelby had. The Latina now sits on the edge of the settee, holding one of Brittany’s hand, the other gently running through blonde tresses. Rachel sits on the coffee table, watching the two with a small frown on her face. She can’t help but see Quinn in Brittany’s position, paler than a ghost and just alive. Her eyebrows furrow and she shakes the image away; she needs to stop hiding in fear.

 

Puck walks into the living, two mugs in his hand. One is filled with coffee, the other with blood. He hands the one with coffee out to Santana, who takes it without looking away from Brittany. Rachel had called Puck when Santana was showering at Shelby’s command. The older woman had said that Santana is going to need friends with her tonight and he’s the only other person who understands and knows about her.

 

“A thank you would be nice.” Puck gruffly mutters, plopping himself down next to Rachel. He takes a sip from his mug before holding it out to Rachel. She shakes her head. Santana pays him no mind, looking at Brittany. “I don’t get why you didn’t just take her to the hospital.” On second thought, having Puck here probably wasn’t the best idea.

 

Santana’s eyes zone in on the mohawked boy. Her lips turn up into a snarl. “Oh yeah Fuckerman, what a grand idea. How do you think I would explain it? ‘Oh shit yeah soz, basically I shapeshift and my girlfriend got caught in the cross fire so I scratched her lol’ Yeah, great one.” 

 

“Alright funbags, chill, I was just asking.” At the second glare Santana sends him, Puck quickly looks away and takes a sip from his mug. They’re quiet for a while, Puck idly fiddling with the mug, Santana watching Brittany and Rachel watching Santana.

 

“I didn’t know where else to go.” Santana’s voice is quiet, her eyes still focused on Brittany. Rachel and Puck glance at each other but don’t say anything. When Santana looks up, her eyes are red, tears threatening to spill. “We were fooling around and-and all of sudden I got really hot and couldn’t control my limbs. Next thing I knew, Britt was cowering in a corner, clutching at her shoulder. When she passed out, something clicked in me and I found myself standing over her. I panicked and came here.” A tear rolls down the girl’s cheek and she quickly brushes it away.

 

“Wanky.” Rachel smacks Puck round the head and glares at him. The boy mutters a sorry, hiding his face in the mug in his hands.

 

“Sounds like you’re starting to get your shape shifting under control.” Rachel turns her head to see Shelby standing behind the settee, glasses sitting on her nose. She had just been in the den, searching on the computer.

 

Santana laughs bitterly. “Yeah, if maiming your girlfriend is control. Good one, Rachel 2.0”

 

Shelby is unfazed by Santana’s bitterness. “You changed back willingly, you didn’t have to be forced to do so like last time. These are all learning curves.”

 

“So what? If I kill someone, I’ll be able to change whenever? You’re crazy.”

 

Rachel speaks for the first time in a while, her voice slightly hoarse from lack of use. “No, you won’t need to do that ever. What we mean is there seems to be a pattern here with what is causing you to change.”

 

“How do you mean?”

 

“It appears as though the root cause of your changing is extreme bouts of emotion. The first time you changed, were you feeling different?” Shelby walks round the settee and perches on the arm. 

 

Santana shrugs. “I don’t think so. I was talking to Yentl here…I guess I was nervous or something because I was gonna ask for your help.”

 

Rachel rolls her eyes at the nickname. “Ok, and this time you said you were fooling around with Brittany, so I’m go ahead and guess you were-“

 

“Horny.” Puck says with a smirk, earning himself two slaps across the head, one from Rachel and the other from Shelby. “Ow, I was joking.”

 

Santana removes her glare from Puck to Rachel, biting her lip nervously. “I don’t think it was that.” She looks down to Brittany, a soft smile on her face. “She had just told me she loved me.” She whispers, caressing Brittany’s cheek. She drops her hand and shakes her head. “How fucked up is that? She tells me she loves me and I reply by attacking her.”

 

“I don’t think you attacked her. She got caught in the crossfire as you changed. You couldn’t control your limbs and she was probably too close. I think when you changed back, you had literally just finished shifting. You recognised her in your changed form, Santana, and seeing she was harmed, you made yourself change back.” Shelby removes her glasses and places them on the top of her head.

 

“So what you’re saying is that every time I feel something above a normal level of feeling, I’m gonna change?”

 

Shelby shakes her head; the glasses shift a little. “We’ve identified what the catalyst for your change is. Now we just work on you controlling yourself when you feel it. Soon, you should be able to change at will and still have your human subconscious. You appear to already have that part under control, with recognising Brittany.”

 

“Will it be difficult? Controlling it?” Rachel frowns at how small Santana looks. She looks frightened at the prospect of losing control. Oh boy, doesn’t Rachel know about that fear.

 

“I can’t really say. The few times I’ve come across shifters, they’ve been dealing with it for a number of years and so can already control themselves. It just takes time and practice. Like most things. I bet you didn’t become a great cheerleader straight away, you practiced and got better.”

 

Santana shrugs. “Q is better than me.” At the mention of Quinn, guilt flows through Rachel. She glances to Puck, reminding herself to talk to him later.

 

“Doesn’t make you any less great.” Rachel says, smiling gently at Santana. “It took me years to get to the control I have now. How I reacted with Brittany earlier is the worse I have in a while and that was only because I hadn’t had any blood for a good two days.”

 

Santana puffs out her cheeks and lets out a deep sigh. She looks between Rachel, Puck and Shelby before focusing her eyes back onto Rachel. “So you guys weren’t joking the other day when you said you were vampires?” They shake their heads, faces serious. Santana chuckles. “Who would have thought Lima would have supernatural beings, eh?”

 

They all chuckle weakly. Santana takes a deep and shaky breath. “If you guys wouldn’t mind, I would really like to sleep now.”

 

“Of course, you can sleep in the spare room.” Rachel goes to get up to sort out the guest room.

 

“No, no. I would like to sleep here.” Santana’s voice stops her. Rachel turns and sees the Latina staring at Brittany. Rachel nods at Santana in understanding.

 

“Are you sure?” Shelby asks. “We have a-“ Rachel’s hand on her arm stops her sentence. Rachel looks at Shelby with a knowing look in her eyes. Shelby nods then turns to give Santana a smile. “I’ll get you some blankets.”

 

Puck says goodnight to Santana and then surprisingly to Rachel, pulls her into a hug. From the look on Santana’s face she is surprised by Puck’s affection. When Puck hugs her tighter, Santana’s face screws up.

 

“That better be a pencil in your pocket.” She grumbles.

 

Rachel doesn’t have to see Puck’s face to know he’s smirking. “Hey I’m a hot blooded male, it’s only a natural reaction.” Santana shoves at Puck’s chest, pushing him away. Puck laughs, rubbing at the place Santana pushed. 

 

He goes to turn and walk off, but Rachel stops him with a hand on his arm. He looks at her curiously. “A word?” Rachel asks. She walks off and up the stairs without room for argument. She hears Puck following behind her. She walks into her room, stopping in front of her window and waits for him to close the door. She doesn’t look away from the window, watching him in the reflection. He shuffles awkwardly, swinging his arms in front of him.

 

“What did you-“

 

“What happened between you and Quinn?” Rachel cuts him off. She doesn’t turn away from the window. Her arms fold across her chest. She looks away from his reflection to look at the landscape in front of her.

 

“I already told you, she came to me when-“

 

“Not that. There’s something you’re not telling me, and I deserve to know before anything else happens between me and Quinn.” Her eyes flicker back to his reflection. She watches as his jaw tenses and he looks away from her, glaring at the wall.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The way he’s refusing to look at her is telling. He is hiding something from her, and Rachel has a pretty good idea what it is.

 

She finally turns around to face him. He continues to avoid her gaze.

 

“You slept with her”

 

“I’m in love with her.”

 

They speak at the same time. Rachel pauses, not expecting Puck to say what he did. They both stare at each other with matching expressions of shock. Rachel blinks and shakes her head. Did he say-But he told her he isn’t anymore.

 

“What?” Puck breaks the silence first. “How did you-“

 

“Quinn.” Rachel walks a few paces away from the window. “She didn’t say explicitly, but she said enough for me to figure it out. She tried denying it and got defensive, I think she’s mad at me for bringing it up.”

 

Puck sits down on Rachel’s bed and scratches his head. “It was a long time ago. Just after her Dad left. She needed a distraction and I was just…there.”

 

“Was she with Finn at the time?” Puck just nods. Rachel sighs and sits down next to him. She takes his hand in hers. “I’m not angry with you for it. I have no right to be.”

 

“She had asked me to come over y’know and I was so in love with her I couldn’t refuse. I thought she just wanted to chat, but then she started kissing me and asking me if I thought she was pretty and all this crap. Next thing I knew, we were lying in bed, naked. Once we finished she just started crying. I tried comforting her but she kicked me out. I thought after it happened that maybe…” He trails off, looking at the wall opposite him. Rachel notices the tears that have started to build behind his eyes.

 

“Maybe she would want to be with you?”

 

Puck nods again, he angrily wipes away a tear. “I was stupid to think she could-that she could love me back. I was just a warm body to her. I guess after that I understood how all the girls I had slept with before felt.”

 

“I don’t think you were just a warm body-“

 

“She told me so herself. When I tried speaking to her afterwards. She told me she felt fat that day and I was just there. It hurt to see her holding Finn’s hand at school.”

 

Rachel frowns, understanding why Puck felt the way he did. It hurt her to see Quinn holding Finn’s hand and nothing had even happened between the two of them yet. “You…You told me you didn’t love her anymore. God, you even helped me with…And I just-If I had known, Noah, I wouldn’t have asked you to help. I wouldn’t be trying to date her or-“

 

“Stop.” Puck turns to Rachel now and clasps her hand in both of his. “I  _ wanted _ to help you ok? Yes, I do love Quinn and it’s because of that I did what I did.” He smiles sadly. “She isn’t a happy girl and I know you will make her happy.”

 

Rachel shakes her head. “I can’t date her Noah, not if it’s going to hurt you.”

 

Puck gets angry at this and he stands up. “To hell with me! Rach, I’ve been dealing with seeing Quinn with Finn for two years now! And yes it fucking hurts to see them together, but it’s hurts more knowing that she isn’t happy.  _ You _ make her happy. That’s all I want for her. I’ll never be the one she wants, never be the one to make her happy. So yeah, it sucks that you like her and it sucks that she likes you back and it’s going to kill me seeing you together. But I don’t care if it means both of you are happy.”

 

Rachel stands up opposite Puck. He stares at her with hurt, tearful eyes. But she sees the sincerity in them and how he means every word he is saying. “Noah, as noble as you’re being-“

 

“Don’t you dare try and make my feelings as another excuse for you not to be with her. I am telling you Rach to go for it. Date her, take her to prom. Just don’t break her heart.” Puck steps forward and pulls Rachel into a hug. “If I wasn’t ok with it, I wouldn’t have helped you shortstack.” He says, placing a kiss to her head.

 

“I asked her out on a date.”

 

“That’s awesome.” His voice cracks. Rachel hugs him tighter.

 

“But after our argument today I don’t think the date is going ahead.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Rachel steps out of the hug. She grins awkwardly. “After I brought up you two sleeping together, she shut down on me and hung up. I sent her a text after apologising and she still hasn’t replied.”

 

Puck shakes his head at her fondly. “She’ll come to you when she’s ready.” He laughs. “God, I feel like a broken record.”

 

She smiles sadly at him. Rachel licks her lips, glancing around her room. It’s still bare, no photos up or posters. She glances back to Puck. “Are you sure you’re going to be ok? With me and Quinn?”

 

Puck shrugs. “I’ll manage.” He smirks. “Besides, I’m the Puckersaurus, number wah on the hottest guys at McKinley list, I’ll find someone.”

 

Rachel just laughs at the boy and shakes her head. He pulls her into a hug again before going to leave. Rachel goes to change, but stops when Puck is in front of her again, his face serious. She quickly lowers her top, not missing the way his eyes drifted to her abdomen. He quickly clears his throat at the look she gives him.

 

“Don’t let her break your heart. She’s good at that.” He says with a sad smile.

 

“I’ll probably break hers first.”

 

“I wouldn’t count on it.” He says seriously. As if a switch had been flicked, a smirk appears on his face and he looks down at her stomach again. “You’ve got a hot bod, babe. It’s shame we won’t ever hook up; we’d be the new power couple.” He glances back up with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

 

Rachel laughs despite his words still echoing in her head. She shoves him in the shoulder. “Go home you pig.”

 

He does leave after that, Rachel watching the door he’s closed for a while. Rachel begins to change for bed, going through her usual routine. It’s the only thing she hasn’t changed since her Fathers died. 

 

She can’t believe how selfless Puck is. If she were to base him off their initial meeting, she would never have expected him to be so…broken. Guess that’s what everyone is like though. They put up a front so people can’t see how sad or lonely they really are, or what dark secrets they have. Rachel knows that feeling very well, constantly going about like she is just a normal girl, when she’s anything but. Even Quinn had this well put together image, but from what Rachel has seen and what Puck has told her, she’s broken and needs someone to piece her back together. Both she and Puck do. Rachel sighs, they really are so alike, Puck and Quinn. If this were any other time or place, they would probably be together and piecing each other back together. But it’s not. Rachel has appeared and it appears as though it’s going to be Rachel who will be fixing the two broken people in her lives. Rachel, herself is broken. She’s the most broken out of all of them, a million pieces scattered about, just waiting to be put back together. A near impossible task.

 

As she slips under her bed covers, she checks her phone. There’s one unread message.

 

**I’m sorry too x**

 

And just like that one tiny fragment of her gets put back into place.


	14. Badass Coupling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn opens up to Rachel. Rachel seeks advice from Brittany and Santana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Rachel walks down the stairs in the morning to find Santana and Brittany laughing together, limbs tangled on the settee. She smiles at the scene as Brittany laughs freely whilst Santana attacks her face with kisses.

 

“You’re awake.” Rachel says, walking into the living room.

 

They both look over at her, Brittany has a beaming smile on her face. She quickly untangles herself from Santana and bounces over to Rachel. With the way she moves, you wouldn’t have thought she suffered an animal attack twelve hours before. The bandage on her arm is fresh, no blood seeping through. Rachel spots the old bandage on the table, noting that Santana must have changed it for her.

 

“Rachel!” Brittany pulls her into a bone crushing hug, not wincing at all. Shelby must have given her pain killer. “Thank you for helping me and Sanny last night.”

 

“Sanny?” She says once Brittany breaks the hug, aiming a smirk at Santana who just glares at her. Brittany still looks at her with a smile. “You’re more than welcome Brittany.”

 

“It’s totally cool that you’re a vampire, Rachel. I’ve always wanted to meet one.”

 

Rachel smiles bemusedly at Brittany. Is there something with the water in Lima where everyone just accepts supernatural beings? “Uh, well thank you.”

 

“No problem. If you ever need blood, let me know, I’ll be super ok with you sucking me.”

 

Rachel’s face reddens at Brittany’s wording. She swallows the wrong way and begins to cough violently. Brittany frowns and begins to pat her back soothingly as Santana laughs hysterically on the settee.

 

“Are you ok?” She hears Brittany ask.

 

“Y-Yeah I’m fine, just got a cold or something.” She says, avoiding eye contact with the blonde in front of her. She sniffs for added effect. Brittany just rolls her eyes and pats her head.

 

“You’re a vampire Rachel, you’re immune to like, everything.”

 

“It’s because you’re too hot for her Britt!” Santana calls out once her laughing had calmed down.

 

Brittany’s beam is back. “Oh! That’s true, I’m too hot for everyone. But I know you like Quinn and Quinn likes you so don’t worry, I won’t do anything.” Brittany pauses. “Oh maybe you can ask Quinn if you can suck her!” She says excitedly with a clap of her hands.

 

This sends Rachel into another coughing fit and Santana into another wave of laughter. Rachel manages to calm herself down, but for the life of her can’t find any words to reply to the tall girl in front of her.

 

“Something tells me Q doesn’t know about Berry’s sucking habits.” Santana has joined the two of them now, wrapping an arm around Brittany's waist.

 

Rachel nods. “Yes and I would like to keep it that way.”

 

Brittany nods, her head moving rapidly. Rachel makes a note to tell Shelby to give Brittany a lower dosage of the pain killers. “No worries, my lips are sealed.”

 

“You know, you’re gonna have to tell her at some point Hobbit. I mean she’s bound to find out, what with Puckerman, me and now Britt-Britt knowing.”

 

The smaller brunette shuffles awkwardly, tugging on the lapels of her jacket. “Just not yet. We’re barely even dating.”

 

“We know.” The couple say simultaneously. They grin at each other. Brittany pecks Santana’s lips before turning her attention back to Rachel, her expression serious.

 

“Be careful with how you tell her. Don’t just spring it on her otherwise she’ll freak out.”

 

Rachel furrows her eyebrows. “Yes well I wasn’t exactly going to-“ She stops the sarcastic tone she’s using when Santana glares at her. If looks could kill. “Thank you Brittany, I’ll be sure to remember that.” She says in a polite tone even though she really wants to scream at the two in front of her for trying to tell her what to do with her own secret.

 

Brittany grins. “It’s cool. And if you ever need any other advice, like how Quinn likes to be kissed or-“

 

“Wait you’ve kissed Quinn?” Rachel interrupts. She looks to Santana and from the look on her face, it appears Santana didn’t know this either.

 

The taller blonde just nods, oblivious to the shock Rachel and Santana are feeling. “Oh yeah, totally. She’s a really good kisser.”

 

“When did you kiss Q?” Santana asks.

 

“She asked me at cheer camp over the summer what it was like to kiss a girl and so instead of telling her I just showed her, no biggy. I think she was confused or something.”

 

No that is a very big biggy from the way Santana is glaring at her feet. Rachel shuffles awkwardly again. “You haven’t kissed her since?”

 

Brittany shrugs. “Nah, I think it freaked her out by how much she liked it. But she’s totally kissing you now so I guess she’s cool with it now, so she doesn’t need me now.”

 

“Yeah and it best stay that way otherwise I might have to give Little Miss Perfect a taste of the Snix.” Santana growls, her stance next to Brittany become protective. Brittany throws an arm over Santana with a laugh.

 

“You know I only have eyes for you.” Brittany says, Santana blushes at the smile Brittany gives her. Rachel smirks at this and coughs, raising an eyebrow at Santana who glares at her.

 

“Shut up Berry, you’re jealous you aren’t as hot as us.” Santana says, starting to drag Brittany back to the living room.

 

Rachel laughs at the two of them. Brittany turns back around to wave at Rachel and shouting a “Goodbye!” before she’s dragged down onto the settee with a laugh. Rachel shakes her head and turns around to head to the door. Shelby stands at the stairs, waiting for her.

 

“Off to school?” Shelby asks, leaning against the wall.

 

“You’re the one who keeps nagging me to go.” Rachel picks up her bag and pulls it onto her shoulder.

 

“I didn’t think you’d be wanting to go after last night.”

 

Rachel bites her lip and smiles in embarrassment. “You heard then?” Shelby just nods. Rachel decides to divert the attention from her. “I think you need to lower the dosage of pain killers you’re giving Brittany.”

 

Shelby tilts her head, looking at Rachel in confusion. “I haven’t given her any yet.” Rachel now notices that Shelby is still in her pyjamas, her hair still showing the ‘just got up’ look. She lets out a laugh and pulls open the door.

 

“Don’t give her any then.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You’ll find out!” Rachel calls as she walks down the driveway. As she gets in, she hears Brittany’s voice call out to Shelby.

 

“Wow are you like a clone of Rachel or something?”

 

…

 

Rachel’s finger taps nervously at the desk as she anxiously waits for class to start. She’s the first one there, having gotten to school early. Her eyes watch the clock anxiously, waiting for the second hand to finally strike eleven so the lesson will start. She can hear students wondering about outside in the hallway, all slowly making their way to class. She looks at the vacated seat next to her, her knee bouncing in anticipation for when the subject of her affections will arrive.

 

She perks up when the classroom door opens, but deflates when it’s just her teacher coming in. She hasn’t noticed Rachel yet and begins to unpack her bag, getting ready to start the lesson. Rachel stops her tapping and begins to play with the Bunsen burner in front of her. She flicks on the gas, causing a low hiss to sound out, gaining the teacher’s attention.

 

Rachel quickly flicks off the gas and gives the teacher a smile. She awkwardly smiles back and sits down at her desk. Rachel goes back to fiddling with the Bunsen burner. Just as she flicks the Bunsen burner on again, a flame is produced, causing Rachel to jump back. She hears a familiar laugh and looks up to see Puck, a lighter in his hand.

 

“Mr Puckerman! Need I remind you what happened last time you brought in a lighter to the lab?” The teacher warns from behind him.

 

Puck pockets the lighter as Rachel flicks off the burner. “No need Miss. I remember.” He takes the seat usually occupied by Santana and places his bag down.

 

“What happened last time?” Rachel asks curiously, leaning back in her chair.

 

Puck grins. “I may have set Jewfro’s hair on fire.”

 

“The creepy ginger kid who’s always asking me for my underwear?”

 

“The very one.”

 

Rachel barks out a laugh. “Wish I was there to see that.” Puck laughs with her, moving so he’s got his feet propped up on the desk. The bell rings and students begin to mill into the room. Rachel watches as they one by one take their seats. Quinn has yet to arrive.

 

The teacher stands up to settle everyone, just as she goes to speak, Quinn walks in, an uncaring look on her face. “Miss Fabray, glad for you to finally join us.” The teacher drawls.

 

Quinn smiles sweetly at the teacher. Rachel sees the falseness behind it and attempts to hide her smile. “Sorry, Coach stopped me in the hallway to discuss her plans to burn Mr Schue’s hair gel.”

 

The teacher blanches at the mention of the Cheerio coach and quickly clears her throat. “Very well, you can sit down.”

 

Quinn nods and walks over to her seat. Rachel watches her as she does, taking in her strong walk and the proud way she carries herself. She finds herself sighing, to which Puck is quick to mimic, earning a hard slap on his shoulder. Rachel continues to watch Quinn as she sits down and places her text book onto the table. The cheerleader notices Rachel’s stare and glances up at her, eyebrow quirked.

 

“What?”

 

Rachel just smiles at her and shakes her head, turning to pay attention to the lesson. When the teacher assigns them work to do after thirty minutes of talking, Rachel slaps the back of Puck’s head, waking him up.

 

“I’m up, I’m up.” He mumbles, the work sheet sticking to his face. Rachel laughs at him and kicks the back of his chair, commanding him to do work.

 

She’s appreciative of the fact that their talk the night before hasn’t created any awkwardness between them. However, Quinn has yet to say anything, already working her way through the work sheet. Rachel glances over to Puck who shrugs and then proceeds to try and balance a pencil on his nose. She honestly doesn’t know how he’s managing to pass AP Chemistry, she almost never sees him do work.

 

Rachel looks down at her work sheet, but just can’t find the effort to start working. She stares at it blankly, willing for any sort of effort to come to her. But it doesn’t. She can’t stop thinking about the blonde next to her and having the need to apologise to her again, this time verbally. She’s distracted from her thoughts when a pencil taps her paper. She looks up to see Quinn smirking at her.

 

“You know the work isn’t going to do itself.” She whispers to Rachel, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

 

“Well maybe you can help me with it. Seeing how well we worked on the presentation together. Speaking of which.” Rachel puts her hand up at remembering the presentation she had to do. She’s baffled by Quinn’s look of horror and attempt to pull her arm down. “Miss!” Rachel calls out.

 

Quinn continues to pull on her arm, eyes wide. “Put your hand down.”

 

“What why? We haven’t been told to do our presentation and I for one would like to present it considering how much time we took on it.” She puts her hand up higher, batting away Quinn’s and calls out again. The teacher looks over at her, but as she goes to speak, Quinn manages to pull Rachel’s hand down, clasping it tightly in hers.

 

“Don’t” Quinn hisses out, looking embarrassed.

 

Rachel looks at Quinn in confusion. That’s when it hits her, why Quinn is embarrassed by her mentioning the presentation. She grins at the way Quinn blushes and how the tips of her ears turn red. The blonde still holds her hand tightly.

 

“Yes Miss Berry?”

 

Rachel looks back at the teacher and notices she’s also gained the attention of the class. “Oh, uh, I forgot.” She says, saving further embarrassment from the blonde. The teacher just rolls her eyes and goes back to marking. Rachel turns to the blushing girl next to her, watching her with a knowing smirk. She squeezes Quinn’s hand.

 

“What?” Quinn asks, actively avoiding her eyes.

 

The brunette leans in as if she’s about to tell Quinn a big secret. “There was no presentation, was there?” she whispers. Quinn doesn’t answer and continues to stare holes into her worksheet. Rachel’s smirk grows. “You just wanted to spend time with me.” Again, Quinn doesn’t answer, but her blush deepens. “You made it up so you could get me in your room. You wanted me in your be-”

 

Quinn slams her free hand over Rachel’s mouth, her pencil dropping onto the table. She still looks embarrassed as she stares at Rachel pleadingly. “If I admit to making up the presentation, will you stop?”

 

Rachel raises her eyebrows and shrugs. She gently pulls away Quinn’s hand from her mouth. “So you don’t deny it?” Puck lets out a loud snore in front of them, having fallen asleep again.

 

“No. I made it up so I could talk to you.” Quinn looks away awkwardly. When she looks back to Rachel, the brunette has a tiny grin on her face. “What?”

 

“You like me.”

 

Quinn rolls her eyes. “I figured that much was obvious considering I said yes to going on a date with you.”

 

Rachel beams. “You still want to go out on the date?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Quinn goes back to her work.

 

“I figured after the way you reacted on the phone-“

 

“Miss Berry I wasn’t aware that the worksheet asks you to talk and not work.” The teacher interrupts.

 

“Sorry.” Rachel grabs her pencil, and looks down at her worksheet.

 

“We’ll talk about this later.” Quinn whispers to her.

 

Rachel nods and looks over at her. She gently calls out to the blonde, having her hum in response and look up to her. Rachel smiles. “You look beautiful.” At the blush and shy smile that graces Quinn’s face, Rachel internally fist pumps.

 

Quinn doesn’t let go of her hand throughout the rest of the lesson.

 

…

The girls sit in the auditorium, in their usual seat at the piano. Rachel presses randomly on the keys; Quinn sits next to her, face contemplative. It’s lunch time, normally Rachel would be sat in the cafeteria with Puck and Quinn would be sat on the other end of the table, rolling her eyes at whatever Santana says to her. Rachel peers around the empty auditorium, remembering when she walked in on one of Glee club’s practices. Rachel pauses her random playing and thinks about how it must be to perform on stage again. It’s been so long since she did it, she’s forgotten what it’s like. She no longer feels the exhilaration she used to whenever she sees a stage, now she just feels a dull ache in her chest.

 

“I spoke to Puck last night.” Quinn breaks the silence with her whisper.

 

Rachel glances over to Quinn, failing at hiding her shock. “You did?”

 

The blonde nods gently her eyes trained on her lap. She flicks a piece of lint off her skirt. “He told me that he told you about us.”

 

Rachel dips her head, trying to catch Quinn’s eye. The blonde avoids her gaze adamantly, staring holes into her lap. “I’m not angry about it.” Rachel’s voice is soft, almost like she’s talking to a scared rabbit. She doesn’t want to speak any louder in case it causes Quinn to run.

 

Quinn finally looks up at Rachel. The look gleaming in Quinn’s eyes makes Rachel lose her breath. The blonde looks so apologetic it seems painful. Tears brim at her eyes as she stares at Rachel, her bottom lip trembling. Rachel takes a risk and reaches out to grab hold of Quinn’s hand, holding back a smile when the blonde entwines their fingers and squeezes.

 

“I’m sorry.” The blonde’s voice comes out in a broken whisper.

 

Rachel frowns and reaches out with her unoccupied hand to cup Quinn’s cheek, softly brushing a tear that has rolled down her pale cheek. “You have nothing to apologise for, it happened a long time ago and you can’t help-“

 

“No that’s not what I’m apologising for.” Quinn’s free hand grabs hold of the hand that’s caressing her cheek. “I’m sorry for snapping at you and getting angry.”

 

“I don’t blame you, I was out of line to-“

 

“You’re not listening to me.” Quinn squeezes Rachel’s hands pleading. Rachel looks down, seeing the tight grip Quinn has on her hands, like she’s afraid Rachel will walk away. She won’t, she told Quinn she’s not going to run away anymore. Wanting to re-affirm that with her, Rachel squeezes Quinn’s hands back. She looks back up to see Quinn lick her lips nervously. “I got irrationally angry. When I hung up on you, Rachel, all I wanted to do was punch something, kick a hole in the wall and scream.” She takes a shuddering breath. “All I could see was red and then it hit me that I was reacting exactly like how my father would with my Mom. He would get angry at the smallest things, like if she spoke to him in a tone he didn’t approve of, or she put too much gravy on his plate. He would scream and throw things.”

 

Anger flares up within Rachel at the mention of how violent Mr Fabray was. Her eyebrows furrow furiously. “Did he ever hit you? Or your Mom?”

 

“N-No.” Rachel relaxes at this, her grip loosening on Quinn’s hands. “He never physically hurt us. B-but, when I felt that anger in me, all I could see was _him”_ When Quinn says ‘him’, she says it with such venom, Rachel recoils slightly, she has never seen such hatred in anyone’s eyes before. Not even Jesse’s after her found her. Quinn continues, her eyes dropping to her lap again. “And I’m so scared of turning into him, of treating you like how he treated my Mom. When Puck rang me, I broke down on him. He told me you would understand if I spoke to you about it.” She takes a deep breath and pauses, nibbling on her bottom lip anxiously.

 

Rachel feels a flare of jealousy within her at the fact Puck was the person Quinn turned to. It is like what she thought the night before, they’re there to pick up the pieces of each other, whereas Rachel is there with her own pieces scattered in space. She knows it’s irrational, after all Puck and Quinn do have a different connection. He was there for her when Rachel wasn’t, it’s only natural for Quinn to go to someone who had already supported her. Rachel just wishes she’d start coming to her.

 

“You know the whole fight or flight scenario?” Rachel is brought out of her internal struggles by Quinn’s nervous question. She just nods, not trusting her voice. “My Father would fight in any situation. And I’m kinda like that, if I feel threatened or attacked, I get defensive. And I’m so ugly when I get defensive, I become someone I don’t even recognise. But I run if I’m feeling vulnerable.” She laughs, her grip on Rachel tightening. Rachel winces slightly, starting to feel her hands cramp up from the blonde’s grip. She doesn’t voice her complaint though, just waits for Quinn to continue. “It’s taking so much willpower from me right now to not run. It’s so difficult. But I want to change, I’m trying to change. For you.”

 

“Me?” Rachel repeats, not quite believing it. Quinn finally releases her grip on one of Rachel’s hands to rub her forehead. Rachel subtly flexes her fingers to bring feeling back to them.

 

“I don’t want to be my Father, Rachel. Especially now that I’ve found you. So I’m trying to change, get a handle on my anger. All I ask is that you don’t leave me to do it on my own. I won’t be able to do it on my own.”

 

Rachel knows she shouldn’t promise. She knows there’s going to come a point where she’s going to have to leave, if it means keeping Quinn safe and away from Jesse. But seeing the pleading, broken look in Quinn’s eyes, she can’t bring herself to deny it. She wiggles her hand out of Quinn’s grip. She notices how Quinn’s face crumbles, but before the blonde can get up and run, Rachel grabs hold of her arm and pulls her into her lap. She wraps her arms around the trembling girl and gently rocks back and forth.

 

“I won’t leave you. I promise.” She whispers into Quinn’s hair. She feels Quinn relax and burrow herself further in Rachel’s arms, her hand gripping tightly at Rachel’s jumper. She feels Quinn wipe her nose on her jumper, but she can’t find it in herself to care at the moment. She just holds the girl as she sobs quietly, her shoulders the only indicators for her distress.

 

After a while, Quinn pulls back and wipes at her node. The tip of it is red and Rachel can’t help but lean forward and place a delicate kiss on it. Quinn smiles weakly and Rachel mentally pats herself on the back for making the girl smile.

 

“We’ve got to stop having these heavy conversations.” Quinn jokes, gently wiping under her eyes as to not smudge her make-up.

 

“Maybe it can be our thing.” Rachel says with a cheeky smile. Quinn rolls her eyes. She leans her head against Rachel’s shoulder and they go back to quiet again. All Rachel focuses on is the gentle movement of Quinn’s chest as she breathes softly. She’s not looking in a perverted way, she’s just fascinated by how gently it moves with every inhale and exhale the blonde makes. She closes her eyes when she feels Quinn’s finger lightly runs along the collar of her jumper. Her breath hitches when the finger slips under the collar and begins to run across her skin, skimming over her collarbone. Goosebumps erupt over Rachel’s body and she swallows thickly.

 

“Tell me about you.” Quinn’s whisper bounces against the skin of Rachel’s neck where she’s currently snuggled into.

 

“There’s not much to tell.”

 

“There must be something.” She feels Quinn shrug.

 

Rachel takes a deep breath and exhales exaggeratedly, like it’s such a big task. She earns a giggle and a light swat on her arm from Quinn. “Well I was born in New York; I was adopted by my fathers who cherished me; I loved to sing and dance. I used to have a dream about singing on Broadway one day. I had this whole plan set out that by the time I turned twenty-five, I would have an EGOT.”

 

“Why did the dream change?” The question is valid, but Rachel can’t help but feel her walls begins to build up again. She and Quinn are more alike than the blonde seems to know. Similar, to Quinn, Rachel also runs when she’s feeling vulnerable. Rachel takes a deep breath, she can’t dismiss the question, especially after what Quinn has revealed to her.

 

“My fathers.” Is her answer. It’s short and simple. No more to it. Quinn understands.

 

“How did they die?”

 

Rachel tenses up, her grip on Quinn’s waist tightening as she hears their screams echo in her head. Quinn notices the change in Rachel’s posture and begins to run soothing circles on Rachel’s back. Slowly, Rachel feels herself start to relax again, her muscles no longer feeling tight and her legs no longer feeling like she needs to be running.

 

“They were murdered.” _By me._ She closes her eyes when the hand on her back stops moving.

 

She prepares herself for the onslaught of questions she’s going to get, or have Quinn run from her. As predicted, Quinn shifts on her lap, causing Rachel’s arms to fall from around her. Rachel grips tightly at her jeans and closes her eyes, preparing herself for Quinn’s departure. The wait is agonizing and Rachel can feel herself trembling. She just wants it over and done with. Like a band-aid. Quick and painless. But it won’t be painless, it will rip Rachel’s heart from her chest.

 

Rachel goes to speak, but before any words can leave her mouth, she feels Quinn’s arms wrap around her neck and pull her in close. Her face buries itself into the blonde’s shoulder. Quinn doesn’t say anything, just holds onto Rachel, her arms strong and protective. The grip Rachel has on her jeans slackens and she eventually brings her arms up to wrap around Quinn’s waist. She wills herself not to cry as the girl holds her close. The sound of Quinn’s breathing soothes Rachel and she buries her face further into Quinn’s shoulder, breathing in the flowery scent that seems to always encase the girl. Warmth settles in Rachel’s stomach, she feels at home in Quinn’s arms. She feels protected. At this thought, Rachel can feel the familiar stinging of tears in her eyes. She squeezes them shut and bites down hard on her lip, not wanting to cry.

 

“Does Finn know?” Rachel asks, wanting to divert the attention from her. She pulls back from Quinn to look up at her. The blonde is looking somewhere past Rachel’s head, her bottom lip worried between her teeth. Her shake of the head is so subtle that Rachel almost misses it. Quinn’s eyes flicker back to Rachel; she moves her arm to tuck a strand of hair behind Rachel’s ear.

 

“He can’t ever know.” Her voice is quiet, like she’s afraid to break the silence.

 

“Well, he won’t ever hear it from me.” Rachel promises, pressing a kiss to Quinn’s jaw. Quinn’s lips quirk sadly.

 

“It’s not you I’m worried about telling him.” Rachel’s eyebrows furrow and she tilts her head, the question of who on her lips threatening to spill out.

 

“There’s my favourite girls!” Puck’s voice booms through the auditorium, making the girls jump. Quinn wobbles on Rachel’s lap, so Rachel tightens her hold and pulls the girl back. However, the momentum causes them to fall back, Rachel’s head smacking with the stage floor with a small ‘thump’. Rachel groans upon hearing Puck’s laughter coming towards them. She sees him jump up on the stage out of the corner of her eye. She holds Quinn’s gaze, who’s looking at her with a shy smile and a blush on her face. Rachel grins lazily at her.

 

“Way to be smooth, Berry.” Puck flops himself down beside the two girls. “Not that I’m complaining, you girl’s continue, I’ll watch.”

 

Quinn’s smile drops and she rolls her eyes before sitting herself up so she’s straddling Rachel, her hands on her hips as she glares at the boy beside them. Rachel feels a blush creep up her neck as she wills her thoughts to not become sexual. Quinn’s chest is heaving, her eyes dark whilst glaring at Puck. Her pony tail is slightly messy and the pleats of her skirt spread out, exposing her smooth thighs to Rachel.

 

“Shut it Egghead before I castrate you.” Quinn’s voice is demanding and powerful, only adding to Rachel’s less than innocent thoughts. A small whimper escapes her lips before she can stop it. Quinn’s eyes turn sharply to her, the stony expression softening and her eyes widening. “Oh sorry, am I hurting you?” Her arms drop from her hips and she shifts to sit beside Rachel, who is still on her back. Rachel’s blush deepens, this time she manages to hold back the whimper at the loss of contact and she stares up at the ceiling. She can feel Puck staring at her with a smirk.

 

“Babe, you definitely weren’t hurting her.” She hears him say. Rachel groans in embarrassment and throws her arm over her eyes, trying to block out everything as she calms her beating heart.

 

“Rachel?” She feels a soft hand press against her cheek, cooling down her burning skin. Rachel just groans in response. The hand taps against her cheek lightly.

 

“I think you killed her.” Puck chuckles, his voice closer than before.

 

“If you die we won’t be able to go on our date this weekend.”

 

Rachel’s eyes snap open and she abruptly sits up. Quinn and Puck manage to move out of the way, almost having Rachel’s head smack into them. She turns to Quinn with a big smile. “You wanna go out this weekend?”

 

“Well when else were you planning it?” Quinn quirks an eyebrow with a smile.

 

Rachel glances to Puck. He stares down at his hands, eyebrows furrowed and lips pinched. He looks up at her and seeing her staring, puts on a smile. “What you planning on doing, Babe?” He asks, pretending not to be hurting as he says it. Rachel picks up on that, but doesn’t say anything. She just places a comforting hand on his knee.

 

At his question, Rachel blanches. She has absolutely no idea what they’re gonna do. They can’t go to a restaurant because Rachel won’t be able to eat anything. Going to the movies is middle school ideas for a date. “I can’t tell you that when Quinn is right here, it’ll spoil the surprise.” Puck and Quinn share a knowing look. Rachel realises she’s been caught out and blushes.

 

“You haven’t thought about it, have you?” Quinn asks. Rachel whips her head over the girl, her mouth open, like a fish. Puck laughs next to her as she struggles for a defence.

 

“I-I have! I was-Well can you blame me! I did only ask you out yesterday.” Rachel pouts and folds her arms with a ‘hmph’. She forces back a smile when Quinn presses a kiss to her cheek.

 

“I would be happy if it just meant cuddling and watching a movie at mine.” Quinn whispers against her cheek. Rachel shakes her head at her.

 

“No I’m going to do something nice, I promise.”

 

Quinn laughs, sounding a little relieved. “Oh good because as nice as that would be, I would be disappointed.”

 

Rachel and Puck look at Quinn incredulously. “What would you have done if I took you seriously?”

 

Quinn shrugs. “You wouldn’t have done.” She sounds confident.

 

“Well how do you know?”

 

“Because you’re not Finn.”

 

Rachel’s eyes widen and she begins to touch her face, looking at Puck in panic. “What! I’m-I’m not Finn!” She begins to grab at her cheeks and her hair. Puck catches on and starts to panic with her, squishing her hands to her cheeks.

 

“Woah wait! You haven’t been Finn this whole time!” He shakes her side to side. “What am I to do!”

 

“My life has been a lie!” Rachel cries out, grabbing onto Puck’s wrist to stop the shaking as she started to feel dizzy. She looks over at Quinn, her cheeks still squished between Puck’s hands. She looks ridiculous really, but the small smile on Quinn’s face makes it worth it. The two dark haired teens crack up laughing.

 

“You’re both assholes.” Quinn mutters with a roll of her eyes.

 

…

Rachel walks through the hallway with a skip in her step, her thoughts running a mile a minute as she tries to think of ideas for her date with Quinn. She contemplated asking Puck, but decided that would be a dick move and way too harsh to ask him to help her plan a date with the girl he’s in love with. She knows it would kill her if he did the same. There’s also a selfish part of her that doesn’t want Puck’s help because then he’ll get the credit for the date. She finds her musings and path blocked by a large figure in front of her. Moving her eyes away from the floor, Rachel finds a grinning Finn looking down at her.

 

“Hey Rach!”

 

“Finn.” Her mouth sets in a thin line, displeased at seeing the boy in front of her.

 

His grin widens, making him look like the Cheshire cat. Rachel recoils slightly at the sight of it. “So I was thinking about you joining glee yesterday and I was wondering if you wanted to sing a duet with me? I think we’d be really good together and we’d probably get to sing it at sectionals.”

 

“Don’t you and Quinn sing duets together? Being co-captains and all?”

 

Finn’s smile dimmers slightly at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. “Yeah, well, she’s not the best though.”

 

A fire burns within Rachel at Finn’s dismissal of Quinn. “Quinn is a very good singer.”

 

“You haven’t heard her sing.” If Rachel’s memory is correct (which it is because it always is), she has heard Quinn sing and it’s the most angelic sound she’s ever heard. They just don’t know she’s heard her. “Anyway, I think you’re amazing and that we would be amazing together.” Oh great he’s still talking about that. Rachel refrains from rolling her eyes and attempts a polite smile.

 

“Thank you for the offer, Finn, but like I said yesterday, I won’t be singing. I’m just going to be in background swaying.” She goes to move around the tall boy, but he side steps her, getting in her way again. She can feel her patience starting to wear thin now.

 

“But why? You must be able to sing”

 

“Finn if my memory serves me correctly, you were the only one opposed to me joining” Rachel’s patience is literally about to snap. She can see it now, her wrapping her hand around Finn’s neck and throwing him to the side like he weighs nothing. But she refrains, knowing she can’t bring attention to herself again.

 

“Yeah I was but I was thinking last night and I wanna say that I’m super flattered you joined for me.” Oh god here we go, she can feel her hand twitch at her side, ready to wrap around his meaty neck and squeeze. She’s brought out of her fantasy by an arm flinging itself around her shoulders.

 

“She didn’t join for you bro, now buzz off.” Puck pulls Rachel into his side. Finn looks between the two of them with a pained expression on his face.

 

“Wait…you and Puck?” He exclaims.

 

Rachel doesn’t know how to reply to that and stands dumbfound. What is Puck doing?

 

“Yeah, me and Rachel. So you can go now, bye Finn.” Puck gives Finn a wave and guides Rachel around the tall boy and down the hallway. The mohawked boy ignores Finn’s shout of anger and continues to walk Rachel down the hallway before turning around the corner.

 

“What the hell, Noah!” Rachel shouts, stopping him from continuing and throwing his arm off her shoulders.

 

“I just saved you from a full on Hudson freak out.” Puck says, pointing back down where they left the tall boy.

 

“Why on earth would you lie to him about us? I was about to tell him it was for Quinn!”

 

“Exactly!” Puck sighs and takes a step towards Rachel. “The last person Quinn needs finding out about you two is Finn. Yeah he’s a loveable doofus but he can be a real jackass.” Rachel just stares at him blankly. “Look, before Finn and Kurt became step-brother, Kurt had a huge crush on Finn. Finn didn’t take too kindly to it. When their parents started dating, Kurt tried to make Finn feel at home by decorating his new room and Finn went off on one at him. Shouting slurs, calling every object ‘faggy’-“

 

“He fucking what?!” Rachel roars, she goes to storm back down the hallway, but Puck catches her arm, dragging her back easily.

 

“Chill out. They’re fine now, after Kurt’s Dad heard him, he apologised to Kurt. It’s all cool. But yeah, if you think about how he reacted about a gay guy dressing up his room, think about how he’ll react when he realizes his ex-girlfriend has turned gay.”

 

“You don’t turn gay, Noah.”

 

“Dude I know that, but Finn doesn’t! He’ll go apeshit and I for one would like to put off his tantrum about it for as long as possible. So for now, it’s better he thinks we are dating.”

 

Rachel slumps against the wall and shakes her head. When Quinn finds out oh boy Puck will be running for the hills. At the thought, a laugh begins to bubble out of her throat. Puck looks at her like she’s crazy as she goes into full blown, holding her stomach laughter.

 

“What is so funny?” He gruffly asks.

 

“J-Just you wait until-until Quinn hears.” She continues to laugh, tears coming to her eyes.

 

“Puckerman!”

 

At the sound of Quinn’s angry shout and the look of pure fear on Puck’s face, Rachel’s laughter triples, a cramp begins to form in her stomach. She sees Quinn approach them, face set like stone, hands on her hips and storming down the hallway. Despite her fit of laughter, Rachel still can’t help but find angry Quinn to be hot. She manages to calm down her laughter by the time Quinn arrives, her howls turning into short giggles.

 

“Oh hey Quinn nice to see you but I gotta go-“ Quinn drags Puck back by the collar of his shirt and pushes him against the wall next to Rachel. Rachel bites her lip to stop more laughter. From the looks of it, Puck looks about ready to piss himself in fear.

 

“Oh no, you are going to stay here and explain to me why JewFro’s blogsphere just released news that you two are dating.” She gestures to Rachel and then jabs her finger into Puck’s chest. She then shows them her phone, where a big headline reading “BREAKING NEWS, MCKINLEY’S RESIDENT BADASSES IN RELATIONSHIP” with a photo of Puck’s arm flung over Rachel’s shoulder as they walk down the hallway.

 

The creep already new about their conversation with Finn? Jesus gossip travels fast in this school. Rachel’s laughter eventually subsides as Quinn glares at Puck.

 

“We only told Finn a white lie!” Puck defends.

 

Rachel gasps. “We? What do you mean ‘we’? That was all you.”

 

“Pray tell why you would?” Quinn takes a step closer to Puck. Rachel gulps for Puck, despite starting to feel hot all over.

 

“He still thinks Rachel joined glee for him and is trying to get her to sing with him in glee despite her telling him no.” Puck shrugs and puffs out his chest in false bravado, attempting to look like Quinn isn’t scaring him. He’s failing. “So I told him she joined for me. Not my fault he interpreted that as us dating”

 

Rachel leans forward, gaining Quinn’s attention. “FYI, I was going to tell him the truth but Noah-ok I’ll shut up.” At the glare Quinn sends her as she speaks, Rachel quickly presses herself back against the wall and shuts her mouth. She can’t help but smirk, however. The blonde notices this and just quirks an eyebrow at her before turning back to Puck.

 

“How did he take it?” Quinn’s question shocks Rachel. She no longer looks angry but curious. From the look on Puck’s face, he also didn’t think she would react like this.

 

“He just looked constipated.” Quinn nods and steps back.

 

“Better than him kicking a chair.”

 

Puck gives Rachel a smug look. “Exactly.” He directs it to Rachel, his face saying ‘I-told-you-so’.  Quinn gestures with her head at the mohawked boy and he quickly scurries off, not before flipping Rachel off with a teasing smile. She glares at him as he goes.

 

Quinn places her hands back on her hips and stares down the hallway. Rachel swings on her heels sucking in her bottom lip. The air is slightly tense, but Rachel can’t help but find it exhilarating.

 

“So…” Rachel breaks the silence, Quinn’s head whips over to her. The blonde gives her a once over before stepping closer to her. Rachel feels faint at their close proximity.

 

“This date best be the best date of my life.” Quinn whispers to her, a fire blazing in her eyes.

 

“Oh the best of the best.” Rachel gives her a lazy grin. Quinn eyes her for a moment before her posture relaxes and her own smile graces her face.

 

“It’s only temporary. The lying to Finn. I’ll tell him soon.” Quinn promises. Then her expression becomes angry. “We’ve only been broken up for two weeks and already he’s trying to get you to sing with him?”

 

Rachel raises an eyebrow. “Quinn,you’ve only been broken up for two weeks and you already agreed to a date with me, you can’t really judge him.” She says teasingly.

 

Quinn scoffs, a flirty smile on her face. “Yeah but you actually like me.” She loops her fingers through the belt loops of Rachel’s jeans, gently tugging. Slowly, Quinn begins to lower her face to Rachel’s, her lips inviting. Rachel’s eyes close as she prepares herself to feel Quinn’s lips against her own again.

 

Rachel’s eyes fly open when a kiss is pressed to her cheek. Quinn pulls back, giggling at the put out expression on Rachel’s face. Rachel’s eye lids flutter quickly, like she’s trying to see if she really did get denied a proper kiss. Nope, she really did, she didn’t dream it.

 

“Sorry Berry, I don’t kiss before the date.” Quinn giggles.

 

Well now that just doesn’t make any sense. “But we’ve kissed properly before!” She whines, even adding in a foot stomp. Did she really just do that? Yeah, from the amused expression on Quinn’s face, she did.

 

“That was before you asked me out.” Quinn pulls out a tube of chap stick. From where, Rachel does not know, the uniform doesn’t have any pockets. Rachel watches with rapt attention as Quinn slowly applies the chap stick, making as show of rubbing her lips together and releasing them with a pop. Such a tease. “See you tomorrow, Berry.” Quinn caps the chap stick, puts it back wherever she got it from and saunters off down the hallway, hips swaying.

 

“Bye.” Rachel mutters weakly, eyes fixed on Quinn’s backside. Yup. Tease.

 

…

 

“I need your help.” Rachel comes whirling into the living room like a rabbit on acid, throwing her stuff down haphazardly and beginning to pace in front of the TV. Santana and Brittany both blink owlishly at her before starting to move side to side, trying to see the drama that is happening in _Keeping Up with The Kardashians_. Rachel moves left, they lean right, she moves right, they lean left. It keeps going at the pace of a metronome. Neither of them have acknowledged Rachel’s plea for help.

 

Rachel notices neither of them are paying attention and she comes to a standstill in the middle of the TV, hands on her hips. “Did you even hear me?” She asks. Santana leans right, trying to see around her body, whilst Brittany leans left.

 

“Uh huh yeah sure, now move Berry I wanna see Kim’s crying face.” Santana waves her hand dismissively.

 

Rolling her eyes, Rachel turns and switches off the TV, cutting of the sound of Kim’s crying. Santana groans loudly and falls back onto the settee whilst Brittany pouts. “I need your help.” Rachel repeats.

 

Santana rolls her eyes in annoyance. “Yes I do think you should get a nose job, it’s like a beak to me, I fear you’ll poke my eyes out if I stand too close to you.” Brittany slaps at Santana’s thigh. Rachel just rolls her eyes at the Latina.

 

“You guys have been friends with Quinn for a long time right?”

 

“I wouldn’t say friends.” Santana quips.

 

“San and Q are more like frenemies.”

 

“Have been for ten years.”

 

“It’s aggravating. They never agree on anything.”

 

“That’s because Quinn is a grade a bitch-“

 

“And you constantly berate her.”

 

Rachel’s head swings back and forth between the couple as they begin a sparring match over what Quinn and Santana’s relationship consists of. She’s gonna get dizzy if they keep this up.

 

“I’m friends with Quinn, Rachel. Ignore Santana she’s just grumpy that she hasn’t eaten.” Brittany scoots forward on the settee, ending the squabble with Santana and actually paying attention to Rachel. Finally.

 

“All you blood suckers have here is blood!” Santana groans, throwing her hands up.

 

Rachel deadpans. “That’s because we _are_ blood suckers, Santana.”

 

“Yeah well it wouldn’t kill you to have some real food in for your normal friends.”

 

“Go find my Mom, she can take you to the store.” Rachel waves her hand dismissively, knowing she’s not going to get anywhere with Santana.

 

“She’s at the store!” Santana says with a loud groan, kicking her feet up onto the coffee table.

 

Oh good god. Rachel mentally face palms herself. “Then why are you even complaining!” When Santana smirks at her, Rachel realises that she’s just lost at one of the many sparring matches she’s going to have with this girl. Fuck sake.

 

“What do you need help with, Rachel?” Brittany says it so sweetly, Rachel has to physically stop herself from ‘awwing’ out loud. She’s a teenage girl, not a newborn puppy.

 

“Ok so me and Quinn are going out on a date tomorrow night and-“

 

“You have no idea where to take her.” Brittany finishes for her.

 

“I-yeah.” Rachel blinks at Brittany. “How did you know?”

 

Brittany just shrugs. “I’m a little psychic.” She says it with such seriousness, Rachel has to accept it. To be honest though, considering Brittany is sat in a house with a vampire and a shape shifter, the possibility of being a psychic isn’t that far of a stretch.

 

“Right. So yeah, I’m completely stumped with where we can go. Obviously we can’t go to a restaurant because she’ll realise I’m not eating. And I can’t ask Puck because-“

 

“He’s in love with her.” Brittany finishes again, not once blinking. Rachel pauses again, staring at Brittany with her mouth open.

 

“No fucking way, Puckerman loves Q?” Santana lets out a laugh.

 

That seems to shake Rachel out of her shock and she continues on. “That’s not important. What is important is that it’s only just hit me how little I know about Quinn and what she enjoys.”

 

Santana scoffs. “Well duh, you have only known each other for like a month and only been talking for half of that.” She throws her pillow at Rachel who easily catches it. “What did you expect? You get her attention that instantly know everything about her?”

 

Rachel fiddles with a loose thread on the pillow. “Well no, of course not. It’s just-“ She sighs and sits herself down on the floor, putting the pillow in her lap. “We’ve spoken about other things, personal things. But never about our likes and dislikes.”

 

The Latina rolls her eyes. “Yeah and this date will allow you to do that. Have you ever actually properly dated anyone?”

 

Rachel hesitates. “Not-Not since before I was changed. And even then I was the one who was courted, I didn’t have to plan anything or learn anything about them.” She shrugs. “And then after, I just slept around. We never stayed in a town long enough for me to develop relationships with anyone.”

 

She looks up when Santana lets out an impressed whistle. “Damn, you really are the female version of Puck.” Rachel smirks and throws the pillow back at Santana, who’s reflexes aren’t quite like Rachel’s and so gets smacked in the face. Take that bitch.

 

“Take her mini golfing.” Brittany says, having silently listened to Santana and Rachel’s conversation. She was so quiet Rachel had forgotten she was even in the room. “Q used to love it when we were younger.”

 

“Yeah until she got fed up with me beating her all the time.” Santana says a little too proudly considering they’re talking about mini golfing and not Olympic golfing.

 

“You think she’ll like it? Should I plan something else as well? Games don’t really last long.”

 

“Look Hobbit, there’s only so much we can tell you to do. Otherwise we might as well go on the date instead of you. You’ll think of something. The date isn’t just about Quinn, it’s about you as well, so pick something that you would enjoy to do as well.” Rachel blanches at the gentle and caring tone Santana uses with her. Santana gives her a smile and then reaches forward, picking up the TV remote. Maybe there is a nice side to her. “Now get your big ass beak out of the way, your schnoz is blocking my view.” Ok maybe not.

 

With a roll of her eyes, Rachel moves and sits herself down on the arm chair. The TV switches back on, showing the opening credits of My Super Sweet Sixteen.

 

“Oh for fuck sake, we fucking missed Kim crying! Nice going!” Santana cries out.

 

Rachel ignores her and digs around in her pocket for her phone. She types out a new message.

 

**I’ll be picking you up at 8. Make sure you eat and wrap up warm x**

 

They reply is instant.

 

**Do I get any sort of clue for where we’ll be going? X**

 

**Nope. It’s a surprise x**

 

**It’s a crackhouse isn’t it? X**

 

**You’re just going to have to wait x**

 

**Oh great it is a crack house. Thank god I’ve had my jabs already x**

 

Rachel stifles a laugh, but from the look Brittany is giving her, she hasn’t hidden it very well. She blushes and turns back to her phone, where a new message has come through.

 

**I hate surprises x**

 

**Life is full of surprises, Quinn x**

 

**Yeah, well, then I hate life x**

 

Rachel rolls her eyes but bites on her lip to keep her smile at bay.

 

**I’ll see you tomorrow x**

 

**Can’t wait :D x**


	15. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a load of cliche's tbh. so many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! and let me know what you think!

 

Rachel shifts on her feet nervously. She’s been standing in the same spot for the past ten minutes, willing the courage to move away from her car door and knock. She fiddles with her scarf, staring up at the house in front of her. She is early so it’s not so weird that she hasn’t knocked yet. Well, that’s what she keeps telling herself anyway. 

 

After speaking to Santana and Brittany, who have now returned to Brittany’s house after Santana finally got fed, she deliberated for hours over what else she can do with Quinn on the date. She had sat at her desk for an hour, notebook in front of her, pen poised. She had only managed to write down “date ideas” in those sixty minutes. As she stared angrily down at the notebook, begging for idea to come, she received a message from Shelby, telling her to stop thinking too hard. Rachel rolled her eyes and pushed her phone away. It was hard enough trying to think, but once again having the reminder that Shelby can hear  _ everything _ just made it that much harder. Eventually, Shelby ended up coming into her room and sat down with her. Even though Rachel was annoyed by Shelby’s presence, what the woman said helped her immensely.

 

“You’re still young, Rachel, you seem to forget that.”

 

Rachel rolled her eyes. “I’m the same age as you look.”

 

“Yes but you still look young and I’m still thirty years your senior. Besides, you haven’t really had the chance to be carefree since it all happened. This is your chance to do so. You may have lived longer than all the other kids, but you still are one.”

 

With that, Shelby had patted Rachel on the shoulder and left. Rachel huffed, mumbling about how she isn’t a kid. But despite this, Rachel found ideas starting to come to her and soon, she had pages upon pages of ideas written down. From there she just had to narrow it all down to one, keeping ideas she particularly liked for when they go on their next date.

 

So now Rachel is standing in front of Quinn’s house, and still hasn’t moved from the car door. Following her own instructions to Quinn, she’s dressed up warm even though she doesn’t really need to, you know, with being a vampire and all that. She’s got a wooly scarf wrapped round her neck, a long sleeved jumper hidden under her grey peacoat. Black jeans cling to her legs like a second skin and brown boots. And she looks pretty damn good if she does say so herself. 

 

She doesn’t understand why she’s so god damn nervous. She’s hooked up with girls before and hasn’t felt an inch of nerves. Hell, she wasn’t even nervous when she gave Jesse her virginity. Rachel shakes her head at herself. No, tonight is not about sex. It’s about spending time with someone she really likes and actually wants to learn more about. She doesn’t know why she compared how she’s feeling now to her sexual experience, she knows they are no way near that stage and she knows that she’s not even ready yet. Tonight is about Quinn and Quinn only. Perhaps that’s why she’s so nervous. She doesn’t want to fuck up the night in any way. She really should just stop thinking about it-

 

“Are you going to knock or are you just going to stand there like a lemon?” Rachel’s head flies up to see Judy standing at their doorway, leaning on the door with a smile on her face.

 

“I quite enjoy being a lemon.” Rachel says, but begins to make her way up the driveway anyway. 

 

A small laugh falls from Judy’s lips. She steps out of the way to let Rachel in. Rachel hovers hesitantly in the hallway as Judy closes the door and stares at her. 

 

“I guess this is where you threaten me to not hurt your daughter?” Rachel says with an uneasy chuckle. “You don’t have a gun do you?” She asks semi-seriously. Actually scratch that, completely seriously.

 

Judy just smiles and smooths her hand down her dress. “Nonsense, I don’t believe in that juvenile threatening of the suitor. It’s redundant in this day and age. Besides, Quinn had adamantly told me it’s not a date. Although by the way she was stressing about what she was going to wear, I know otherwise.” She gives Rachel a wink before turning to the stairs. “Quinnie! Rachel is here!” She turns back to Rachel with a knowing smile. “Have fun on your date that’s not a date.” 

 

Rachel just chuckles awkwardly. She isn’t mad that Quinn has denied it’s a date to Judy as she kept on calling it a date to Rachel. Despite Judy obviously knowing the truth, it’s up to Quinn when she tells her mother, it’s none of Rachel’s business. Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt a little.

 

She hears a door upstairs close and turns her head anxiously to the stairs. When Quinn appears, Rachel finds herself enamored by the sight in front of her. Quinn is in no way dressed up, what with her natural make-up, her messy but styled bun, jeans and cozy jumper. But to Rachel she looks absolutely beautiful. Her hand gracefully clasps the railing of the stairs as she makes her way down, completely poised, as if she was making a grand entrance at her coronation. Rachel just can’t look away. She now feels totally unprepared, cursing herself for not thinking to bring flowers. Quinn breaks her gracefulness with a small hop off the last step, a shy smile on her face. From the blush on her cheeks, she’s noticed the way Rachel was staring at her. 

 

Rachel holds out her hand, as if she’s holding flowers. Quinn glances to her hand and quirks an eyebrow. Rachel blushes and quickly moves her hand back to her side. God damn she should have brought flowers.

 

“I-uh-completely forgot to get you flowers. What’s your favorite kind? I can run out and get them now, I won’t be five minutes-“ She’s broken out of her rambling by the giggle that comes from Quinn and the gentle touch on her arm.

 

“It’s fine, you don’t need to get me flowers.”

 

“It’s the gentleman thing to do.” 

 

“But you’re not a gentleman.”

 

“Rightly observed but that doesn’t mean I still can’t get them for you.” Rachel goes to walk again, but Quinn stops her.

 

“If it’s that important to you, on our next date you can bring me flowers.”

 

Rachel beams at this and enthusiastically nods. She reaches out to grab Quinn’s coat and helps her with putting it on. She holds her arm out for Quinn to link hers. “Ready to go?” With Quinn’s nod and a quick goodbye to Judy, they head down to the car. Rachel drops Quinn’s arm to run forward and open the car door for Quinn, earning a smile and a “thank you” from her before she bounces over to the driver’s side and slides in.

 

“You look beautiful, by the way.” Rachel says as they pull away from the house, chancing a glance at the girl next to her.

 

“You think so? I was such a mess earlier trying to decide what to wear because you said to dress up warm but I didn’t know how warm because you wouldn’t tell me where we are going so I thought ‘well fuck we could be going to the polar ice caps’ and so my room was a mess and-“

 

“Quinn.” Rachel stops Quinn from rambling, happy to note she’s not the only one who is nervous tonight. She reaches over the console and grabs hold of one of Quinn’s hands that’s in her lap. “You look perfect.”

 

Quinn blushes and looks out the window. “Thank you.” She says quietly.

 

Rachel chuckles. “I can assure you we aren’t going to the polar ice caps.” She says with a teasing smile. Quinn rolls her eyes and throws her hands up, Rachel’s being thrown up with the one she’s still holding.

 

“Well you wouldn’t tell me where we are going so a girl could only assume!”

 

“So you assumed we were going to drive to the Arctic? Quinn you can’t drive there.”

 

Rachel takes a left, only removing her hand to indicate before reaching out for Quinn’s hand again. Quinn huffs. “Yeah well, whatever.” 

 

The car goes quiet. It’s not an uncomfortable silence as they drive. Rachel has a small smile on her face, feeling Quinn’s thumb beginning to rub at the back of her hand. 

 

“You told your Mom we weren’t going out on a date.” Rachel’s tone isn’t accusing or angry, just calmly stating a fact. The thumb on her hand pauses momentarily as Quinn tenses next to her. Rachel holds her breath, preparing herself for Quinn to get angry. She relaxes when the thumb continues its movements.

 

“Yeah I did.” Is Quinn’s quiet reply. Rachel feels Quinn looking at her. “You’re not mad about that are you?”

 

“Of course not! You do know she knows it’s a date, right?” Rachel pauses then quickly adds. “I didn’t tell her.”

 

“No, I know you didn’t.” Quinn sighs. “I know she knows. I just…can’t tell her. Not yet, anyway.”

 

“When you’re ready, she’ll be there for you ok? And so will I. I’m not going anywhere.” Rachel stops the car and turns the ignition off. She places her arm up on the window and turns to look at Quinn with a smile. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

 

Quinn smiles thankfully at Rachel before taking in their surroundings. A surprised, excited gasp escapes her lips and she’s out of the car before Rachel can even blink. She hears Quinn squeal again and quickly gets out of the car. She watches as Quinn steps away from the car and looks up at the mini golf sign in front of them, a giant grin on her face. Rachel makes a note to thank Brittany for her suggestion. When she approaches the bouncing blonde, she finds her arms filled with the girl. Quinn’s arms wrap round her neck tightly as she hugs her. Rachel gladly accepts the affection and holds onto Quinn’s back, snuggling into her shoulder.

 

Quinn eventually pulls back, a grin on her face. “I love mini golfing.” She holds onto Rachel’s hand, swinging their arms.

 

“Oh really? I had no idea.” Rachel says trying to sound inconspicuous and failing.

 

“Brittany told you, didn’t she?” Rachel smiles sheepishly, making Quinn giggle. “I haven’t been since we were little.” She sighs and tugs on Rachel’s hand. “Come on! Let me show you how great I was.” Rachel can’t help but allow Quinn to drag her along. Obviously.

 

“Oh yeah?” They stop at the ticket booth. Rachel indicates for two to the cashier.

 

Quinn turns to Rachel, a smirk on her face. “Yes. I happen to be the Tiger Woods of mini golfing.”

 

Rachel hands the money over to the cashier, not missing the way the guy’s eyes are focused solely on Quinn. Rachel’s eyes narrow as she takes the gold balls and clubs, giving the guy a terse thanks before she’s once again tugged away by Quinn. She doesn’t realise that Quinn has picked up on it, hiding a small smirk.

 

“You sound so sure, Fabray.” Rachel says with a grin after giving one last glare to the cashier. She hands one of the clubs and balls to Quinn as they make their way to the first whole.

 

“Oh I am, Berry. Prepare to meet your maker.”

 

Oh and how Rachel will.

 

…

 

“This game is fucking rigged!” Quinn exclaims, her club waving in the air dangerously as she once again has her ball battered away by the wings of the miniature wind mill. Rachel dodges Quinn’s swinging and grabs hold of her arm, putting it back down at a safe level, away from Rachel’s face. She’s gone thirty odd years without having a nose job, no need to break that now.

 

“Language Quinn, there are children about.” Rachel chastises with a laugh, having noticed the glares parents had sent their way at Quinn’s outburst. She moves to have her turn, placing her green ball down and lining up the shot. She narrows her eyes and calmly watches the wings turn round.

 

“To hell with the children, they have a right to know!” Quinn grumbles from the side, watching Rachel with narrowed eyes. Who knew she was so competitive? Well, pretty much everyone considering she is the head cheerleader. Rachel just bites her lip to stifle her laughter. Parents glare at Quinn and the girl only glares right back. 

 

Seeing her opening, Rachel swings her club and hits the ball. It flies easily past the windmill and into the hole. Rachel jumps up with a fist in the air and a “yes!” She turns to Quinn who has her mouth open in astonishment, her arms hanging limply at her sides.

 

Rachel smirks at her and rests her golf club on her shoulder, waltzing up to the shocked blonde. “Who’s the Tiger Woods now?” She asks teasingly. Quinn’s mouth shuts at that and she sends a playful glare to Rachel.

 

“You’re cheating.” She replies, moving to grab her ball.

 

Rachel gasps. “I am not!” Yeah, she is, but she can’t help it! It’s not her fault she has advanced senses!

 

“You so are Berry, don’t even deny it.” Quinn grumbles. She takes her shot again and misses. “God damn it!”

 

“Pray tell, how could I possibly be cheating?” Rachel challenges. She’s now taken to ignoring the glaring parents, knowing that Quinn is just going to continue to shout expletives for the rest of the game. Luckily they only have three holes left. Rachel removes the club from her shoulder and uses it to lean as she watches Quinn get down on her knees and mindlessly grab at the ball that has gotten stuck inside the windmill. And she’s definitely not staring at Quinn’s ass. Nope, definitely not.

 

Quinn grabs her ball with a sound of victory and sits up. She smirks causing Rachel to blush, realizing Quinn has caught her staring. Quinn stands up and makes her way to the front again. “I don’t know how you are, but you are.” Quinn says with a side glance. She misses again and sighs in annoyance.

 

“Come on Quinn, just move the ball to the other side of the windmill.”

 

“No! I’m going to get this in the hole properly. I’m not a cheater like  _ some _ people.” She throws a glare over her shoulder at Rachel.

 

Rachel rolls her eyes and pushes off from the club. She walks over to Quinn as she readies the shot and places her club down. Quinn jumps when her hands come to rest on her waist. “First of all, your stance is wrong.”

 

“I didn’t ask for your help.” Quinn protests although she makes no move to remove herself from Rachel’s hold. “Besides, I’ve been going here for years, I know how to swing a club.”

 

“Yes but I don’t know about you but I would very much like to finish the game at some point within the next decade, now pay attention.” Rachel gently taps Quinn’s legs apart with her foot so they’re shoulder width apart. “You need to angle your body towards the hole.” Her hands moves the blonde’s hips so her body is slightly turned towardsit. She smirks when she hears Quinn’s breath hitch. “And you’re holding the club wrong.” Rachel moves her hands over Quinn’s that are holding onto the club for dear life. She repositions her hands, keeping hers firmly clasped on top. Her body is now fully pressed to Quinn’s back. She has to stand on her tiptoes to see over Quinn’s shoulder, but doesn’t care. She sees Quinn look back at her as she demonstrated the swing. “No no, don’t look at me. Look at the hole.” She temporarily moves her hand to clasp Quinn’s chin and softly move her to look in the correct direction. “Then you bring the club back just enough.” Their combine hands move the club back. “And then, you hit the ball, like so.” She moves their arms so the club hits against the ball. She watches, arms still wrapped round Quinn as the ball easily travels through the windmill and rolls into the hole. 

 

Quinn jumps in excitement, causing Rachel’s arms to fall away. They both miss the warmth. “I did it!”

 

Rachel laughs and bends to pick up her club. “You mean we.”

 

Quinn shrugs and walks to pick up her ball. “Yeah well, you helped.” 

 

Rachel scoffs and folds her arms in a huff. “The cheek!” She squeaks out. She watches as Quinn walks over to her, blue ball in hand, hips swaying. Rachel can’t take her eyes off of her.

 

“Oh Baby, are you sad that you’re not winning?” Quinn says, stopping a breath away, her tone teasing. 

 

“I am winning.” She pouts.

 

“Then you have nothing to be sad about.” Quinn gives Rachel a quick peck, her eyebrow raising at the grin on Rachel’s face. “What?” She asks, taking Rachel’s hand and walking them over to the next hole.

 

“You called me Baby.”

 

Quinn tries to play it off and goes to take her shot and the new hole. An animatronic hippo sits at the other end, it’s jaw opening and closing. “That I did.” She hits her ball and it goes in. She turns back to Rachel, smug smile in place. “Is that a problem?”

 

Rachel quickly shakes her head, smile still in place. She takes her shot and gets it in. “Not at all.” She says with a grin. “ _ Baby _ .” She laughs at Quinn rolling her eyes and skips to the next hole.

 

As they continue to play, Quinn missing a few times and coming out with colourful swear words that rivals Santana, Rachel can’t help but feel like they’re being watched.

 

…

 

They pull up in a dark car park, Rachel laughing as Quinn does her best Christina Aguilera impression as “Lady Marmalade” plays over the radio. Rachel feels tears spring to her eyes when Quinn attempts to the long, throaty note Christina does, ending up in a coughing fit. Rachel reaches over and calmingly pats Quinn on the back, laughing harder as the girl continues to cough. By the time her coughing stops, both girls have tears in their eyes. They take one look at each other and crack up laughing. 

 

Rachel decides at that moment that the carefree laugh Quinn is doing, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open, is the best sound she has ever head. Her laughter settles first and she takes the time to watch Quinn, still giggling. A smile graces her face when Quinn looks at her, tears having subsided and only small chuckles leaving her.

 

“Safe to say I am not the best at singing.” Quinn says with a blush, having noticed Rachel’s adoring stare.

 

Rachel hums. “I don’t think it’s fair to make that assumption when you’re singing as Christina. She has a whole different type of voice to yours.”

 

“Santana and Mercedes would be able to sing her parts.” Quinn says with a shrug. Rachel’s eyes narrow at the self-deprecating tone Quinn uses.

 

“Hey don’t do that.” Rachel grasps Quinn’s hand, getting the blonde to look at her. “You have a wonderful voice.”

 

Quinn looks her in confusion. “You haven’t heard me sing.” Oh Jesus déjà vu much? She only had the same conversation with Finn yesterday.

 

Rachel blushes and awkwardly looks away. “That’s not entirely true.” She licks her lips, shifting when she can feel Quinn looking at her, waiting for an explanation. “I may have snuck into one of Glee Club’s practices in the auditorium.”

 

“Which one?”

 

An awkward cough and then Rachel looks back at Quinn. The blonde doesn’t look angry, just curious. “The one where you guys discussed recruiting me. Well, more like argued before you stepped in and in your ‘don’t mess with me’ tone told them to shut up and what to do.” 

 

“You were spying on us?”

 

“No not spying. I just, I had arrived to school early and heard the singing. So I went to listen. I was going to leave when you finished, but then I heard my name and became curious.”

 

“So you eavesdropped.”

 

Rachel huffs in faux annoyance, earning a grin from Quinn. “I was just merely curious as to why I was mentioned in a group of people I had never spoken to before, is that such a crime?”

 

Quinn just hums and bites her lip. “So you liked my singing?”

 

Rachel became distracted with the lip caught between Quinn’s teeth and so missed the question. She blinks and looks back to Quinn. “Huh?”

 

“My singing.”

 

“Oh right. Yeah, you have a wonderful voice Quinn. Occasionally sharp, but that’s just because you lack my years of training.”

 

Quinn lets out a laugh. “I’m sure there’s a compliment in there somewhere.” She pauses. “You had training?”

 

“Before they died, my fathers had me signed up to singing lessons and dance lessons from the age of three. They let me take on piano after I presented a fifty slide power point presentation outlining all the benefits that will come with learning an instrument and singing.” Rachel smiles at the memory, remembering how she didn’t even need to do a presentation for them, they had already said yes. Of course, she went ahead and presented it anyway. 

 

“Wow, I can’t wait to meet  _ that  _ Rachel.” Quinn says with a grin. Rachel glances at Quinn, her small smile falling. She takes her key out of the ignition. Quinn won’t even meet that Rachel, she’s long gone. Without saying anything, Rachel gets out and goes to Quinn’s side, opening the door for her. Quinn looks at Rachel apologetically.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you and make you remember.” Quinn says, reaching out and grabbing Rachel’s hand.

 

Rachel gives the girl a gentle smile and shakes her head. It hits Rachel that for the first time in a long time, she had a happy memory of her fathers without forcing it. And she knows it’s to do with the blonde in front of her. She gives Quinn’s hand a squeeze. “Don’t worry about it. Now, let’s get on with the second half of the date!” Rachel tugs Quinn down a pathway, winding through trees before coming to a stop at the park. The park where Quinn and Rachel had their first proper conversation, one where Quinn didn’t look annoyed to be speaking to her.

 

“You brought me to a park?” Quinn asks as they stand at the gate to the play park. “At the risk of sounding ungrateful, why?”

 

Rachel’s expression becomes serious and she steps close to Quinn, looking so intently at her, Quinn starts to squirm. “Because this is where we had our first proper conversation. One where we weren’t bound by the social hierarchies of school, where I first saw you as more than Quinn Fabray, Head Cheerleader. Where I saw you as Quinn Fabray, a girl.” Rachel steps even closer to Quinn, noses almost touching. She notices how Quinn’s eyes flicker between her lip and eyes. She smirks at this. “I also realized that since that conversation, the majority of our chats have been pretty deep. Especially by teenager standards. I realized that I haven’t had genuine fun for a while and it seems like you haven’t either.” She leans forward, rubbing their noses ever so lightly. With a sudden grin, Rachel pecks the tip of Quinn’s nose and then moves to vault over the fence to the play park. “Well come on! Don’t just stand there!”

 

Quinn blinks at her a few times before a smile pulls on her face. She points over to the gate. “You do realise there is a gate, no need to act like you’re breaking in.”

 

Rachel smiles and waltzes on over to the fence. She leans down on it and gives Quinn a once over. “You don’t think you can jump over it, can you?” She challenges. “Shame, I would have thought the head cheerleader would be able to do anything.” Rachel shrugs and turns her body to the side, still leaning on the fence. She sighs dramatically. “Oh well.” She begins to walk, but stops when she hears a grunt and then two feet plant themselves firmly on the ground behind her. She turns around to see Quinn casually brushing off her hands, smirk in place.

 

“I never back down from a challenge, Berry.” Quinn whispers huskily in Rachel’s ear as she struts past her, hips swaying provocatively. Rachel closes her eyes tightly. Don’t think dirty, don’t think dirty, you are in a children’s play park. When she opens her eyes again, Quinn has turned round to her, hands on hip and her eyebrow raised. “Wanna see who can swing the highest?” She asks gesturing to the swings.

 

Rachel eagerly nods and rushes over to the swings, smirking at Quinn when the girl casually walks up and takes the swing next to Rachel. At Rachel’s proud expression, Quinn chuckles. “It wasn’t a race to the swings, Baby, I don’t know why you’re so pleased. This is the real competition.” With that, Quinn kicks her legs and starts to swing herself.

 

At the term of endearment, Rachel’s smirk turned into a beaming smile. She quickly moves to follow Quinn, starting to swing herself, determined to win it. Soon, the girls are swinging at the same momentum, legs kicking high in the air, carefree laughter escaping them. Rachel stops her laughter when a new challenge comes to mind. On their swing back, she brings it up with Quinn.

 

“On the count of three, we jump.” She says. They swing forward.

 

“What? Rachel we can’t, it’s dangerous.” They swing back. Rachel grins cheekily.

 

“Come on Fabray, live a little.” She wiggles her eyebrows at her. Quinn still looks apprehensive. They swing forward.

 

“I’m not sure.”

 

“Do you trust me?” Rachel reaches out with her hand to the blonde. Quinn looks at her hand. They swing back.

 

Quinn clasps Rachel’s hand, squeezing tightly. “Yes.” 

 

“Ok so on the count of three, we jump.” They swing forward. “One.” They swing back. “Two” The swing forward. “Three!” They both jump off the swings.

 

Rachel feels time slow down around her as they fly up, she looks to Quinn who’s got her eyes tightly closed, her lips pursed painfully, as she waits for impact with the tarmac. Turning her body, Rachel moves herself so she’s under Quinn, her back hurtling to the ground. As they fall, Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn. She turns her head just as they’re about to make impact and the sight she sees makes all the blood drain from her face. A figure stands on the edge of the park, watching them. The same feeling she had at the mini-golf creeps back on her.

 

They hit the ground with a loud ‘thump!’, Quinn’s body landing heavily on top of Rachel’s. Rachel eyes had closed upon impact and she vaguely hears Quinn’s laughter in her ear as they lay on a heap on the floor. She opens her eyes, looking at the spot the figure was before. It’s gone. Rachel freezes, her body tensing up. Quinn seems to notice her lack of laughter and stops her own.

 

“Rachel?” Quinn’s voice sounds foggy in Rachel’s ears as she continues to stare at the vacated spot. She allows Quinn to gently turn her head to her. She looks down at her with worry. “What’s wrong?”

 

Quinn. Shit, Quinn! Rachel comes to from her scared haze and jumps up, bringing Quinn up with her. Without a word she begins to drag Quinn out of the play park and to her car, ignoring Quinn’s questions. Rachel doesn’t look at Quinn, her eyes frantically searching the area around them. She opens the door and waits for Quinn to get in. When she doesn’t, Rachel finally stops her frantic search to look at the blonde. She has arms crossed, an expectant look on her face.

 

“Get in, Quinn.”

 

“Not until you tell me what’s gotten you so spooked. Jesus Rachel you look like you’ve seen a ghost!” Quinn grabs hold of the door and closes it forcefully. “I want to know what’s going on. Now.”

 

Rachel just opens the door again and looks around. Not seeing the figure in sight, she turns to Quinn pleadingly. “Please Quinn, get in the car.” Her voice is desperate. She needs to get Quinn away from here as fast as possible. Rachel doesn’t have a good feeling about the figure she saw and she knows she’s just fucked up by having them be so visibly seen together.

 

“No! Tell me what’s going on!”

 

Rachel just huffs and ignores Quinn’s demand. With gentle hands she tries to guide Quinn into the car. “Please, I’ll explain if you get in the car.” Quinn stares at Rachel defiantly for a moment, her eyes searching for any lie on Rachel’s face. Finally, she relents and gets in, but doesn’t look happy.

 

Rachel rushes as fast as she can to the other side. She doesn’t bother putting her seatbelt on as she pulls away from the car park, breaking multiple speed limits as she drives them as far away as possible. Quinn watches her the whole time, looking seriously angry at her. Eventually, they find themselves on the outskirts of town. Rachel pulls over to the side of the road and turns off the ignition. She lets out a sigh, finally feeling relaxed and rests her head back.

 

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Quinn’s voice is terse. Fuck, Rachel’s just gone and fucked up their date. The one thing she didn’t want to do tonight. She groans and rubs at her forehead, internally berating herself.

 

“We were being watched.” Rachel eventually says, opening her eyes to look over at Quinn. She doesn’t look convinced.

 

“Ok.” The blonde shrugs. “And you weren’t able to tell me that until now because?”

 

Rachel bites her lip and diverts her gaze away. “You wouldn’t understand.” Her breath forms fog over the window. She reaches her finger out and begins to draw shapes.

 

“There’s more to it, isn’t there. But you won’t tell me.” Quinn’s voice is like ice, stabbing Rachel right in her heart. “Are you ever going to tell me?” This time, Quinn’s voice is quiet and vulnerable. Rachel’s heart breaks. She’s caused Quinn to feel like this.

 

Stopping her drawings, Rachel turns to Quinn and reaches out with her hand. She goes to place it on top of Quinn’s, but the blonde moves it away. She tries not to show how much the action hurt her as she speaks.

 

“I will tell you. Just not now. Not yet.” Quinn closes her eyes at Rachel’s words, her jaw tensing.

 

“Can you take me home?” 

 

With those five words, Rachel feels the small part of her that was fixed shatter itself again. She nods wordlessly and turns the car on, driving them back.

 

…

They pull up outside of the Fabray residence in silence. It’s tense and Rachel can feel herself itching to fix the mistakes she’s made. But she’s not sure how to. Her eyes close when Quinn unbuckles her seat belt. She waits for the opening and closing of the car door to sound, but it doesn’t.

 

“Walk me to my door?” The question is quiet, but it slices through the silence in the car. Rachel’s eyes open and she looks over to Quinn who has a sad smile on her face. Rachel manages a smile and nods, moving out of the car to meet Quinn.

 

They walk up to the front door in silence, hands swinging close together but not touching. Rachel spends the whole time staring down at her feet. She wishes she could take back the last hour of the evening and repeat it. Like how Ashton Kutcher does in that film about rectifying past mistakes. But then when time catches up Rachel might have a pig for a face so she thinks against that wish. A hand on her arm stops her from continuing her walk. Looking up, she finds they’re at the front door and a feeling of sadness washes over Rachel.

 

“Ok I’m fed up with this.” Quinn says, breaking the silence. Rachel just nods, not looking at the blonde. Her eyes flutter closed when Quinn’s hand cups her cheek, putting pressure there to turn her face back. Rachel keeps her eyes closed. “I don’t want it to end like this.”

 

“Neither do I.” Rachel whispers, not able to bring herself to open her eyes.

 

“I really like you, Rachel. And I don’t want what happened to spoil the end to a really good start of a date.” Rachel’s eyes open and she finds Quinn looking nervous. “I feel so safe with you that I can tell you anything and I thought you felt the same.”

 

This is starting to feel like a break-up to Rachel. Can she even call it a break-up? They barely dated. Fuck, they haven’t even finished their first date. “Quinn-“

 

“But that’s ok.” Quinn gives Rachel an encouraging smile. “I was thinking about this in the car and I don’t want to end something that’s barely started because you won’t tell me things. I get it, we barely know each other and it seems like you have a lot of history that you’re not ready to tell me. So I’m going to wait for when you can. And I would really like to continue dating you.”

 

“I would really like that too. And I promise,” Rachel takes hold of the hand that’s on her cheek, smiling when Quinn doesn’t pull away. “I will eventually tell you.” And she will, she just needs to figure out how on earth she goes about doing so. She can’t exactly be like ‘oh hey Quinn did you know I’m a vampire? Yeah crazy right, oh and get this, the guy who turned me has been chasing me for twenty-five years to get revenge for the family I murdered.’ Yeah that will go down a treat.

 

Quinn smiles at her before her eyes drift over Rachel’s shoulder. They widen slightly and she groans in embarrassment. “Oh god.”

 

Rachel looks over her shoulder in time to see Judy giving Quinn a thumbs up from behind the curtain. The woman notices Rachel looking at her and jumps before pretending to be rearranging the curtain. She quickly darts out of sight. Rachel turns back to Quinn, a laugh on her lips. Quinn laughs, her head falling forward to rest on Rachel’s shoulder.

 

“How embarrassing.” Quinn mumbles into her shoulder.

 

“It’s sweet.” Rachel says, rubbing comforting circles on Quinn’s back with her free hand. Quinn laughs and stands up straight again, her face serious once again.

 

“Are we ok?” The blonde tentatively asks, her thumb beginning to rub circles on Rachel’s hand.

 

“Yeah, we’re ok.” Rachel says with a small grin. Her eyes dart down to Quinn’s lips, watching as the blonde bites down on her bottom lip.

 

“Rachel?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Kiss me.” Quinn husks into the night air, sending shivers down Rachel’s spine.

 

Rachel takes a small step forward. She releases Quinn’s hand and brings her hands up to cup the blonde’s cheeks. With a smile, Rachel leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Quinn’s lips. They immediately melt into each other, Quinn closing the small gap between their bodies and letting her hands come to rest of Rachel’s waist. Their lips slide against each other smoothly, shyly. Rachel feels her heart flutter when Quinn deepens the kiss, sucking on Rachel’s bottom lip. She moves one of her hands to cup the back of Quinn’s neck, playing with the baby hairs she finds there. She can’t imagine anything better than this kiss right now. It’s the perfect end to a less than perfect night. 

 

A knock at the window causes the girls to break apart and Rachel chuckles when she sees Judy’s head pop back behind the curtain. She pecks Quinn’s lips once more before taking a step back.

 

“Yeah. We’re definitely ok.” The brunette says, earning a blush from Quinn in response. Quinn fiddles with the end of Rachel’s scarf.

 

“Goodnight.” Her voice comes out in a whisper.

 

“Goodnight beautiful.” 

 

Quinn grins at Rachel. She quickly looks to the window before stepping forward and pressing one last peck to Rachel’s lips. She steps back and opens her door, stepping into the threshold. Rachel watches her, giving the blonde a small wave before the door closes, leaving Rachel outside on the porch.

 

Rachel brings a hand up to her lips, running a finger along her bottom lip. She starts to walk backwards, a smile on her lips.

 

Yeah, it’s definitely a good way to end the night.


	16. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Quinn's relationship blossoms, only for a moment, and the petals begin to fall. Quinn's suspicions begin to develop and Jacob Ben Israel discovers some hot gossip that he is sure will boost his popularity.
> 
> Mild violence and sexual content in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It is my 21st birthday tomorrow so I thought I would give you a birthday present from me in the form of a new chapter. I have a feeling some of you may not like what happens, and others will love it. Either way, let me know what you think/what you want to happen next etc!
> 
> Enjoy!

Mr. Schue is really enthusiastic today. His arms are swinging about and he has a shit eating grin on his face as he jabbers on about the perfect set list for Sectionals. Rachel is astounded he’s only thought of it now considering sectionals is a week away. But she’s not really concentrating on him, her eyes are focused on the blonde sat a row in front of her, two chairs down. She hasn’t moved her eyes from the girl since glee club started. What makes it better is that Quinn is doing the same thing. She is constantly looking back in what she believes is a casual manner to stare at Rachel. They hold intense eye contact for a few seconds before the blonde looks away. Rachel doesn’t stop watching her. Can you really blame her though? Her lips are swollen, ponytail ever so slightly out of place and a blush on the back of her neck. They were caught in a very intense make-out session in the auditorium before glee started and it’s safe to stay, Rachel is very much still feeling the effects of it.

 

They’ve gone on a few dates over the past month. Each of them ending in make-out sessions that have gotten more heated each time. Just before glee today, Rachel had found her hand on Quinn’s breast, over the bra. Neither of them had even realized it was there until Brittany came and interrupted them to let them know glee was about to start. 

 

Rachel feels warmth settle in her stomach at the memory and how flustered Quinn looked when they broke away. Don’t get Rachel wrong, they’re taking it slow, but she can’t help it when her hands have a mind of their own. Luckily Quinn didn’t mind. 

 

Quinn eventually told Judy about her and Rachel dating. Of course, Judy was fine with it but she has now imposed an open door policy in their house whenever Rachel is over. Quinn has asked Rachel about going to Rachel’s instead, but Rachel has made up an excuse each time. First it was that her room is being renovated, but when Quinn had insisted on walking Rachel home one day, the blonde saw the lack of scaffolding surrounding the house. Safe to say, Quinn was none too pleased about this. So Rachel had to think of another excuse; that Shelby did not like having guests over. When Quinn hinted at her going over when Shelby wasn’t there, Rachel then had to say Shelby worked from home. Quinn seemed skeptical at first, but soon accepted the excuse. She hasn’t brought up going to Rachel’s in a while. And it’s not like Rachel was lying, Shelby does work from home. And she also isn’t a fan of Rachel bringing guests home. Of course, this is when they’re either dying in her arms, or have just transformed back from being a panther and maimed their girlfriend.

 

In terms of school, the girls have agreed to keep their relationship on the down low for now. Finn is still hung up on Quinn, following her around like a kicked puppy. And yeah, it infuriates Rachel. All she wants to do is run up to the girl and kiss her senseless in front of the tall boy before growling “Mine” at him. But Quinn has asked if for the time being that only their close friends know, fear of word getting back to her father about them. Of course, it’s completely obvious to everyone in glee club bar from Mr. Schue and Finn that they’re together. They’re not as subtle with their longing looks and eye sex as they think they are.

 

Sure, Rachel hates the fact she can’t walk hand in hand with Quinn down the hallway or kiss her on the cheek when they go to their separate classes. She wasn’t particularly happy when Quinn first brought up keeping them a secret at school. It caused a small argument to emanate between them. But after speaking to Santana and Puck, who had told Rachel the extent of Russell Fabray’s homophobia – where he had banned Quinn from seeing Santana and Brittany after witnessing their affections and had lead a protest when an elderly gay couple moved into town, causing the elderly couple to move. When Rachel had asked why he wasn’t arrested for it, Santana explained that Russell had, in Santana’s words, “a fuck load of money” and utilized it to have some power in the law enforcement. After this, Rachel had gone to Quinn’s and profusely apologized and agreed to keeping it on the down low. Rachel knew she made a good decision from the way Quinn had ravished her with kisses.

 

Over the past month, Rachel had grown closer with Santana, what with her coming to Rachel’s for her weekly training with Shelby. There haven’t been any more incidents since the last one with Brittany, so Santana is doing well. As for Brittany, her scars had healed almost completely, only visible in the right lighting. Puck has also been a regular at the Berry household, especially after Rachel had informed Shelby of what she saw on her and Quinn’s date. Their training had picked back up again, and to Rachel’s disappointment, Shelby has dedicated two days in the week to training, giving Rachel only five days of the week to spend with Quinn. That’s not to say Rachel didn’t see Quinn after training, especially when she learnt Quinn very much enjoyed it when she was sweaty. 

 

Things got tense between Puck and Rachel one evening of training when Santana was there and the Latina let slip she knew about Puck’s affections for Quinn.

 

Rachel had managed to pin Puck to the floor for the fifth time in a row, knocking the stake out of his hand once again. The boy was getting frustrated, not being able to get even close to pretending to stake her. Santana had let out a bark of a laugh when he complained about it.

 

“First she steals the heart of your girl and now she’s stealing your badass street cred. Gotta say Puckerman, you are slippin’.”

 

Puck had frozen at her words. “What did you say?”

 

“Oh give it up we all know your heart burns like a thousand suns for Rachel’s girl.”

 

Rachel’s eyes had widened at that, especially when Puck turned to glare at her. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t refer to Quinn like she’s an object, Santana.” She muttered in attempt to distract Puck’s glare from her.

 

“Oh bite me Toucan Sam.” Santana had teased with a grin. Rachel rolled her eyes.

 

“You told her!” Puck growled, stepping up to Rachel, an accusing finger pointing at her.

 

“No! No Brittany guessed it!” Rachel defended.

 

Puck had just given her a glare before storming out. He didn’t speak to Rachel for a day. Rachel had begun to worry because the last time that happened he was close to dying. However, the following day, he approached her at school and apologized. He had spoken to Brittany who confirmed that she guessed. He then went on to say that he’s just gotta try and be subtle with his affections for Quinn. Rachel had smiled at him and said it’s ok, he can’t help how he feels. But she warns him that if he ever accuses her of telling his secret again, there will be hell to pay. At the look of fear on his face, Rachel had laughed and said that she would just beat his ass in CoD again.

 

“Rachel?”

 

Rachel feels a harsh nudge in her side. She glares at Puck next to her who has a big smirk on his face. “What?” She growls. Puck gestures to Mr. Schue, who’s looking at Rachel with an expectant look on his face. She quickly composes herself. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

 

“I asked if you would like the chance to sing?”

 

“Oh hell to the no!” Mercedes exclaims from the other end of the risers. She stands up in anger. “There’s no way I’m letting little Miss Precious get a solo over me when she’s only just joined.”

 

“Well Mercedes, how about we hold auditions? And everyone votes who they think should take the solo in the group number?” Mr. Schue asks, attempting to be diplomatic.

 

“What good will that do? She’ll only end up winning anyway.” Rachel raises an eyebrow at the sneer Mercedes sends her way. “It’s bad enough we have to constantly listen to Finn and Miss Prom Queen have a duet again.” Wow, this girl really has a chip on her shoulder.

 

“Mercedes, we are meant to be a team. We have to give everyone a fair chance-“

 

“Then why do Quinn and Finn get the solos every time! I’m ten times better than Quinn will ever be.”

 

Rachel’s eyes narrow at that. Ok hold the fuck up. “Mr. Schue, if I may interrupt.” She focuses her glare on the angry girl opposite her. “Ok first of all, Quinn is your co-captain, you have no right to disrespect her.”

 

“Yeah Mercedes, not cool.” Finn jumps in, looking proud of him for his half-assed attempt at defending Quinn.

 

The brunette ignores him and continues. “Quinn has shown time and time again she is more than capable of taking the lead, less I can say for you. All you seem to do is complain about not getting solos, but I never see you do anything to prove you are worth getting them. Hell, even Santana proves it more than you.”

 

“Thanks Shortstack.” Santana drawls, her voice dripping with boredom.

 

Mercedes starts to look suitably chastised for her behavior. Rachel continues. “And secondly, you didn’t even give me a chance to reply to Mr. Schue before you just assumed I would say yes. You all know I’m just here to act as a prop in the background. I have no interest in singing.” She turns to the shocked teacher.  “I’m going to decline your offer Mr. Schue.” She then turns back to Mercedes. “Happy? You have one less person to worry about. Now I suggest you sit your ass down and listen to what is going on.”

 

“I’ve got to say Diva, Rachel has a point. You complain about losing out on solos but you don’t fight. Where’s your drive?” Kurt surprises Rachel by piping up. Mercedes huffs and sits back down.

 

Rachel slowly leans forward in her chair, still fuming from the harsh words Mercedes directed at Quinn. Quinn looks back to Rachel with a smile, Rachel eagerly returns it. Then, Quinn puts her hand up, gaining Mr. Schue’s attention.

 

“Oh, yes Quinn?”

 

“Mercedes can have my solo. I don’t want it.” 

 

Mercedes scoffs. “Please girl I don’t need your charity.”

 

Rachel goes to attack the girl, but Santana and Puck both hold her back. Quinn continues on.

 

“It’s not charity.” She turns to face the disgruntled girl. “You’re right. You are a better singer than me. And Mr. Schue talks about giving everyone a chance but never actually does anything about it. So I propose as Co-captain that we give some of the other strong singers in here a chance to perform. I think Kurt and Mercedes should take mine and Finn’s duet.”

 

“What!” Finn exclaims. He turns to Mr. Schue. “Mr. Schue, come on, me and Quinn are good together-“

 

“And yet we only ever just manage to get to Regionals, Finn. It’s time we take a step back.” Quinn fires back, leveling the boy with a glare that tells him not to argue.

 

Rachel bites her lip, feeling incredibly proud of Quinn. Mr. Schue claps his hands together. “Quinn’s right. I have been talking the talk, but haven’t been walking the walk. Kurt and Mercedes will take on the duet. That is, if you both want it.”

 

Mercedes goes to argue, but Kurt quickly clamps a hand over her mouth. “Yes absolutely!” Then quietly to Mercedes. “This is our chance, ‘Cedes, don’t ruin it.”

 

Rachel watches as Mercedes sags in her posture before grunting her acceptance for the duet. Mr. Schue grins and claps his hands again. Jesus, do his hands ever get sore? 

 

“Excellent! So on with the group number…”

 

Rachel zones out the teacher once again when Quinn looks over at her, a very familiar glint in her eye. 

 

…

 

Her back slams against the mattress, Quinn’s body pressing down against her. It’s an amazing feeling and Rachel feels her eyes roll to the back of her head when Quinn begins to press sloppy kisses to her neck. A moan escapes Rachel when Quinn finds her favorite spot on her neck and begins to nip and suck at the skin there, determined to leave behind a mark. Rachel places her hands on Quinn’s hips, involuntarily bucking her hips up into the cheerleader. She feels Quinn chuckle against her skin before the girl removes her hands from her hips and presses them into the pillows above Rachel’s head, holding them there. Her mouth moves further down Rachel’s neck to her collarbone. Rachel gasps when she feels Quinn’s tongue lick along her skin, her thigh moving in between Rachel’s legs. The brunette bucks her hips again, begging for friction. She whimpers when Quinn removes her lips to stare down at her, hair loose from her ponytail, eyes dark and lips bruised. It’s the sexiest thing Rachel has ever seen.

 

“You were so hot today.” Quinn husks before clashing their lips together hungrily. Rachel tries to move her hands away from Quinn’s grip, but the blonde growls and pushes them back down again.

 

“Yeah?” Rachel gasps out. She moans into Quinn’s mouth when she feels Quinn move her thigh to rub between her legs, the friction being a welcome feeling to Rachel.

 

“Yeah. The way you defended me.” Quinn moans when Rachel sucks on her bottom lip. She pulls back, her grip still on Rachel’s hands. “God all I wanted to do was take you up against the piano.” 

 

“In front of everyone?” Rachel grounds her hips down on Quinn’s thigh, desperately trying to increase the friction. Her panties are soaked, her clit throbbing desperately against the damp material. She wants more.

 

Quinn kisses up Rachel’s jaw to her ear. She sucks Rachel’s earlobe into her mouth, nibbling. She releases it with a pop before bringing her lips up to Rachel’s ear, ghosting over the shell. “In front of everyone.” She husks out.

 

A needy growl rips from Rachel’s throat at the blonde’s words. She rips her hands out of Quinn’s hands and flips them over. She presses her thigh between Quinn’s legs, moaning at the heat she can feel. Oh how she wishes she wasn’t wearing jeans right now. She grounds herself down onto Quinn’s thigh whilst also applying pressure between Quinn’s legs. The blonde releases a throaty moan, her neck going taut. Rachel immediately moves her head down to suck at the skin of Quinn’s throat. She feels Quinn’s hand tangle in her hair, pulling her in closer.

 

“More.” At the deep husk, Rachel bites down at the skin, causing Quinn to buck her hips into her. Rachel’s hands wander to the edge of Quinn’s cheerio’s top, playing with the zipper on the side as she continues to suck and bite at the skin exposed to her. She’s hesitant to pull on the zip. They haven’t gone this far just yet and she’s not sure if Quinn is ready for this step. Yeah Rachel has had her hand  _ under _ Quinn’s shirt and vice versa, but they haven’t been topless in front of each other yet.

 

Rachel pulls back slightly to look at Quinn, tugging on the zip and silently asking the question. Quinn looks at her with hooded eyes and bites on her lip. A tiny nod is the only indication Rachel gets. Keeping her eyes locked to Quinn, Rachel slowly unzips her top, watching for any signs of apprehension from the blonde. There is none and once Rachel has pulled the zip to the top, Quinn sits herself up, arms in the air. Rachel painstakingly pulls the top up and over Quinn’s head, letting it drop down to the floor. She still hasn’t removed her eyes from Quinn’s face, despite itching to look down. As soon as she’s free of the garment, Quinn drops her arms to cover her chest self-consciously. Seeing this, Rachel leans forward and kisses Quinn softly, tentatively.

 

“We can stop if you want to.” Rachel whispers, pulling back slightly. Her hands rub up and down Quinn’s shoulders soothingly.

 

Quinn shakes her head. “No, it’s ok.” She takes in a shuddering breath. “I’ve never-I mean I haven’t since…” Since Puck. Pushing away the jealousy she feels at the thought, Rachel nods in understanding and moves her hand to place a stray blonde hair behind Quinn’s ear. She kisses Quinn sweetly again.

 

“Tell me what you need.”

 

She waits patiently as Quinn bites her lip nervously, trying to word what she wants properly. “Can you-I think I’ll feel better if you’re…” Quinn unfolds her hands from her chest and reaches out to Rachel’s t-shirt, fingers shaking as they tug on the hem. Rachel still hasn’t looked away from Quinn’s face.

 

Nodding, Rachel sits herself up so she’s straddling Quinn’s waist. She holds eye contact with Quinn as she slowly starts to raise her t-shirt up, revealing her toned abs and bra-clad breasts. She drops her t-shirt down in the same direction as Quinn’s cheerio top. Rachel feels her breath hitch at the dark and hungry gaze Quinn gives her. She watches with rapt attention as Quinn reaches forward and splays her fingers out onto the skin of Rachel’s stomach. Rachel bites back a moan when she feels the ghost like touch of Quinn’s fingers run over each of her abs. She chances a glance down away from Quinn’s face, another moan tearing from her throat when she takes in the pale, taut skin of Quinn’s stomach and heaving chest. She notices the stiff peaks poking through the red bra and she knows hers are doing the same. Similar to Quinn, she runs her hands over the other girl’s stomach, tracing the outlines of Quinn’s own muscles.

 

If she thought the way Quinn looked before was sexy, then she was oh so wrong. The way the blonde looks at her with hooded eyes, hair splayed messily against the pillow, chest heaving and stomach muscles contracting sends a fresh new wave of heat straight in between Rachel’s legs. Rachel finds herself starting to hump Quinn’s thigh, a loud moan echoing in the room when she feels Quinn cup her breasts, thumb flicking over her taut nipples.

 

Suddenly, Rachel’s on her back, staring up at a very aroused looking Quinn. Before she can blink, Quinn’s lips have descended on hers in a passionate kiss. Teeth clash and tongues fight as Quinn continues to massage Rachel’s breasts through her bra. Rachel’s hands land on Quinn’s waist and bringing her thigh up between the blonde’s legs, she starts to move Quinn’s hips against her. Quinn moans against her mouth, now starting to move her hips at her own accord and grounding her thigh between the apex of Rachel’s thighs. Rachel moves her hand from Quinn’s waist to grasp one of her breasts, her hand doing the same movements Quinn’s are. Quin bucks particularly hard when Rachel begins to roll her nipple between her fingers.

 

Quinn breaks the kiss to start kissing her way down Rachel’s neck to her chest, still humping against Rachel’s thigh. Rachel groans when she feels warmth surround her nipple through the fabric and Quinn begins to suck, her other hand massaging Rachel’s unattended breast.

 

“Take it off.” Rachel growls out, the movements of her hips starting to become erratic. Quinn stops her sucking to look up at Rachel, a question on her lips. “My bra.” Rachel breathes out. “Take it off.” She lifts herself from the mattress just enough for Quinn’s hand to snake behind her back and unclasp her bra. Rachel quickly removes it and throws it away. Quinn stares down at Rachel’s bare chest, eyes wide. Her hand tentatively moves up and cups Rachel’s bare breast, thumb flicking over her dusky nipple. Rachel stops herself from screaming out in pleasure and bites down on her lip harshly. At the sound, Quinn dives her head down and immediately sucks Rachel’s nipple into her mouth, rolling and flicking the bud with her tongue. Rachel can feel the familiar white heat build in her stomach, now humping Quinn’s thigh like a dog in heat.

 

She’s vaguely aware of Quinn sitting up and removing her own bra until she finally notices the pink nipples staring at her. With a glance to Quinn, Rachel sits up, arms wrapping around Quinn’s waist and sucks the pink bud into her mouth. Her grip tightens on the blonde when she feels her hands go to her hair, pulling her closer. Their hips move erratically together, both feeling an intense heat build-up within them.

 

“Rach…I’m gonna-I’m-“ Quinn tries to wheeze out between her moans as Rachel switches to her other nipple, sucking and rolling it between her teeth.

 

“I know-I’m close too.” Rachel groans out, releasing her hold on Quinn’s nipple. Quinn continues to buck against her, her moans becoming louder and more desperate. She watches as Quinn’s eyebrows furrow together, her lip twitching and hips losing all momentum. “Come for me, Sweetheart.” Rachel whispers.

 

With that, Quinn throws her head back, her neck tensing, hips bucking furiously. It’s the most erotic sight Rachel has ever seen and it’s enough to send Rachel over the edge. She pulls Quinn’s still shaking body against her as she rides out her own orgasm, hands gripping Quinn’s skin. To swallow her moans, she crashes her lips against Quinn’s. Their hips slow in their bucking as they come down from their high. Their kisses turn sweet and gentle, bodies shaking from the aftershocks. Quinn’s body relaxes against Rachel, her head falling forward onto Rachel’s shoulder. Rachel rubs soothing circles on Quinn’s back as she gets her breathing back to normal.

 

“Quinnie-“

 

Rachel and Quinn both scream, Quinn jumping back and Rachel diving over the side of the bed, hiding herself from Judy. Quinn has managed to grab a pillow before Judy had walked into the room, covering herself. Rachel, however, is crouched on the floor, her chest only hidden by the bed, her head poking up above the frame.

 

“Mom! Get out!” She hears Quinn shout, sounding breathless.

 

She hears Judy chuckle. “I just came in to tell you that dinner is ready.”

 

“Ok thanks, you can go now.”

 

Judy laughs again. “Remember what I said about the doors, Quinn.” Rachel barely has time to cover her chest with a nearby blanket before Judy pokes her head down under the bed with a shit-eating grin on her face. “Hi Rachel.” 

 

“Hello Mrs. Fabray.” Rachel squeaks out, feeling so traumatized at being caught that she’s slipped back to formal greetings.

 

“You’re welcome to join for dinner when you’re both decent.” Judy says, before popping her head back up.

 

“Mom, please.”

 

“Ok, ok I’m going.”

 

As soon as the door is closed, Rachel pops back up. Quinn still clutches the pillow to her chest, looking traumatized. The sight of Quinn with big frightened eyes, hair a hot mess, lips puffy and holding onto the pillow for dear life causes a burst of giggles to erupt from Rachel. She collapses onto the bed, clutching her stomach as she laughs, rolling about. Quinn glares at her, although giggling herself.

 

“It’s not funny! My Mom almost caught us!” Quinn exclaims, moving to hit Rachel with the pillow a few times. Rachel bats away the fluffy onslaught, still laughing. She manages to grapple the pillow out of Quinn’s grasp, causing the blonde to collapse on top of her.

 

Rachel’s laughter immediately stops as she becomes aware that they are both  _ very _ topless and that she can feel Quinn’s breasts against her own. Quinn also seems the have the same thought process, if the way her eyes darken is anything to go by. Rachel isn’t sure who the first one to move was but what she does know is that they’re kissing again and it’s starting to escalate very very quickly.

 

“Don’t make me get a fire hose out on you two!” Judy’s voice shouts from down the hall.

 

Quinn breaks away from the kiss with a groan. “Definitely a mood killer.”

 

But Rachel hasn’t heard her, her gaze is firmly focused on the naked breasts and toned stomach in front of her. She wets her dry lips, dragging her gaze away up to Quinn who’s looking at her with a smirk.

 

Rachel sits up, hand coming to clasp behind Quinn’s neck. “You’re so beautiful.” She husks out before bringing the blonde in for another heated kiss. 

 

“I mean it! I will go to and get the hose!” Judy’s voice calls out, breaking their kiss once again. Rachel groans in exasperation, a pout forming on her lips when Quinn leans past her to grab her bra and put it on. Quinn notices Rachel’s pout and pauses in her movements.

 

“She isn’t joking, she will go and get the hose.” Quinn says seriously, clipping her bra back into place and grabbing her cheerio top.

 

“Mmm, I wouldn’t mind that, seeing you all wet.” Rachel says with a lazy grin, not making a move to grab her bra. She stretches her arms, catching the way Quinn is hungrily watching her movements, forgetting about zipping up her top. “Besides, it might be fun having your Mom join in.”

 

Rachel laughs when Quinn throws her bra and shirt at her face. “You disgust me.” Quinn says with a laugh, jumping off the bed and beginning to try and tame her hair.

 

Rachel dresses herself and then stands up, grabbing her jacket from the bedpost and shrugging it on. “Oh I don’t think I do.” She slaps Quinn on the butt with a cheeky grin, laughing at the squawk that leaves Quinn and dodging the slap Quinn sends her way before running out of the room and bounding down the stairs.

 

“Rachel please remember that this is a home and not a zoo.” Judy says, coming in from the back yard with a hose in her hand. Oh shit, she really wasn’t joking about the hose.

 

“Sorry Judy.” Her focus is on the hose.

 

Judy notices her gaze and starts to laugh. “Oh, darling I was just watering the flowers, I wasn’t really going to hose you down.”

 

“Yes you were Mom, you did it to Santana and Brittany over the summer.” Quinn says, coming down the stairs and sliding up to Rachel. 

 

“Yes and that was because it was one hundred degrees out, they would warm up quickly.” Judy puts away the hose and walks to the kitchen. Quinn turns her attention to Rachel, hands grasping at the lapels of her denim jacket.

 

“Are you going to stay for dinner?” She asks.

 

Rachel smiles apologetically. “I can’t, my Mom already has dinner sorted.” She half-lies. Shelby wouldn’t have actually ‘cooked’ but she will have a mug of blood waiting for her when she gets in.

 

Quinn frowns dejectedly. She nods and quickly gives Rachel a peck on the lips. “Ok. But one day you are going to have dinner, I’ll make sure of it.”

 

“Oh will you now?” Rachel raises an eyebrow in challenge.

 

The blonde nods, biting her lip seductively. She leans up to Rachel’s ear so Judy won’t hear what she says next. “When you do, I’ll let you do what we just did over and over again.” She finishes the sentence with a nip to Rachel’s earlobe, making the girl squeak.

 

“Quinnie stop teasing the poor girl and come eat your dinner before it gets cold.” 

 

Quinn sighs in annoyance. “She’s a worse cock block than Santana.” She mumbles to Rachel. “Ok, I’ll be there in a minute!”

 

Rachel smiles at the girl and kisses her. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She says before turning and walking to the front door. “Goodnight Judy!”

 

“Goodnight Rachel, drive safely!” The woman calls back just as Rachel exits the house.

 

…

Sectionals comes and goes quickly. Mercedes and Kurt killed the duet and the group weren’t half bad in their group performance. They came first place in sectionals for the first time, so the glee clubbers are all running high from the win on the coach ride back to McKinley. Their trophy sits on Artie’s lap as he raps along to the song currently blasting through the radio. The rest of the glee clubbers join in at the chorus, all clapping and laughing. Mike and Brittany dance up and down the aisle, being cheered on by the likes of Santana and Tina. Mr. Schue had tried to stop them for safety reasons, but seeing how much fun the kids were having, he left it be. They are all still dressed in their performance outfits. Girls in the white to burgundy ombre dresses and boys in their burgundy shirts and black trousers.

 

As they had gotten onto the coach, Finn had barged his way past everyone to take the seat next to Quinn, who had just rolled her eyes in annoyance. She’s been ignoring any of his attempts at conversation since the coach left. Eventually Finn had given up with her and started to join in with the singing. Rachel and Puck had sat behind Quinn and Finn, both rolling their eyes at Finn’s pathetic attempts to talk to Quinn. She claps along with Puck as everyone sings, but doesn’t sing herself.

 

Despite not having sung during their performance, Rachel still felt the rush of being on stage and performing for a crowd. It felt as if not a day had gone by since she last performed on stage. The rush of adrenaline still flows through her body, her leg still bouncing up and down in her excitement. She finds herself humming along quietly, only loud enough for herself and Puck to hear. He gives her a smile when he notices her humming. It’s progress, her humming. On the ride to sectionals, she didn’t join in at all, only occasionally clapping her hands. But now she is actually humming. She fiddles with her dress, having been a while since she last wore one, she self-consciously tugs the hem lower.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

Rachel stops her humming and looks away from the window to Quinn, who had turned around in her seat to look over at her. Rachel smiles. “I’m great.”

 

“You’re humming.”

 

“That I am.” She sighs to herself. She laughs slightly, causing Quinn to tilt her head in question. “I just, I forgot what it was like to perform. What it was like to feel the rush of it all.”

 

Quinn gives her an adoring smile. “Yeah?”

 

Rachel nods. “Yeah. I mean, I’m in no way ready to sing but-“

 

“Yeah why is that?” Finn interrupts, having noticed Quinn and Rachel’s conversation. “Why don’t you sing?” He says the question loudly, causing everyone to stop singing and turn their attention to them.

 

“Finn.” Quinn warns, her voice showing no patience.

 

“What? I think I’m allowed to know. We all are” He shows no signs of letting it go and Rachel can feel herself becoming embarrassed. She sees the stares directed at her and begins to sink into her seat.

 

“She doesn’t have to answer you. If she doesn’t want to sing, she doesn’t have to.” Puck chimes in, throwing a protective arm around Rachel’s shoulders.

 

Rachel looks over to Quinn helplessly. Quinn’s face looks murderous as Finn continues. “We deserve to know! She just sits there all the time, doesn’t even bother helping with the singing!” Finn exclaims. “I’m not the only one who wants to know, right?” He looks around at the rest of the glee club for back-up. No one gives it to him.

 

“I don’t give a rat’s ass why she won’t sing. All I know is that she’s helping us all the fuck out by just being here. Willingly, might I add. No one had to blackmail her or force her to join.” It surprises everyone that it’s Mercedes who has decided to defend Rachel. “So sit your white boy ass down and just deal with it.” 

 

“I’m not going to deal with it! There’s a reason why and I want to know why she refuses to tell us!”

 

Rachel can feel tears start to burn the back of her eyes at the interrogation Finn is giving her. No one else thought to push her on the matter, they just accepted it. And now, Finn is trying to force her to air her dirty laundry out to everyone. Rachel hears someone growling. Looking to her right, she sees Santana visibly shaking, her eyes flashing. Brittany is whispering to her, trying to calm her down.

 

“That’s enough Finn. No one else cares and quite frankly neither should you. So sit down and shut up before I make you.” Quinn’s voice cuts through the tense atmosphere like ice. Finn seems to consider letting it go, but then a dark look crosses his face and a sinister smirk pulls on his face. Rachel feels Puck’s arm tighten around her. The coach pulls up at McKinley.

 

“So what’s the reason huh? Does it remind you of something bad? Like an old lover? Someone who didn’t care for you and so left you?” Finn’s voice is threatening. Everyone is shocked to hear him speak in such a tone. This isn’t the Finn they’re used to. Even Puck looks shocked. Rachel just cowers lower. “Oh wait no I know. Someone died right? Someone you cared about? And what, they pushed you to sing and cheered you on? And you feel so guilty about it you can’t bring yourself to sing.” 

 

A sob leaves Rachel before she can help it, she’s sunk so far in the chair, she’s almost slipped out of Puck’s arm. Flashes of her fathers appear in front of her. Her Daddy’s desperate cry for help whilst she murders his husband. Her sob is a confirmation to Finn, who looks like a cat who ate the canary. “It is isn’t it? You know we’ve all lost someone. I lost my Dad, Kurt lost his Mom. But neither of us stopped singing because of it. That just makes you pathet-”

 

Finn falls back into the aisle, clutching at his nose, screaming in pain. He writhes on the floor as blood begins to spill from his hands. Rachel blinks in shock, as does everyone else around her. She feels Puck stiffen next to her, his hand clamping onto her shoulder like a vice. She places a calming hand on his leg. She then notices that everyone’s stares aren’t focused on Finn, but on the person next to Finn.

 

Rachel follows their line of sight to see Quinn, looking furious. Her arm is still outstretched, hand still curled into a fist. Her breathing is heavy as she glares down at the boy on the floor. Quinn had punched Finn. Rachel couldn’t quite believe her eyes. She rubs at them to make sure she isn’t seeing things. Nope, it was definitely Quinn. Santana’s boisterous laugh breaks the tense atmosphere and jolts everyone out of the haze.

 

“Oh man Frankenteen, you’re pathetic.” She cackles.

 

Quinn seems to break out of her haze. Rachel watches as the pain from the punch seems to hit Quinn and she begins to shake her hand, clasping at the tender flesh. Rachel looks to Puck silently asking if he’s ok. When he gives her a nod, Rachel quickly stands and grabs hold of the girl’s hand, inspecting it. She hasn’t broken anything (apart from Finn’s nose) so it’s just going to bruise.

 

“Hey what’s going on over here!” Oh so now Mr. Schue arrives. Brilliant. “What happened?” He asks, bleeding to help up the still bleeding Finn.

 

“Finn fell.” Rachel finds herself saying. She glares at Finn as he removes his hand from his nose, wincing when Mr. Schue takes a look at it. “Didn’t you?” Her voice is dangerous as she directs it to Finn. Finn stares at her, the shock of the situation starting to settle in for him.

 

“Y-yeah. I fell.”

 

Mr. Schue doesn’t seem convinced. He turns to the rest of the glee club. “Is that really what happened?”

 

Collectively, they all begin to speak.

 

“He wasn’t concentrating when the coach stopped and just-“

 

“Smacked right into the seat and-“

 

“Fell on the floor-“

 

“We were telling him to sit properly-“

 

“But like the douche-canoe he is, he didn’t listen.” Santana finishes it, her voice commanding. Everyone shuts up after that before nodding to Mr. Schue.

 

“It was kinda funny.” Brittany pipes up. Everyone let out weak chuckles. Rachel continues to inspect Quinn’s hand, seeing that the skin has already started to swell and bruise.

 

“Ok, well I’ll take Finn to the nurse. Rest of you, go home and celebrate. You all did wonderfully today!” Mr. Schue says, beginning to guide Finn out of the coach. When the boy leaves, all eyes turn to Rachel and Quinn.

 

“Way to sucker-punch him Q!” Santana exclaims, clapping excitedly.

 

“Yeah, don’t feel bad, he deserved it.” Artie says, starting to be lowered from the disabled access door.

 

“Even though he is my step-brother, I do agree, he had no right to go on at Rachel like that. Although now I’m gonna be hearing him complain about his nose for weeks.” Kurt slides out of his seat, walking up to the two girls. He places a caring hand on Rachel’s shoulder. “And for the record, whatever your reason for not singing, doesn’t matter to me.”

 

“Thank you Kurt.” He squeezes her shoulder with a smile.

 

Puck stands up and clears his throat. “Right so now all that drama is over, you bitches best come over to mine tonight. We gonna party like it’s 1969!” Everyone cheers and tells Puck they’ll be there before starting to vacate the vehicle.

 

“Are you going to be ok Q?” Brittany asks as she clambers over Santana.

 

“She’ll be fine B, Berry will take care of her.” She grabs the tall girl’s hand. “Come on, I wants to get my mack on before Puckerman’s lame ass party.”

 

Puck gives Rachel and Quinn a smile before following Santana and Brittany. “Hey it’s not gonna be lame! It’s gonna be badass and you know it!” He shouts after them, jogging to catch up. “So about that threesome…” His voice dips away when the trio walk away from the coach, leaving Rachel and Quinn.

 

“You didn’t have to punch him.” Rachel says with a soft smile.

 

“Yes I did. He shouldn’t have been saying all those things, Rachel. God, I don’t even know what I saw in him.” Quinn huffs, wincing when she flexes her injured hand. “When he started talking about family stuff I just saw red.”

 

Rachel places a gentle kiss to Quinn’s injured hand. She moves out into the aisle of the coach, gently tugging Quinn with her. “I don’t condone violence, Quinn. There are other ways to solve things.”

 

“I know, I know. I let the worst side of me out again and-“

 

Rachel cuts her off with a kiss. When she pulls away, she smiles at the way Quinn’s eyelashes flutter. “Thank you. For defending me.” They walk out of the coach, finding only Rachel’s car left. Judy had to borrow Quinn’s car today, so Rachel gave the blonde a ride in.

 

“You would have done the same for me.” Quinn says with an easy shrug.

 

The brunette lets out a laugh as she walks Quinn over to her car.  “Oh believe me, if he had been saying that to you, I would have done a lot worse than punch him.” She stops to lean against her car, swinging their hands.

 

“I thought you didn’t condone violence?” Quinn’s eyebrow raises as she smirks.

 

“Some circumstances call for it.” Rachel grins, accepting the kiss Quinn gives her. She tightens her grip on Quinn’s hand, causing the blonde to hiss and pull away. “Sorry. Let’s go put some ice on that hand.” She opens the car door for Quinn, waiting for her to sit down before getting in herself and driving them away from the school.

 

As they drive, Quinn becomes quiet, her mind seeming to run a mile a minute. She tenses when they turn on to her road. Rachel notices and pulls over to the side of the road. She turns to Quinn with concern. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

When Quinn looks up at her, Rachel’s heart breaks at the pleading look on her face. “Can we go to yours?”

 

Rachel sighs. “Quinn-“

 

“Please. I can’t have my Mom see my hand like this.” She shows her bruised hand. “She’ll panic and be reminded of my Dad. He would always have bruised knuckles from when he punched and threw things.”

 

“I’m not sure that’s the best idea.”

 

“Please.” Quinn’s voice cracks. “She can’t see my hand, it’ll break her heart to think that I’m-that he’s-“

 

Rachel reaches out, gently laying her hand on top of Quinn’s. “Quinn. You’re not your Dad. Ok? You didn’t attack Finn just because you were angry, you did it because he was upsetting me.”

 

“But that’s just it! I attacked him because I  _ was _ angry. No not angry,  _ furious _ . You even said that there are better ways to dealing with confrontation and yet my first instinct was to throw a fist!” As Quinn speaks, she gets more and more upset and all Rachel wants to do is hold her and tell her it’s ok. Finding her resolve breaking, Rachel pulls away and messages Puck, asking if it is ok for her and Quinn to come round early.

 

Quinn notices her texting. “What are you doing?”

 

“Noah has said we can go to his, as long as we help him set up for the party” Rachel pockets her phone and turns the car around, driving to Puck’s.

 

“Thank you.” Quinn says, with a sad, disheartened smile. Rachel doesn’t see it, nor does she notice the way Quinn sinks in on herself, looking put out.

 

…

“There’s ice in my freezer.” Puck says as way of greeting when the two girl’s arrive. Rachel smiles gratefully at him, faltering in her step when she spots Santana and Brittany sat in the living room, watching a re-run of  _ Friends. _

 

“Hey, you’re early!” Brittany notices the two of them and bounces up from the coach. Santana follows her as she makes her way over to Rachel.

 

“W-what are you guys doing here?” The blonde asks, gingerly accepting Brittany’s hug.

 

“They took me up on my offer for a threesome.” Puck says with a smirk from behind the girls. Brittany giggles in jest at Puck whereas Santana rolls her eyes and gives the boy a hard, playful shove.

 

“Fuck off Puckerman.” She grumbles, before turning her attention to the other blonde. “How you holding up Q?” Santana asks, surprisingly warm in her approach to Quinn, also pulling her into a hug.

 

“I’m fine.” They all know it’s a lie. Santana and Brittany give Quinn a look. Rachel excuses herself to get ice for Quinn’s hand, thinking she should leave the girls to chat.

 

She’s wrapping up the ice in a towel when Puck comes into the kitchen, carrying two kegs on his shoulders without breaking a sweat. He places them down on the counter next to Rachel.

 

“Quinn didn’t see you carry them did she?” Rachel asks as she ties a knot in the towel, turning to lean her back against the counter.

 

Puck scoffs. “Relax babe, if she did she’ll just deduce it down to my big ass guns.” He says, flexing his arm muscle to Rachel, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Just...be careful when she’s around.”

 

The mohawked boy sighs, moving to put away the rest of the ice Rachel didn’t use. “You can’t hide this from her forever, Rae.”

 

“I know, I know. But not yet. It’s too soon.”

 

Puck folds his arms over his chest and raises his eyebrow at her. “You are going to tell her soon, right?”

 

“Tell me what?” Their heads whip over to the door of the kitchen, seeing Quinn standing there, cradling her injured hand and watching the two vampires with a small frown.

 

“How much she wants to call you her giiiiirlfriend” Puck quickly covers up, pulling at Rachel’s cheek teasingly. Rachel bats his hand away, blushing. She glances over to Quinn, who now is smiling shyly, although she still doesn’t seem to believe it.

 

Rachel pushes herself off of the counter and walks over to Quinn. She grabs her uninjured hand. “Come on, let’s sort out this hand” She gently says, pulling Quinn along with her to Puck’s bedroom.

 

“Alright lesbos time for you two to stop being all lovey and help the Puckster out!” She hears Puck callfrom down the hallway.

 

“Yeah sure!” Brittany replies.

 

“Nah I think I’m good right here-ow ok yeah I’ll come help.” Santana’s voice follows just before Rachel closes the door to Puck’s room.

 

She sits Quinn down on the foot of Puck’s bed and crouches down in front of her. She gently takes the injured hand and softly places the makeshift ice pack onto the bruised skin. Quinn hisses slightly at the coldness, causing Rachel to hesitate.

 

“I’m sorry.” Rachel mumbles, eyes flicking up to look at bright hazel.

 

“It’s fine.” Quinn replies, if a little curtley. Rachel frowns at this and continues to tend to Quinn’s injury. She momentarily excuses herself from the room, instructing Quinn to keep the ice against her hand, before coming back with a first aid box.

 

She sits herself down on the bed next to Quinn, opening the box in her lap. She coaxes Quinn’s hand to her lap and removes the towel and ice, before starting to rub antiseptic around the bruised skin.

 

“You’re good at this.” Quinn mumbles after a few minutes of silence, just as Rachel begins to wrap a bandage around her hand.

 

Rachel shrugs, finishing the bandage with a small knot. “I’ve had a lot of practice” What with the times where she’s had too much vervain sprayed on her and it’s taken longer for her to self heal, so she’s had to bandage herself and Shelby up. She closes the first aid box with a ‘click’ and settles it on the floor at their feet.

 

Quinn breaks the silence again. “You know, I haven’t been in this room since-”

 

Rachel quickly stands from the bed and takes a few steps away to Puck’s desk. She awkwardly runs her hands down her jeans, not really knowing what to do with herself. Quinn looks at her in amusement.

 

“I-uh-don’t really wanna know about-um, that’s something I just kinda, wanna forget about-you know?” Rachel mumbles out awkwardly, finding it difficult to look over at Quinn without picturing her and Puck on his bed. She groans in annoyance. “Man I’ve sat on that bed playing CoD so much with him.” She says dejectedly, turning round to face his desk.

 

“Rachel.”

 

“Honestly Quinn if you’re going to continue to tell me about yours and Puck’s sexcapades that have taken place in this room I would very much rather be anywhere but here-”

 

“Rach.”

 

“It’s difficult enough having the knowledge that my girlfriend has slept with my best friend, I really don’t want any visuals to be added to it.”

 

“Baby.”

 

Rachel finds herself being turned around and she’s suddenly staring into bright, amused hazel eyes. A gentle kiss is pressed to her lips, causing Rachel’s tense posture to relax. Her hands settle themselves on Quinn’s hips.

 

“I was teasing you.” Quinn says, pressing another kiss to Rachel’s lips before pulling back. “It just felt very tense. I felt like lightening the mood.”

 

The brunette blinks owlishly. “So if it wasn’t here then where did you?” Quinn’s eyebrow raises, a smirk pulling on her lips. Rachel quickly backtracks the question. “Actually, nope don’t tell me I would rather not know.” She tugs Quinn a little closer to her, her head falling to Quinn’s shoulder with a soft ‘thud’. Quinn pats Rachel’s head affectionately.

 

“So…Girlfriend?” Quinn asks after a few moments of silence.

 

Rachel hesitantly moves her head back from Quinn’s shoulder. “Um-well no I didn’t mean-“ Wait, what is she saying? Why is she trying to retract her statement? Rachel stops and sits up straighter, a determined look on her face. “Actually yes. Girlfriend. I think I would like the pleasure of calling you my girlfriend.” She finishes her sentence with a curt nod.

 

A smirk pulls on Quinn’s lips. “You think?”

 

“I know. I would love to call you my girlfriend, Quinn. That is, if you would like it too.”

 

Quinn’s lips quirk slightly. “Okay.”

 

“Okay?” Rachel blanches.

 

“Okay.”

 

“You’re not going to say anything else? Just okay?”

 

Quinn pretends to think for a while. Rachel whines at her girlfriend, stomping her foot impatiently. “Okay, I’ll be your girlfriend.” She gives Rachel a cheeky smile. “Better?”

 

She can’t help but stop the beaming smile that graces her face. “Much.” Rachel gives Quinn a slow, languid kiss. It soon becomes heated and Rachel starts to push Quinn back until the back of her knees hits Puck’s bed, causing her to fall down, Rachel landing gracefully on top of her, not breaking their kiss. Quinn tangles her hands in Rachel’s hair as their tongue begin to fight for dominance. Rachel’s hand finds its way to Quinn’s thigh and she hooks the girl’s leg up onto her waist, running her hand up and down the smooth expanse of skin.

 

“Hey Thelma and Louise, when you stop playing tonsil hockey we could use a little help in the kitchen!” Santana’s voice breaks the two girls apart.

 

Rachel shakes her head when she hears Santana cackle loudly. “I think Santana might be worse than your Mom.” She says with a laugh. Quinn rolls her eyes.

 

“I wouldn’t bet on it.”

 

…

 

The music thumps through Rachel’s body, making it hard for her to hear what Sam is talking to her about. She vaguely hears him mention impressions and Christopher Walkin but she isn’t concentrating. Her eyes are focused on the blonde across the room from her, laughing with Kurt and Mercedes. Her head is thrown back in laughter, the wine cooler in her hand only been sipped at a couple of times. She’s dressed in Rachel’s clothes and because of their slight difference in size, it’s all a little tight on the blonde’s body, but boy does she look good. She’s wearing one of Rachel’s white t-shirts, the material kissing her skin like a lover would. The jeans she’s wearing stop just short of her hips, exposing her Adonis belt. The jacket she’s wearing fits her snugly, with it having been always a bit too big on Rachel. And god, Rachel can’t look away from her. Quinn catches Rachel’s stare and smirks at her. Rachel mouths out a “help me” to her, subtly gesturing to Sam next to her, who has now taken to showing her his Christopher Walkin impression. Quinn just shakes her head no at her before being distracted by Kurt once again.

 

Thankfully, Rachel’s savior comes in the shape of Noah Puckerman, who sidles up to the two of them, throwing an arm around Rachel’s shoulders.

 

“Dude she isn’t impressed, give it up.” She hears him shout over to Sam. 

 

“Nah man, she’s loving them, aren’t you Rachel?”

 

But Rachel isn’t listening to them again. Like always, her eyes are on Quinn, who has been dragged to the makeshift dance floor by Brittany. Rachel watches as the two girl bump and grind on each other. Her throat goes dry at the sight.

 

“Rachel?” Sam nudges her, breaking her gaze away from Quinn.

 

“Hmm what? Yeah they’re…great.” Rachel gets distracted again when Santana joins the two blondes, standing on the other side of Quinn and making a Quinn sandwich. She watches as Santana’s hands land on Quinn’s hips, helping them move to the music. Brittany has turned around and is grinding her ass into the front of Quinn. Realizing his impressions aren’t being appreciated, Sam walks away, in the search for someone else.

 

“It’s hot isn’t it?” Puck whispers in her ear. Rachel glances at him.

 

“What?”

 

He gestures to the three girls who now have everyone who isn’t on the dance floors attention. There’s a lot more than just the glee club here, word must have gotten around that Noah Puckerman was throwing another one of his illustrious parties.

 

Rachel nods dumbly. “Yeah.”

 

Puck laughs at her. “Close your mouth babe, you’ve almost created an indoor swimming pool with how much you’re drooling.” Puck nudges her jaw with his beer bottle. Rachel grabs hold of it then looks at him questionably. He smiles easily at her. “It’s just for show. I ain’t drinking it.” 

 

“Alright.” Rachel looks around the room at the mass amount of bodies surrounding her. She’s trying to search for one particular boy, feeling the need to have a strong word with him after his behavior earlier.

 

“Finn isn’t here.” Puck says, having noticed her searching. “His mom has taken him to the hospital to have his nose fixed. Your girl did a number on him.”

 

_ Your _ girl.  _ My  _ girl. At the mention of her girlfriend, Rachel finds her eyes looking back at her. She’s still dancing with Brittany and Santana. Their positions have switched, with Santana now in the middle. Due to this, it’s taken to Santana and Brittany basically humping on the dance floor. But Quinn doesn’t seem to care. She has her eyes closed, her hands in the air and hips moving seductively to the beat. She bats away any hands that try to get her, rebuffing advances from the other football players who seem to think Quinn is on the market now. Well she’s not. And Rachel is just itching to show them as such.

 

“Yo Jewfro is here!” Mike comes up to Puck, clapping him on the back.

 

“Oh shit really? Fuck man, I don’t want to have to give him a swirly again.” He hands his beer to Mike. “Hold my beer.” Puck kisses Rachel on the head before moving away. She vaguely hears him shout for Jewfro and the creepy boy’s nasally reply. But her attention is still on Quinn.

 

As if feeling Rachel watching her, Quinn’s eyes open and connects to Rachel’s. She continues to move her hips seductively, a smirk pulling on her lip, daring Rachel to come and dance with her. Rachel doesn’t even realize Mike had been talking to her until she’s walked away from him, hearing a “Hey!” shouted. But she doesn’t stop, her legs taking her over to the blonde enchantress that is her girlfriend.

 

She easily bats away one of the guys hands that’s trying to grab at Quinn and slides in, her hips starting to move on their own accord. Quinn’s gaze is dark as she stares at her. She moves herself closer to Rachel, their pelvises grinding together. Rachel finds her hands falling to Quinn’s hips, pulling the girl impossibly closer. Quinn’s arms instinctively wrap around her neck and she rolls her body to the beat, grinding further into Rachel.

 

“I was wondering when you would come and join me.” Quinn whispers hotly in Rachel’s ear. Rachel finds herself moaning, her hands tightening on Quinn’s hips.

 

“Sam was reluctant to leave without showing me all eighteen of his impressions.” Rachel replies, her fingers sliding over Quinn’s adonis belt. Her skin is hot and so soft. Rachel finds herself wanting to kiss it. But she can’t. It’s not just the glee club here with them, it’s nearly half of the school.

 

Quinn chuckles lowly, her tongue flicking out to swipe across the shell of Rachel’s ear. Rachel slips her thigh between Quinn’s legs, encouraging the other girl to grind down on it. “Well thank god he finished, I was getting lonely.”

 

Rachel’s eyes glance over Quinn’s shoulder, finding that they have an audience. She pulls Quinn even closer to her body, moving her hips harder. She glares at the boys staring at them hungrily. “Mine.” Rachel growls lowly, so only Quinn hears.

 

Quinn gasps, her hands tightening around Rachel’s neck. “Yours. Only yours.” Rachel subtly presses a hot kiss to Quinn’s neck, smirking gleefully when she sees the boys staring at them shift uncomfortably, trying to subtly adjust their jeans.

 

Before Rachel can continue, Quinn has abruptly pulled away from her. Rachel gulps, automatically thinking she’s fucked up. However, she notices the way Quinn’s pupils are blown, her eyes dark and breathing erratic. She numbly feels Quinn grab her hand and begin to pull her through the mass of bodies surrounding them. Soon, she feels the cold air of outside hit her hot skin. But Quinn doesn’t stop pulling her until they’re past Puck’s pool house. As soon as they are out of sight, Rachel finds herself being pushed up against a nearby tree and Quinn’s lips attacking her.

 

Rachel moans loudly, knowing they can’t be heard from all the way down here. Quinn’s lips move to her neck, starting to nip and suck roughly at her skin. She feels Quinn grab her hand and roughly push it up under Quinn’s top, placing it over her bra. Rachel squeezes, causing Quinn to buck desperately into her. She feels Quinn’s hands move to grab her ass, pulling her closer. Quinn’s lips are everywhere and nowhere, nipping at her neck, sucking on her earlobe, kissing her jaw. 

 

Quinn breaks away from her attack on Rachel’s neck to moan breathily. “I need you.” She husks, her voice thick with arousal. Well, Rachel does like helping those in need. She clashes their lips together, sucking Quinn’s tongue into her mouth as she begins to grind her thigh against Quinn’s crotch. Quinn’s hands grab at her hair, tugging deliciously. She really seems to love Rachel’s hair. 

 

The girls were so wrapped up in each other, they hadn’t noticed a sniveling Jacob Ben Israel make his way out of the house, head dripping wet from the swirly Puck had given him. Noticing the noises, Jacob had sneered in delight, finally finding something juicy to put on his blog. He was disappointed his post about Puckerman and Rachel hadn’t garnered the reaction her wanted, and knew he needed something more, something else that will make his popularity soar. So imagine his delight when he had made his way round the pool house in a row of bushes, only to find Queen Bee Quinn Fabray writhing and begging for release from mystery girl, Rachel Berry.

 

He has always hated Quinn Fabray. She was the reason he was at the bottom of the food chain, receiving slushie facials and knuckle sandwiches on a daily basis. If it wasn’t for Quinn Fabray, he would be king of McKinley, he is sure of it. He doesn’t realize that just his creepy attitude and conniving ways is what got him to the bottom. He also does not trust this new girl. She should be with him, being bullied on a daily basis for  _ being _ the new girl. It’s how McKinley works, but Rachel got away with it all because of Noah Puckerman. If he hadn’t taken her under his wing, she would be with the rest of the bottom feeders.

 

So yes, Jacob felt like he had found gold at the end of the rainbow when he saw Rachel Berry ravishing Quinn Fabray. He had to keep quiet as he watched them moan against each other. He had whimpered and felt a familiar wetness in his boxers when hearing Quinn Fabray moan. Just another pair of underwear he’s going to have to throw out. Taking his camera out, Jacob took a series of photos, ecstatic that he always keeps one on him for moments such as this. 

 

Rachel is currently trailing kisses up Quinn’s neck, only to stop her movements when she hears a question. “What were you and Puck talking about earlier?”

 

Rachel pulls back from Quinn’s neck, taking in the girl’s disheveled appearance. She looks so hot right now, and yet she chooses now to ask such a question. “What?” Rachel asks, blinking, her hand still cupping Quinn’s breast.

 

“In his kitchen, before you sorted out my hand.”

 

“Nothing important.” Rachel goes to continue kissing Quinn’s neck, only to be pushed back slightly.

 

“It must have been important from the way you two stared at me when I interrupted.” Quinn’s face no longer shows any signs of arousal, but instead starts to show annoyance. Rachel frowns at this.

 

“Puck said, me wanting to talk about what we are.” Rachel answers, hoping Puck’s lie from earlier will work. From the look that crosses Quinn’s face, it doesn’t.

 

“You’re lying to me.”

 

“I’m not! Why can’t you see that?” Because it is a lie Rachel, you idiot.

 

Quinn shoves Rachel further back, her expression now telling Rachel that she is pissed. The blonde angrily sorts out her shirt and bra, before smoothing out her hair. “Take me home.” She commands, before starting to walk away.

 

Rachel scrambles to follow, realising she has upset her girlfriend. “Quinn, wait-”

 

“Take me home, Rachel. Now.” With that, she continues up the hill, leaving Rachel to scramble after her.

 

As they walk back, Jacob looks through the photos. Each of them have Quinn Fabray in different stages of bliss, Rachel Berry’s on her neck, face, lips. He whimpers again, feeling another spurt of wetness in his pants as he looks at the photos. Seeing he is now alone, Jacob stands from the bushes and grins deviously towards the house.

 

Soon, all of McKinley will know of Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry’s sordid love affair, and he will be laughing as they fall from grace. Oh, isn’t revenge just grand?


	17. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel's lies catch up to her and shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back once again with a new chapter. Please read it and let me know what you think! Thank you to those who sent me birthday wishes, I had a wonderful time!

Since Puck’s party, things have been a little rocky between Quinn and Rachel. During the ride back to Quinn’s, the blonde didn’t utter a single word to the vampire and chose to stare out the window angrily. Rachel didn’t really know how to deal with it, she tried apologising, but the blonde had only scoffed at her. When they had arrived at Quinn’s, the blonde had silently gotten out of Rachel’s car and stormed up to her house without so much as a goodbye. Rachel had just watched her with a torn expression on her face.

 

The girl’s haven’t really spoken since Puck’s party. It was torture for Rachel to not message or ring Quinn, but she remembered what Puck told her.

 

_ “Just wait for her to calm down babe. She’ll get more annoyed if you keep badgering her” He had said with a shrug as he easily pinned down Santana during their training.  _

 

So she’s been waiting for Quinn to come to her. It’s felt like years since she’s seen or heard the blonde, despite it having only been the weekend. So as Rachel walks down the hallway at school, she can’t help but feel a tiny bit of anticipation in her stomach at the thought of seeing her girlfriend again.

 

A grin breaks out on Rachel’s face when she spots her favourite blonde by her locker, sorting through her books. Her smile falters slightly when she reaches the blonde who doesn’t even spare her a glance.

 

“Hey.” Rachel says in a slightly awkward manner. Quinn doesn’t respond. “I missed you over the weekend.”

 

This gains Quinn’s attention, who slowly turns to face Rachel, her eyebrow raised dangerously. “Did you? Seemed to me that you were perfectly content to ignore me.”

 

Rachel frowns in confusion at this, she takes a step towards Quinn, her hand going to grab the blondes. A pang of hurt fills Rachel’s chest when Quinn bats her hand away. “I’m sorry, I wanted to give you space, Puck said-”

 

The loud bang caused by Quinn’s locker slamming cuts Rachel off. She blinks in shock at Quinn, who stares at her with anger and sadness in her eyes. “I’m sorry but I didn’t realise Puck was part of this relationship.” Quinn hisses out, cautiously glancing around the hallway to see if anyone is listening. The anger in Quinn’s eyes is quickly replaced with vulnerability. She holds her books close to her chest and stares at a spot on Rachel’s shoulder. “I was upset with you, Rachel and yet you didn’t seem to care about it. It was like you didn’t care that you hurt me.”

 

Rachel feels shame boil inside of her. How could she be so stupid? She shakes her head to herself in disgrace. “Quinn, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think, I was being stupid. I’m new to the whole dating thing, I’ve only dated one other person and that ended pretty badly.” Yeah, he turned her into a vampire. Probably the worst it could be. 

 

When Quinn’s shoulders relax and she actually starts making eye contact with Rachel again, the brunette can’t help but feel a little hopeful. “Let me make it up to you ok? Why don’t we go out? Have some fun together and then we can talk, you can tell me about how shitty I was and I can grovel and beg for you to forgive me.”

 

The thought of Rachel grovelling causes a small smile to grace Quinn’s face. She sighs, shaking her head fondly. “Ok.” Rachel beams at her. “I expect some damn good grovelling from you, Berry.”

 

Rachel nods, still beaming. “Of course, nothing but the best for you.”

 

Quinn chuckles at her. She glances quickly around the hallway and sees that they’re the only ones left, everyone already having made their way to class. She leans forward and gives Rachel a quick peck on the lips. If possible, Rachel’s grin gets even wider.

 

“We’ll go after school, ok?” The brunette says, reaching out to play with the collar of Quinn’s cheerleading uniform.

 

Quinn nods, before pausing, her eyes bulging. “Can I change first? I can’t go round Lima in my uniform.”

 

Rachel smirks, a mischievous glint in her eye. “I wouldn’t complain if you did.” She flirts, unabashedly checking Quinn out. The blonde rolls her eyes at her girlfriend before giving her a gentle push.

 

“You’re incorrigible.”

 

“That is my middle name.”

 

The blonde rolls her eyes fondly, before checking her watch. “I’m late for class. I’ll see you later?”

 

Rachel gives Quinn a smile and a nod. She watches Quinn walk down the hallway.When Quinn turns the corner, Rachel starts walking off to her class.

 

…

 

It’s the last lesson of the day and Puck sits in his usual seat during history, lounging easily in his chair, feet propped up on the desk in front of him. He’s a little early, having gotten to the room before the teacher. He picks at his teeth, doing anything to pass the time. He’s been avoiding Rachel today. He saw the look on Quinn’s face this morning and knew exactly what caused the sour look. Knowing the brunette would definitely talk to the blonde, he knew he would become Rachel’s target for anger. He didn’t give Rachel that advice to purposely screw up her relationship with the blonde, it’s just in his experience with Quinn, that was always the best thing for him to do. It’s not his fault Quinn acts differently to Rachel and that Rachel was too stupid to act instinctively. He’s just thankful he didn’t share a single class with the brunette today.

 

Puck is brought out of his musings when his feet are roughly pushed off the desk, causing him to fall forward and smack his torso into his desk. He looks up at the perpetrator, spotting Santana standing next to him with a smirk. Brittany stands behind her, grinning at him.

 

“What the hell?” He asks gruffly, folding his arms across his chest.

 

“That’s for beating me the other day round Berry’s.” She comments, before pushing her way past him to her seat next to him. Brittany takes the seat on the other side of her.

 

Puck just scoffs at her and puts his feet back on his desk. “Plenty more where that came from princess.”

 

The Latina narrows her eyes at him. “Oh please, you got lucky.”

 

“Babe, have you not seen my guns? I can beat you any day.”

 

“You wish.”

 

“Is that a challenge?” The latina smirks at him, raising an eyebrow challengingly at him. “Fine, tonight we settle this. 8pm, Rachel’s house.”

 

During his bickering with Santana, Puck had failed to notice Quinn walk into the room and take her usual seat in front of the three of them. At the mention of Rachel’s house, Quinn whips her head round to them.

 

“You guys go to Rachel’s?” She asks, her eyes wide.

 

Puck and Santana glance at each other.  Santana decides to take the lead in keeping Rachel’s secrets. “Well when we say Rachel, we don’t mean Man Hands-”

 

“Yeah we go pretty much every other day. It’s super cool. Her mom is awesome, she always feeds us despite being-”

 

“Vegan!” Puck quickly cuts Brittany off before she can continue. Brittany looks at him in confusion, but a quick look from Santana gets her to drop it.

 

“How long have you been allowed to go round?” Quinn asks, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

 

“Not long-”

 

“I’d say like a day-”

 

“About two months.”

 

Puck and Santana both stare over at Brittany wide eyed and pleading. The blonde’s eyes widen momentarily before she shrugs. “But like two months to ducks is like five seconds and Rachel is basically a duck so yeah.” Brittany finishes, hoping that Quinn will think it’s just Brittany being Brittany.

 

Quinn eyebrow raises at Brittany’s poor lie, but she lets it go. She turns back to the other two, a frown on her face. “Rachel’s told me that her mom doesn’t like visitors.”

 

Puck nods. “Yeah she doesn’t.” He glances at Santana pleadingly.

 

“Then why can you go round?”

 

“Oh give it a rest Q, it’s not that big of a deal.” Santana quips, hoping her turning into a snarky bitch will get the other girl to stop asking them questions. It doesn’t look like it’s going to work from the look that crosses Quinn’s face. However, they are saved by the teacher finally turning up and calling the attention of the class.

 

Puck and Santana share a look, both knowing that Quinn’s growing curiosity and annoyance at Rachel’s lies is not going to end well for the brunette.

 

…

 

Rachel waits by her car, happily jingling her keys and she waits for her girlfriend. Since their conversation in the morning, things has been getting back to normal with them. They still met up in the auditorium for their free period. Like most meet ups, they didn’t talk, but Rachel didn’t mind. It was nice to no longer have Quinn mad at her.

 

She checks her phone, seeing that it’s well past when school finished and yet Quinn has yet to appear. She looks around the car park, finding that she is the only one left. She unlocks her phone and is about to ring the blonde when she spots her finally coming out of the school. The brunette grins and pockets her phone.

 

“Hey.”

 

When Quinn reaches the car, Rachel’s smile falls slightly. The same angry look from earlier is on her girlfriends face. Rachel racks her brain, trying to think of a reason for Quinn’s annoyance. A frown appears on Rachel’s face when Quinn doesn’t greet her and instead gets into the car, the door slamming closed behind her.

 

Not knowing what else to do, Rachel gets in the car. She switches it on and glances over to Quinn. The blonde is staring straight ahead, jaw clenched and brows furrowed. Rachel doesn’t say anything and proceeds to drive them out of the school grounds.

 

The silence is deafening in the car. Rachel tries to break it. “I was thinking we could go to the arcade? Just a fun thing to do, maybe I can win you a cute cuddly toy from the claw-”

 

“I don’t want to go to the arcade.” Quinn’s voice is sharp, piercing through Rachel’s words.

 

The brunette falters and quickly tries to think of somewhere else they can go. “Ok, I’m not sure what else we can do, Lima is a small town after all-”

 

“I want to talk.”

 

The car stops at a red light and Rachel looks over to Quinn. The cheerleader has finally turned to look at her. Her face is serious, lips set in a straight line. No hint of playfulness in her expression. Rachel very softly nods.

 

“Ok.” She says quietly, her voice small. 

 

The light goes green. Rachel goes off her original route and drives them down familiar roads until they end up in  _ the _ park. As they both get out and Quinn walks ahead towards the bench, Rachel can’t help but think that this next conversation is going to be their last.

 

Quinn sits herself down, back straight. Her eyes pierce into Rachel as the brunette sits down beside her. The shiver that travels down Rachel’s spine isn’t due to usual reasons, but instead due to the trepidation she feels.

 

“You lied.” Quinn’s voice is accusing. Rachel hangs her head and nods.

 

“I know Quinn and I’m really sorry but you’ve got to believe me when I say that I really can’t tell you what Puck and I-”

 

“I’m not talking about that lie. I meant the lie about your house.”

 

Rachel blinks, fear bubbling in her stomach. Her voice cracks when she speaks. “What?”

 

Quinn’s chin rises ever so slightly. She’s picked up on Rachel’s anxiety and knows she’s just caught her out. “I know that Puck, Santana and Brittany go to your house regularly. I know that all the reasons you have given me for not going round have all been lies!” As Quinn spoke, her voice grew louder and angrier with each word.

 

Rachel leans back in shock at the hurt and anger in Quinn’s voice. She really shouldn’t be shocked, if this had been the other way round then she would have reacted the same way. “Quinn-”

 

“You’re not even going to deny it! So pray tell me Rachel, what else have you lied to me about? What else aren’t you telling me?” Rachel notices how Quinn’s hands are closed in tight fists in her lap, her body shaking with anger.

 

“Quinn please, if you calm down-”

 

“Screw you and your calming down!”

 

Rachel is at a loss for words. She knows she needs to tell Quinn everything, but everytime she even thinks about it, her stomach twists and her throat seems to close on itself. Quinn stares at Rachel furiously, before scoffing and turning her attention away, staring straight ahead of her, chest heaving.

 

In the silence that surrounds them, that’s when Rachel feels it. The familiar feeling of dread sinking in her stomach. The hairs on the back of her neck standing to attention. Rachel darts her eyes about, twisting her body round to try and look around them. Quinn picks up on her behaviour, her face scrunching up in confusion.

 

“What are you-”

 

“Sssh.” Rachel cuts Quinn off, holding her hand up. The she hears it, the snap of a twig and sees a flash of movement. They’re being watched again. Without thinking, Rachel stands up and grabs hold of Quinn’s hand, beginning to take them back to the car.

 

“Stop it!” Quinn shouts, trying to fight out of Rachel’s grip. “Let go of me!” She manages to pull out of Rachel’s hold and comes to a complete stop. “What is the matter with you!”

 

Rachel looks around them again, before quickly moving closer to Quinn. “We need to get out of here. Now.”

 

“No you are not doing this again! I am not moving until you tell me what is going on!”

 

“Quinn please.” Rachel looks at her pleadingly, eyes darting about the place. Quinn relents, but only because of the look of absolute fear on Rachel’s face. Last time she saw her so frightened was on their first date. She stalks ahead of Rachel, rebutting Rachel’s attempts at speeding her up.

 

Rachel quickly speeds them away from the park, a strong sense of deja vu surrounding her. Last time this happened, she and Quinn still ended up ok. But from the way Quinn is shouting at her as she speeds away, and the glare she is getting, she knows they will definitely not be ok.

 

“Rachel slow down!” Quinn shouts.

 

Rachel doesn’t respond, her eyes darting up to her rearview mirror, checking to see if anyone is following. She sees Quinn huff angrily in the corner of her eye and is thankful when the blonde stops her shouting and goes silent, glaring out the window.

 

Seeing that no one has been following them for a while, Rachel finally slows down her driving to a normal speed. She chances a glance over to Quinn, who is no longer looking angry, but instead incredibly upset and hurt.

 

“Quinn-”

 

“Take me home.” Quinn’s voice is quiet and vulnerable.

 

Rachel feels a lump rise in her throat, feeling like a complete asshole for causing Quinn to sound so broken. She just nods and drives to Quinn’s neighbourhood. The journey seems to drag on, despite Quinn’s home only being five minutes away. As Rachel drives, she feels a lump form in her throat. You don’t need to be able to read minds to know what is going to happen next. Rachel’s isn’t stupid, she knows she has screwed up. She wishes she wasn’t such a coward.

 

Her car comes to a slow stop a couple of feet away from the Fabray residence. Rachel closes her eyes, anticipating the sound of Quinn’s seatbelt and then the slam of the car door. But it doesn’t come. When she opens her eyes, she turns to see Quinn staring down at her lap, tears falling down her face.

 

Reaching forward, Rachel wipes a tear away from Quinn’s cheek, thankful that the blonde doesn’t flinch or bat her away. Quinn grabs hold of Rachel’s hand and brings it to her lap. She runs the tip of her index finger over each of Rachel’s fingers, almost as if she’s trying to map out every part of Rachel’s hand to memory. The brunette watches the movements.

 

“I can’t do this anymore.” The blonde’s voice is soft. She looks up from their joined hands into teary hazel eyes. 

 

“W-what?”

 

Quinn shakes her head. “I can’t-I don’t want to keep doing this anymore, Rachel. I have told you so much about me, my past and my present. And yet I only ever feel like you’re meeting me halfway.”

 

“Quinn-” She cuts herself off when Quinn holds up her hand, watery hazel eyes boring into concerned brown.

 

“I have told you things that I have only ever told one other person in my life. Things that not even Santana or Brittany know. But you never tell me anything, Rachel.”

 

Rachel moves her hand from Quinn’s vice like grip up to the girl’s face, gently cupping her cheek. “That’s not true.”

 

The cheerleader shakes her head sadly, her voice cracking when she speaks. “It is and you know it is. I’m tired Rachel. I’m so tired of feeling like the only one who doesn’t know you, who isn’t  _ allowed  _ to know you. You’re keeping so much from me and I can’t keep opening up to you and not getting anything back.” The blonde sniffles, more tears cascading down her face. 

 

Rachel blinks, beginning to feel her own tears sting at her eyes. “What are you saying?” She knows what Quinn is saying, but she needs to hear the girl say it.

 

Quinn takes a deep breathe, her chest rising and falling slowly. “Im saying...that either you tell me what is going, what happened back there, what you’re keeping from me or we are done, Rach. I can’t keep going with this, with us, whilst feeling left out, feeling like I don’t know you.”

 

It’s an ultimatum. And from the look on Quinn’s face, Rachel knows it’s a very serious ultimatum. It’s not something that, regardless of Rachel’s answer, they will be ok with. It’s tell Quinn everything, about Jesse, about the danger the blonde puts herself in everyday she is with Rachel or it’s lose Quinn, but keep her safe from any danger. As much as Rachel wants anything but to break up, something in her is telling her it’s for the best. She’s finally managing to see less of her fathers dying, with the nightmares now being less frequent, and the urge to sing being easier. She doesn’t want those images to be replaced with ones of Quinn. She’ll never be able to live with herself if anything happened to Quinn. So she has to be selfless.

 

With a dry mouth and a hoarse voice, Rachel speaks two words that decides their relationship. Two words that causes Quinn’s face to crumble, before she quickly composes herself. Two words that causes Quinn to give her one last kiss on the cheek and leave her car, leaving Rachel alone.

 

“I can’t.”

 

With that, Quinn leaves Rachel’s car. Rachel watches the blonde walk up to her door. Her grip on the steering wheel tightens when Quinn collapses to her knees in tears at the door. She watches as Judy opens the door and rushes to her daughter's side. The older Fabray hugs her tightly before gently coaxing her into the house. When the door to the Fabray home closes, it causes something within Rachel to snap.

 

With a loud “FUCK!” Rachel starts to smack her hands against the steering wheel, feet kicking against the pedals. The car shakes from the force of Rachel’s kicking and punching. Rachel feels her chest tighten harshly, painful sobs escaping her throat, hot tears streaming down her face. Pieces of her steering wheel shatter at one hard punch, her window smashes when she throws her elbow against it. She continues to punch and scream, not caring about the car alarms she’s setting off, or the barking dogs. 

 

With one last cry, Rachel slams her fists down onto the dashboard, causing it to break, pieces shattering around her. With the interior of her car now completely destroyed, Rachel finds the only thing she can do is slump against her seat and let the gut wrenching sobs escaped her.

 

She doesn’t remember phoning Puck, but next she notices is Puck’s pick up truck pulling up in front of her. She barely responds when Puck opens her car door and gently picks her up out of the car and places her in his passenger seat. She doesn’t notice him hooking up her car to his pickup truck for towing. The only thing she recognises is the feeling of Puck’s strong arms wrapping around her in a tight hug. He comforts her, hand rubbing soothingly on her back as she sobs brokenly into his chest. At some point, Rachel’s sobbing quieted enough for Puck to drive them back to hers. She feels numb as he leads her into her home, she doesn’t acknowledge the sad looks from Santana or Brittany. There’s vague acknowledgment that Santana and Brittany left soon after, a mention of seeing Quinn. She feels a familiar warmth surround her and she clings to it, arms wrapping tightly around slender shoulders, face burying into dark, wavy hair.

 

Once again, Shelby holds her daughter tightly, gently rocking her and hoping that she can get her through this heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Rachel, if only you didn't lie...


	18. Trainwreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob's piece of gossip become school knowledge. Rachel finds out what happens when you hurt Quinn Fabray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is a loooong chapter - 22 pages! And I have feeling that you guys will experience a mixture of emotions when reading this. But I promise, things do start to get better after this, with a few bumps along the way. (also a little spoiler here: this will be the only time in the story that Faberry break up)
> 
> There are a few songs in this chapter. You might not agree with the choices of who sings them and why, but personally I felt they fit very much into how the characters are feeling.
> 
> The songs used are:  
> Congratulations - Hamilton [Off Broadway recording, not from the mixtape]  
> Walk Like a Man - Four Seasons/Jersey Boys  
> Candy Store - Heathers The Musical
> 
> Let me know what you think! Positive and negative! Would love to know what you guys want to see happen/ think should happen

 

“Alright, guys! I know you are all still running off our success of Sectionals, but now is to start looking at…” Mr. Schue turns around and uncaps his marker, scrawling “REGIONALS” in big letters on the whiteboard. “Regionals!”

 

It’s this moment that Rachel walks into the choir room. Her chest tightens when she sees Quinn’s usual chair is empty. Mr. Schue looks over at her in confusion.

 

“Oh, Rachel. Puck told me you weren’t very well today, I didn’t expect you to show.” 

 

At his words, Rachel looks over to Puck who smiles at her sadly. “I uh, felt better.” She mumbles before moving to sit down beside Puck, who immediately wraps a protective arm around her shoulders. Mr. Schue shrugs and continues on with his speech. She ignores the look Santana shoots her.

 

The truth is Rachel was hoping to see Quinn here. She only came into school for the glee club’s after school meeting today, praying she would see the blonde. After crying in Shelby’s arms last night, Rachel lay awake, thinking non-stop about the broken expression she saw on Quinn’s face. 

 

She vowed to protect the blonde from anything. By doing so, she didn’t think to protect the blonde from herself. As she stared at the ceiling, she kept picturing the way Quinn looked so hurt and betrayed by her. How could she cause such a horrible pain in the girl she loves?

 

It was with this realization of love for the blonde that caused Rachel to start crying again. She loves the girl, more than she has loved anyone. And now she has lost her. Shelby had heard Rachel’s crying and came in to comfort the girl. Rachel vaguely remembers seeing Puck watch her sadly from the doorway.

 

“She isn’t in.”

 

Rachel’s eyes dart away from Quinn’s empty seat over to Puck. “She hasn’t been in all day.” Rachel frowns at this, a lump beginning to form in her throat. She furiously blinks back some tears, willing herself not to cry in front of everyone, it was embarrassing enough to cry in front of Santana and Puck yesterday.

 

Mr. Schue’s words distract her from her conversation with Puck. “And I understand that you had a celebration at Puck’s.” There’s a chorus of cheers.

 

“Did you celebrate, Berry?” Santana’s voice cuts through the cheers. Rachel meekly looks over at the Latina, who is sending her a death glare. It’s the first time in their friendship she has received this glare from the Latina and she’s pretty sure it’s because of a current heartbroken blonde. “Heard it got pretty explosive for you.” Rachel looks away and down to her lap in shame.

 

“Santana.” Rachel hears Puck’s warning but refuses to look up.

 

“What? I thought the club would like to know how much the new girl just loves to celebrate. Or how about how much she just  _ loves _ being a butterfly catcher.”

Tears sting at Rachel’s eyes from Santana’s harsh words. She feels Puck’s arm tighten around her protectively. The brunette squeezes her eyes shut, reminding herself that Santana is just sticking up for Quinn. She knows she deserves everything she’s saying.

 

“Santana, enough. We are meant to be happy, you guys are going to regionals!” Mr. Schue chirps finally, cutting off the Latina. “Whatever has transpired between you two you leave outside of this choir room-where’s Finn?”

 

As if he heard his name, Finn comes storming into the room, a newspaper in his hand. “Are you fucking serious!” He shouts, storming up to Rachel. He has a metal nose guard taped to his face with light bruising under his eyes and around the broken area. Rachel immediately tenses at his presence, all tears gone as she goes into defense mode, staring the tall boy down.

 

“No, but that broken nose looks serious.” Rachel quips, hoping nobody notices how her voice cracks. Everyone laughs. She stands up to put some height advantage between her and Finn.

 

“Shut up! I can’t believe you! Tell me it’s not true!”  

 

“Dude what are you talking about?” Puck asks, now standing up. He places a calming hand on her arm, her body thrumming with anger.

 

“How are you not furious about this! This is to do with  _ your  _ girlfriend after all!”

 

Puck laughs. “You must be on some crazy pills; I don’t have a girlfriend.”

 

“Yeah, you’re dating Rachel right?” Everyone just groans in exasperation at him. Puck just laughs, making Finn angrier. “She’s cheating on you!”

 

“Finn that’s enough. Please sit down, now.” Mr. Schue tries to intervene, but the students ignore him.

 

“Finn, you do realize people have to be dating for someone to cheat? Or did your fall the other day kill one too many brain cells?” Rachel growls out.

 

Finn scoffs then adjusts the paper in his hand. “I’ve got proof! Look what was published this morning.” He clears his throat to read it. “Queen Bee Quinn Fabray has been caught in an illustrious love affair with none other than the ever enigmatic Rachel Berry. The two were seen closer than ever at Noah Puckerman’s party...” 

 

As Finn reads, Rachel feels her anger build. He continues to rattle off more of the article. It becomes white noise to her. This wouldn’t be so bad if she and Quinn were still together, but they’re not. It’s just more of a painful reminder of how much she screwed up. Her anger finally erupts when Finn turns the newspaper around, showing everyone a photograph of her and Quinn against the tree at Pucks. Before Puck can even stop her, Rachel has charged down the risers. She doesn’t attack Finn, just merely rips the newspaper out of his hands before stepping back. He looks at her with a smug grin.

 

“Where did you get this?” She asks, waving the newspaper about. She can’t believe this. 

 

“Jacob Ben Israel is giving them out to everyone.” 

 

“I’m gonna kill him.” Rachel goes to hunt the boy down but is stopped by a soft hand on her arm. Turning, she sees Brittany, staring at her with a small, calming smile.

 

Rachel turns her attention back to Finn. She feels Puck come and stand next to her, he wraps an arm around her shoulder.

 

This angers Finn. “What the fuck is wrong with bro! You just found out your girlfriend is cheating on you and yet you’re there comforting her! You should be on my side!”

 

Santana groans from her seat, not having moved. “Jesus Christ are you really that stupid?”

 

“Dude Rachel and I were never dating. You were just too stupid to even realize.”

 

“So what, you all just lied to me! You’re my bro, you should tell me when my ex-girlfriend has turned into a carpet-munching dyke!”

 

“Finn!” 

 

“Woah.”

 

“Not cool.”

 

Rachel’s head whips to the boy at that. “What did you just say?” She asks, taking a threatening step towards him. She vaguely noticed  Santana being held back by Brittany, the Latina shouting at the tall boy in Spanish.

 

“You heard me. Quinn was fine before she met you. Me and Quinn were fine. Then you go and brainwash her and have her dump me-“

 

Rachel notices Mercedes comforting a distraught looking Kurt. It angers her even more and she takes another step, her body starting to tremble with anger. One more slur or insult from Finn and the boy is dead.

 

“You’ll be happy to know then, Finn, that Quinn and I aren’t together.” At her words, Rachel finds the fight in her leaving. Her shoulders slump heavily. “Not anymore.”

 

Finn smirks, a triumphant look on your face. “I guess she finally came to her senses then. You don’t know Quinn like I do, and one thing I know for sure is that Quinn is not a-”

 

“What, Finn? A dyke? A faggot?  Please, finish that sentence because I would love to hear what other derogatory terms you can come up with.” Kurt steps forward, his face still white as a sheet. He looks like Finn has broken his heart. His arms are folded across his chest protectively

 

The anger leaves Finn again when he looks over at his step-brother. Puck steps forward and pulls Rachel back, holding on to her protectively. Rachel chances a glance over to Santana who has seemed to calm down herself. They share a look, this time without any malice from Santana.

 

“Kurt, you know I-I don’t mean any of that.” Finn takes a step towards Kurt, his face crumpling when Kurt takes a step back. Rachel glances over at Puck. The boy nods and moves to stand protectively behind Kurt. Rachel notices that everyone else in the room – with the exception of Mr. Schue – have moved to stand in a protective shield behind them.

 

“That’s what you said last time. And I’m not sure if this time you actually mean it. Just leave Finn. You’ve said enough.” Kurt’s voice is strong as he stands his ground with the taller boy. Rachel is thankful for him defending Quinn.

 

The bomb explodes. “This is all your fault!” He shouts at Rachel, taking a few steps towards her. Rachel stands herself taller, not at all intimidated by him. “If you hadn’t of come here, none of this would be happening!”

 

“None of what? People realizing how horrible you can be Finn? Your friends noticing that your boy-next-door charade is just that?” Rachel asks, tilting her chin up so she can match his stare. He’s so close to her, Rachel can feel her neck straining for how far back she’s had to bend it.

 

“You’ve turned everyone against me!” He screams, hands flying in the air. Rachel flinches when one of his hands come close to her face.

 

Rachel looks behind her, finding that she has the support of the glee club behind her, even Mr. Schue is there, looking at Finn disapprovingly. “I think you did that by yourself. Now if I were you, Finn, I would take whatever respect you have left for yourself and this club and shut the hell up.”

 

“You can’t do this to me! It’s not fair!” The tall boy growls, a vein popping out of neck in anger.

 

Kurt scoffs, causing Finn to look over at him. “You don’t think this is fair? I’ll tell you what’s not fair, Finn. What’s not fair is Quinn and Rachel having an intimate moment broadcasted to the entire school. What isn’t fair is you charging in here, forcing them to come out to us, especially with one of them not being here to defend herself and  _ especially _ after their recent breakup. What isn’t fair is you taking this sensitive moment and making it about yourself. Yes, we can understand you are hurt. But what you have said to them, to  _ all of us _ , is more harmful than Quinn not wanting you back. I advise you go back home, take a cold hard look at yourself and think about the harm you have caused today.”

 

Finn sucks in a breath. He looks over at all the angry, protective faces staring at him. “You know what? I’m done with you!. I’m done with all of you!” He finishes his scream with a harsh kick to a nearby chair.

 

He goes to leave, but Mr. Schue stops him, grabbing hold of his arm. “Finn wait.”

 

“Mr. Schue you can’t be serious.” It’s Artie who speaks up, looking at the teacher with a harsh frown. 

 

Mr. Schue looks at all of them with a disappointed frown. “Guys, Finn is your teammate and it is clear his feelings have been hurt.”

 

Puck scoffs. “You’re not seriously defending a guy who just insulted some of your students in the worse way possible? Just look at Kurt!” He gestures over to the boy in question, who looks like he’s about to be sick. “You can’t be serious about this.”

 

“I am not saying that what Finn has said was in any way acceptable, but you guys are meant to be a team. You shouldn’t ostracize someone for a mistake.”

 

“Ok hold up.” Santana cuts in. “We all know you get a boner every time Frankenteen is in the room-“

 

“Santana!”

 

Santana carries on like Mr. Schue hadn’t even spoken. “But that does not mean he gets a free pass because he’s your golden boy. If I or Puck were to have done what he just did, you’d be kicking us out of this class faster than I can say  _ puta _ . I say the Jolly Green Giant should be punished for what he just did.” She folds her arms and glares at the Spanish teacher, daring him to argue with her.

 

Whilst the club argue over whether Finn should be allowed back, Rachel leans into Puck’s side heavily, the newspaper in her hand. She stares down at it with a broken expression. She can’t imagine how Quinn will react when she finds out she has just been outed to the whole school. It’s just one bad thing after another.

 

Despite being angry at the tall boy who stands next to Mr Schue, Rachel knows the club won’t be able to continue without him.  “We need Finn.” She states simply when she gets his and the club’s attention. “Let’s face it, we can’t go to Regionals without him because we’ll be in the same rut before I joined. I say we let him back if he wants to come back, but we don’t give him any solos. We don’t talk to him unless it’s to do with the song or choreography and we don’t talk to him outside of glee club until he apologizes to all of us.”

 

“Whilst very noble of you Rachel, I don’t think taking away the solos he has earned-“

 

“He shouted homophobic abuse in what is meant to be our safe space, Mr. Schue. Even though it was directed at Quinn and me, who isn’t here, it upset more than just us. Just look at how Santana reacted, or Kurt. It’s not fair of you to be telling us to accept him back with open arms when he has upset over half of us. I’m sorry Mr. Schue but Finn does not deserve to be let off so easily.”

 

There’s a murmur of agreement. Mr. Schue clears his throat. “And what if I don’t agree?” he challenges. My god, this man deserves to be slapped in the face. Rachel honestly can’t believe he’s putting one member’s feelings above everyone else’s.

 

“Then we will quit.” Santana sends a glare to everyone. “All of us.” Again, there’s a collective agreement, most of them cowering under the Latina’s glare.

 

Seeing he’s not going to win, Mr. Schue sighs. “Fine, Finn you are to apologize and to not be allowed solos.” 

 

Finn scuffles like a petulant child. “I’m sorry ok,” he mumbles, not at all sounding sorry. “But only to Quinn and Kurt,” he adds.

 

Santana goes to attack him but is stopped quickly by Brittany. Mr Schue shakes his head. Rachel rolls her eyes.

 

“Ok, it seems like there is a lot of anger towards each other right now.” Mr. Schue says, ushering Finn to sit down. He picks up a whiteboard pen and walks over to board. He wipes away ‘regionals’ and replaces it with “ANGER”.  “Due to what has transpired today, I want each of you to go away and come back next week with a song that you think will help you let out all your aggression. After which I hope we can all get back on track, ok?”

 

Everyone mumbles their agreements, not at all happy with their teacher.

 

Puck nudges Rachel, gaining her attention away from the newspaper. “I’m sorry.” Puck mumbles quietly.

 

Rachel shrugs. “It’s not your fault.” She looks over at Quinn’s empty seat. “I fucked up.”

 

…

 

There are three stages to Quinn Fabray’s broken heart, something that Rachel has come to realize over the past couple of days. The first stage is sadness and avoidance. 

 

The day following  _ that article  _ Rachel had spotted Quinn multiple times. But it seemed to Rachel that the blonde cheerleader was purposefully avoiding her. Quinn would see her in the hallway and would turn and walk the opposite way. All the classes they shared together, where once they always sat together, Quinn now has switched with someone else and chooses to sit as far away from the brunette as possible. Rachel doesn’t blame the girl for doing so.

 

Another thing that comes with the first stage is the protectiveness Santana and Brittany have of the blonde. If Quinn isn’t actively avoiding Rachel, there’s always Brittany and Santana flanked at her sides. Rachel has noticed that Santana has been glaring at her more than usual, which again, Rachel can’t blame her for. The one time Rachel actually got close enough to see the blonde and notice her red, puffy eyes, Santana had quickly dragged her away, sending a well-placed glare to Rachel and growling out “Don’t even think about it.”

 

Rachel also got to experience Santana’s protectiveness up close and personal when she found herself being dragged into a dark utility closet whilst making her way to Spanish.

 

“What on earth-”

 

The light switches on, revealing a very pissed of Santana. “You’re going to tell me what the fuck has happened and you’re going to tell me now.” The latina growls out, arms folded angrily across her chest.

 

Rachel doesn’t need to ask Santana to elaborate what or who she is talking about. Rachel slumps against a nearby shelf. “We broke up.”

 

Santana rolls her eyes in aggravation. “I know that Hobbit, otherwise I wouldn’t have had to comfort a blubbering Q the other day. Quinn has told us nothing so I’m here asking you to tell me everything.”

 

“She found out about my lying. She wanted me to tell her everything and I couldn’t.” Rachel pauses, remembering how Quinn knew about Santana and Puck being around hers. Anger boils within her and she stands up straight, pointing an accusing finger to Santana. “It’s your fault! If you and Puck hadn’t been blabbering Quinn wouldn’t have found out!”

 

Santana steels herself at Rachel’s aggression. She shoves the finger away from her face and takes a warning step towards Rachel. “Oh please, don’t go blaming me for your fuck up! You should have told her everything ages ago!” Santana scoffs, rolling her eyes. “You know, even though you are a vampire, you are one hell of a coward, Berry.”

 

With that, Santana left Rachel alone in the utility closet. Rachel will admit, she cried after Santana left, knowing that she is a coward and hating herself for it.

 

As luck would have it, or in Rachel’s case, lack of luck, that wasn’t the last of Santana’s wrath on her. In Glee, Santana was surprisingly the first one to offer to perform her song. Rachel had glanced over nervously to Quinn, who had refused to look at Rachel since she walked in the room. 

 

“That’s great Santana, why don’t you show us what you’ve got.” Mr. Schue says, moving to sit down with the rest of the kids and giving Santana the floor. 

 

Santana stands with her arms folded across her chest, her gaze piercing into Rachel as she speaks. “This is for someone in this room who is a royal fuck up.” Santana ignores the chastising from Mr. Schue, eyes never leaving Rachel as she indicates to Brad to start playing the piano. Recognizing the song, Rachel sinks low into her seat, feeling all eyes on her as Santana sings.

 

_ Congratulations. _

_ You have invented a new kind of stupid _

_ A damage you can never undo, kind of stupid _

_ And open all the cages at the zoo, kind of stupid _

_ Truly, you didn’t think through? Kinda stupid _

 

As the piano picks up, Santana starts to stalk towards Rachel, a predatory look in her eye. Rachel sinks further into her chair, trying hard to avoid eye contact with Santana.

 

_ Let's review _

_ You took a rumor a few maybe two people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you _

_ I begged you to take a break, you refused to _

 

Santana begins to circle Rachel’s chair like a shark. Rachel hears everyone start to murmur and becomes increasingly embarrassed. Puck puts a protective arm around, she notices the glare he sends to Santana.

 

_ So scared of what your enemies might do to you _

_ You're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to _

_ You know why Jefferson can do what he wants? _

_ He doesn't dignify school-yard taunts with a response! _

_ So yeah, congratulations! _

 

Santana finishes her circling of Rachel and walks back down to the floor, turning back to continue glaring at Rachel. There’s no doubt in the room over who this song is directed to.

 

_ You've redefined your legacy _

_ Congratulations. _

 

The band cuts off. Santana slowly starts to walk across the room, now directing her vocals to the whole group.

 

_ I languished in a loveless marriage in London _

_ I lived only to read your letters _

_ I look at you and think 'God, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?' _

_ That doesn't wipe the tears or the years away _

_ But I'm back in the city and I'm here to stay _

_ And you know what I'm here to do? _

 

Whilst she had been singing, Santana had slowly made her way over to Quinn. She stands in front of the girl, her eyes now boring into Rachel once more. Rachel glances to Quinn, seeing the blonde staring down at her lap. Brittany places a comforting arm on her hands. Rachel is distracted away from their moment by Santana’s sharp snap of her fingers.

 

_ I’m not here for you… _

 

The music picks up in pace and Santana’s singing becomes more forceful, more powerful, emotions burning behind her eyes. Rachel notices the smug look Finn is sending her as he sits behind Quinn.

 

_ I know my sister like I know my own mind _

_ You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind _

_ And a million years ago she said to me 'this one's mine' _

_ So I stood by _

_ Do you know why? _

 

Santana has pointed over at Rachel, now clearly indicating to everyone in the room that she is singing to Rachel and defending Quinn. As the song reaches its crescendo, Santana marches her way back over to Rachel and sings right to her face.

 

_ I love my sister more than anything in this life _

_ I will choose her happiness over mine every time _

_ Eliza _

_ Is the best thing in our life _

_ So never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best wife _

 

Santana shrugs at Rachel and begins to make her way back to the middle of the room.

 

_ Congratulations _

_ For the rest of your life _

_ Every sacrifice you make is for my sister _

_ Give her the best life _

_ Congratulations _

 

Santana ends the song by turning back to the glee clubbers and her arms folding over her chest. The club all clap, albeit a little awkwardly. Humiliation ripples through Rachel. She tries to ignore the stares but it’s no use. She feels the walls around her start to close in on her. It’s starting to become suffocating. She doesn’t even realize Mr. Schue has started talking again and instead, finds herself standing abruptly from her chair. The club all look at her in confusion.

 

She doesn’t respond to any of the looks, or the smug way Finn is watching her. She flinches when Puck touches her arm. She looks to his worried brown eyes and feels her chest constrict more. Without thinking, Rachel grabs her bag and rushes out of the room, needing to get to fresh air.

 

She doesn’t notice the frown Quinn sends her way as she rushes past. 

 

That evening, Rachel found herself sat in her car, parked on Quinn’s road. Despite their break-up, the fact is Rachel knew they were being watched. If the inkling she feels in her stomach is right, then whoever was watching them was doing it for Jesse. And she has no doubt he had his minion watch Quinn since then. Whilst Rachel cannot be near Quinn, protecting her that way, she can do it by other means. If that means she looks like a crazy stalker, then so be it. At least Rachel can go to sleep knowing Quinn is safe.

 

A loud rap on her window jerks Rachel out of her musings and she turns to find Santana glaring at her through the window. Rachel immediately rolls it down.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Santana growls out. “Did the song today not register with you?”

 

“I’m keeping an eye out,” Rachel says as an explanation. This appears to make Santana’s aggression lessen and a look of understanding passes her face.

 

“Quinn did say you acted weird the other night...paranoid. This is why right?” Rachel just nods, her eyes scouring the area. “You can go home, Berry. Britt and I are staying with her tonight, she’ll be safe.”

 

Rachel turns her attention away from the neighbourhood, settling her dark eyes on the Latina. “And what about the nights you’re not?”

 

Santana shrugs, both knowing the answer to that question. They know that Rachel will be there. “Get some sleep. You look like death.” Santana says, before patting the car door. She pushes herself off from where she was leaning.

 

“Santana” Rachel’s voice is small, tentative as she calls out to the retreating cheerleader.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell her you’re here.” Santana shakes her head in disbelief. “I’ll keep yet another secret for you.”

 

“N-no I wasn’t going to ask-I mean I would appreciate if you didn’t tell her but can you-”

 

“Spit it out Berry, my excuse for leaving them is gonna become suspicious soon.”

 

Rachel gives her a curt nod, calming herself down. “Could you tell Quinn-”

 

“I’m going to stop you right there. You want to speak to Quinn then you grow some balls and do it yourself. I’m not your messenger.” Santana leaves the conversation at that, walking away before Rachel can say anything else.

 

Casting one last look over the neighborhood, Rachel turns on the ignition and pulls away from the curb. As she drives, she feels a shiver running down her spine. Briefly glancing away from the road, Rachel looks over to the Fabray home, spotting a figure standing at Quinn’s bedroom window. She turns back to look at the road, driving out of the neighborhood.

 

Thus concluded Rachel’s experience of the first stage of a broken hearted Quinn Fabray. You would think that was probably the worst amount of humiliation Rachel would feel, the worst amount of guilt. It’s not. Because the next stage for Quinn is anger. After experiencing this next stage, Puck had told Rachel that this is what Quinn used to be like before she arrived. It only made Rachel feel worse.

 

It was the following day that the school were witnesses to the old Quinn Fabray once again. The blonde strode down the hallway, eyes icy, chin tilted, shoulders back, hands on hips and skirt swaying. Rachel had joined in with the staring, hand halfway in her locker to grab her geography textbook. However, Rachel didn’t cower or leer like other students and jocks around her. Instead, Rachel just stared, matching Quinn’s blank stare with one of her own. A chill ran down her spine at the lack of emotion in Quinn’s eyes.

 

Then, one poor freshman made the mistake of accidentally knocking into the head cheerleader. With one quick look to Karofsky by the head cheerleader, who just so happened to be holding a Big Gulp, the freshman was doused with red ice. As students laughed, Rachel continued to watch Quinn, feeling a glimmer of pride inside of her when she recognizes the glint in Quinn’s eyes, sees the blonde’s hesitation, notices her fingers twitching, brow furrowing slightly. 

 

Then, as if feeling Rachel staring, Quinn’s eyes connected with brown. A blink and then that look Rachel had seen was gone. Quinn tilted her chin, almost like she was defying the truth Rachel sees in her and then stalks off down the hallway, without a backward glance to the brunette.

 

Things only escalated from there with the ice queen’s wrath on the school. This time, the victim was none other than Jacob. Rachel had been leisurely walking to the auditorium, at her and Quinn’s usual meeting time, in hopes of maybe Quinn turning up, when Puck rushed towards her.

 

“Rach you gotta come quick, you’ll not believe what is about to happen!” He says, panting heavily.

 

The brunette falters in her step, eyes casting back to the auditorium doors. She contemplates it, going in. But what are the chances of Quinn actually turning up? She shakes her head at herself, she should stop being so hopeful.

 

She turns back to Puck and gives him a nod, allowing him to take her hand and drag her down the hallway and to the first-floor hallway. The whole hallway is quiet, staring over at the same corner. A pin could drop and everyone would hear it. In the corner closest to Rachel and Puck stands a gaggle of jocks, all holding a Big Gulp in their hands. It’s not just the football jocks (except the boys from glee) but also the Hockey jocks. 

 

“Please don’t hurt me.” Her eyes widen at the sound of Jacob’s sniveling voice. Rachel charges forward, pushing her way past students, coming to an abrupt stop when she sees Jacob, shaking like a leaf whilst surrounded by the big towering Jocks.

 

“Should have thought about that before you wrote that filth about the head cheerleader,” Azimio growls out before laughing cruelly.

 

At the mention of the cheerleader, Rachel’s eyes dart up to find Quinn standing to the side, flanked by Santana and Brittany. A smirk is on her lips as she stares at the ginger boy. Brittany stares with a tiny frown and Santana looks bored, as usual. Santana notices Rachel first. Instead of receiving the glare she thought she would from the Latina, Rachel receives a helpless look. Santana glances briefly to Quinn and shrugs, defeated. Having noticed the brunette cheerleader’s stare, Quinn’s head whips over to the smaller brunette. A defiant glint shines in her hazel eyes as they stare at each other.

 

Then, with a clearing of her throat, Quinn makes her order, all the while keeping eye contact with Rachel. Not needing anymore encouragement, the jocks all throw their slushies onto the small boy, dousing him in a mixture of blue, red and purple slush. Immediately, laughter erupts in the hallway, everyone giggling and pointing at the multicolored boy. The jocks leave him, dumping their empty cups on him.

 

Without thinking, Rachel moves over to the shivering boy, pushing whichever jocks remained out of the way. She vaguely registers Puck following her. Rachel tentatively touches Jacob’s arm, frowning when the boy flinches and stares at her with big, frightened eyes. Although she feels disgusted to be so close to the boy, considering what he did, she does not agree with this kind of bullying. This humiliation. Rachel looks over to Puck and without a word needing to be spoken, Puck steps forward and grabs hold of Jacob.

 

“Don’t hurt me!” The boy squeaks out, cowering in on himself.

 

Puck’s scrunches up his face as if it hurts him to say his next words. “Chill dude, I’m just gonna...help you clean up.”

 

Jacob still looks apprehensive but allows Puck to drag him off to the boy's locker room, sniffling as he goes. Once the two boys are out of her sight, Rachel turns around to face the three cheerleaders. She looks over to Santana, who’s watching her with a small smile. 

 

“Come on Britt-Britt, we gotta go,” Santana says, grabbing hold of Brittany’s hand and dragging her away from the mess.

 

Rachel’s eyes dart to Quinn, matching the glare she’s receiving. Rachel raises her eyebrow at the girl and scoffs, before turning on her heel and walking off to the nearest bathroom. A small smirk pulls on her face when she hears Quinn storming after her.

 

As soon as the bathroom door closes behind the two of them, the arguing starts.

 

“What the hell was that!” Quinn growls out, storming over to Rachel. 

 

Rachel faces Quinn calmly. “I should ask you the same thing.” She tries to hide the joy she’s feeling at the fact that they are talking.

 

“You completely defied me out there!”

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you ruled this school?” Rachel says sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Quinn. “What you did was uncalled for Quinn. No one deserves that kind of treatment!”

 

Quinn steps closer to Rachel, coming toe to toe with her. “Oh, he sure did after what he did! I was proving a point!”

 

“And what point was that, Quinn? That bullying is ok if someone fucks up? That kid gets bullied constantly at this school, he gets more than enough humiliation without you getting involved! You should be the one to stop all of this! Not encouraging it!” Rachel finds herself now matching Quinn’s screaming, becoming frustrated that Quinn feels like she needs to put up this front again, to pretend she’s someone she’s not.

 

“You have no right to tell me what to do and not to do!”

 

“Stop trying to be your father Quinn! That’s not you!”

 

This causes Quinn to falter, the words hitting a sore spot within her. Rachel watches as Quinn’s shoulders slump, almost in defeat. Her eyes cast to the floor, looking at her feet. A sense of victory fills Rachel, hopeful that she has talked some sense into the girl she loves. It’s short lived when a switch seems to flick inside of Quinn. Her shoulders tense again and when she looks back up, the ice is back in her eyes.

 

“Hurts doesn’t it?” Quinn growls out, a spiteful smirk forming on her lips. “Finding out that the person you lo-like isn’t who you thought they were. That they haven’t been entirely truthful with you?” The blonde blinks harshly and swallows audibly.

 

Rachel’s face falls at this and she takes a step back from the blonde. Shock runs throughout her body, it’s like a bucket of cold water has been thrown over her. She doesn’t notice the way Quinn’s face falters slightly. “I-This is diff-”

 

“Let’s get one thing clear.” Quinn warns, closing the gap between them once more. “You have no right to dictate to me how to act, who to be, what to do. I rule this school, not you. If you can’t understand that, then were are going to have a serious problem.” Quinn turns on her heel and walks over to the door, only to be stopped by Rachel, her voice broken.

 

“Q-Quinn-”

 

The slight whimper in Rachel’s voice seems to affect Quinn. The fight in Quinn’s posture disappears, her head hanging low. When she speaks, the previous anger and fire in her voice are gone, replaced with a gentle one, almost pleading.

 

“Don’t make me do something I really don’t want to do Rachel.” With that, Quinn exits the bathroom.

 

It’s the first time Quinn has said her name during their conversation and Rachel feels her heart constrict at the sound of it. But hope glimmers in Rachel’s chest and she reminds herself that all of Quinn’s actions so far have been over her grief of their relationship. That simple statement is a testament to that. Quinn still cares about her and is only acting in this way due to the stress of the school hierarchy. 

 

Despite this, Quinn still continued to show anger towards Rachel in their next glee meeting, where Mr. Schue was still implementing his angry song assignment. Currently, Finn is starting to wrap up his performance, (thankfully). He really did not choose the best song for his voice. If this was a Rachel pre-vampire, she would offer him vocal lessons or suggest he do a different song. But post-vampire Rachel could not care less, and instead holds back her chuckles with Puck as Finn tries to hit the high notes the Four Seasons have no problem with.

 

_ I'm gonna walk like a man _

_ Fast as I can _

_ Walk like a man from you _

_ I'll tell the world _

_ Forget about it girl _

_ And walk like a man from you _

 

Like Santana’s performance, it’s clear who Finn is directing the song at, switching between Rachel and Quinn. Although unlike Santana’s where Rachel felt humiliated, Rachel is having the time of her life, listening to Finn sounding like he had been kicked in the balls. From the looks of it, the rest of the glee club seem to be having the same reaction. Santana poorly conceals her laughter from next to Quinn, and even Quinn looks like she’s trying to hold in the giggles.

 

Finn finally finishes, just missing the ending high note. The students all clap, whilst Mr Schue looks torn on what to say to the boy. He settles on: “That was...something else Finn, well done.” With a clap on Finn’s back as the boy sits himself down, sending a glare over to Rachel.

 

Mr. Schue turns to the rest of the club. “Alright guys, this is your last chance to sing out any aggression you may have. Santana and Finn have already gone, anyone else wants a chance?” He looks over to Rachel. “Rachel, do you maybe want a go?”

 

She immediately shakes her head. “I’m all good, like I said, I’m just here to sway in the background.”

 

“Mr. Schue.” Quinn’s voice rings out in the room. The tone Quinn uses causes warning bells to go off in Rachel’s head. “I have a lot I need to express.” 

 

“Sure, Quinn, go for it.”

 

Rachel’s eyebrows raise when Santana and Brittany get up with the head cheerleader. They step into formation, Quinn in front, Santana and Brittany on either side of her, standing a step behind. The Unholy Trinity stand before the glee club, looking like they are about to reign hell.

 

The drums start heavy bass beats along with strong guitar riff. Rachel’s eyebrows rise, having immediately recognized the song. She shares a look with Puck, knowing exactly what is going to happen. The three cheerleaders start to sway their hips to the beat.

 

[ _ Quinn _ ,  **_All three_ ** ]

 

**_I like!_ **

_ Looking hot, buying stuff they cannot _

**_I like!_ **

_ Drinkin’ hard _

_ Maxin’ dad’s credit card _

**_I like!_ **

_ Skippin’ gym, scaring her _

_ Screwing him _

**_I like!_ **

_ Killer clothes _

**_Kicking nerds in the nose!_ **

 

The girls start to go into their well-rehearsed choreography, matching the original choreography perfectly as Quinn starts to sing. She actively avoids eye contact with Rachel, staring at a point ahead of her.

 

_ If you lack the balls _

_ You can go play dolls _

_ Let your mommy fix you a snack _

**_Woah!_ **

_ Or you could come smoke _

_ Pound some rum and coke _

_ In my Porsche with the quarterback _

**_Woah! Woah! Woah!_ **

 

As they move to the chorus, flawlessly carrying the choreography, Quinn finally makes eye contact with Rachel, now singing directly to her. 

 

**_Honey, whatchu waitin' for?_ **

**_Welcome to my candy store_ **

**_It's time for you to prove_ **

**_You're not a loser anymore_ **

**_Then step into my candy store_ **

 

As they move into the next verse, Santana and Brittany take turns singing, taking the parts of Heather McNamara and Heather Duke. At this point, the song is not sung directly at Rachel, but to the rest of the club, almost as if Quinn is wanting to remind the club who owns the school. It’s all a facade, but Rachel can’t take her eyes away from it. They go back into the chorus and once again Quinn’s eyes land on Rachel, her voice biting on ‘pussy!’ Rachel’s eyes widen slightly and she shares a shocked look with Puck

 

_ You can join the team _

**_Or you can bitch and moan_ **

_ You can live the dream _

**_Or you can die alone_ **

_ You can fly with eagles _

**_Or if you prefer_ **

_ Keep on testing me _

**_And end up like her!_ **

 

The three girls turn and point straight to Rachel, causing everyone’s head to turn to her. Rachel shakes her head, silently telling Quinn that her song is not getting the reaction she wants from Rachel. This causes Quinn to falter slightly in her step, but she recovers quickly. Santana takes the next line, her voice capable of belting notes that Quinn cannot.

 

_ Honey, whatchu waiting for _

_ Step into my candy store! _

**_Time for you to prove_ **

**_You're not a lame ass anymore!_ **

**_Then step into my candy store!_ **

**_It's my candy store_ **

**_It's my candy!_ **

**_It's my candy store_ **

**_It's my candy!_ **

**_It's my candy store_ **

**_It's my candy stoooreee!_ **

 

The girls end with a flourish. The glee club all eagerly clap, even Rachel. She’s got to admit, their performance was flawless. Regardless of this being a result of Quinn’s anger, Rachel is incredibly impressed. It’s clear though that Rachel’s positive reaction to the performance is not what Quinn expected, and a sad, almost apologetic look over takes her stance. Rachel gives Quinn a small smile, which turns into a beam when she notices the corner of Quinn’s lips quirk into a small, secret smile.

 

It was this day that Quinn’s anger and the second stage of her grief ended. The third stage, well, Rachel isn’t really sure what it is yet. The weekend followed their glee meeting which meant due to their now lack of communication, Rachel hasn’t interacted with Quinn since her performance.

 

She’s currently round Puck’s, lounging upside down on his bed as he plays a match of CoD. Rachel is occupying herself by scrolling through her phone, longingly looking at the assortment of photos she has of herself and Quinn. There’s a few from their first date, both holding golf clubs in their hands, beaming smiles. They had gotten one of the workers there to take the photo. After Quinn’s vulgar language, Rachel doubted any of the moms would be willing to take the photo. The one that followed causes Rachel’s heart to constrict painfully. Whilst Quinn’s still happily beamed at the camera, her arm wrapped around Rachel’s waist, Rachel had chosen the moment to look at Quinn. Rachel doesn’t think she’s ever seen herself look so happy, a bright smile on her face, eyes twinkling as she stares at her then-girlfriend.

 

“That was some performance Quinn gave in glee.” Puck’s voice causes Rachel to drop her phone. Unfortunately, due to the fact she was looking at it upside down, the phone landed on Rachel’s face, smacking right onto her nose before falling to the floor.

 

“Ow!” Rachel groans out, rubbing her nose as she turns onto her stomach and grabs her phone from the floor. She glances up at Puck who surprisingly, isn’t looking at her in amusement. Instead, he has his serious face on. It then registers with Rachel how tense Puck sounded and how up until that moment, he hadn’t spoken a word to her since greeting her at his door.

 

“You know, I remembered to warn you about Quinn, but it did not even cross my mind to warn Quinn about you.” He mutters gruffly. His Xbox has now been switched off, his tv muted.

 

Rachel sits herself up, looking at Puck in confusion. “What?”

 

“You broke her heart. Apparently super bad, considering the way she had been acting at school.” His arms are now crossed over his chest, his jaw tense.

 

“Puck-”

 

“Do you not understand how difficult this whole mess has been for me? I’m in love with Quinn,” Rachel feels a frown pull on her face, guilt filling her once again. “But you’re also my best friend. So by usual standards, my loyalty would go to you and I would defend you until it killed me. But it pisses me off that you have hurt her! Because I can’t help but feel-”

 

“That she wouldn’t have been hurt if she were with you.” Rachel finishes for him. From the way, his jaw tightens and he avoids looking at her, Rachel knows she’s hit the nail on the head. “Well I’m sorry Puck, but she wasn’t with you and I did hurt her.” Rachel’s voice is bitter when she next speaks, she’s had it with everyone having a go at her over Quinn. “But hey, she’s single now, you have a chance again.”

 

Puck scoffs. “You and I both know that I will never have a chance, not with you still being here.”

 

Rachel finds herself standing, anger boiling within her. “So what? You want me to leave then? So you can have a go?”

 

Puck matches her stance, becoming equally as angry. “No! You’re twisting my words, that’s not what I want!” He deflates. “Besides, even if you were to leave, I still wouldn’t have a chance because she’s so in love with you.”

 

This time Rachel scoffs, folds her arms across her chest and avoids eye contact. “No, she isn’t.”

 

“Yes, she is! Everyone who spends at least five minutes with you two could see it! Which is why she’s behaving in the way she is!” Puck shakes his head in frustration. “One thing I don’t get is why you don’t seem to care about her anymore. Besides the first night where you cried, you haven’t shown an ounce of care. Hell, even when Santana sang to you, you just didn’t seem to be there, like you were thinking about something else.”

 

This frustrates Rachel. She doesn’t care? How dare he accuse her of such a thing! “I do care! Why do you think I put what was best for Quinn first and let her end it with me! Puck I had the chance to tell her  _ everything _ , she gave me an ultimatum. And I decided the route that would protect her the most, let her go on without being fearful of her life, living life like how I have for the past thirty years!”

 

“That’s not your decision to make!”

 

Rachel begins to pace, eyes glaring at the boy in front of her. “Like hell it isn’t! I would much rather have everybody hate me, including you, including Quinn, then let Quinn suffer what I do! That is being selfless, Noah. That is being a grownup.” She growls out in frustration, running her hands angrily through her hair. “You’re acting like I have completely abandoned her! I go to her neighborhood every night and survey the area! Because she is being watched Noah, and I know it is Jesse.”

 

Puck slackens in his defensive stance and plops back down into his chair. “She’s being watched?”

 

Rachel doesn’t hear him, still caught up in her anger, her rant. Only now realizing she’s held so much in these past few days. She hasn’t actually allowed herself to feel anything apart from guilt. Puck is right, Rachel hasn’t been reacting normally. “You don’t think I have been upset, hurt? It pains me every day I see her that I can’t hold her, hug her. It pains me that I am the reason she was acting out the other day, I’m the reason Jacob was humiliated!” Scratch that, she hasn’t allowed herself to process anything that has happened in the recent months. “Everything that is happened is all because of me. Quinn, you, Santana, Jesse! Everything that has happened is because I came here! Because I am in Lima. And I carry that with me every day! These are the burdens I carry everyday Puck! So don’t you dare say I do not care.”

 

Rachel got so caught up in her rant that she hadn’t noticed Puck stand up and make his way over to her until she feels his arms wrap around her. She instinctively accepts his comfort, burying her face against his strong chest. She isn’t crying. She’s just tired, feeling like everything is closing in on her again. She slumps against his body, unable to hold herself up. Eventually, her legs give out and they both collapse to the floor.

 

“I’ve got you.” Puck whispers into her hair, gently rubbing her back. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to take all of this out on you-”

 

“No. Don’t apologize. I needed to hear it. I’m sorry for putting you in a difficult position.” Rachel says, pulling back from Puck’s chest to look up at him. He drops his arms from around her and she leans back against his bed, head resting back, eyes closed.

 

“It’s my own fault for loving a girl who will never love me back.” They fall in silence, Rachel feeling Puck’s eyes on her as she continues to breathe steadily, eyes still closed. “So, what are you gonna do about it all?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

And she didn’t know. That is until she went to school on Monday and experienced the final stage of broken hearted Quinn. 

 

Rachel was slowly making her way down the hallway, head hung low. She had stayed awake all night, watching Quinn’s home. One, because she really was doing it to keep a look out, and two, she couldn’t sleep, her thoughts running a mile a minute after her interaction with Puck.

 

So Rachel hadn’t noticed the football player blocking her way until she smacked into him, stumbling back in shock. She doesn’t have enough time to focus on the person in front of her before the coldest of substances smacks harshly against her face. She feels bits of ice drop down her top, the laughter of the school like white noise to her. Her focus is solely on the cold feeling that runs over her body. 

 

However, the cold feeling isn’t from the slushie itself, but from the realization that Quinn made good on her threat. It’s just the thought she needs to realize she has  _ really _ screwed everything up with Quinn. Any bit of hope she previously felt now gone.

 

“That’s for rubbing your faggy germs against Fabray.” She vaguely registers the harsh words being growled out to her before she feels the cup smack against her face and her shoulder be shoved.

 

She still hasn’t opened her eyes, just knowing it will be painful. She feels some of the syrup starting to dry, causing her clothes to start sticking to her. She flinches when she feels a gentle hand grab onto her. She doesn’t struggle when the hand begins to guide her away, something about the touch giving her a sense of comfort.

 

She hears a door open and close, then hears the echo of her shoes and the other person's shoes against the concrete floor of the first-floor bathroom. The hand that was holding hers pushes against her shoulder, gently coaxing her to sit. The movement causes more slush to run down her back and Rachel shivers at the feeling. There’s the sound of a faucet, paper towels and then a familiar smell. One that allows Rachel to relax. She flinches slightly when a wet paper towel presses against her face.

 

“Sorry.” The word is soft and Rachel’s heart flutters. It couldn’t be.

 

Slush is gently wiped off of Rachel’s face. The brunette waits until the person moves to get a new paper towel before opening her eyes. Familiar hazel eyes come into her view and there’s that same flutter in her heart again. 

 

Quinn’s lips are pursed in concentration as she continues to gently wipe at Rachel’s face. She moves out of view for a moment and Rachel hears the faucet beside her turn on. Then, Quinn is back in front of her, hazel eyes sparkling sadly at her.

 

“Lean back.” She gently commands, hand once again pushing against Rachel’s shoulder. Rachel doesn’t fight or question her and does as she says. Her eyes flutter closed when she feels warm water run over her hair and gentle hands begin to run through her strands.

 

It’s quiet, the only sound being the running faucet. Quinn concentrates on getting out every last bit of slush from Rachel’s hair. They’re interrupted when the bathroom door opens. Rachel glances over to find Brittany standing at the door, a towel and spare clothes in her hand. She gives Rachel a small smile before walking in and setting the clothes and towel on the counter beside Rachel.

 

“Thanks, Britt,” Quinn says, eyes momentarily moving away from her work over to Brittany.

 

Brittany nods at her and exits the room, leaving the two girls alone once again. When Quinn looks back, her eyes lock to Rachel’s. The stare is no longer hard for Rachel to see, but instead comforting. Gone is the icy look in Quinn’s eyes, replaced with the same warmth Rachel saw when they started dating. The blonde looks away and Rachel releases a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. The faucet is turned off and Quinn coaxes Rachel to sit back up. She grabs the towel and begins to hand dry Rachel’s hair, using the same gentle touch as before.

 

The question bubbles out of Rachel’s throat before she can stop it. “Did you-”

 

“No.” Quinn’s eyes dart to Rachel’s, a look of hurt passing through them for a moment. “Though I can’t blame you for thinking so, given my previous behavior.” The blonde says sadly, eyes downcast. She reaches out and grabs hold of the spare clothes, handing them to Rachel.

 

Rachel nods and takes the clothes. She looks down, seeing a red WMHS Cheerio t-shirt and gray sweatpants. She glances back to Quinn, eyebrow raising in question. 

 

“They’re my spare clothes, for when I finish Cheerio practice. I couldn’t find anything in your size or your style, so they might be a little big.”

 

Rachel glances down to her slushie stained gray t-shirt and black jeans. “Thank you.” She gets up, wincing slightly at the squelching sound her clothes make on the plastic chair before walking into a nearby stall.

 

The shirt is a little big on her, but Rachel welcomes the baggy-ness of it, considering her torso is still slightly sticky from the slushie facial. The sweatpants, however, are definitely too long on her and she has to roll up the bottoms to stop them from covering her feet. When she walks out of the stall, a look passes through Quinn’s eyes when she looks over. It’s a look Rachel has seen a few times on Quinn and she can’t help the small smirk that pulls on her face. Quinn looks down and notices the rolled up bottoms, an amused smile gracing her face.

 

“It’s weird.” Quinn comments.

 

“What?” Rachel asks, looking down at herself.

 

“Seeing you dressed down.” Then quietly, she mumbles to herself. “You look good in my clothes.” Her cheeks redden when Rachel smirks at her, having clearly heard what Quinn mumbled. The blonde clears her throat awkwardly. 

 

“I’m sorry-”

 

“I want to apologize-”

 

The girls both speak at the same time. They blush and giggle in embarrassment. Rachel gestures for Quinn to go first.

 

“Rachel, I’m so sorry for the way I’ve acted.” She takes a deep breath, cheeks puffing out briefly. “You’re right, I have been acting like my Dad-”

 

“No, you haven’t. I overreacted.”

 

Quinn doesn’t believe her, hazel eyes darting away briefly. “I don’t want to be him.” Her voice is small, almost like a child’s.

 

Rachel walks forward and grabs hold of Quinn’s hands. “You’re not.” She says vehemently. “I’m so sorry for making you hurt so much that you felt like you had to act that way. I’ve lied to you and made you feel like I didn’t care and for that, I am incredibly sorry.”

 

Quinn gently removes her hands from Rachel’s hold. She gestures to the paper towels thrown in the bin and Rachel’s clothes. “This-This doesn’t mean I forgive you. In all honesty I’m still hurt by it and I don’t quite trust you yet. But, I care about you. A lot.”

 

This makes Rachel smile sadly. “I care about you too.”

 

The blonde runs her hands over the pleats of her skirt and takes a deep breath. “So, I was wondering if you would be up for um, being friends? I’m tired of avoiding you and wanting so much to hate you, but failing.” She shrugs and looks down at her feet shyly. “I miss you.”

 

“I miss you too.” Rachel whispers, tilting Quinn’s chin up so she can look into the blonde’s eyes.

 

Quinn blinks at her once and then takes a step back. Rachel’s hand fall back to her side. “Ok for this friends thing to work you can’t look at me like that.”

 

Rachel knows exactly what Quinn means, seeing the same look on Quinn’s face and nods her head. “Yes, of course.”

 

The cheerleader nods at her in response, before standing up straight with her shoulders back. “So, I’ll see you later? In class?”

 

“Absolutely.” Rachel watches the blonde nod at her once more before turning and exiting the bathroom, hands coming to rest on her hips once she’s out in the hallway.

 

Rachel waits for the door to close before leaning against the stall heavily. Friends. She can do friends. This will be easy. Right? She can be friends with Quinn.

 

Then, a realization flashes through Rachel’s head. Quinn is giving her a second chance. A Fresh start, a do-over. A determined grin appears on Rachel’s face. Of course, she can’t spring everything on Quinn now, but in time, in time she can. And Rachel will be damned if she makes the same mistake she did last time.

 

It’s small, like the flame on a matchstick, but Rachel feels it. Hope.


	19. Close Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn fucks up big time, Rachel finds out some shocking news and someone's life is in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Back again with a new chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy, there is once again a song sung in this chapter. It is Calum Scott's cover of Robyn's Dancing On My Own, I suggest listening to it when the performance starts.
> 
> Warning: Graphic depictions of violence in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Also there's a line in here that unintentionally references a very famous tv show. it was not written with the intentions of being a reference, just happened to slip in there)

 

“Hey!” Rachel cautiously approaches up to Quinn by her locker, the blonde gives her a smile,  rummaging around her locker.

 

It had been about a week since they agreed to be friends and Rachel has got to say that they seem to be sticking to that pretty well. Although Rachel is still tentative with the blonde. There are moments she’s not sure would count as being friendly, or being something more. Like this, for instance, coming to the blonde’s locker. She guesses it’s ok considering she had observed Santana and Brittany do the same.

 

Well, ok it’s not exactly the same as Rachel harbors strong feelings for Quinn and is here for the ulterior motive of hoping the blonde will let her walk her to class.

 

“Hey,” Quinn replies. “How was Home Ec? I see there’s a lack of flour on you today.”

 

Rachel laughs, grinning at the memory and leans against the locker next to Quinn’s. “Yeah, Noah and I decided to forgo the flour fight this time. Instead, we almost burnt the school down.” She laughs again, remembering the look of terror on the teacher’s face when black smoke started leaving their oven.

 

“How?” Quinn starts to tug at a book that’s trapped in the back of her locker.

 

“Well we were meant to set the timer for ten minutes but one of us stupidly set it for twenty. And then we were arguing over who set the timer wrong and I still stand by the fact it was Noah because he was the last one to touch it. Our argument was interrupted however by the old bat screaming at us. Next thing we know, we’ve burnt the cookies and a black cloud settles over us. Literally. You couldn’t see a thing. It was a mess.” Rachel flutters her hand about, batting away the thought of it.

 

Quinn still continues to struggle with the book but laughs. “I honestly don’t understand why you and Puck are even allowed to touch a rolling pin.”

 

“I have made this point to Mrs. Whats-her-face, even telling her that my own mother doesn’t trust me in the kitchen but she still makes us bake. I tell you, if Noah and I destroy the school with our cooking, she’ll be the one to blame.”

 

“That she will – oh for goodness sake!” Quinn shouts in agitation, still unable to move the book.

 

Smiling at the blonde in amusement, Rachel reaches into Quinn’s locker and with a gentle tug, gets the book free. Quinn looks at her, mouth agape. Rachel hands the book to her with a small smirk.

 

“H-how did you do that?”

 

“I just pulled, Quinn. Simple.”

 

“But that’s what I was doing! You know what, never mind it doesn’t matter.” Quinn waves the argument away and shuts her locker. Rachel smiles at her adoringly, eyes sparkling. The familiar twist in her stomach is back. 

 

Quinn notices the look and blushes. “Stop looking at me like that.” She mumbles shyly.

 

Rachel’s smile falls and she clears her throat awkwardly and attempts to act nonchalant. “Sorry, I didn’t-”

 

“It’s fine. I just, if we want this friends thing to work…” The blonde trails off

 

“I know, I’m so,ry.” Rachel says, holding out an apologetic hand. “Let me make it up to you by walking you to class.”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“In a completely friendly way. Scouts honor.” Rachel affirms this with mimicking the scout salute to Quinn, causing a small grin to appear on her face. Quinn rolls her eyes and starts to walk down the hallway. She pauses, having noticed that Rachel didn’t follow.

 

“You coming then?” The blonde calls out, raising her eyebrow. Rachel beams at her and quickly scurries to catch up, falling into stride with the cheerleader.

 

“So um, do you want to hang out during free period?” Rachel tentatively asks. They have yet to meet in the auditorium since they broke up. That’s not to say Rachel hasn’t been there everyday, waiting at the piano. 

 

“Um-”

 

“You don’t need to answer me now.” Rachel quickly interrupts Quinn, feeling like rejection was about to exit Quinn’s mouth. “Just-I’m going to be there regardless, so if you decide to come, well, yeah.” She finishes lamely becoming sheepish under the amused stare Quinn is giving her.

 

Quinn opens her mouth to reply, but Rachel becomes distracted by movement further down the corridor. Karofsky walks down the hallway, a big gulp slushie in his hand. His eyes are focused on one sole target only. Rachel follows his line of sight and sees Jacob interviewing someone from Rachel’s Spanish class. Like Quinn had said, she put a stop to the slushies after Rachel had been attacked, and even implemented a specific ‘no-fly’ zone on jacob.

 

“Hold on to that thought, Sweetheart.” Rachel mumbles out to Quinn before slipping past her and striding down the hallway to the incoming Karofsky, missing the way Quinn’s eyes widen at the pet name that accidently slipped out. The boy just about makes it to Jacob, before Rachel smoothly intercepts him, her hand coming up to knock the slushie cup back and into Karofsky’s face.

 

The cup drops to the floor, blue slush dripping onto the tiles. “What the fuck!” Karofsky screams, furiously removing slushie from his eyes. “What the hell was that for, Dwarf!” He shouts when he focuses on Rachel in front of him.

 

“I don’t know if you remember or not, David, but Jacob is off limits. Or did you take one too many footballs to the head again?”

 

“Fuck you, lesbo. You don’t control me. You think just because you’re fucking the ice queen you have any say around here?”

 

Ok so it seems like the glee club haven’t spread round the fact that she and Quinn had broken up, nor does it seem like Jacob figured it out. Before Rachel can retaliate with a snide comment, Quinn slides in between her and the big jock. She’s in her HBIC mode, hands on hips, chin tilted and eyes narrowed dangerously. “What’s the number one rule of McKinley?” She asks, voice ice cold.

 

“All laws placed by Quinn Fabray are to be adhered to.” A chorus of responses reply. Rachel looks around at the people watching them, feeling incredibly impressed with the blonde and the control she oozes on the school.

 

“And what happens when those laws are broken?” She’s commanding, not allowing any room for people to protest.

 

“Those who do not adhere to such rules are to be subjected to Sue Sylvester’s torment, including cleaning every one of her trophies.” The chorus is back again.

 

Rachel watches with pride when Quinn takes a threatening step towards Karofsky. She finds herself holding back a snicker when the boy immediately takes a step back, slipping on the ice under his feet.

 

“Do you understand, Karofsky? I want you to remember what that slushie just felt like, because if you ever break my rules again, you will be feeling that every day until we graduate. Are we clear?”

 

Karofsky looks at Rachel, eyes narrowing. He’s distracted when Quinn roughly tugs on his letterman jacket, bending him so he is eye level with her. “Are. We. Clear?” She growls out.

 

The giant oath nods dumbly and quickly scurries back when Quinn lets go of him. He slips and falls back, only to be caught by Puck, who’s glare rivals Quinn’s. “Get yourself cleaned up Karofsky. Coach will go berserk if she sees you’ve ruined the jacket. Again.” He bites out, shoving Karofsky off to the locker room.

 

Quinn nods over to Rachel and begins to walk to class, Rachel and Puck following behind them. Rachel turns to look at Quinn, a smile on her face. “You didn’t have to do that, y’know?” 

 

The blonde shrugs and pulls them to a stop just outside the choir room door. Puck walks past them with a smile and disappears into the room. “I know. But I wanted to.”

 

“I had it covered, you didn’t-“

 

“Rachel, please.” The brunette blinks at the soft look Quinn is giving her. She ends up grinning and shakes her head at the blonde.

 

“I’m proud of you.” Rachel says, before walking past the blonde and into the classroom. Quinn smiles to herself and follows Rachel into the room.

 

…

 

Rachel sits at the piano in the auditorium, gently playing a tiny melody across the keys. She stops and checks her phone, seeing that the free period is almost over. She had been here since the start, hoping Quinn would eventually turn up. But now there’s only twenty minutes left and the blonde still hasn’t appeared.

 

The brunette sighs sadly, hands dropping to her lap. She’s about to get up and leave, when she feels someone sit down beside her. She turns to find Quinn who’s staring intently at the top of the piano. Rachel feels a smile pull to her face. She turns away from Quinn, beaming down into her lap. She came, she  _ actually _ came. The small flame of hope inside Rachel’s chest grows a little bit more.

 

“I didn’t think you were gonna show.” Rachel whispers, still smiling down to her lap.

 

“I almost didn’t.” Quinn admits, finally moving her eyes from the top of the piano to look at the brunette beside her.

 

“What changed your mind?”

 

The blonde doesn’t answer for a few moments, clearly thinking of what to say or how to word it. “I missed you.” She finally admits, causing Rachel’s heart to flutter and her beaming smile to come back. Quinn rolls her eyes playfully at Rachel’s grin. “Well even if I didn’t show up, I still would have been here.”

 

“What?”

 

Quinn points to the back of the auditorium. “I was sat at the back. Have been every day.” Quinn admits softly.

 

A goofy grin pulls up onto Rachel’s face. Before she can reply, the school bell rings, signalling the end of the period. Quinn sighs heavily and stands up. “Guess it’s time for glee.” She says, smoothing down her skirt before walking down the steps.

 

Rachel eagerly follows her, goofy grin still in place. When they walk into the choir room, they’re met with a few surprised glances. Last the club knew, Quinn was furious with Rachel, and now they’re walking in together whilst Rachel looks like the cat that ate the canary.

 

In her goofy daze, Rachel hadn’t noticed Puck sat patiently in the middle of the room, facing the risers until she sits down. She looks at him curiously and he gives her a small smile. Mr. Schue claps his hands together, gaining the attention of the club.

 

“Alright guys, Puck has said he’s got a song he would like to-Finn. You’re late. Sit down.”

 

Rachel is brought out of her goofy state by the tall boy who has just rushed into the choir room, out of breath and looking like he swallowed a bee. No one pays attention to the boy. He ignores Mr. Schue’s direction and locks eyes with Rachel before rushing over to her. Quinn instantly tenses next to her, Santana and Puck are starting to stand from their seats, ready to jump in when they can. Finn had flat refused to interact with Rachel after the article got out, so it’s a surprise to the club to see him approach her and look so frazzled.

 

“Rachel I really need to speak with you.”

 

“Not happening.” Is Rachel’s blank reply.

 

“Please, it’s super important I talk to you.”

 

“Why? So you can tell me again that I’m a carpet-munching dyke that ruined your life? No thank you.”

 

Everyone flinches at the bitter tone she uses, even Finn. “I’m really sorry about that but I  _ really  _ need-“

 

“ _ Finn _ . I’m not going to ask you again. Sit yourself down. Whatever you need to say to Rachel can wait.” Mr. Schue’s voice is demanding. Rachel is surprised by the authoritative tone he uses that leaves Finn no room for argument. The boy begrudgingly sits himself down, a couple of seats to the right of Rachel at the front. Happy Finn has listened, Mr. Schue gives the floor to Puck.

 

The mohawked boy clears his throat, his expression soft as he speaks. “So uh, I know the assignment from last week has finished, but I’ve got something I would like to sing.” He pauses. “I uh, this isn’t really an angry song. Recently, someone made me realise that I have a lot going on emotionally and I thought what a better way to express it then sing right?” His eyes connect with Rachel’s, and the girl instantly knows he’s talking about their interaction in his room the other day.

 

With a smile from Rachel, Puck nods to Brad, who immediately starts playing the notes. Rachel cocks her head to the side, not recognising the song. She glances around the room to find everyone with the same expression. Apart from Finn who Rachel notices is glancing at her anxiously. She’s distracted when Puck begins to sing, his smooth voice surrounding the room.

 

_ Somebody said you’ve got a new friend _

_ Does she love you better than I can _

_ And yeah I know it’s stupid _

_ But I just gotta see it for myself _

 

Rachel’s eyebrows rise, now finally recognising the song. She’s impressed that he’s managed to re-arrange the usually up tempo song to sound like a heartfelt ballad. A sad smile crosses her face when Puck looks over at her, before looking to Quinn, where his eyes stay for the chorus.

 

_ I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh oh oh _

_ I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh oh oh _

_ And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh _

_ I keep dancing on my own _

 

As Puck ssing, Rachel can’t help but feel eyes on her. Looking over, she’s met with Finn’s anxious stare again. He twitches with nervousness,  his leg bouncing furiously and his body thrumming with tension, but people pay him no mind.  They’re too engrossed with Puck’s heartfelt performance.

 

_ I'm just wanna dance all night _

_ And I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line, yeah _

_ Stilettos and broken bottles _

_ I'm spinning around in circles _

_ I’m giving it my all, but I’m not the guy you’re taking home, ooh _

_ I keep dancing on my own _

 

Rachel looks up from Finn and notices sad, hazel eyes watching her. She stares back as they listen to Puck sing, both feeling his heartbreak, knowing they have both caused it one way or another. Rachel feels the stare become too much for her and she averts her eyes, focusing back on the Mohawked boy in the room. Her heart constricts at the tears forming in his eyes as he glances between the two of them, the song moving to the bridge.

 

_ So far away but still so near _

_ The lights come on, the music dies _

_ But you don’t see my standing here _

_ I just came to say goodbye _

_ I’m in the corner watching you kiss her, oh oh oooh _

 

Rachel sucks in a sharp breath at the pain in her best friend’s voice. He once again goes back to singing the chorus, this time averting his eyes and looking down at the fists curled in his lap. Rachel briefly glances around the room, finding the majority watching Puck with tears in their eyes, each of them feeling and hearing his pain. The melody moves back into the original opening bars as the song draws to a close. 

 

_ So far away but still so near _

_ The lights come on, the music dies _

_ But you don’t see me _

_ Staaaaaaanding here _

 

Puck hits the belt perfectly, his voice like velvet, sending shivers up Rachel’s spine. As soon as the music stops and everyone begins to clap, Rachel is immediately out of her seat and over to the boy. He continues to stare at his lap, wiping away furiously at the few tears that have fallen. Rachel doesn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around his shoulders, feeling Puck’s come up to wrap around her waist a second later. Mr. Schue approaches and places a sympathetic hand on Puck’s back.

 

“That was beautiful, Puck. Thank you for sharing it with us.” The teacher says. Puck pulls away from Rachel to look at his favourite teacher. He’s no longer crying but his eyes are red. He gives the teacher a small smile and stands up.

 

“Thanks Mr. Schue.” He says, before tugging on Rachel’s arm to take her back to the seats. Rachel knows he’s feeling vulnerable at the moment, not a usual feeling for Puck, and so let’s him cling to her as they sit down. He holds Rachel’s hand tightly, which she doesn’t rebuff. There’s been so many times in their friendship where Rachel has cried on puck and Puck has comforted her. It’s only right to let him lean on her for a while.

 

It’s whilst Puck holds her hand throughout the rest of the meeting that Rachel realises that they are each other’s rock. Through everything that has happened so far, both of them have used the other for comfort. As a way to escape everything. It’s the best friendship Rachel has had. He’s her best friend.

 

Rachel feels people staring at them again and her shoulders tense, repared to send a glare to whoever won’t stop gawking at the upset Puck. When she turns her head, she finds two set of eyes on her. She locks eyes with Quinn, who frowns over at them, looking incredibly apologetic. Rachel wants to go over to the girl, hug her and tell her it isn’t her fault Puck is so upset, not her fault that Puck has felt such strong emotions for so long. But they’re friends, she can’t show that kind of comfort. Thankfully, Rachel sees Brittany wrap and arm around Quinn and hug her close. The taller blonde whispers something to Quinn that causes her to let out a quiet chuckle.

 

The second set of eyes on her is once again Finn. He’s still watching her anxiously, looking between her and Mr. Schue. Rachel sends him a glare, starting to become frustrated with Finn’s attention. She preferred it when he didn’t give her the time of day.

 

“Right, that’s all for today kids!” Mr. Schue breaks her away from her glaring at Finn. He nods to all of them, grabs his bag and rushes out the door.

 

As soon as he’s out the door, Finn is out of his seat and in front of Rachel. She tenses at the sight of him, a frown forming.  She feels Puck stand behind her like a bodyguard and notices Santana and Quinn watching them from the corner of her eye. Santana quickly makes her way over to her. The rest of the club meander out, watching them warily as they go.

 

“Buzz off, Hudson.” Santana growls from behind her.

 

Finn ignores Santana. “Rachel please. I need to speak to you.” He glances around the room cautiously, eyes momentarily stopping on Quinn. “Alone.”

 

Puck scoffs, his eyes less red. “No way, man.”

 

“I wasn’t asking you!” Finn snaps before his face goes back to pleading. His body is shaking, eyes bloodshot. He looks a mess. “It’s really important.”

 

“This is getting boring now. Berry, Puckerman, I’ll see you guys later.” Santana drawls, moving down past Finn to exit the choir room. Brittany starts to tug Quinn away, but the blonde is reluctant, pausing by the door.

 

“Goodbye, Finn.” Rachel says, starting to walk past the large boy. Rachel is jerked back by someone grabbing her arm, but as soon as the grip was there, it’s gone.

 

“Don’t touch her!” Puck growls, shoving Finn back.

 

Brittany finally manages to coax Quin out of the choir room and Rachel feels herself relax. She doesn’t want Quinn to see her attack Finn if he starts to annoy her enough.

 

Finn looks at Rachel pleadingly when she turns back around. It’s getting really tiresome and all Rachel wants to do is go home. Finn shoves Puck out of his way and quickly strides over to Rachel. Before Puck can grab hold of him again, Finn leans to whisper in her ear one name.

 

“Russell Fabray.” He whispers before being tugged back by Puck.

 

Rachel’s heart drops into her stomach. Her body tenses as she refrains from vomiting on the floor. She knows what he’s going to tell her won’t be good. She relents with a curt nod.

 

“Fine. You have five minutes.”

 

“You can’t be serious!” Puck exclaims, walking over to Rachel. “You’re seriously considering talking to him?”

 

“Noah, see that Quinn gets home safely.” She demands, her eyes on Finn behind him. When the mohawked doesn’t move, she turns to him, this time her eyes pleading. “Please.” 

 

With that single word, Puck understands what Rachel is thinking. His expression becomes serious and he gives her a nod, jogging out of the choir room.

 

Finally alone, Rachel turns to Finn, her face dangerous, stormy. “What the fuck did you do?” She growls out, taking a step towards him.

 

“I’m literally so sorry, I swear I didn’t think-”

 

Rachel checks her phone for the time. “You just wasted two minutes apologizing. Now tell me what has happened.” 

 

Finn gulps and takes a step back, his hands up in a calming manner. “I wasn’t thinking ok…”

 

…

_ Earlier that day _

 

Finn sits in the Lima Bean, cup of hot chocolate in his hand, bundled up in a hat and scarf. His knee bounces erratically under the table as he hunches over to take a sip from his cup. Ever since that day in the glee club, Finn had been brooding and plotting. He is still furious over what happened, he’s going to be a laughing stock at school. His ex-girlfriend now being gay, yeah that’s going to go down a treat with the football guys. 

 

He keeps on thinking of the ridicule he’s going to get and it angers him. Why should he be humiliated? What has he done to deserve that? It’s all Rachel’s fault, if she hadn’t of arrived none of this would have happened. He needs Quinn back. They were good together, the ultimate power couple. And he loves her. He’s doing what he thinks is best for her and what he knows is going to get her back. He just hopes it works.

 

At that moment the door to the place opens and closes, bringing in the chilly December air. Finn pulls at his hat, covering his ears from the chill. His nerves heighten when he sees the man he is meeting walk into the establishment. He is just like he remembers. Tall, powerful, a commander of any room he walks into. His hair is slightly grey and thinning. His eyes are the same striking hazel as his daughter. Finn remembers how those eyes had pierced into his soul the first time the met, sending chills up Finn’s spine. 

 

Russell Fabray is a man who can ruin your life with the click of his fingers.

 

Finn slowly stands when the man in question spots him and takes three wide strides over to him. Finn takes a deep breath and then plasters on his most charming smile. Out stretching his hand, he patiently waits for the older man to take it. He holds back the wince when Russell grabs hold of it, tightly squeezing.

 

“Mr. Fabray. Wonderful to see you again.” He says tightly, the grip on his hand getting stronger.

 

The same hazel eyes stare back at him, ripping through him just like the first time they met. Then, ever so slowly, the tiniest of smiles pulls on the man’s otherwise serious face. “Mr. Hudson. To what do I owe the pleasure?” He releases Finn’s hand after one final squeeze before seating himself down. Finn follows suit, his nerves building back up again. He feels his copy of the newspaper brush his leg from where it sticks out of his bag.

 

“It’s about your daughter, Sir.” Finn says as evenly as possible. He takes a tentative sip from his hot chocolate, Russell’s eyes following his movement. The slight twitch in the corner of his right eye is the only indication Russell has acknowledged Finn’s statement. When Finn swallows his drink and swipes his tongue across his bottom lip, Russell replies.

 

“Is she treating you well? She can be very troublesome, my Quinnie.” Despite talking about his daughter, there is a lack of familiarity and compassion as he says Quinn’s name. The hairs on the back of Finn’s neck stand to attention. Maybe this wasn’t the best of ideas. 

 

Finn rubs the back of his neck, trying to rid himself of the feeling. No, he is doing this for a reason. This is no time to get cold feet. “Actually uh, she broke up with me.”

 

The twitch is back in Russell’s right eye. Other than that, the main remains stoic. “I see. Well, Quinn would never do anything on impulse, so there must be a reason.”

 

The boy nods and looks at Russell with faux sympathy. “Yeah, there is and uh, I don’t think you would be particularly happy to know why.” He’s hesitant, a sinking feeling starting his stomach. 

 

“With a strapping young man like you, I don’t think there will be any reason I’d be happy with.”

 

“Ha, thank you, Sir. You see the reason why she-uh-the reason Quinn didn’t-well it’s-“

 

“Out with it boy, I don’t have all day.” Russell snaps. Finn gulps anxiously, feeling like the hot chocolate in his stomach might come back up. He briefly wonders if it will taste the same coming up as it did going down. He’s broken at his gross musing by an impatient clearing of the throat by Russell.

 

Finn sighs and reaches down to grab the newspaper, Russell following his every movement. He brings it out, making sure to conceal the front page from him. He fumbles with it. “I really didn’t want to be the one to tell you this.” Russell glares at him, Finn is starting to skate on thin ice now. “Well, you see. Quinn is gay.”

 

A snarl pulls on Russell’s face, his eye twitching harder. His hands curl into tight fists, face turning red. Finn recoils slightly at the sight. He thought the man would get upset, but not angry. Not this angry, anyway. “How dare you accuse my daughter of such sinful-“

 

“If you don’t believe me then here.” Finn throws the newspaper face up onto the table, the image of Rachel and Quinn glaring up at Russell. He watches as a vein pops out on Russell’s forehead, his body shaking with fury. It’s when Russell looks up from the newspaper does Finn realize the gravity of the situation. The man’s eyes are dark, a look of pure unadulterated hatred. He points down at the photograph, finger aggressively pointing to Rachel.

 

“Who is this?” His voice is ice, striking Finn straight into the heart. He thought scary Quinn was bad. Now he knows where she gets it. Angry Russell Fabray is terrifying.

 

“R-Rachel Berry. Quinn’s girlfriend.” In his fear, Finn neglects to mention they’re broken up. Not that it would change anything, fact of the matter is that Quinn is gay, or bi or-Finn shakes his head at himself as he begins to get confused- that’s all Russell will focus on.

 

At the word, Russell abruptly stands up, his chair squeaking against the floor. In an instant, his anger is gone and an eerie calmness has overtaken him. He soothes a hand through his hair, calmly buttons his jacket and takes the newspaper off of the table. Finn watches, his legs quaking in fear. Russell’s demeanor may be calm, but his eyes are ablaze with hate. 

 

“Thank you for bringing this to my attention.” With that, Russell Fabray sharply turns on his heel and exits the shop.

 

Finn sits stock still at the table, eyes still focused on the spot Russell Fabray was just sat. The shackles on the back of his neck rise again. He keeps seeing Russell’s eyes, full of such hatred he looks ready to-

 

No. No. He couldn’t! He wouldn’t! Surely, not his own-shit. 

 

And thus was the moment Finn Hudson realized how much he had fucked up.

 

…

Finn flies down to the floor, clutching his recently healed nose as it bleeds. Rachel stands above him, a look of anger and disappointment on her face. Guilt compasses Finn and he slowly pulls himself back up.

 

“How could you.” Rachel isn’t shouting. Her voice is level, but dripping with disappointment. She shakes her head at him and grabs hold of his shirt tightly. Finn gulps, hand covering his nose and the other his crown jewels. “If anything has happened to her, so help me, Finn Hudson, you’ll never walk again.” With that, Rachel shoves Finn back roughly before charging out of the choir room.

 

She vaguely hears Finn running after her. “Rachel wait! Please, let me help, tell me what I can do.” When he grabs hold of her arm, Rachel spins round and gives him a hard shove.

 

“You’ve done enough! You stay away from me and you stay away from Quinn.” She asserts, giving him another shove before storming out of the school. 

 

As soon as her feet hit the tarmac, she breaks out into a run. She kicks her legs harder, bypassing her new car (Shelby got her new one after she destroyed the old one). She can get there faster than her car will take her. The trees pass Rachel by in a blur as she runs, one destination in mind. Due to the time of year, night has already fallen in Lima, despite only being 5:00pm. 

 

Her heart beats at a vigorous pace, her stomach twisting painfully. She’s only just started getting close to Quinn again, she’s more determined than ever to make things right with Quinn, to tell her she loves her. And now, now there’s a possibility she’ll never get the chance.

 

Before she knows it, Rachel is on Quinn’s street. She slows down to a jog. Quinn’s house is nearby. She spots Puck’s truck parked outside, Puck pacing in front of it. An unfamiliar car is parked in their driveway. She stops just a few feet away from Puck. When he notices her, he’s by her side in an instant.

 

“He’s in there. I tried to go in with Quinn, but he only shoved me back before slamming the door in my face.” He explains.

 

That does nothing to quell Rachel’s fear. In fact, it makes her angry. “Why didn’t you kick the door down? Punch him in the face? Why didn’t you bother getting her away from him!” She asks, becoming more and more emotional the more she talks. By the end, she’s shoving Puck over and over again.

 

“I tried ok! But there’s only so much I can do without getting arrested! Then I would be no help to you!” Puck grapples to grab hold of Rachel’s hands, ceasing her shoving. He stares at her pleadingly, begging her to believe him. There wasn’t much else he could do.

 

Rachel goes to reply, but a scream and the sound of something shattering echoes from the house. Her head immediately snaps to it as more shouting continues. Rachel’s eyes instantly snap to Quinn’s bedroom where the window is open. “Call Shelby and Santana” Before Puck can reply or stop her, Rachel has climbed onto the window sill and dragged herself into the house. 

 

What Rachel sees causes a flood of tears to come to her. Quinn’s room is completely trashed. Her mattress has been thrown off her bed, her desk has been turned over, chair broken. Her bookcase has been thrown on the floor, books scattered everywhere. The screaming escalates. She tries to focus on what’s being said, but then there’s a scream. A scream that sounds exactly like Quinn.

 

Without thinking about what’s going to happen next, Rachel finds herself down the stairs. Russell has Quinn pinned against the wall, hand wrapped around her neck. Quinn grows paler by the second whilst Judy stands in the corner, clutching at her hand. The smell of blood hits Rachel like a trainwreck, winding her. Her fangs instantly make an appearance, her throat burns. She feels herself going to Judy, but then a voice stops her. It’s faint, but she hears it.

 

“Rachel.” Quinn’s voice is weak but desperate. It’s like a bucket of cold water for Rachel and her need to hunt is gone. She locks eyes with Quinn, noticing the way Russell glances over to her. His grip slackens slightly when he sees her.

 

Russell barely has time to think before Rachel tackles him to the ground, her arms locking around his neck, legs wrapping around his arms and holding him back. She looks up at Quinn and Judy as Russell struggles against her. 

 

“Puck is outside.” She commands. Judy grabs hold of Quinn and starts dragging her to the door, but Quinn fights her.

 

“Rachel I’m not-“

 

“GO!” Rachel screams, not leaving room for argument. Quinn still looks ready to protest.

 

“Quinn, please.” Judy tugs on Quinn again and this time, Quinn relents, following Judy out of the house and to Puck.

 

Russell manages to throw Rachel off of him when he throws his own body to the side. Rachel’s back hits the wooden floor, but she flips herself up straight away. She hunches her body, poised for the attack. Russell’s glare is vicious as he stands himself up.

 

“You. You’re the one He’s looking for.” Russell growls, spitting onto the floor.

 

What? Rachel straightens herself in shock. He? Did he mean-no there’s no way. There’s no way he meant-but that would mean that Russell is-

 

Rachel narrowly dodges the stake that comes swinging at her. Russell roars in anger and takes another clumsy swipe. Rachel grabs hold of his arm and brings her elbow swiftly down onto it, causing Russell to scream in pain and drop the stake. From the way Russell clumsily throws punches at her, giving her enough time to dodge and block each one, she realizes he must be a fairly new slayer. His moves are sloppy and uncoordinated. He is no way fully trained. She delivers a swift punch to his kidneys, sending him rolling to the floor.

 

Reaching an arm out, Russell trips Rachel up and pulls her down roughly. She feels her head smack against the floor with a CRACK, but doesn’t feel any pain. Instead, Rachel kicks her foot into Russell’s face and scrambles forward, reaching for the stake Russell is grappling for. 

 

Russell grabs it before she does and shoots his arm up. Rachel swings herself back, the stake just nipping at the skin of her neck. She feels the burn of vervain. He must have dipped the point into it. Rachel blocks out the pain and stands, kicking Russell in the chest as he tries to get up. She hears sirens and then sees familiar red and blue flashing lights shine through the house. Russell goes to swing at her again, still on the floor. But Rachel stamps her foot down onto his arm, breaking it. He screams in pain, the stake dropping from his hand. Rachel quickly stamps on the stake, crushing it into splinters.

 

A deep laugh escapes Russell when the police start to bang on the door. Rachel gives him a questioning look. “You think you’ve saved her, huh? Well you haven’t. I’m only going to be in jail for a few hours, then I’ll be free again. He’s just going to come for her even more now, now that He’s going to know.”

 

“You know nothing.”

 

Russell laugh again, choking on the blood that’s pooled in his mouth. He swiftly turns over, coughing the blood to the floor. He tries to push himself up to his knees, but Rachel promptly shoves him down with a kick to his back. “I know you love her.” Russell bites out. When he senses Rachel’s hesitation, another laugh escaped him. “Yeah, and so will He. You’ve just made her His number one target.”

 

The police’s knocking turns into loud thumps as they start to try and knock down the door. “That’s your daughter, do you not care for her?” She asks, trying to see if there is any humility left in her ex-girlfriend's father.

 

A disgusted, hoarse chuckle escapes Russell. He falls onto his back, hand coming up to wipe at the blood on his chin. He stares up at Rachel, utter hatred in his eyes. “She stopped being my daughter the moment she met you. To me, she’s no one.” He reiterates his statement with a harsh spit, his blood landing on Rachel cheek. “And now, now you’re going to go to jail, just like me. But you’re not going to get out. You won’t be around to save her.”

 

At that, Rachel straightens up. The smug look in her eyes unsettles Russell and he begins to twitch nervously. Rachel reaches for a nearby vase and begins to casually throw it between her hands. “That’s what you think.”

 

At that moment, the police break down the door and begin to hurdle into the house, guns cocked and ready. Rachel swiftly smashes the vase on top of her own head, blood beginning to trickle from her forehead. Russell watches with wide eyes as she pretends to collapse to the floor and cowers herself into a corner. She begins to shake, tears streaming down her eyes. As she does this, Russell manages to pull himself to all fours.

 

“What are you doing?” He growls out.

 

Rachel begins to cry harder. “Help me! Help me! Please, don’t let him hurt me!” She shouts out.

 

Russell looks around in panic when the police come rushing into the kitchen. He’s immediately restrained to the floor, his Miranda rights being cited as he feels cuffs being placed on his hands. He watches as a police officer approaches Rachel cautiously and gently picks her up until she’s standing.

 

“Thank you, thank you so much.” She says, crying into the officer’s chest. As Russell feels himself getting dragged out of the house, Rachel looks over at him. He lets out a roar of anger when he sees her smirk, struggling against the officers as they place him into the car. He looks over to Quinn and sees Judy shielding her. The mohawked boy stands behind them, glaring over at him. Besides him is the blonde and brunette sinners, both glaring at him also. His eyes lock onto unfamiliar brown, a woman who looks like the blood sucker in the house. His eyes narrow at her.

 

The car he is in pulls away just as Rachel is lead out the house, an officer’s jacket draped around her shoulders.

 

Quinn immediately runs up to Rachel and holds her tightly. Rachel sighs in relief of having the girl in her arms again and begins to soothe the girl as she cries. “It’s going to be ok.” Rachel whispers into Quinn’s hair as she holds onto her.

 

“I thought he was-I thought I would-“

 

“I know, sweetheart. I know. I thought the same with you.” Rachel spots a paramedic checking over Judy, patching up the cut that was on her hand. Someone next to the girls clears their throat. To the right of the girls stands the officer who helped Rachel, a paramedic by his side.

 

“Sorry girls, but we need to attend to-oh, I could have sworn you had a cut on your head.” The Officer says, examining Rachel’s head with confusion.

 

Quinn pulls back to inspect Rachel’s forehead herself. Rachel shrugs off the officer's jacket and holds it out to him with a grateful smile. “I’m fine. No cuts or bruising.”

 

The officer takes his jacket, eyeing Rachel warily. “That’s the strangest…” He mumbles to himself, turning away from the girls and leading the paramedic away.

 

Judy comes up to the girls next, Santana, Puck and Brittany following her. Quinn pulls away from Rachel. As soon as she is, Judy hugs Rachel tightly. Rachel is shocked at first, thinking she would at least receive some animosity from the older woman considering she delivered her daughter home in tears not too long ago. 

 

“Thank you. For saving her.” Judy whispers to her before pressing a kiss to her cheek and stepping back.

 

Shelby steps up to Rachel next, her eyes darting to the scar that has formed on Rachel’s neck from the vervain tipped stake. She shares a look with Rachel, silently telling her they would speak later.

 

“Q, Judy, my mum has said you two can come stay at mine.” Santana says, stepping forward. She looks over at Rachel and gives her a nod. “You ok Berry?”

 

“Yeah, I’m good.”

 

“That’s very kind of you and your mother, Santana. You kids go ahead without me, I’ve been asked to give a statement.” Judy says with a sad smile.

 

“Do you want us to wait for you Judes?” Santana asks, showing a rare display of affection for the older woman, her arm coming up to wrap around Judy’s shoulders. Brittany holds the older woman on the other side.

 

“No, thank you girls. We all need to relax after the events that occurred this evening.” Judy gives them all a warm smile before moving forward to kiss Quinn on the cheek. She says goodbye to the kids before being guided away by an officer.

 

“Berry, Puckerman, Berry’s mom, do you guys want to come back as well?” Santana asks, her voice laced with worry as she looks over the three of them.

 

Rachel looks over to Quinn, who has since stepped out of her arms. Quinn’s eyes sparkle at her as Rachel contemplates her answer.

 

“As lovely as the offer is, Santana, I would like my daughter to come home with me.” Shelby says, cutting Rachel off before she can even reply. Her hand comes to rest on Rachel’s shoulder. “Need to see if she’s ok.”

 

Santana glances to Rachel and notices that Rachel is thankful for her mother stepping in. As much as she would love to go to Santana’s and look after Quinn, it’s no longer her place. 

 

There’s also the new updates she needs to tell Shelby, which is her priority. It’s all to do with Quinn’s safety. They share a nod, and with one last look from Quinn, the three cheerios pile into Santana’s car.

 

“Noah, would you mind driving us home, neither of us thought to bring a car.” Shelby asks Puck, having also ran straight over after receiving Puck’s phone call.

 

Puck nods and they pile into his pickup truck, driving back to the Berry’s silently.

  
  
  


…

 

Rachel, puck and Shelby all stand in Shelby’s office. Puck stands by the desk, playing with Shelby’s paper weight, oddly quiet. Shelby sits in her chair, typing away on her computer, reading glasses perched on her nose. 

 

Rachel stands by a cork board. It looks similar to a detective's when they’re investigating a murder. Pictures are pinned to the wall, sticky notes here and there and red thread connecting everything together. Rachel removes the paper that had a question mark on it and replaces it with a photo of Russell Fabray. It now sits under the heading “Jesse’s accomplice”, with red thread connecting it to Rachel’s drawing of Jesse. She refused to put up an actual photo, just the thought of seeing his face making her feel sick. Rachel feels her hand touch the new scar on the neck, frowning when she finds it’s still sensitive.

 

“I wish you had told me sooner that Quinn was being watched.” Shelby speaks after a few minutes of silence. Rachel hears her sigh and remove her glasses. “Then maybe we could have avoided what happened tonight.”

 

“I had it under control,” Rachel mutters as she connects a red thread from Russell to Quinn. “Besides, it’s not like we would have found out about Russell if tonight hadn’t happened.” She pauses, thinking back to her conversation with Finn. “Or if Finn hadn’t have told Russell about us.”

 

Shelby concedes to this and nods her head. She goes back to typing at the computer. Inspecting the board once more, Rachel walks over to the desk, peering over Shelby’s shoulder. “Looks like your hunch about Jesse having an accomplice was right.” She comments as she spies one yellow dot blinking where the Lima precinct is. Shelby continues to type away at the computer, eyebrows furrowing.

 

Puck seems to sense a change in Shelby’s attitude just as Rachel does. He places the paper weight down and makes his way over to the desk. Shelby’s typing speeds up, her expression becoming more and more serious.

 

“What is it?” Rachel asks.

 

“I-I don’t know.” Shelby mumbles, glancing over to Rachel. “I thought maybe if we knew who Jesse’s accomplice was, then I might be able to at least find an area where Jesse could be. Especially with how fairly new Russell seems as a slayer, the academy would have placed a marker on him to keep track of his whereabouts when he’s not there. So I thought if I could analyse Russell’s patterns and figure out where he stays most of them time, we can guess that’s roughly where Jesse would be.” She stops typing and turns round to face the two younger vampires. 

 

“You can’t find him.” She can tell from Shelby’s expression that she is at a complete loss.

 

“There’s nothing. There isn’t even a tracker on Russell.”

 

Rachel thinks back to her fight with Russell and how sloppy his movements were. From what Shelby has told her about the Slayer Academy, even the first years there have better coordination than him. There’s no way they would allow someone as untrained as Russell out to hunt. “Jesse’s training him.” She says, eyes dark, jaw clenched. Puck glances at her, his expression matching hers.

 

Shelby thinks it over, slowly nodding. “Or, Jesse has just handed him a stake. From the fact that all you came out with from that fight was the scar on your neck, Russell has never used a stake before, never practiced with it.”

 

Rachel instinctively touches the scar on her neck, eyebrows furrowing. It still hasn’t healed. 

 

“Then he’s more dangerous than a regular slayer” Puck speaks for the first time since leaving the Fabray’s. When the two women look at him, he elaborates. “You wouldn’t give a rifle to a toddler.”

 

The women both nod at him. “He’s right. We need to be extra careful, and you two and Santana need to train harder.” Shelby says, switching off her computer. She turns to Rachel, eyes going to the scar on her neck.

 

“It still hasn’t healed.” Rachel whispers.

 

“Vervain tipped stake?” Rachel nods at Shelby’s question. “It won’t heal regularly. It will heal at the rate of a human.”

 

“Why? When we get sprayed with vervain during training, it heals straight away.” Puck comments, stepping forward to have a closer look at the scar.

 

“Because it isn’t just the vervain. Vervain doesn’t burn because it’s burning your cells. Vervain burns because it’s turning your cells human. When it sprayed you for the first time, did you get a sinking feeling in your stomach like you had felt that before?” Puck and Rachel nod, giving all their attention to Shelby. “That’s because it’s the same pain you felt when you turned. That searing pain you felt was your cells being forcibly changed. It’s not as bad when the vervain sprays because it’s in one area. But when you change it’s every single cell.”

 

“Hence the indescribable pain?”

 

Shelby nods. “The stake kills us, if aimed straight into the heart. A quick kill. You know that if a stake scratches you it’s just like a cut. But, if you pair vervain with a stake, well…”

 

Rachel rolls her eyes, knowing Shelby is pausing for dramatic effect. “Well what!”

 

“A cut that would heal normally from a stake is different than a vervain tipped one. The surrounding cells get turned human, hence the prolonged healing.” Shelby pauses her eyes widening slightly. “I’ve only seen this once, but...No, there’s no way he could know.” She mumbles to herself, eyes intently looking at Rachel’s scar.

 

Puck and Rachel share a glance. “What is it?”

 

Shelby looks between the two teens. She takes a deep breath. “As I’ve said I have only seen this happen once, but if you stake a vampire with a vervain tipped stake into the heart, the vervain spreads throughout your bloodstream quickly, before our cells can fight it and-”

 

“The process is reversed.” Rachel finishes, now understanding what Shelby is saying, her face morphing into one of worry. “We turn human.” Shelby nods solemnly.

 

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Puck asks, looking confused as to why the women look like they’ve seen a ghost.

 

“It’s not used for good reason.” Shelby says. “Humans feel pain more than we do. Means the torture process can go on for longer, the human becoming more and more worn down the more they are tortured. With vampires, it’s difficult. You wear a human down enough, you get the information. Then it’s an easy kill.”

 

Puck’s eyes widen at this, shock evident in his face. “So-so you guys just go and kill a human!”

 

“It’s a mercy kill. If we don’t, those they have ratted on will come after them and do much worse. There’s also the possibility of them turning back, if the smallest of vampire cells still linger.” She turns back to Rachel, pointing to her scar. “That is why this isn’t healing like normal. This is also another reason why we need to increase the training. If Jesse is planning what I think he is.” Shelby rubs at her eyes, sighing heavily. “It’s been a long night, we’ll talk about this later, let Santana know as well.”

 

With that, she leaves the two other vampires to goes to bed. Rachel turns to Puck, feeling like they need to talk after his performance in glee earlier. Puck takes one look at Rachel and shakes his head, quickly leaving the room.

 

Rachel follows him, stopping him just before he reaches the front door. “Noah, I’m sorry.”

 

He sighs and turns to face her. “I know.”

 

“I am so sorry for making you feel like how you are.”

 

“You aren’t the reason. I can’t blame you for how I feel. I can’t blame Quinn for loving you and not me.” He sighs heavily, and looks to the floor, scratching at his head. “I don’t blame either of you. I’ve just gotta get over it and I think…” He looks up again, determination in his eyes. “I think today was the start of me being ok with it. Being able to get everything I was feeling off my chest.”

 

“It doesn’t make it hurt any less.”

 

“You’re right. But it will soon.” He says with a nod, the determination in his eyes flaring. His smirk is back, but doesn’t quite feel the same. It’s forced. “Besides, I’ll find a hot new babe for me soon.”

 

Rachel nods, albeit a little sadly. “I’m sure you will.”

 

“And you and Quinn will be ok. I know you will.” 

 

“I hope so.”

 

Puck smiles at her, gives her a quick peck on the cheek (much to Rachel’s shock) and opens the front door. “‘Night.” He says, before walking out to his truck.

 

Rachel watches him go, waiting for his truck to drive away. As soon as it’s out of sight, Rachel grabs her keys and begins to walk down the road, one destination in her mind.

 

…

 

She’s been stood outside the Lopez residence for the past twenty minutes, willing the courage to go and knock on the door. She had wanted to go with Quinn earlier, wanting to be there to comfort the blonde. She’s allowed to do that right? They are friends after all. She’s allowed to be worried. Then why does she feel so nervous about Quinn’s reaction at seeing her here.

 

Rachel is brought out of musings by a gentle tap on her shoulder. Looking over, she sees Judy, watching her with a small smile.

 

“Mrs Fabray, why aren’t you already in the house?”

 

Judy’s eyebrow raises in a similar fashion to her daughter’s. “Rachel, you know to call me Judy.”

 

“I know but-”

 

“You do not need to go back to formalities just because you and my daughter are no longer dating.” Rachel doesn’t respond, choosing to stare down at her feet instead. “In answer to your earlier question, they only let me leave the precinct about twenty minutes ago, they had questioned me all night about my husband.”

 

“You walked home? Alone? At night?”

 

Judy grins at the young girl in amusement. “They dropped me off.” She points over to the police car that’s just turning the street corner.

 

“What’s going to happen to Mr. Fabray?”

 

A frown appears on Judy’s face. “They keep him in the precinct overnight, file away my statement and then set him free in the morning. Happens all the time.”

 

“He’s been put in jail before?” Rachel asks, finding anger flowing through her. That motherfucker, he’s been put in jail for this before and yet they’re still letting him go just because he has some money.

 

“For being drunk and disorderly, dear, not for domestic violence. This is the first time he’s actually hurt either of us physically.” The frown on the older woman’s face deepens, tears brimming at her eyes. “Then there’s the whole incident with that poor elderly couple-”

 

Rachel places a comforting hand on the woman’s arm. “I’m so sorry Judy.”

 

Judy sniffs harshly, giving Rachel a watery smile and clasping Rachel’s hand warmly. “Don’t be. You saved my daughter, which I am so thankful for.”

 

“I thought you would hate me for what I did to Quinn.” Rachel looks away in shame. “I hurt her.”

 

“I think your act of bravery today is enough grounds for me to forgive you, don’t you dear?”

 

“But still-”

 

“Rachel.” Judy’s stern voice cuts her off, her argument dying in her throat. “You made a mistake. You’re young and you made a mistake. Every day is a learning curve for you. I cannot hate you for making a mistake.” Judy looks Rachel over, looking thoughtful. “It seems to me, Rachel, that you want someone to tell you to stay away from Quinn. Like you want someone to keep her away from you so then you don’t have to do what you’re so afraid of doing.”

 

A small gasp leaves Rachel’s lips. Her eyes widen as Judy’s words sink in. She’s hit the nail on the head, yet Rachel herself didn’t even realise she was doing it. “W-what do you think it is? That I’m afraid to do?”

 

“Love her. Let her in. Tell her the  _ truth _ .” From the smile that pulls on Judy’s face, Rachel feels her stomach sink. The look in Judy’s eyes unnerve Rachel, a knowing glint. “My husband is a very large man, Rachel.” She says, just as knowingly as the glint in her eye.

 

Rachel takes a step back in shock, looking around frantically. Judy just-no, there’s no way she couldn’t know, how could she know?

 

Judy gives Rachel another smile and pats her arm, starting to walk towards the Lopez residence. She pauses halfway up the drive and turns back around to the still stunned Rachel. “It’s better to love up close, than to love from afar.” She says as one last piece of advice.

 

And like that, the young vampire is left stunned out in the cold night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got one question for you all: What reason would you like Judy to give for knowing about Rachel? And not just because she noticed Rachel's fangs, but also why she is so calm about it? I've got a few ideas in mind but I would like to see if any of you think of the same reasons? Let me know!


	20. Something's Got To Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the last chapter, Rachel finally enters the Lopez home and talks with Quinn. Things begin to develop with them. Puck once again talks some sense into Rachel. Rachel makes a decision that will change everything for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Wow, I've realized that I've been working on this story for about five months now and I don't think I have actually taken the time to thank each and every one of you who have left kudos and comments for me. Within the past few weeks, this story has gained a lot of love from you guys and I am so thankful for you for enjoying it and giving me the encouragement to continue writing.
> 
> I just wanna give a breakdown of the timeline (so far) for you as I have feeling it's not all too clear. The story starts in August (year undisclosed because a lot of elements from season 1 and 2 overlaps (such as glee members) and with the inclusion of newer music that deffo was not released at the time in which the tv series was released) the kids are in their junior year (I believe, this is actually blurry to me lol how bad is that?). Puck turns into a vampire early September, Quinn and Finn split mid/late September, Rachel and Quinn begin dating two weeks after this (which would put the timeline in September/October) the first encounter at the park (R and Qs date) is early October. The timeline then jumps ahead to roughly mid November, where Rachel joins glee. Rachel and Quinn break-up late November. Finn tells Russell in early December. 
> 
> Which then means there is a slight time jump again in this chapter in the middle, putting the end of this chapter at the 28/29th December. Hope this clears anything up for anyone, if any of you notice a flaw in this timeline, please let me know and I will amend previous chapters accordingly!
> 
> Anyway, once again thank you so much for the love and appreciation you have given to this story and I hope is continued to be given <3\. As of now, the chapters on here are catching up to the chapter I have pre-written and so soon the updates might become less consistent as I will be writing the story at the same time as this one goes on (if that makes sense? idk ahaha) I will also be posting the next one v v soon as I am so excited for you guys to read it! 
> 
> (also if there is any slang in here that is v British and not at all used in America, pls let me know because sometimes I forget that slang I would use wouldn't be used in America (I'm British so pls forgive))
> 
> anyway this has been a v long author's note and I apologize sincerely, so finally, pls enjoy this new chap and lemme know what u all think!
> 
> (Dear Theodosia pops up in this chapter again)

After getting over the shock about Judy knowing, Rachel had somehow managed to get herself over to the Lopez doorstep. Her mind is still running a mile a minute, trying to figure out how Judy  _ knows _ and why she’s so okay with it? If it were Rachel, she would not want her daughter near anyone like her.

 

The door opens, revealing Santana standing on the other side. Rachel realizes that since she never knocked, Santana must have seen her. Santana takes one look at Rachel and steps to the side, nodding her head up the stairs. “She’s in the spare room, first left up the stairs.” She says as a way of greeting.

 

Rachel nods, tentatively stepping into the hallway. She silently notes that the Lopez residence is nice, but not quite as nice as the Fabray’s. Santana walks away and into what Rachel assumes to be the living room, hearing the sound of a TV and Brittany’s laughter coming from the room.

 

Left alone, the small brunette makes her way to the stairs, pausing when she spots an older looking Santana standing at the top of the stairs. Rachel gives her a smile as she makes her way up. “Hi, I’m Rachel.” She says once she reaches the top, coming toe to toe with Santana’s mom.

 

“Maribel Lopez. Quinn is in the spare room.” She says with a slight Spanish accent. She gives Rachel a smile before making her way down the stairs, once again leaving the vampire on her own.

 

Rachel knocks tentatively on the door before peeking her head in. She spots Quinn curled up on the bed, facing away from the door.

 

“I’m not hungry, San.” Quinn’s tired voice calls out.

 

Rachel walks further into the room and gently closes the door, watching as Quinn’s shoulders appear to relax at the sound. She bites her lip, second guessing coming in here. She shuffles awkwardly on her feet and goes to open the door again. The movement causes Quinn to huff in agitation and Rachel freezes like a deer in headlights when the blonde sits up and turns to face the door, agitated comment halfway out of her mouth when she notices Rachel.

 

“Santana I said I’m not-Oh.” Rachel stays frozen as Quinn quickly stands. “Rachel…”

 

The sound of her name falling from the blonde’s lips snaps Rachel’s out of her frozen state. She quickly removes her hand from the door handle and stands herself up straight. “Hi, I hope you don’t mind, I wanted to see how you were.” She says, clasping her hands together.

 

Quinn nods, a soft smile on her face. Rachel watches with wide eyes as Quinn slowly walks over to her. “No no that’s fine I uh, was wondering how you were as well.”

 

Once Quinn is close enough, Rachel’s eyes instinctively glance down to the blonde’s neck, immediately zoning in on the faint bruises there. She steps over to Quinn without thinking, fingers tentatively coming up to touch the bruised skin. Rachel feels tears spring to her eyes as she places a feather light touch on Quinn’s skin, not at all aware of the small gasp Quinn exhales.

 

“Quinn I’m-” Rachel’s voice cracks, thick with emotion. She clears her throat. “I’m so sorry.” She whispers, her hand now dropping back to her side. The corner of Rachel’s lip twitches when she feels Quinn immediately grab hold of her dropped hand.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Quinn says, just as quietly as Rachel’s whisper. 

 

Rachel shakes her head, eyes still focused on the bruising. “If I had gotten there sooner then-” Rachel is cut off by Quinn placing her index finger against Rachel’s lips. Rachel finally looks away from the bruising to bright hazel eyes.

 

“What matters is that you were there. And you saved me and my mom.” The blonde says, taking a step closer. Her own eyes dart down to the scar on Rachel’s neck. The brunette feels a familiar warmth settle over her body when Quinn’s finger moves from her lips to gently run across the scar on her neck. 

 

She watches Quinn intently, noticing how her lip begins to shake and her bright hazel eyes become watery. Quinn’s finger is replaced by the blonde’s hand. It moves to clasp the back of her neck and next thing Rachel knows is that she is being pulled into Quinn’s body. She feels Quinn’s arms wrap tightly around her neck, pulling her in close. It takes a moment, but Rachel eventually coaxes her arms to move from hanging lamely by her sides, to wrap around Quinn’s waist. Rachel breathes Quinn in, revelling in feeling the blonde in her arms once again.

 

Rachel’s eyebrows furrow in confusion when Quinn buries her face into her neck and she feels wet, hot tears against her skin. She gently coaxes Quinn back, maintaining her hold on the girl so she can look at her face. “What’s wrong?” She asks, wiping away at the tears that fall down pale cheeks.

 

“Just the thought of him-God I can’t even begin to think about it.” Quinn manages to say after a moment. Rachel nods in understanding, knowing exactly what Quinn is talking about. She’s had the same thought constantly, seeing Quinn being harmed by Jesse, pleading for help. It’s a chilling nightmare, one that hasn’t stopped even after their break-up. If anything, it’s become more frequent and feeling all too real for Rachel.

 

“I know sweetheart, I know. But you can’t afford to think like that. None of us can. Life’s too short.” Rachel’s eyebrows furrow at the look that flashes in Quinn’s eyes. She shakes the thought away, fearing she might become too obsessive over that one look. But it definitely looked like-no, surely not. There’s no way Quinn lo-nope, Rachel isn’t even going to finish that thought.

 

The atmosphere becomes tense between them. Neither has said anything in a while and the silence is starting to become too much for Rachel. The brunette awkwardly steps out of Quinn’s arms, avoiding the blonde’s gaze as the look from earlier keeps flashing in her mind. Rachel takes a small step back, but Quinn must interpret it as Rachel going to leave if the quick way she grabs hold of Rachel’s hand is anything to go by.

 

“Stay.” The blonde whispers out, looking vulnerable. “Please.” She senses Rachel’s hesitancy and quickly elaborates. “As friends. No funny business. I just-I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep alone tonight.”

 

Rachel stares at Quinn for a moment. She’s not afraid of Quinn trying anything more than friendly, it’s herself she’s worried about. But Quinn is looking at her pleadingly, like one wrong word away from crying. It’s the same look Rachel saw on her face when they broke up. Rachel will be damned if she’ll cause the look that follows again. So, she nods and lets Quinn lead her to the bed.

 

It’s later that evening when Rachel realises how much Quinn does need her tonight. She’s woken up by quiet sobbing. Disorientated for a moment by her unfamiliar surroundings, it takes Rachel a little longer than normal to register where the sound is coming from. Then, almost instinctively, Rachel rolls to her side, facing Quinn’s back, and tentatively places her hand on Quinn’s waist. Immediately after Rachel’s hand makes contact with Quinn’s pyjama top, the blonde turns herself around and buries herself into Rachel’s arms, head coming to rest under Rachel’s chin, hands clasping at Rachel’s shirt.

 

Rachel wraps her arms around the blonde, pulling her closer and gently rocking her, whispering soothing words into the blonde’s ear as she continues to cry. Realising the words aren’t helping with calming the blonde down, Rachel falters. She quickly tries to think of something else, her mind running a mile a minute to come up with a different solution. Then, it hits her. 

 

Clearing her throat and pushing away all thoughts of her fathers and simply focusing on the crying girl in her arms, Rachel begins to hum a familiar tune. The tightness Rachel normally feels in her chest when she hums loosens, her fathers the last thing on her mind as she feels Quinn begin to quieten down. Without Racel even registering she’s doing it, a voice begins to whisper into the night. Quinn’s breathing has steadied, signifying she’s finally fallen back asleep. 

 

As Quinn’s breathing evens out, entering the world of dreams, all thoughts of Rachel’s fathers gone and instead, replaced with the blonde in her arms. Rachel’s voice rings through the room as she sings the gentle lullaby.

 

_ I’ll do whatever it takes _

_ I’ll make a million mistakes _

_ I’ll make the world safe and sound for you… _

 

...

 

The next day, as Rachel sits in glee, she’s shocked to see Quinn walk in. The blonde gives Rachel a small, shy smile as she sits down in the row in front. Rachel reciprocates it, taking note of the white turtle neck Quinn is wearing under her cheerio top. Luckily it’s winter so Sue makes the cheerios wear the warmer uniforms, so Quinn is able to cover the bruises on her neck easily.

 

Mr Schue walks in and falters in his step, also looking shocked to see Quinn. Rachel assumes Judy must have phoned the school to let them know what happened. She watches in curiosity as the teacher makes his way over to the blonde and speaks to her quietly. Quinn smiles appreciatively at the man and he gives her a comforting tap on the shoulder before moving away and finally addressing the rest of the club.

 

“Right guys, I know winter break is right around the corner and you’re all excited to have a bit of time away from here, but remember, we have regionals a month after the new year.” He says, taking his bag off and clapping his hands together. “I have been doing some planning and I think it might be fun if we give the duet this year to Santana and Puck.”

 

Rachel playfully pushes Puck’s shoulder, her smile matching the one that graces his face. Unfortunately, despite the rest of the club being ok with the idea, one decides to voice their opinions on the matter.

 

Finn’s hand raises hesitantly in the air, looking confused. “Uh Mr Schue do you really think that’s a good idea? I mean, Puck’s voice isn’t really all that versaille-”

 

“Versatile.” Rachel immediately corrects. “And I’ve got to completely disagree with you on that Finn. Noah proved in the last meeting how versatile and musically talented he is with his performance.”

 

Mr Schue nods, and to the shock of everyone, agrees with Rachel rather than Finn, his golden boy. “I completely agree, Rachel. Puck, your performance the other day is one of the reasons why I decided to give you the duet. The same goes for Santana, the emotive performance you gave was amazing.”

 

“I’ve always been amazing, you’ve just been too dense to-ow! I mean thank you, Mr Schue.” Rachel grins over at Santana, who had been elbowed in the ribs by Brittany as she started her insult on their teacher. Santana looks at her with a small glare, although it soon morphs into a smirk.

 

“You’re welcome and Finn don’t worry you will still be getting a solo in the group-”

 

“I just think you should give me and Quinn another shot at proving to the club that we are leaders and we can win this for you guys,” Finn says, interrupting the conversation.

 

Rachel rolls her eyes and goes to speak, only to be cut off by Quinn.

 

“If you really want to show how much you care and want us to win, Finn then you’ll need to work on being a team player. We won sectionals with Kurt and Mercedes taking the duet, and I think I have enough faith in Puck and Santana for them to help us with winning Regionals. It’s clear Finn that you and I just aren’t compatible.”

 

Finn’s face scrunches up and he turns in his seat to face Quinn. “Wait do you mean in a relationship or sing-”

 

“Both.” There’s a gaggle of chuckles at Quinn’s blunt reply, most notably coming from Santana who doesn’t even bother holding back her laugh. Puck and Rachel share a smirk.

 

Mr Schue finally stops the conversation from going any further. “So everyone is in agreement, Puck and Santana take the duet. Now as for the solo, I think it will be best if we have a good old glee club singing competition. Anyone who wants to go for the solo will have the christmas break and the first week back after to come up with a song to sing, and then will perform it for us in glee. That will then give us three weeks to figure out choreography and the group number.”

 

“How will the winner be announced? Group vote?” Kurt asks, his hand tentatively in the air.

 

Mercedes scoffs at that. “Yeah and then everyone will vote for themselves, just like our duet competition last year.”

 

“Already thought ahead with that, mercedes. I will be judging the competition with the help from…” Rachel’s eyes widen when Mr Schue looks over at her and gestures. “Rachel.”

 

“What?” Rachel asks, looking over at Puck in confusion. “Why?”

 

“Because everyone must contribute in some way to the club. And because you don’t contribute by singing, I thought maybe you would like to help me with choosing our strongest talent.”

 

No one appears to refute Mr Schue’s statement, and not seeing a way of getting out of it, Rachel concedes, giving the teacher a nod of agreement.

 

With a proud smile on his face, Mr Schue jumps into the meeting, starting to throw around song ideas for the group number.

 

Rachel looks to her left, finding Quinn watching her with a small smile. Rachel grins back and finds herself feeling giddy at the blush that covers Quinn’s cheeks.

 

...

 

The auditorium doors swing closed behind her and Rachel stops short in her stride upon spotting her usual spot at the piano occupied. Quinn sits at the piano, trying and failing at playing the piano. Rachel sees sheet music spread out on top of the piano and tilts her head to the side curiously. She slowly makes her way down the stairs as Quinn tries to place her hands in the right positions on the keys.

 

It’s a few days before the christmas break, roughly a week after the incident at the Fabray’s house. Since the meeting in glee where Mr Schue announced the singing competition, Rachel has continuously found Quinn sat in the auditorium before she gets there, constantly looking frustrated with herself. Each time Rachel had approached, Quinn would quickly hide away the sheet music and refuse to let Rachel know what she is doing.

 

Feeling like things are starting to get back on track with her and Quinn, Rachel hasn’t pushed the matter. She’s feeling more and more hopeful each day that maybe something might change about their new friendship, so she’s reluctant to annoy Quinn and push her away. It’s not like Rachel can be angry at Quinn for keeping this from her, considering the multitude of secrets Rachel is  _ still  _ keeping.

 

Quinn notices Rachel’s arrival, but reacts differently now to how she has done the past week. Instead of quickly hiding the sheet music away, Quinn turns to Rachel, a dejected look on her face.

 

Rachel holds back the chuckle she feels in her throat, finding the look on Quinn’s face adorable. She sits herself down at the piano and takes a look at the sheet music, her eyebrows rising slightly.

 

“I want to sing this for the competition.” Quinn says, rubbing the back of her neck. “But I need to practice and Brad is too busy with everyone else to practice with me so I’ve been trying to teach myself the music and I just-” Quinn sighs in aggravation, dejectedly pressing the A# key. Rachel continues to look over the sheet music, nodding her head in approval, although a small, laughing smile graces her face. Quinn doesn’t notice and continues speaking. “And I didn’t want to ask you because otherwise if the others found out they would say I was cheating because you’re one of the judges, but I can’t seem to get it.”

 

Rachel starts to chuckle as she finishes reading the sheet musical. She looks over at Quinn who’s eyebrows are knitted together in annoyance. “Ok it’s not funny.” Quinn grumbles, “i’m really trying and not all of us were lucky enough to have piano lessons and-”

 

“This isn’t the sheet music for the piano.” Rachel says, quickly interrupting Quinn. “It’s the strings.”

 

A look of embarrassment crosses Quinn’s face, cheeks reddening. She quickly takes the sheet music back, eye running over it quickly. “How do you-”

 

“One big giveaway is the fact the music doesn’t seem to start until about minute and a half into the song.” She then points to the title, which reads ‘ _ String Accompaniment _ ’ in bold letters. “Then there’s that.”

 

Quinn becomes even more embarrassed by this, hiding her face in her hands. “Oh god.” She groans out.

 

Rachel chuckles and gently removes Quinn’s hands away from her face and takes the sheet music from her. “Let me help.”

 

“No, Rachel you can’t, it won’t be fair-”

 

“The others are able to practice with a trained pianist, whilst you’re here attempting to play the string section of your song on the piano. I think Mr Schue will forgive me for helping you.” Rachel says, before fixing her posture, hands ready on the keys.

 

“But you don’t even have the sheet music for it.” Quinn says as a last ditch attempt to stop Rachel from helping. Rachel can tell that it’s a half assed attempt and that Quinn really does want the help.

 

Without even stopping to think, Rachel begins to play, the correct piano arrangement playing out. Quinn rolls her eyes, mumbling a “figures” under her breath, causing Rachel to smirk and raise an expectant eyebrow.

 

Quinn nods and begins to sing. It’s rusty, and her voice is pitchy in places, but Rachel knows with some help Quinn will be able to nail the song. She stops playing when they get halfway through the chorus and turns her attention to Quinn.

 

“Ok you need to sort your posture out.” She says.

 

“What’s wrong with it?”

 

“You’re slouched. You need to sit up straight so you can use your diaphragm properly.” Rachel says. Quinn does as she says and sits up straight. Rachel can’t help but chuckle, earning an exasperated look from Quinn. “Ok sit up straight but don’t look like you’ve got a rod shoved up your ass.” She places her hands on Quinn’s shoulders, relaxing them slightly. “Sing the chorus.” She quietly commands.

 

Quinn eyes Rachel for a moment. “You’re not going to-”

 

“Sing without music.” Rachel interrupts. Quinn nods and does as Rachel asks. Her voice cracks slightly at the end. “Place your hand on your diaphragm.” Rachel says, grabbing Quinn’s hand and placing it just under her rib cage. Rachel keeps her hand pressed against Quinn’s, staring intently at the blonde. “Breathe in without moving your shoulders.” Quinn does so and they feel her diaphragm move, hands being pushed forward slightly. “Now breath out.” 

 

Rachel gets Quinn to continue doing the breathing, not once breaking eye contact. The atmosphere is becoming tense and Rachel feels the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. But she forces herself to concentrate on helping Quinn improve her singing and not on the thought of taking the blonde up against the piano.

 

“So you need to make sure you use your diaphragm like how you are now when you’re singing.” Rachel explains.

 

“I know how to use my diaphragm.” Quinn says without any bite to her voice. She stares back at Rachel just as intently, her usually bright hazel eyes now darker. It’s a familiar look to Rachel and it causes a flutter of excitement in her stomach.

 

“I know you do, but you need to use it more if you want your pitch to be perfect.” It comes out as a whisper and Rachel’s not sure when it happened, but she’s suddenly very close to Quinn’s face.

 

Her eyes dart between Quinn’s eyes and her lips, darkening when Quinn’s tongue pokes out to wet them. Anticipation fills Rachel’s stomach, hope making her soar. This is it, no going back once they kiss. She’s sure there is no way they can go back to friends after this, there’s too much chemistry, too much tension.

 

She’s less than a inch away from Quinn’s lips. She notices Quinn’s eyes flutter closed. Her chin tilts up slightly, just one more movement and-

 

“Uh, hey.” Quinn moves away from Rachel like she had been burnt, putting as much distance between the two of them as the bench will allow. 

 

Rachel turns around, eyes glaring over to the door where Finn is awkwardly hovering, an impish grin on his face. He now only has a little bruising around his nose.

 

“I thought I told you to stay away.” Rachel growls out, eyes glancing briefly to Quinn who looks shocked to see the tall boy.

 

Finn takes a step into the room, ignoring the glare Rachel sends him for moving. “Yeah I know, but I just wanted to apologise.”

 

“We don’t want your apology, Finn. We’ve let you back into glee club and that’s it.” Quinn finally speaks, having recovered from her shock of seeing the boy.

 

The tall boy shakes his head and steps further into the room, his gaze on Quinn. Rachel immediately stands, her stance protective next to Quinn. “No not about that, about what happened-“

 

“Finn. Stop.” Rachel snarls, her hands coming up to rest on the top of the piano.

 

“Wait, he knows?” Quinn looks to Rachel, confused and displeased to learn so.

 

“Yeah I do know and well-“

 

“Finn’s the one who told your father, Quinn.” Rachel cuts the boy off. After what he’s said and done to the both of them, there’s no way she’s letting him tell Quinn the truth. He doesn’t deserve the chance to do the right thing.

 

“He-What!” Quinn’s off the stool and over to Finn in a flash. Rachel hadn’t even noticed the girl had moved until Finn started to be shoved, small, pale fists hitting at his chest. “How could you! What gave you the right!” The blonde shouts, her shoves becoming harder.

 

Seeing that Quinn’s one second away from full on beating the boy and that the blonde’s punches are genuinely hurting Finn, Rachel quickly moves to intercept Quinn’s hits, moving the blonde a few paces away from Finn.

 

“Finn, go.” Rachel says, her eyes on the still angry blonde, hand clasping at the pale, shaking fists.

 

“If I ever see your face again Finn Hudson-“ Quinn shouts. Rachel blocks out the blonde’s screaming to focus on the boy behind her.

 

“But I-“

 

“Go!” She directs a glare over to him. He scurries away without another word. Quinn’s shouting stops as soon as he’s out of the room. The blonde is still shaking. Wordlessly, she removes herself from Rachel’s grip and begins to pace the auditorium furiously. “Quinn?” Rachel asks tentatively, almost as if it’s a mountain lion she’s trying to calm down and not her ex-girlfriend.

 

“I can’t believe him! He had no right to that! If he had just kept his mouth shut-Oh I’m going to kill him!” The blonde stops her pacing and goes to leave the room, but Rachel intercepts her, strong arms holding onto her squirming body. “Rachel let go of me! He needs to learn that he can’t-“

 

“He has, Quinn! He has! You already broke his nose not long ago and I re-broke it the other day.” Rachel says, attempting to calm Quinn down. It doesn’t work, the blonde is still looking to the choir room door in anger.

 

“That doesn’t matter! He could have gotten you killed with a stunt like that!” Quinn roars, still trying to get out of Rachel’s grip.

 

“Quinn…Quinn…LISTEN TO ME!” Rachel’s shout finally gets Quinn to stop struggling and look at her, chest heaving. “You need to calm down.” Rachel says, voice a lot quieter than before. “Before you do something you’ll regret.”

 

It takes a few moments of Quinn staring at Rachel and then door, then back again before she eventually calms down. Her breathing returns to normal, her gaze gentle once again. Feeling Quinn calm down, Rachel guides her over to the piano bench and lets her sit down, before sliding next to her, arm wrapping around the girl’s shoulders.

 

“This song is meant to be helping with…” Quinn trails off, but Rachel understands what she’s talking about. She rubs her hand soothingly on Quinn’s arm.

 

“I know. And it will. We just gotta work at it, ok? It’s not going to happen overnight.”

 

“I want to stop…feeling like him at any sign of anger or distress.” The blonde sighs. “Why can’t I be like you? You don’t seem to let anything get to you.”

 

Rachel scoffs. “Are you kidding me? I broke Finn’s nose again without hesitation. Believe me Quinn, you are more tolerant than I”

 

“But those are at times when you have reason to get mad enough to hurt someone. If there ever is a reason to, I mean. With me…it’s with any little thing.” Quinn glumly presses a low note on the keys. Rachel can’t help but laugh at the sound, it really reflects the way Quinn is looking right now. Quinn looks at her, expression annoyed. “What?”

 

Rachel shakes her head at her before mimicking Quinn’s previous expression and then moving to press the same key. At that, Rachel finds Quinn to be laughing with her. Airy giggles fill the room as Quinn laughs at her own silliness and Rachel can’t look away from the sight. Her smile is dazzling. 

 

Rachel beams at her before jumping in her seat and repositioning herself in the correct posture. “Right, back to practicing, yeah?”

 

Quinn just laughs at Rachel, but nods and settles herself down for the practice.

  
  


…

 

It’s coming to the end of the christmas break and Rachel has got to say, no matter how many years she’s being going to school, she always feels the dread in her stomach at going back to school in the new year. She’s enjoyed her break away from school. And it seems like even Jesse and Russell are using the holiday break for some vacation. Shelby had noted a few days before christmas that there didn’t seem to be any trace of them in the area. No attacks, no feelings of being watched. Normally this would have Rachel worried, but christmas is her favourite holiday and she’ll be damned if Jesse ruins it for her. 

 

Christmas Day had gone by like usual, no presents were exchanged between Shelby and Rachel. They stopped giving presents after about the fifth year, no longer finding the need to show their gratitude to each other. They do that everyday. So instead, they had a lazy day around the house. Shelby let them take a break from their daily training for the day and they watched christmas movies the whole day. 

 

Rachel hasn’t spoken to Quinn since the incident in the auditorium with Finn. Well, they have spoken, but not about  _ that _ , and they did see each other when she, Puck, Santana, Brittany and Quinn all went to the local bowlplex on Boxing Day. But there, Quinn seemed to keep a distance from Rachel, chatting when they were left alone. 

 

But to Rachel it was like they were avoiding the pink elephant in the room. The fact that they almost kissed. Rachel has been waiting for Quinn to bring it up, after all she feels that whatever is happening between them should go by Quinn’s pace. But it’s become clearer with each day that Quinn in no way wants to talk about it.

 

“Oh my god!”

 

Rachel looks over at Puck with confusion. She’s only thrown a grenade so she has no idea what’s caused his shocked reaction. She’s currently at Puck’s house, playing another round of Call of Duty with him. It’s been awhile since they hung out with just each other. Last time she saw him was on Boxing Day and now it’s the day before new year's eve. She has missed him.

 

“What?”

 

“You cheated!” Puck exclaims, pointing at her accusingly.

 

Ok now Rachel is even more confused. “What are you talking about? We’ve only just started the game”

 

Puck rolls his eyes and quickly exits them out of the game so they’re in the game lobby. “Nah I’m not talking about that; I’m talking about the game with Sam”

 

Rachel scoffs at him. “I did not cheat.”

 

“You so did, you used your freaky vampire powers.”

 

“They are not freaky! You have them too.”

 

“Still doesn’t change the fact that you cheated.”

 

“I can’t help it! It’s not my fault my senses are more advanced than Sam’s.”

 

“Yeah but now so are mine so now I’ll be able to beat you. We are exactly the same, except I’m just naturally better than you.”

 

Another scoff from Rachel. She quickly enters a new game. “I am inimitable.” She quips.

 

“I am an original.” Puck quietly sings under his breath. Rachel’s eyebrows raise to her hairline and she exits them out of the game. She turns to Puck, a knowing smirk on her lips. Her smirk only grows when Puck awkwardly readjusts himself, refusing to look at her. 

 

“What?” He asks, fumbling with the controller in his hands.

 

“You like musicals.” She says, a little bit of glee in her voice.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“Oh you so do and don’t even try denying it. You’re a fan of Hamilton.”

 

“Never heard of it.” Puck continues to avoid her gaze, a blush on his cheeks.

 

Rachel hums, not at all buying his lie. She places her controller down on the coffee table and leans back into the settee. “Ok then, name me one President-“ Puck goes to speak, but Rachel quickly cuts him off. “That isn’t Obama, Bush, Nixon, JFK, either of the Roosevelts, George Washington, Abe Lincoln, Thomas Jefferson and Clinton.”

 

Puck’s answer is immediate. “John Adams.” His eyes widen and he quickly looks away from Rachel. “So what? I just know my Presidents.”

 

Rachel grins widely at him. “Ok then.” She puts her feet up onto the coffee table and crosses her legs. “Who was Thomas Jefferson’s Vice President?”

 

“Aaron Burr.” Again, his answer is automatic.

 

“Who’s on the ten dollar bill?”

 

Puck stands up, a glazed over look in his eye has he loudly sings: “Alexander Hamilton!”

 

At that, Rachel gleefully begins to laugh, head thrown back in absolute joy. Puck’s face grows sour as her laughter continues and he sits down with a huff. Once Rachel’s laughter settles, she manages to address Puck, wiping away a tear. “You like Hamilton.”

 

Puck throws his arms in the air in exasperation. “Fine! But can you blame me? It’s a musical that uses hip-hop. And it makes history fun! You’d have to be living under a rock not to know it.” He pauses. “How do you even know about it, anyway? I thought you hate singing now and all that crap.”

 

Rachel reaches forward and picks up her controller again, entering them into a new game. “I still keep up to date on my musicals. I may not sing anymore, but there is still the old me here, and the old me loved her musicals.”

 

The game starts and immediately Rachel and Puck run around the map, both managing to get a kill. After Puck gets killed, he allows the kill cam play and briefly turns to Rachel. “You’re still the old you, just with a thirst for blood.” He comments, before turning back to the game and resuming his mission to beat Rachel with their score.

 

Rachel manages to run away before someone shot her and hides whilst she waits for her health to regenerate. “You didn’t know the old me.” She mutters. With her health back, she runs from her hiding place, skidding across the ground and driving her knife into an opposing player. 

 

Puck shrugs and quick scopes a camper. “From what Shelby told me, you don’t seem much different to how you were.”

 

“Shelby didn’t know me before I changed. She held me in her arms for five minutes before I was given to my fathers.” She gets the game winning kill. When their scores are displayed, she jumps up in victory. “Ha! Even with your vampire powers I still beat you.” She grins happily at Puck who just rolls his eyes. He turns off the console and switches the TV to a generic music channel. He turns the volume down before turning to Rachel.

 

“But didn’t your fathers update her on you? And your dreams?”

 

Rachel sighs. He’s not going to let this conversation go. She sits herself back down, her shoulders slumping heavily. “Yeah she knew what I wanted to be, but she never knew  _ me _ . The Rachel who I was then is not the Rachel I am now. I’m a different person.”

 

“That’s just part of growing up though. I know I’m not gonna be the same guy I am now in ten years. People change, Rachel, but they never stop being who they really are.”

 

“So you’re still going to be a Mohawked man whore?” Rachel tries a joke. Puck doesn’t laugh. His expression is serious. He’s in his ‘Let’s have a real talk’ mode. Sometimes Rachel loves that mode, other times she hates it. Right now, it’s bordering on hate.

 

“No. I hope to have a family by then. I hope I have settled down. But I’m still gonna be crude. I’m still gonna love video games and playing my guitar. I’m just gonna be more mature.” He sighs heavily. “You’re not singing anymore; you don’t lecture people on singing techniques or have a strop when you don’t get your way. But you are still caring, you still love musicals. You still want to help people, Rach. You are still you.”

 

“You really gotta stop hanging out with my Mom. She’s telling you too much about me.” Rachel’s eyes widen in horror.  “Oh god, you’re not sleeping with her are you?”

 

“Rach-“

 

“No, I get it. I’m still me. Just not.” Rachel picks at the loose thread on her jeans, avoiding looking at the boy sat next to her. “I wish I still had that drive I used to have. My aspirations, my achievements. I long to get those back. But Jesse has taken them from me and...  I just feel…broken. It’s like no matter how hard I try to forget, there’s always something that reminds me. Singing, Shelby, the lack of photographs in my life, you, Quinn. Everything reminds me of what I no longer have.”

 

Puck nods understandingly. “But now you have things that you didn’t have before. You have a badass as your best friend. You have people who love you, you have Quinn.”

 

“I don’t have Quinn,” Rachel says immediately, avoiding eye contact.

 

Puck is quiet for a moment, Rachel feels his eyes boring into her. She knows what he’s going to ask. She knows that he noticed their weird behavior around each other on Boxing Day. “What’s going on with you two? I thought you were cool?”

 

Rachel shrugs, suddenly finding the loose thread in her jeans very interesting. “We were. We  _ are _ . I think. I dunno. We’re friends I guess.”

 

“Friends who want to fuck each other.”

 

“Noah.” Rachel chastises, her voice holding a warning tone. He quickly puts his hands up in surrender. 

 

“What changed it? Why are you so unsure about where you are?”

 

Rachel takes a deep breath, still focused on the loose thread. “We almost kissed.” She chances a glance up to Puck, whose face isn’t showing any shock, instead he just shrugs at her.

 

“Yeah? You’ve kissed before.”

 

The brunette sits herself up, starting to fiddle with her fingers. “But it’s different now, y’know? We’re meant to be friends now. Friends don’t almost kiss. I feel like she’s reluctant to start anything between us again. Which I totally understand you know? I fucked up, I still haven’t told her anything and I guess she knows that. She knows it and she doesn’t trust me enough.” Rachel rubs her hand across her forehead then runs her fingers through her hair in aggravation. “And I want everything to run at her pace. But it just feels like she’s purposefully holding back on me. I know she wants this as much as me. But she’s refusing to do anything. And I think our almost kiss freaked her out. Maybe freaked her out over how easy it felt, how natural.”

 

Puck nods. “You know there’s a simple solution to all of this.” When she looks up at him, he continues. “Tell her the truth.”

 

“You know I can’t-”

 

“No enough of this bull crap. You lost Quinn because of these secrets. And you want her back, and she wants you back. But you’re still not telling her about you. She still doesn't know you. Fuck, if it were me and I felt like I knew nothing about the person I loved, I sure as fuck would be too scared to do anything.” He pauses for a moment, and when he next speaks, it’s like he is treading on eggshells. “If this were you and Jesse, wouldn’t you be reacting the same?”

 

Rachel’s eyes glare over at him, narrowing dangerously. “This is completely different and you know it.”

 

“Like hell it is. He kept the same secrets from you and look what happened-”

 

“Don’t you dare insinuate I would ever,  _ ever _ do to Quinn what he did to me. He took a choice away from me. I would never do that to her.” Rachel warns dangerously. 

 

He shrugs, starting to become worked up as well. “You did it to me. You did it to Shelby”

 

What is it with the people Rachel saves and their shoving it back in her face? “You were dying, Puck. Shelby was dying. I panicked.  _ I _ wasn’t dying when Jesse changed me. I had dreams, I had planned of starring on Broadway and he took all of them away from me. Then he just left me, alone, scared and with no idea what was going on.” Rachel is standing now, shaking with fear at the memory.

 

He puts his hands up in surrender. “I meant nothing by it.” He says sincerely. Rachel looks at him, seeing nothing but truth in his expression. She nods at him and sits herself back down, trying to calm her breathing as he continues to speak. “I just want you to try and see it from Q’s point of view.”

 

“I do. God, I do. It doesn’t make it hurt any less though. I know she wants us, but it’s like she’s constantly keeping me at arm’s length.”

 

Puck goes quiet. Rachel knows it’s because he’s starting to sound like a broken record, saying the same stuff to her time and time again. She knows how aggravating it must be. All she wants to do is take the bull by the horns and change her dynamic with Quinn. But she made a promise to herself that everything will be on Quinn’s terms. Doesn’t make any of this any less aggravating, however.

 

“Have you told Quinn you love her yet?” Puck asks, casually leaning back into the sofa cushions. 

 

At the question, Rachel sucks in some air and begins to cough violently due to it going down the wrong way. Puck taps her a few times on the back in amusement as she continues to cough. He offers her a mug of blood which she gladly takes.

 

Her voice is slightly squeaky when she next speaks. “What?” She hands him back the mug which he finishes off. He gets up to go wash it up before his Mom and sister get home.

 

“Have you told Quinn you love her?” He asks once he’s back in the room, sitting back down.

 

Rachel stares at him with wide eyes, she’s not that obvious is she? Puck smiles at Rachel’s expression and he rolls his eyes at her. “Oh come on, it’s so obvious you love her.” He says, eyes twinkling knowingly.

 

Rachel sighs in defeat. “Yeah, I love her.” She admits. Normally, it would be a relief to tell someone, but Rachel just feels dread build low in her stomach. She thinks about Russell’s threat. He’s right, her loving Quinn has just placed an even bigger target on the blonde’s back.

 

“But you’re not happy about it?” Puck frowns at his own question. “Why aren’t you happy about it?”

 

Running a shaking hand through her hair, Rachel sits herself up on the settee. “I can’t love her, Noah. I mean, she’s in enough danger already. But loving her…” Rachel shakes her head and feels tears burn behind her eyes. “The target on her back is big enough to be seen from space. Then there’s the fact I’m stupidly loving her from afar now. I just wish I told her when I had the chance.”

 

Rachel hears Puck huff exasperatedly and feels him shift. She looks up when he stands up and angrily switches off the TV. Her eyebrows furrow at the annoyed look he directs to her, arms folded across his chest. 

 

“You’re really fucking stupid sometimes.” He mutters. Rachel’s eyes widen in shock. She goes to defend herself, standing herself up, when Puck interrupts her. “No, you are. Rach, we just spoke about you changing to be the old you. And from what I understand, you wore your heart on your sleeve. Now it’s time for you to do that again. Otherwise, you’re just going to push Quinn away. Again.”

 

Rachel throws her hands in the air. “We’ve already gathered that I am not who I was and I’ll be damned if I become selfish enough to be myself again and possibly get Quinn killed.”

 

“Sometimes you’ve gotta be selfish, Rach! Why can’t you just let yourself love her and tell her? Quinn deserves to have someone like you love her. And you know the danger argument is bullshit, she has you, me and Santana protecting her.”

 

The brunette finds herself stalking up to Puck, anger boiling within her. She stops just a few feet away from him. Only now she realizes their height difference, her head only just reaching his shoulder. “I can’t just declare my love to her, Puck! I swear you haven’t listened to a single word I have said at all.” Rachel sags. “Telling her now will only push her away more.”

 

Seeing Rachel retracting into herself, Puck sighs softly and moves to hold her. Her arms slowly unwrap from her own waist to wrap around Puck’s, holding onto him tightly. She feels Puck’s voice rumble in his chest as he speaks. “Right now, you refusing to admit loving her and refusing to tell her  _ anything _ is hurting her. You’re not going to harm her. You loving her isn’t harmful. You telling her isn’t harmful. Last time you didn’t tell her anything and look what’s happened, you’ve spent your last few days of Christmas break in my room, playing CoD”

 

“But Jesse-“

 

“Fuck Jesse!” Puck interrupts, pulling back from the hug to look down at Rachel, his face sympathetic. “We’ll kick that douchebags ass when he finally decides to stop being a pussy and show up. You need to stop living in fear of him, Rach, otherwise, you’ll never be able to move on. You’ll never be able to love someone without thinking about the what ifs”

 

“I don’t know,” Rachel says hesitantly, biting her lip as she thinks. Is she really doing this? Hiding behind Jesse because she’s too scared about what could happen after she tells Quinn she loves her? Too scared that Quinn will reject her?

 

“Living with regrets is the worst thing a human being has. We can’t help having moments we regret, but we do have times where we can avoid regrets. What if something were to happen to Quinn before you had the chance to tell her that you love her?”

 

That hits a sore spot within Rachel. That is the exact thought she had when she ran to Quinn’s the night of Russell’s attack. Is it really going to take Quinn getting seriously hurt for her to admit her feelings? No. No it really shouldn’t. Rachel loves Quinn. The blonde is always on her mind, the first and last person she thinks of in the day. Rachel is in love with Quinn.

 

And it’s about time she tells her. Everything.


	21. Count Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve and things get very explosive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you have all been waiting for (I hope)
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!
> 
> Warning: Graphic violence

It’s New Year’s Eve and Puck is holding his legendary New Year’s Eve Party. Or that’s what he calls it. He dragged Rachel to it, telling her tonight would be her chance to tell Quinn everything.

 

It’s thriving, people are dancing, drinking, have a great time. Rachel recognises students from all years at McKinley, and for once, the school’s social hierarchy hasn’t followed them through the door. Freshmen are talking to seniors, Jocks are chatting to AV Club members.

 

Puck seems to finally be moving on from Quinn. Rachel had seen him chatting up none other than Lauren Zises earlier on. She’s sure that Lauren isn’t usually the type of girl Puck goes for, but who is Rachel to judge? When she had made an offhand comment about her to Puck when she found him in the kitchen, the mohawked boy got defensive very quickly and once again showed Rachel that he isn’t the stereotypical jock he attempted to be when they first met.

 

_“Are you implying that a girl like her can’t get a guy like me? Just because she’s curvy?” Puck had asked, a little affronted._

_“No no, that’s not what I meant. It’s just, well you hit on me and then your thing with Quinn I just assumed she wouldn’t be your type.”_

_“Women are my type. And some guys for that matter.” Rachel raised her eyebrows at Puck in shock over the second comment. He smirked at her. “Doesn’t matter if they’re thin, short, big, tall, I love women. Besides, she’s super confident which is a turn on for me.”_

 

Lauren had called out to Puck shortly after, distracting him from Rachel. She watched him go with a smile.

 

So everyone is talking to everyone tonight. Rachel spots a cheerio happily dancing with Artie. It’s nice. It’s a friendly atmosphere. And yet Rachel feels on edge.

 

She hasn’t seen Quinn arrive yet, despite being assured by Puck that Santana and Brittany will be dragging her out. She’s already bumped into Finn, who tried to apologise to her again. Rachel had decided to walk away from him and quickly made herself disappear within the crowd. It seems that being one of the only sober people here, Rachel has been designated as the mom friend, looking after anyone she finds too drunk to stand, speak or even keep their own head up. It’s not even past midnight yet and she’s already helped one freshman clean himself up in the toilet after vomiting over himself and one junior find her friends to take her home. She saw the friends come back into the party not ten minutes later.

 

She stumbles into Puck’s room, arm wrapped tightly around a drunk Cheerios waist. She thinks the girl is called Kate, or maybe it’s Katie? To be honest, most of the cheerios all look the same to her anyway and the girl is way too drunk to even realise Rachel is calling her the wrong name. The Cheerio - Kate, Rachel’s gonna keep with Kate - stumbles left and right, now finding it incredibly difficult to walk in her six-inch heels. Her red solo cup hangs loosely in her hand and Rachel is ninety percent sure most of it has spilt down her jacket.

 

“I am sooooo sorry.” Kate drunkenly says as Rachel sits her down on Puck’s bed. “I’m not usually this - hic - bad”

 

Rachel smiles patiently, taking the cup out of her hand. “It’s fine. Besides, if there was a night to get trashed, it’s new years.”

 

Kate’s face scrunches up before a big grin appears on her face. She leans back, hand pointing to Rachel, head nodding rapidly. “Yeaaaaaah, yeeeeeah. You are so right Randell.”

 

“It’s Rachel.’ The brunette quickly corrects before going to Puck’s bathroom and filling the cup up with water.

 

Kate quickly drinks from it, although the majority of the water spills down her sparkly top. “Y-you’re sooo nice, Randy.” Rachel doesn’t bother correcting her this time. Instead, she fills up the cup again and hands it back to Kate. Again, she spills it down her top, which is now soaked. “Q-hic-inn is sssso lucky to be with youuuu.”

 

“Oh we’re not-”

 

“Oh no, my top.” Kate pays no attention to Rachel and stares down at her top in what Rachel can only describe as utter despair. She whines to herself. “It’s wet!” She throws her arms up in the air, letting them land onto the mattress with a loud smack.

 

“It is. But make sure you drink more-” Rachel cuts herself off when Kate reaches down and removes her top. Good god, she’s not wearing a bra. Rachel quickly averts her eyes. She hears Kate giggle but still refuses to look at her.

 

“You can look Ralph, you’ve got the same I haaaaaaave.”

 

Rachel jumps when she feels Kate’s shirt land on top of her head. She quickly throws it to the side, not seeing where, or who, it landed on. “I’m just going to get you some more-” Once again Rachel cuts herself off when she turns around. Quinn stands at Puck’s bedroom door, slowly removing Kate’s wet shirt from her head and looking at Rachel in amusement.

 

“Heeeeey Quinn’s heeeeere! You can go now Raquel, party with your booooo.” Kate says before promptly passing out on Puck’s bed.

 

Quinn’s eyebrow raises as Rachel stares at her, at a loss of what to say. She’s trying to get herself to say “it’s not what it looks like” but no words are coming out. She feels like she’s just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Quinn calmly folds up Kate’s shirt and places it on Puck’s dresser.

 

“I-Uh-Um”

 

Quinn nods over to the passed out girl. “Not what it looks like?” She asks with a smirk on her lips. She then proceeds to grab a blanket and throw it over Kate, covering the girl’s breasts.

 

“Yes, yes exactly. I was helping her and-”

 

“Rachel.” The brunette immediately shuts her mouth, fidgeting nervously as Quinn stares at her, smirk still present. “It’s fine. Puck told me how you’ve been a little hero for the drunks tonight.”

 

“Oh” Is all Rachel can manage.

 

Quinn shrugs casually. “Besides, even if it was, I can’t be angry, we aren’t dating anymore. You can flirt all you like with Cheerios.”  Whilst Quinn’s posture is uncaring, there’s a slight tone in her voice that implies she would care very much.

 

“There’s really only one cheerio I want to flirt with.” Rachel finds herself saying before she can stop herself. Her eyes quickly widen at that, she goes to correct herself, but stops when she sees the blush and smile that graces Quinn’s face.

 

They stand there for a moment, staring at each other. Even though it’s only been a couple of days since they’ve seen each other, Rachel can’t help but feel this is the first time she’s really seeing Quinn again. Not since the almost kiss in the auditorium anyway. They’re broken out of their staring contest when Kate lets out a loud mumble and rolls herself over, lips smacking together loudly.

 

Rachel hears Quinn laughing and can’t help but join in. “Maybe we should-” Quinn gestures to the hallway and Rachel quickly nods.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” She says, ushering Quinn through the door. When she closes it behind her and turns around, it hits Rachel exactly how small Puck’s hallway is. Her nose very nearly touching Quinn’s...well with their height difference it’s actually almost touching Quinn’s chin.

 

“Bit cosy.” Rachel mutters, causing Quinn to bark out a laugh. The mortified look that crosses Quinn’s face when she realises what sound just came out of mouth causes Rachel to start laughing.

 

Soon tears are forming in Rachel’s eyes at how hard she is laughing, with Quinn matching her. They’re interrupted by Santana who has meandered her way into the hallway.

 

“Once you two lovebirds are done do you maybe want to join the rest of us? There is a party after all.”

 

This sobers Rachel and Quinn up and an awkwardly tense atmosphere falls over them. Santana rolls her eyes and walks away, muttering about “lesbians” under her breath as she goes, which Rachel thinks is pretty hypocritical of her considering the amount of times she’s caught Santana and Brittany in compromising positions around her own house.

 

Rachel clears her throat and gestures ahead of her. “After you.” She says. Quinn nods her thanks and walks ahead. Rachel takes a moment to calm herself down. She shakes her body, willing herself to become less tense before following Quinn out of the hallway and into the living room.

 

She finds Quinn standing on the edge of the dance floor, watching their dancing friends with a fond smile. She spots Puck looking at her from across the room and he gestures to the blonde in a way that he thinks is subtle, but is not. Rachel has told Puck about her plan to tell Quinn everything and he’s been pushing her to do it tonight.

 

_“Why not bring in the new year on a clean slate? They say that you live the next year the way you ended it.” He said to her as they carried in two kegs each earlier on in the day._

 

And to be honest, seeing Quinn look so content right now, watching her friends have a good time, Rachel can’t help but feel that tonight she should tell her. So she taps Quinn’s shoulder, gaining her attention and gestures to outside.

 

“Want to get some air?” She asks over the music. She waits anxiously as Quinn looks back over to their friends, contemplating joining. And if by the way Kurt is shimmying in their direction, it appears their friends want them to join. Quinn turns back to her with a smile and a nod of her head. Rachel grins at her and begins to lead the two of them through the crowd until finally, the cold air outside hits her.

 

She sits herself down on the steps of Puck’s patio and feels Quinn sit down beside her. Quinn rubs her hands together, blowing them in attempts to warm them up. Without thinking, Rachel takes off her jacket and wraps it around Quinn, smiling when the blonde gives her a thankful grin.

 

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Rachel finds herself commenting lamely. She mentally smacks herself for how lame she just sounded.

 

Quinn doesn’t seem to mind and instead grins, pulling Rachel’s jacket tighter around her body. “I don’t think I’ve seen half of the people here at school before.”

 

“I guess that’s what happens when you’re at the top. You see everything, but you don’t see everyone.” Rachel feels Quinn looking at her with an unreadable expression. She awkwardly clears her throat. “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. It’s true.”

 

They fall into a silence and for once since their break-up, it’s not uncomfortable. It’s this that gives Rachel the courage to say what she does next.

 

“Quinn, I want to talk to you about something if that’s ok?”

 

The blonde gives her a soft smile. “Of course.”

 

“I know you want us to be friends, but if I am to be completely honest with you, which I want our relationship, or friendship, to be then I really have to say this.” Quinn’s eyebrows raise at this is, but she says nothing. “I don’t want to continue being friends with you.” A look of hurt passes over Quinn’s face. She goes to shuffle away, but Rachel quickly grabs hold of her hands, keeping her in place. “Wait, please. Let me explain.”

 

Quinn eyes her briefly, looking apprehensive. Then, a blank look crosses Quinn’s face and she gives a curt nod. “Ok.”

 

Rachel reminds herself that this is Quinn protecting herself from any hurt she can see coming her way and so carries on with her practised speech. “I don’t want to be friends with you because I want to be more than that with you. Again. I want to try again, Quinn. This time with everything out on the table. I know you’re apprehensive about it because you’re afraid I’ll continue to shut you out, but I promise you, I won’t.”

 

Quinn’s eyes dart to over Rachel’s shoulder. “Rachel-”

 

“Quinn please, let me finish.” Rachel quickly interrupts, too caught up in her nerves to notice the way Quinn keeps glancing over her shoulder. “This won’t be easy to tell you, nor will it be easy for you to hear. All I ask is that you let me finish everything before making any sort of decision-”

 

“Rachel-”

 

“Because it’s really important you listen to everything I say, if you mishear something please don’t be afraid to ask me to repeat myself-”

 

“Rachel someone is watching us.” Quinn quickly says, subtly pointing over Rachel’s shoulder.

 

“And I want to start this all off by saying I lo-What?”

 

“Someone is watching us.” Quinn says a bit louder, once again pointing over Rachel’s shoulder.

 

It’s back. The feeling she had on their first date, how she felt when they broke up. Without even turning around, Rachel quickly stands up, dragging Quinn up with her. She vaguely hears someone from the party shout out about the time square ball starting to drop.

 

“Go inside and tell Puck to stop the party and get everyone out of the house. Then I want you to get as far away as you can, ok?” Quinn doesn’t refute Rachel and nods, looking terrified about what’s happening. Rachel waits until Quinn is inside with the door closed before turning around.

 

There, down by the pool shed, Rachel sees a figure. She can tell from here that it’s not Russell this time. The stance is different, the shape of shadow isn’t as bulky. And if the way Rachel’s stomach churns and her heart pounds in her chest is anything to go by, then she knows everyone in this house is in danger.

 

She hears the music get switched off and a chorus of boos. She begins to walk back towards the house slowly, not moving her eyes from the figure. Rachel can hear Puck, Santana and Brittany starting to evacuate people. The figure slowly begins to match Rachel’s pace, starting to move away from the pool shed.

 

Rachel feels her heart beat louder as panic begins to run through her body. No amount of training from Shelby would have prepared her for this. Last time, they just about got away. This time, something tells Rachel she might not be so lucky.

 

“Rachel!”

 

The sound of Quinn’s voice distracts Rachel and she quickly whips her head around, running up to meet Quinn as the blonde runs down to her. “Quinn what are you still doing here? I told you to leave!” Rachel says, her panic building now that Quinn is so close to harm.

 

Quinn goes to answer, but instead her eyes drift over Rachel’s shoulder and her eyes widen. Sensing something is hurtling towards her, Rachel quickly tackles Quinn to the ground, barely even jumping when a pool chair goes flying over their heads and smashing against the patio door. Scare tactics, he didn’t throw that to actually harm them. He just wants to scare Rachel enough that she loses concentration.

 

Rachel doesn’t give Quinn time to think before she’s pulling her up on her feet and rushing them into the house.

 

“Where is he?” Puck asks, rushing up to meet them as Rachel continue to take Quinn through the house.

 

“Garden,” Rachel says. Santana appears at her side, rearing to go. Puck goes to storm out there, but Rachel quickly pushes him back. “No. Get yourself away from here.” She looks to Santana. “You too.” She commands. She walks out the front door and opens the passenger door of her car. Quinn gets in without any complaints.

 

“But-”

 

“Noah. Go.” Puck looks reluctant to listen, as does Santana, but they nod. Just as Puck goes to leave, Rachel feels Quinn tug on her hand.

 

“What about Kathy?” Quinn asks.

 

Kathy! That’s her name! Not wanting to dwell on her name considering there is a murderous vampire in Puck’s home, Rachel quickly turns to Puck. “Noah, Kathy is in your room-”

 

“Already got her out with everyone else.” He climbs into his truck, Santana and Brittany piling in with him.

 

There’s another sound of a smash from inside the house and all five of them flinch. Rachel rounds the car in a heartbeat. “Call Shelby. Meet at mine.” She says, not waiting for Puck or Santana to reply before getting in the car.

 

She doesn’t even bother putting her seatbelt on before putting her foot on the gas and peeling away from the Puckerman home as fast as she can.

 

“Rachel who was that?”

 

Rachel doesn’t answer, instead her gaze constantly flicks between the road in front of her and her rearview mirror. No one seems to be following her. In the distance she faintly hears the shouts of people celebrating new year's eve.

 

“ _Ten!_ ” She hears them shout.

 

“Rachel?”

 

“There’s a lot about me Quinn that I haven’t told you and I am so sorry, but now it has put you in so much danger.”

 

“ _Nine!_ ”

 

“What does that person want with me?” Quinn gasps. “Oh my god my mom! Rachel we have to-they might be-”

 

“He’s not after you or your mom. He’s after me.”

 

“ _Eight!_ ”

 

“Why?”

 

“Just because, Quinn!” Rachel growls out, her panic building, eyes constantly flicking between the road and the mirror. “Oh god you shouldn’t even be in the car with me.” Rachel’s stomach sinks. She’s fucked up so much in such a short span of time. She should have sent Quinn off with Puck, but now, she kept Quinn with her. Rachel hits the steering wheel in frustration.

 

“That’s not good enough!” Quinn says, not even jumping when Rachel had hit the steering wheel.

 

“ _Seven!_ ”

 

“Is this part of what you wanted to tell me?” Quinn asks, trying to get some sort of response from Rachel.

 

“ _Six!_ ”

 

“This is the result of what I was going to tell you.” Rachel’s hands tighten around the steering wheel. This is not how she wanted any of this to go. She was going to tell Quinn everything and then, in Rachel’s dream, Quinn would accept her. Wouldn’t hate her, blame her.

 

“ _Five!_ ”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“ _Four!_ ”

 

“Quinn please I cannot tell you right now.” Rachel takes a harsh turn onto a deserted road. She realises she’s near the fight club she found Puck and feels bile rise in her throat at the thought. She prays tonight does not end up like that night so long ago.

 

In an ideal world, she and Quinn would be cuddled up right now, in love and happy.

 

“ _Three!_ ”

 

“Why not!”

 

“ _Two!_ ”

 

Rachel feels the steering wheel starting to bend, her grip on it so tight she’s breaking the plastic. “Quinn please! Just let me get you somewhere safe and I will tell you everything.” She stares at Quinn, pleading for her to believe her.

 

“ _One!”_

 

Quinn watches her before she turns her head away. Her eyes widen in fear. “Look out!”

 

“ _Happy New Year!_ ”

 

Whipping her head back to the road, Rachel sees a figure rapidly approaching the car. Giving the steering wheel a sharp turn, the car spins around the figure standing in the road. Rachel slams her feet down onto the break and tries to steady the spinning car to a stop. Fireworks exploding in front of her, red, yellow and green embers lighting the sky.

 

As they continue to spin, Rachel reaches her hand out and grasps Quinn’s. She squeezes her hand tightly as they continue to spin. Please, if there is a God, let this stop.

 

As if someone had heard her, the car does stop, skidding ten meters away from the figure in the road. Rachel pulls the handbrake up, ignoring the smoke from the friction that’s gathering around them. She turns to Quinn to find the blonde with her eyes screwed shut tightly, a death like grip on Rachel’s hand.

 

“Quinn.” Rachel coaxes, her eyes darting to the figure in the road. They haven’t moved from their spot. Turning the headlights on, Rachel feels bile rise in her throat when the identity of the figure is revealed. She turns back to Quinn, who has now opened her eyes, looking shaken. “Call Puck.” Rachel orders, starting to take her seatbelt off.

 

Quinn stops her. “Rachel, what’s going on? Who is that?” Quinn’s eyes dart to the person in the road.

 

Raising her hand to cup Quinn’s jaw, Rachel turns the blonde’s attention back to her. Rachel hesitates for a moment, but then the thought of this possibly being the last time she sees Quinn spurs her on. She gives the blonde a kiss, pouring her heart and soul into it. If this is the last kiss she ever gives Quinn, then damn well will make it memorable. A tears rolls down Rachel’s cheek when she feels Quinn kiss her back, her heart soaring. Pulling away, Rachel breathes out the three words she’s struggled to voice for so long.

 

“I love you.”

 

Rather than sounding like a declaration of love, it sounds like a goodbye. Ignoring the blonde’s stricken expression, Rachel opens her car door and slowly steps out. She turns back to Quinn before she closes the door. “Call Puck.” She affirms again, before closing the door.

 

Leaving the blonde in the car, Rachel slowly approaches the figure, her stomach twisting into uncomfortable knots. She frowns at the smile on his face, her eyes darting about to see if there is anyone else about. A chuckle brings her attention back to the man.

 

“It’s just me, Rachel. Like old times.” His arms outstretched in what Rachel thinks is meant to be a welcoming manner. Instead, it just makes her feel sick. Another firework goes off in the distance, but neither acknowledge it.

 

Stopping a few feet in front of him, Rachel takes in the man before her. He still looks the same, perfectly styled curls, primp and proper suit, well-polished shoes. An inviting smile that used to make her swoon and twinkling blue eyes. The only thing indicating to Rachel his true nature is the pair of fangs poking out of his mouth, making his smile sinister.

 

“Jesse.” Rachel breathes out, the name feeling like poison to her.

 

Jesse smiles at her, dropping his hands to smooth over his suit. “You have not changed. I tsay, it is getting harder to get your attention. I suppose that’s not unlike you, always one for dramatics.” He casually readjusts his cufflinks.

 

Rachel finds herself scoffing. She vaguely hears Quinn on the phone to Puck. “That’s rich, coming from you.” Another firework explodes.

 

His smile only grows “Yes but you know I’ve always loved the dramatics. I don’t pretend to have changed when I haven’t. You, on the other hand, do.” He shakes his head mockingly. “I thought you were a good actress.”

 

“What do you want, Jesse?”

 

“Why on earth would you think I have an ulterior motive to meeting up with my best girl?” The knots in her stomach twist harder at the old term of endearment he used to call her. There was a time when it would make Rachel swoon. Now it makes her feel sick. Another mocking shake of the head. “Don’t you know me well enough?”

 

Rachel folds her arms across her chest and sizes him up, just standing near him is making her skin crawl. “I know you more than well enough.”

 

Jesse’s kind smile drops, a smirk taking its place. He drops his head with a dark chuckle. When he looks back up, his eyes are dark, just like how Rachel remembers them being. “I suppose you’re right” Before Rachel can react, Jesse has moved past her and is standing next to Quinn’s side of the car.

 

Acting quickly, Rachel follows him, she goes to shove him away, but he slams a hand to her throat and easily pins her against the car. She hears Quinn shout her name out to her, but she keeps her focus on Jesse, struggling against his tight grip. A red firework goes off behind his head and Rachel finds it fitting that the embers form devil like horns.

 

“Rachie, Rachie. You should have thought better than to run off with her.” Jesse grins at her, a threatening chuckle leaving his lips.

 

She struggles to break out of his grip. He’s gotten a lot stronger than before. She watches as Jesse gestures to Quinn to roll down her window. When the blonde doesn’t do it straight away, Jesse slams his hand against the window whilst tightening his grip on Rachel. The brunette yelps in pain, feeling Jesse starting to lift her off the ground. She hears the window roll down. Jesse’s grip slowly tightens and Rachel begins to see white spots in her vision.

 

“Well, well, well. You must be the girl who has stolen my Rachel’s heart.” Jesse reaches out to touch Quinn’s face. Seeing this, Rachel growls out, only to be cut off by a painful tug on her neck by Jesse. She starts to become dizzy. She watches, still struggling in Jesse’s grip, as he gently strokes a finger down Quinn’s face. “My, my, you are beautiful. You must be the ghost of Grace Kelly. Rachel, you do have a lovely choice in women.” He mocks as he plays with a lock of Quinn’s hair.

 

Rachel claws at Jesse’s hand, only to have him smack her head down against the car. She becomes disorientated, more spots appearing in her vision. She feels her struggle against him starting to slacken. “None of that, Rachie. Wouldn’t want something to happen to Quinn, would we?” He scolds, wagging a mocking finger at her.

 

“What do you want from me?” She hears Quinn’s scared whisper. Blearily looking over, Rachel sees the blonde shaking in her seat, Jesse’s face inches away from hers.

 

Jesse chuckles darkly at her question. “It’s not so much what I want from _you_ , but what I want from Rachel. You see, she owes me. She took people I love away from me. Now I’m just paying her back.”

 

Rachel feels her body beginning to slacken, her eyes drooping as she struggles to stare at Quinn. The blonde looks over at her, tears running down her perfect face. Jesse’s grip becomes tighter; she hears him chuckle. He knows he’s almost won. He knows he’s got her now and there’s nothing she can do to stop him. As she feels herself starting to pass out, one, broken name reaches her ears from the lips of the girl she loves.

 

“Rachel”

 

Hearing the desperation in Quinn’s voice and the realization that she will lose her kicks starts an adrenaline rush within the brunette vampire. Finding some strength left, Rachel swings her leg out, sending a hard kick to Jesse’s leg. He stumbles to the side, releasing his grip on Rachel’s throat. She lands harshly on the ground, knees scraping against the concrete.

 

Rachel gladly sucks in all the air she’s lost back in. Panting heavily, Rachel doesn’t waste another second and sends a punch into Jesse’s face, sending him further back. Momentarily knocked from the surprise, Jesse falls down and stares up at Rachel with wide eyes. She stands over him monstrously, fists clenched at her sides, chest rising up and down heavily. He’s never seen her like this before. She looks feral.

 

Reaching down, Rachel grabs hold of Jesse’s jacket and easily picks him up, flinging him further down the road. The boy manages to balance himself in the air and lands easily on his feet. He wipes at the blood pouring from his nose and glares over to Rachel. Rachel watches patiently as he begins to remove his jacket, dropping it to the ground. He rolls up his sleeves. That’s when Rachel notices the weapon placed on his hips. The wood of it stands out against his dark trousers.

 

Seeing Rachel is distracted by his weapon, Jesse rushes towards Rachel and dropkicks her in the chest, sending her sprawling on her back. Not wasting another second, Rachel quickly flips herself back up and narrowly misses the stake swung towards her.

 

“If you were to hold still, this would be a lot easier.” Jesse growls out as Rachel continues to dodge and block his attacks. As he swings towards her once again, Rachel grabs hold of his outstretched arm. She jumps up from the ground, swinging herself up and over Jesse, all the while pulling his arm with her. As she drops to the ground, Jesse falls back, stake dropping to the ground.

 

Rachel goes to lunge for the stake, only to have Jesse grab hold of her ankle, tripping her up. She feels her chin hit the concrete, hissing in pain as blood begins to pour out. Jesse pulls her back easily and delivers a kick to her face. Rachel hears Quinn scream for her, and tries to fight Jesse off of her as he scrambles up her body. However, the kick to her face has momentarily made her disorientated and she feels her adrenaline from earlier wearing off.

 

Then, a sharp, searing pain shoots up from her waist, all the way up the right side of her body. She hears Jesse chuckle in her head and then feels another sharp pain as something in her waist twists. Looking to the side, Rachel sees the stake gone.

 

Jesse punches her harshly in the face whilst simultaneously removing the stake from her waist. Rachel roars out in pain, the sound become garbled when Jesse pushes the stake back in, this time going further. Rachel has a sense of deja vu at the pain that shoots up her side and around the wound. Vervain. He’s put vervain on the tip. She can feel her cells around the wound starting to change, the pain once again the most agonizing she’s ever felt.

 

“Get off her!” Rachel blinks blearily, seeing Quinn charging over to Jesse. She tries to tell her to stop, but to no avail. Jesse doesn’t even remove his gaze from Rachel as he swings his arm back, knocking Quinn backwards. He’s too busy torturing Rachel, twisting the stake this way and that, that he doesn’t even realise Quinn made no sound when she hit the ground.

 

Finding her vision starting to fade, Rachel briefly glances over Jesse’s shoulder to find Puck holding Quinn in his arms, looking at Jesse murderously. Seeing the evident pain in Rachel’s face, Puck goes to attack. However, Rachel manages to subtly shake her head, playing it off as a shake at Jesse, who just chuckles at her. Puck understands and takes a step back, shielding Quinn from the sight of her. She vaguely wonders where Santana is.

 

“Do you know what’s happening right now, Rachie?” Jesse asks, moving his free arm to press harshly into Rachel’s throat.

 

“V-Ver-Ver” Rachel tries to speak. A sharp twist of the stake from Jesse shuts her up and another yelp escapes her.

 

“Ver-Ver” Jesse mocks, a sadistic grin on his face. “That’s right, vervain. Vervain is currently surrounding this small area of your body.” He twists again. This time, Rachel bites down harshly on her lip, refusing to satisfy him with a scream. Jesse’s gaze darkens and he removes the stake, before promptly slamming it down into Rachel’s hand that’s limp beside her. This gives him the scream he wanted and he pushes back into her side. “Do you know what happens when vervain does when combined with a stake.”

 

“Ch-changes,” Jesse looks at her expectantly, pushing his forearm harder into her throat. Her vision goes dark for a moment. She hears a whimper from Quinn and forces her eyes open. “My c-cells.” She manages to get out.

 

“Well would you look at that, Rachie has done her homework.” He spies the scar on her neck and tuts to himself. “I told Russell not to mark, I wanted the pleasure of doing that myself. Seems like he just couldn’t help himself.” Rachel flinches when she feels Jesse touch her scar. She spits in his face, which unfortunately makes him angry and he twists the stake once again.

 

“Wh-why don’t you kill me?” She manages to sputter out, feeling blood starting to gurgle in her mouth. Her head becomes dizzy as she starts to go in and out of consciousness.

 

“Kill you?” Jesse chuckles darkly. “Oh Rachel no, I don’t want to kill you. Not yet anyway. I just want to give you some warning. I want to give you a taste of what I am going to do to you. You won’t know when or where, but it will happen.” He pauses dramatically. “Would you like to know what I have planned?”

 

Rachel’s vision darkens for a few seconds, starting to become numb to the pain she’s feeling now. When her vision comes back, she finds that Jesse had continued talking, not caring she wasn’t conscious to listen.

 

“...And so you are going to watch, completely powerless to stop me with you being human, as I torture and maim the girl you love until she is on the brink of death. And I’m going to make you watch her die…”

 

Rachel’s eyes drift over to Puck and with her injured hand, holds up her thumb. Puck nods then looks over his shoulder. Slowly, a black figure begins to make it’s way round Rachel’s car. As the figure advances, Rachel finds herself managing to laugh, albeit weak and gurgled.

 

“...And then when everyone you love has died in front of you, I will-What’s so funny.” Jesse stops his dramatic villain speech upon noticing Rachel’s laughter.

 

The brunette feels a bit of strength come back to her as the figure continues to approach. “You haven’t ch-changed a bit...still so sel-self absorbed-”

 

“What?”

 

Rachel manages a grin and then she repeats the words Shelby had said to her all those training sessions ago. “Expect the unexpected Jesse.”

 

With those words, Jesse is tackled off of Rachel, the stake ripping out of her side. Rachel roars out in pain, rolling to her uninjured side and watching as a giant black panther attacks Jesse.

 

Her vision goes black for a moment and she begins to cough violently a Jesse’s screams out into the neighbourhood. She has vision again for a moment, and watches as the panther flings Jesse about like a ragdoll by his arm. She’s conscious for just long enough to see the panther fling Jesse away and see him holding onto his now mauled arm, looking terrified as the panther advances on him again. With one last glare to Rachel, Jesse turns and disappears. Santana goes to charge after him, but Rachel hears Puck shout out to her, and Santana stops.

 

Bright, frightened hazel eyes fill Rachel’s vision, she vaguely hears Santana shift back and Puck talking to someone on the phone. She feels a hand cup her cheek, a smile coming to her face when she recognises the hazel eyes as Quinn and registers Quinn is saying her name. As she struggles to stay conscious, a firework explodes in the night sky, surrounding the blonde in front of her. Then, as her visions goes black, she hears three words, three words that help her get through the following days of indescribable pain.

 

“ _I love you.”_


	22. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn finally finds out the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is the next chapter, which I hope clears up the questions some of you had after the last one. One big thing is that this story is not ending soon, I know I'm 22 chapters in and we have only just seen Jesse IRL, but we are not close to the end yet. I'm not sure exactly how many chapters this will be, but my guess is over thirty. So there's a lot more to come!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one and pls let me know what you all think!

“YOU IDIOT!”

 

The table goes flying across the room, narrowly missing the blonde man and hitting the wall opposite with a smack.

 

“YOU FAILED TO MENTION THEY HAD A SHAPESHIFTER!” Jesse roars, looking the most furious Russell has ever seen him. He hurls another chair over to Russell, who jumps out of the way quickly.

 

“I know Sir. and I am so sorry. But honestly, I didn’t know.” Russell apologizes, trying to keep the fear out of his voice as he speaks.

 

Jesse pauses in his tirade of their small lair. He runs his hand through his hair. “You didn’t know?” He asks, demeanour changing from furious to calm, sympathetic. Russell nods warily. “Oh well, I guess it’s ok then. Don’t worry.” Russell relaxes at this and gives Jesse and small smile.

 

It’s quiet for a moment. Then, Russell sees a twitch in Jesse’s left eye. 

 

Oh no. 

 

Jesse roars once again, throwing yet another chair across the room. “YOU FOOL!” He shouts. “It was part of your job to know! Otherwise, this wouldn’t have happened!” Jesse gestures to his left shoulder, where once was his left arm, is now a small stump. He waves it angrily, teeth clenched. Gauze is wrapped round the stump, completely soaked in blood.

 

“I know, I am so sorry, it won’t happen again.”

 

Jesse scoffs. “You’re damn right it won’t happen again, otherwise all of this would have been for nothing!” He gestures around their lair, where clippings of newspaper articles and an abundance of information on Quinn, Rachel, Puck and Shelby lies, with a small training area off to the side.

 

Russell nods obediently, head bowed. “Yes, Sir.” He tentatively approaches Jesse and gestures to a nearby chair, one that hasn’t been thrown yet. “Please, Mr. St. James sit down, I need to replace the gauze.” Jesse sighs and huffs into the chair. He goes to cross his arms, but then remembers his lost limb and groans in aggravation.

 

Russell quickly scurries to grab the table Jesse had thrown, dragging it over to the younger looking man. He then runs off to grab the medical case before finally settling down in a seat next to Jesse, ignoring his dramatic huffs, and begins to unwrap the old gauze.

 

“I was this close.” Jesse says after a moment, whilst Russell starts to clean the wound. Jesse holds up his right hand, thumb and index finger indicating how close he means. “This close to her.”

 

“If you don’t mind me saying, Sir.” Russell says, as he throws away the antiseptic wipes. “But I thought the plan for yesterday was just to send a message to her, not kill her.” He begins to unwrap the packaging from the new gauze.

 

Jesse flicks his hair about, crossing his legs with a flair. “What can I say, Russ, I got a little carried away.” He pauses, kissing his teeth in contemplation. “My dear Rachel. Oh it was so nice to see her again.” He says wistfully.

 

Russell begins to wrap the gauze around Jesse’s stump, nodding in all the right places as his boss speaks. “I took such great delight in starting to tell her my plan.” Russell is so focused on making the wrap tidy, he doesn’t notices the dark look that crosses Jesse’s eyes. He’s jumped out of his haze by a loud slam against the table, looking up to find Jesse’s hand splayed out against the metal, his eyes glaring darkly at Russell.

 

“But then, I find out that she already knows of the plan.”

 

Russell splutters, the tightly wound gauze now drooping slightly. “W-what? H-how?”

 

Jesse gestures to his neck, raising an eyebrow at the older man. “You left a mark on her Russell.” His gaze darkens even more. “Yet again you screwed everything up for us. Because of your incompetence to follow orders, they have learnt about the vervain. And from the way Rachel’s combat has improved, it’s clear Shelby has been training her precisely for this.” 

 

“You still managed to inflict some pain on her, Sir.” Russell says, in an attempt to please his boss.

 

It appears to work, from the way the dark look is gone from Jesse’s eyes and a happy gleam sparkles. “That I did.” Jesse chuckles. “Oh and she is going to be in so much pain. Yet again she is going to have another reminder of me forever marked on her body.” He smiles, a soft sigh escaping him.

 

Russell nods, a small smile on his face. He begins to re-wrap the gauze around the wound. 

 

“I’ve got to say Russ, it’s going to be difficult to torture your daughter. She is beautiful.” Russell smiles at the compliment Jesse gives his daughter, pride swelling in his chest. “It would be such a fame to ruin such a pretty face.”

 

There’s a twisting feeling in Russell’s gut, the same one that was there when Jesse first approached him with this job. He tries to push through it, like last time, but something in the back of his mind nags at him. He briefly glances over to their board, looking at his daughter’s angelic face.

 

“I can see why Rachel loves her so much. Oh the things I bet Rachel does-” The thought of that blood sucker defiling his daughter causes Russell to falter, his gentle touch now harsh as he tugs forcefully at the knot he’s making. He snags some of Jesse’s skin, cutting the man off with a harsh “Ow!”

 

Russell doesn’t apologize, instead he looks at Jesse with dark eyes. Jesse doesn’t appear affected by the look, and instead rolls his eyes. “My daughter is in no way doing  _ anything _ so vile and sinful with that-”

 

“Oh stop being such a bigot, Russell. It’s the twenty-first century for god’s sake, homo’s are everywhere. I don’t understand how you can be so accepting of a vampire, but yet not of homosexuality.” Jesse bites out, not liking the fact Russell thinks so nastily of his dear Rachel. Russell clenches his jaw but says nothing else. He finishes his patching up of Jesse and starts to pack up the medical box.

 

Russell stands directly in front of their board, his eyes staring at the photo of Quinn as he tidies up, half listening to Jesse.

 

“Oh it’s going to be so wonderful to finally get revenge on Rachel. To watch her see the love of her life in pain, be tortured because of her.” 

 

Russell winces at the image, the knot in his stomach twisting painfully. He thinks back to the look he saw in his daughter's eyes when he attacked them that night and feels guilt and remorse. He doesn’t want to have to see that again. But he knows Jesse won’t budge on his plan. His eyes dart over to the picture of Rachel briefly, then he looks over to the one of her mother. The woman was there that night, he saw her, standing by his wife. Jesse says she’s a former slayer and has helped Rachel escape from his boss countless of times. Russell doesn’t understand why Jesse hasn’t taken her out yet. Surely she is the only reason it’s taken Jesse so long to get his revenge.

 

It’s with this thought that an idea pops into Russell’s head. He turns around and approaches Jesse, who is now lounging on their settee.

 

“If I may suggest something, Sir.” He says tentatively, approaching Jesse slowly.

 

Jesse raises his eyebrow but nods, moving his legs so Russell can sit down. “Ok.”

 

“Well, you said that Rachel knows of your plan now. So surely they’re going to do everything they can to protect my daugh-Quinn.”

 

“Yes but it won’t be enough, you see-”

 

“But it will be.” Russell interrupts. He ignores the dangerous look Jesse throws him. “She’s going to be impossible to get close to now, there’s no way she will be left alone. But I have a way to fix that.”

 

“And what is that?” Jesse asks impatiently. He does not enjoy being told what to do by his henchman.

 

“Who’s the one person that’s always been there, organizing everything for Rachel, keeping tabs on you, knowing everything, doing anything she can to protect Rachel and now Quinn?”

 

Jesse’s eyebrow raises, thoughtfully staring at Russell. “Right…”

 

“I say we take her out first. They won’t see it coming, she’ll be unsuspecting and it will rattle them all enough to make them have their guards down. Rachel will be defenceless, she won’t have a clue what to do. Quinn will then become unprotected as-”

 

“As they run about like headless chickens. Without their leader,  _ their general _ , they’ll be weak.” Jesse finishes, a bright, maniacal smile pulling onto his face. “What a brilliant idea! I knew there was a reason I hadn’t killed you yet.”

 

The knot in Russell’s stomach, as he grins at his boss. He feels something stir in him, knowing that for the first time, in a long time, he’s starting to do right by his daughter. He doesn’t want to see that look in her face again, and if it means doing what he can to distract Jesse from harming her, then so be it. As Russell sits happily beside a now plotting Jesse, nodding as his boss rattles off their new plan, his mind catches up to what Jesse says. He freezes an action that Jesse does not notice. Wait... _ yet _ ?

 

...

 

It’s like fire. It runs up the whole of her left side, scorching her skin. She finds herself screaming out in pain. She can’t help but scream, nothing else could possibly help her through this. Darkness surrounds her. Although she is screaming, she hears nothing. All she can feel is the scorching pain in her side. It’s like nothing she has ever felt before. 

 

No, she has felt this before, but it feels so much worse. The pain is worse. If you take the last time she felt this pain and multiply it by a million, you won’t even be a third of the way to the pain Rachel is feeling right now.

 

And yet, Rachel can’t feel anything else. She can’t feel her heart beating, she can’t feel her voice working or her limbs moving. It’s like she is in a constant state of sleep paralysis. It feels like the pain has been going on for centuries and doesn’t feel like it will be calming down anytime soon.

 

One particular spike in pain rushes through her, from the tip of her toes, up to her neck. It’s this that makes Rachel scream. And this time, she hears it. She hears her own scream, echoing off the dark walls behind her eyes. It’s nothing like she has ever heard before. It terrifies her, hearing herself in such pain.

 

“Breathe,”

 

Rachel feels herself still, her brain realising she had been thrashing about, movement now coming back to her. That one word echoes through her mind and she finds herself listening. She does as told, and takes a deep breath. It calms her, only for a moment. Until another wave of pain. She screams again, but not as shrill. 

 

Then Rachel feels it. A light touch to her hand. It’s a familiar touch, gentle as it runs soothingly over her palm. She feels fingers intertwine with her own. She doesn’t even think about it when she holds on tightly to the hand, finding familiarity in the touch. Another spout of pain and Rachel groans, teeth clenching.

 

“Rachel, breathe for me,”

 

She hears it as clear as day, whispered right into her ear. She does as commanded once again and releases a deep breath. A hand runs through her hair and as if instinctively, Rachel’s body relaxes, her legs no longer tensing. The pain is still there, but not quite so distracting.

 

She’s starting to hear more familiar voices around her. It’s as if she’s underwater. It’s muffled, drowned out by nothing. Only one voice has broken through the barrier so far and it’s one Rachel clings to.

 

“It’ll be ok”

 

Another voice breaks through the barrier, but Rachel can’t place it. It’s female but different to the one she’s been hearing. It doesn’t cover her with the same warmth as the other. “Is she waking up?”

 

“No. She’s drifting between consciousness.” Another one, a commanding one.

 

“She best fucking wake up soon otherwise I’m gonna give her such an ass beating she’ll wish she never woke up.” Rachel finds herself smirking internally at that voice, amusement settling over her.

 

“Santana.”

 

“It’s true. And she knows it.” The voice gets louder now, which Rachel now realises to be Santana. “Ain’t that right Berry? See she’s smirking, she can hear us.”

 

She hears a shuffling, then feels something warm press against her ear. “Rachel, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand once.” She does and hears a small, happy gasp. “Please, wake up for me, Baby.”

 

And she tries to. Rachel tries to force her eyes open. But they don’t budge. She tries again, pushing herself to do so. This only causes her to jolt slightly. A pain wrenching scream escapes Rachel as a new pain settles over her body from the movement. She sees colours and dots spark behind her eyes as she screams. She can vaguely hear a voice whispering to her, but it drifts further away. She tries to cling to the touch against her hair, to drag her back, but that too is getting further away.

 

With one last scream, Rachel drifts back into the darkness, with only the scorching flames in her side with her.

 

...

 

Her eyes flutter open slowly, blinking rapidly against the bright light. She spies blonde hair and her heart rate picks up. But then the hair moves and reveals bright blue eyes instead of familiar hazel. There’s a beaming smile and then-

 

“Rachel’s awake!” Is all but shouted in Rachel’s ear and the vampire flinches. She hisses when pain shoots up her side, a dull ache throbbing against her. “Sorry.” Brittany stage whispers, before being gently moved out the way and Puck comes into view, looking extremely worried and like he had been crying nonstop.

 

“Told you she would wake up, she so heard my threat and crapped her pants knowing I would-”

 

“Rach?” Puck interrupts Santana’s bragging, eyes looking over her face frantically, hand coming to rest on her forehead. “You ok?”

 

Her throat is incredibly dry and she feels her fangs poking at her lip. She licks her lips, her voice hoarse as she speaks. “Y-Yeah I-” She begins to violently cough, hissing through the new wave of pain. Puck is quickly moved out the way and replaced with Shelby, who holds Rachel’s mug in her hand.

 

Rachel’s coughing fit eventually settles enough to take the mug from Shelby. Before she takes a sip, a pink straw is quickly placed into the mug. Rachel looks up at Brittany, who gives her an easy grin. “My mom always gives me a straw to drink my soup when I’m ill” She says as a way of explanation.

 

The injured vampire gives Brittany a thankful smile. She takes a tiny sip, her throat soothing and a relieved sigh escapes her lips. She looks around the living room, not finding any signs of Quinn. 

 

Shelby picks up on Rachel’s questioning eyes and gives her a small smile. “She’s in the shower.” Shelby’s hand runs comfortingly through her hair. “She hadn’t left your side since Puck carried you into the house.”

 

“Yeah, and the only person Little Miss Princess would let near you was Shelbs.” Santana pipes up from her place now on the arm chair, her cosmopolitan magazine in her hands, feet propped over the arm.

 

“Santana,” Shelby warns. Santana rolls her eyes and goes back to reading.

 

Rachel winces as she readjusts herself, Puck quickly coming to help her. She gives him a thankful smile, knowing she is going to tease the shit out of him for how doting he’s being. And from the way he rolls his eyes at her, he knows she will. “How long have I been out?” She asks once suitably adjusted.

 

“A week”

 

Rachel lurches forward at that, ignoring the pain coming from the wound. “A week! Mr. Schue wanted me to-” Shelby places a hand on her shoulder and guides her back into a reclined position.

 

“I called him to let him know you had an accident.”

 

“Yeah, he’s pushed the competition back, which I’m so thankful for because I heard Finn practising the other day and he needs a lot more work,” Santana says, face still buried behind the magazine, reading up on Kardashian drama.

 

Rachel’s hand comes down to touch the wound, wincing at the tenderness. She looks up at Shelby with worried eyes. “Am I..”

 

“Human? If you were human, do you really think you would be drinking blood?” Shelby asks, raising her eyebrow.

 

“But Jesse used-”

 

“You clearly weren’t listening to me the other day,” Shelby says with a hint of annoyance. “He didn’t stab you in the heart, meaning that the vervain wasn’t pumped around your bloodstream enough to attack all your cells. I believe it was his intention, all he’s done is make you weak for a while. The wound is going to heal at the same rate it would on a human due to the cells in that surrounding area being human now.”

 

“Now you’re gonna have a cool scar like me!” Brittany perks up. Rachel’s eyes immediately look to the harsh scar spreading from her collarbone to under her tank top. She sees Santana frown at the blonde’s comment, before quickly hiding her face away.

 

Shelby hums, eyes running over her daughter briefly before a look of disappointment crosses her face. “You should have rung me. The second you knew he was there.” She stands up, gesturing to Puck and Santana. “In fact, all of you should have rung me! Then maybe I could have gotten there sooner before he hurt you! Instead, I ended up having to use my power and hear your pain and only arrive in time to see my daughter unconscious on the pavement! Do you have any idea how idiotic and careless you were! If you had just rung me then none of this would have happened and Rachel wouldn’t be-” Shelby cuts herself off mid rant. Rachel watches as her mom attempts to keep her tears at bay, feeling incredibly guilty for making her so upset. It’s the few times where Rachel genuinely feels like a teenager. After a few deep breaths, Shelby has calmed herself down. “I’m going to make some lunch, who’s hungry?”

 

“I am!” Brittany says, bouncing over excitedly to Shelby. Shelby gives her a small smile and walks to the kitchen, Brittany following.

 

Rachel takes another sip from her mug. She notices the silent conversation that goes on between Santana and Puck and raises her eyebrow questionably. 

 

“I uh, I’m gonna help your mom and Brit.” Puck says, reluctantly making his way out of the room, clearly losing the silent argument between Santana and Puck.

 

When Puck leaves, Rachel jumps a little to see Santana staring at her so intently, unblinking. She watches, a little nervous, as Santana slowly stands from the armchair, magazine being thrown to the side and walks over to her. The intense stare doesn’t stop until Santana has crouched herself down beside Rachel. As soon as Santana becomes eye level with her, the stare is gone and replaced with-

 

Crying? Not just crying, but hysterical crying. She’s never seen so many tears run down a person’s face before. Santana’s shoulders shake violently with her tears and Rachelis completely dumbfounded at what to do. 

 

“Sant-”

 

Santana’s loud weep cuts Rachel off, making her jump slightly. She looks around for any sort of help if maybe Brittany will come back in. But she’s left alone with a crying Santana. So Rachel moves herself to face Santana and places a hand on her shoulder.

 

“It’s ok.”

 

Santana’s cries die down slightly at Rachel’s touch and she shakes her head. The cries are small enough for her to speak. “No, it’s not. You almost died!” Santana says, a whimper escaping her. She sniffs harshly, wiping her nose with her sleeve. “I should have been there faster, I should have called Shelby, but I didn’t and now you're-you’re hurt!”

 

Rachel shuffles forward, moving her hand so she can wrap her arm around Santana, ignoring the pain in her side. “Hey, listen to me.” When it’s clear the Latina won’t listen to her, Rachel shakes the girl, getting her to finally stop her crying and focus on her. “You saved me, ok? Who knows what would have happened if you hadn’t stepped in when you did.”

 

“Nothing because we know he only wanted to wound you.”

 

“I know Jesse and he would have continued ok? besides, because of you, Jesse is now also injured, making him just as weak as I. You’ve made our next fight fair, ok?” When Santana nods, giving her a weak smile, Rachel moves back. “Why did you stop going after him?”

 

“Puck told me to. Said to me that we needed to help you more than kill him. I think he was scared that if we didn’t help you immediately then you would die or whatever.”

 

A creak of the floorboard distracts the two brunettes and they turn their heads towards the noise, finding Quinn on the top step, standing awkwardly. Her eyes immediately find Rachel and she gives her a weak, relieved smile. “You’re awake” Rachel hears her mumble to herself.

 

“Yeah, I am.” Quinn’s eyes widen, realising Rachel heard her. Quinn turns around, and walks back down the hallway, disappearing from their sight.

 

Santana looks between the two before turning to Rachel. “You gotta tell her everything now. She wouldn’t stop asking the rest of us questions, but we felt it best come from you.” She pauses. “Oh and if you tell anyone about my breakdown just then, I’ll murder you.”

 

Rachel gives Santana a smile, before starting to try and pull herself up. “I wouldn’t tell a soul.” She says, smiling thankfully when Santana helps her up, making sure she’s steady on her feet before stepping away.

 

“Good, I’m glad we have an understanding. Now your mom’s making food so I’m gonna grab some before Britt eats it all.” Santana says, giving Rachel one last smile before walking away.

 

With her left arm wrapped around her waist, Rachel slowly begins to make her way upstairs, struggling on the stairs slightly. With each step up, Rachel feels the stitches in her side stretch, causing her to wince in pain. What usually would take her no time at all, is now taking her a lot longer. She breathes a sigh of relief when she reaches the top step, wincing at the dull throb in her side.

 

Quinn stands in the hallway, looking at the pictures of Rachel on the wall with a small frown. Rachel slowly approaches her, giving the blonde a weak smile when she finally comes to stand next to her.

 

“It’s weird,” Quinn says, her voice quiet as she continues to look at the photos. Rachel doesn’t answer her, choosing to stay quiet, letting Quinn take in the photos of her. “All the photos of you in the house are of you now. At seventeen.”

 

Rachel’s eyebrows raise in surprise. No one else had seemed to notice or even comment on the photos. Rachel notices, she sees the lack of history behind them. And it appears Quinn does as well.

 

“There’s not a single baby photo of you. None of you with your Dads. What happened to them?” Quinn finally turns to look at Rachel, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

The brunette gives her a small smile. “The burned.” When Quinn looks even more confused, Rachel elaborates. “My house got set on fire after my fathers were murdered.” She starts to make her way to her room, albeit slowly. She hears Quinn follow her.

“Why?”

 

“To get rid of any trace of them.”

 

“Who’s the arsonist? Did you find them?”

 

Rachel stops outside her bedroom door and turns round to face Quinn, hand on the door handle. She gives Quinn a sad smile. “The woman I call mom.” Rachel waits just long enough to see the shock on Quinn’s face before she turns round and opens her door, walking into her room.

 

Rachel gingerly sits herself down on her bed and watches Quinn as the blonde slowly walks into the room, taking in the bare white walls. Quinn spots the small collection of photos Rachel has on the wall above her desk. Rachel waits as Quinn look over the photos, seeing one of Rachel and Puck, another of Rachel, Puck and Santana after Santana’s first training day, with Brittany photobombing in the back. Then, she notices Quinn pause at the photo she has of them. Rachel had printed off the photo taken on their first date, the one taken at the mini golf place, where Rachel is looking at Quinn.

 

She finds herself copying the small smile that appears on Quinn’s face, keeping it there when Quinn finally turns around. Rachel sighs, knowing now is the time to talk. “I guess you have a lot of questions,” Rachel says, shuffling a little on the bed. Quinn nods and sits down next to Rachel, putting a bit of distance between them. Rachel watches Quinn as she smoothes her hands over her sweatpants. She silently notes it’s the sweatpants Rachel borrowed from Quinn after the slushie incident and finds herself smiling at the memory.

 

“Yeah, I really do.” Rachel’s eyes dart up to Quinn’s and notices how guarded they are. 

 

“I should probably start at the beginning.” The brunette says, clearing her throat. She looks away from Quinn as she speaks, eyes focusing on the wall in front of her. “I was born to Leroy and Hiram Berry as Rachel Barbra Berry on 18th December, 1968.” She glances at Quinn and lets out a hollow chuckle at the shocked look on her face. “I know, a gay couple adopting a baby in the 1960s, very risky. But they didn’t care, all they wanted was a little girl and well, Shelby didn’t care about the sexuality of the people she had adopt me and wanted to pursue her dreams…”

 

And so Rachel tells Quinn about her childhood, how her fathers frequently received death threats, how they had participated in the Stonewall riots, asking their kind neighbour to look after Rachel. Her fathers were lucky enough to not be seriously insured during the riot, only coming back with a few bruises. She goes on to tell Quinn about how from a young age, she inherited her mom’s love for singing and dancing and how her fathers immediately signed her up for lessons. She speaks about how the hate crime they received in New York wasn’t nearly as bad as everywhere else, but still prevalent. Quinn hears all about Rachel excelling in every subject at school and how back then, Rachel wasn’t popular. Being one of the only kids of a same sex couple generated a lot of bullying, but Rachel pushed through it and being captain of her school’s glee club. Then, she speaks about how she met Jesse.

 

“I was looking for the limited edition Funny Girl vinyl in the local record store when a boy interrupted me.”

 

_ New York, 1984 _

 

_ “Barbra Streisand? Magnificent voice, the way she sings My Man is a complete tear jerker.” _

 

_ Rachel slowly lowers her vinyl to reveal a well-dressed boy with bright blue eyes and brown curls. Rachel immediately swoons at the sight of him. There’s something about him that she recognises like she has seen him before but just can’t place it. She grins shyly. “I am a big fan of her, she’s my idol.” _

 

_ The boy nods, humming appreciatively. “I met her once.” He says, leaning casually against the wall, oozing confidence.  _

 

_ Rachel’s eyes widen at that. “Oh my god, what was she like?” _

 

_ He shrugs. “Pretty normal, to be honest. She signed my vinyl of Funny Girl.” Rachel’s mouth opens and closes like a fish. “You’re Rachel Berry, correct?” _

 

_ “You know my name?” _

 

_ He nods, a smile on his face. “I saw you perform at sectionals with your school’s glee club.  _ _ Your rendition of 'Don't Rain on My Parade' was flawed. You totally lacked Barbra's emotional depth. But... you're talented.” _

 

_ Usually, Rachel would be offended by boy’s comment, but something about him makes her feel flattered. He makes her feel relaxed, and his small comment gives her more drive to improve herself. _

 

_ “Jesse St. James.” He says, holding his hand out for her to shake. _

 

_ Rachel reaches out and shakes his hand, a beaming smile on her face. “I haven’t seen you at school before.” _

 

_ Jesse scoffs snobbishly. “My mother refused to send me to a public school, I go to Dalton Academy.” _

 

_ Then it hits her, how Rachel has seen him. “Oh my god, you’re the Jesse St. James, captain of the Warblers.” _

 

_ He nods, a cocky smile on his face. “Indeed I am.” He pushes himself off from the wall and takes a step closer, removing the vinyl from Rachel’s hand. “How do you feel about going on a date?” He sees Rachel’s apprehension and quickly suggest an offer Rachel couldn’t refuse. “You can listen to my signed vinyl? Even keep it.” _

 

“So you went out on a date with him because he offered to give you a vinyl?”

 

“I was a simple girl, Quinn, I heard Barbra and I went. Also, Jesse was very charming when he wanted to be. Something I now realise is because of his vampiristic nature.” Rachel pauses and looks down at her pyjama shorts. “I wasn’t the most confident girl so having this talented and attractive boy showing an interested in me...well I jumped at the chance of dating him, feeling like I was attractive. And I fell for him, fast and hard.”

 

So Rachel tells Quinn about her life dating Jesse, how her popularity at school seemed to sky rocket when news spread of her new boyfriend. And then Jesse transferred over to her school, claiming it was to be with her. With Jesse by her side, they became the new power couple at school, she was untouchable. Things only got better for Rachel and a year later, she was head over heels for him. He was everything she was looking for in a leading man and more. She tells Quinn about the night he turned her. How they had just won Nationals for the second time, with Rachel leading the glee club with a solo of Don’t Rain on My Parade, now better with the help from Jesse. She speaks of how she felt like that night was the night she and Jesse were going to promise to be together forever. Instead, it became the worst night of Rachel’s night. After prompting from Quinn, Rachel describes the pain she felt, the fear when she woke up and her uncontrollable thirst. 

 

Rachel watches Quinn cautiously as she recounts how she thoughtlessly murdered the man on the street and how she didn’t even stop before killing Jesse’s sister and mom. But as Rachel speaks, Quinn’s face remains impassive, nothing giving away to Rachel what she’s thinking. If anything, this lack of response is worse for Rachel, she’s desperate to see something, anything. Even hate. But there’s nothing. Rachel pauses in her story, hesitating the say next part, the images of her fathers flashing through her mind. She doesn’t think she can find it in herself to describe what she did to Quinn.

 

“Did Jesse kill your dads?” Quinn asks.

 

Rachel shakes her head, turning to look at Quinn with a broken expression. “No.” She says in a small voice. That one word was enough for Quinn to figure it out and a gasp escapes her lips. Rachel closes her eyes and waits for Quinn to start freaking out, to shout, to leave. But it doesn’t come.

 

“What happened next?” The question feels clinical to Rachel, and she forces herself to keep looking at Quinn as she says what happens.

 

_ New York, 1985, moments after Rachel killed her Fathers _

 

_ Seeing her fathers lifeless faces staring up at Rachel makes something snap in her. The severity of what she has done hits her and she break down crying. She’s covered head to toe in their blood, a realisation that makes her cry harder. She’s a monster, a cold hearted monster. How could she have done this? How could she kill the only men in the world who have loved her unconditionally? Everything they have done for her, and she repays them by doing this. The candles her father’s must have lit during their night in together flicker around her mockingly. The vanilla scent of the anthropology candles her Daddy loves so much fills her senses, only causing her to cry harder. _

 

_ She doesn’t know how long she is slumped, crying over her fathers bodies. All she knows is that the blood on her clothes and face has dried and someone is in the house. Before Rachel can even move, she’s picked up and thrown against the nearest wall, her body slamming harshly against the photo that was hung there. _

 

_ She slumps to the floor, her eyes darting down to the photo that has smashed on the floor. The family portrait of her and her fathers smile up at her, causing her eyes to burn from new tears. _

 

_ “Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. Look at what you have done.”  _

 

_ Rachel’s head snaps up, finding Jesse standing beside her fathers bodies. He shakes his head, tutting as he does her. “Looks like you got to them before me.” He shrugs his shoulders, in a ‘oh well’ manner. “Guess I’m going to have to get my revenge elsewhere.” _

 

_ Jesse is in front of her in a second and before Rachel has time to react, he has her by the throat, slowly lifting her off the ground. Her feet just scrape the floor, a teasing distance away from her. Jesse’s gaze is dark, full of vengeance as her slowly tightens his hold on her. _

 

_ “After everything I did for you, and this is how you repay me?” _

 

_ “You betrayed me.” Rachel manages to spit out, hot tears sliding down her face. _

 

_ “I made you better, stronger, so we can be together forever.” Jesse’s eyes soften ever so slightly. “Do you not want to be with me forever?” _

 

_ Rachel claws at Jesse’s hand, but he doesn’t even flinch. “No. You took away everything from me.”  _

 

_ The vengeance is back in Jesse’s eyes and his grip tightens harshly, causing a weak, scratchy gasp to leave Rachel. “No. You did that all by yourself. You can try and blame me for your fathers deaths, but this!” He gestures with his free arm over to their bodies. “This is all you. Their lives, their poor, short lived lives are gone, because of you.” _

 

_ Jesse’s words spur something within Rachel. She lets out a roar in anguish, grips Jesse’s hand tightly and twists, easily throwing him off of her. She doesn’t let go when his grip slackens and instead, twists her body and throws him across the room. His body slams into the coffee table, candles spilling over. _

 

_ Rachel doesn’t even blink when a vicious flame ignites in the living room, eating away at the carpet. Instead she advances on Jesse as he cowers from her, looking the most frightened she’s ever seen him. She kicks him in the face, sending him sprawling back. The frightened boy scrambles back from her and onto his feet. The flame continues to engulf the living room, glass from the photo frames shatters around them. _

 

_ Jesse goes to charge at Rachel, only for a burst of liquid to spray into his face. He screams in agony, never having felt this pain before and stumbles back. Rachel freezes and looks over to where the spray came from. Standing beside her, one arm outstretched clutching what looks like bear spray, and the other holding a small wooden weapon is a brunette woman. Something about her is familiar, but Rachel doesn’t have enough time to think when Jesse is back on his feet and tackling this woman to the ground. _

 

_ Rachel quickly grabs hold of the collar on Jesse’s shirt and rips him off the woman, watching as another burst of spray hits him in the face. Her eyes widen when she sees Jesse’s skin burn, before slowly healing. She throws Jesse back once again, into the flames that have fully engulfed her fathers bodies, wooden tuples down from the ceiling onto him, trapping him in the flames.. She helps the woman up and they share a look. As Rachel looks into brown eyes similar to her own, that’s when it hits her. One word leaves her mouth. _

 

_ “Mom?” _

 

_ Her mom looks over at her sharply, a hint of a smile on her face. “Hello Rachel” _

 

_ The window shatters at the moment and her mom grabs onto her hand, starting to drag her out of the house. “We have to leave, now.” _

 

_ Rachel rips her hand out of her grip. They hear movement in the living room, debris being thrown and harsh, heavy grunts. Jesse’s starting to get free.“My fathers-” _

 

_ “Are dead, and soon will burn. We need to get away from here as soon as possible.” Shelby turns around and produces a molotov cocktail. She sprinkles a chemical over the sheet shoved into the top of the bottle and then lights it. She throws it over Rachel’s shoulder into the hallway. _

 

_ The explosion behind her sends her and Shelby flying, and Rachel finds herself on her back, looking at the night sky. Her view is quickly blocked by Shelby, who wastes no time in standing Rachel up and dragging her to her car. _

 

_ Rachel puts up no fight as she’s rushed into the car, her focus on her house, now engulfed in blue and green flames. Whatever Shelby put on that cocktail has created no ordinary fire. It washed over the house like a tidal wave, the cement and brick work starting to crack and collapse in on itself, like a sinkhole. _

 

_ She barely registers the car starting up, her eyes watching as her house is destroyed. Her fathers and whole life with it. _

 

There’s silence and then-

 

“But you don’t sparkle.”

 

Rachel rolls her eyes at Quinn, letting out a disbelieving laugh. “I just told you I’m a vampire, that I killed my fathers and left their bodies to burn and  _ that’s _ what you focus on?” She finally looks over at Quinn, having refused to look at her as she spoke. The blonde looks slightly embarrassed and a little cautious.

 

“Sorry, it’s just a lot to take in.” Quinn pauses and clears her throat. “So you’ve been on the run ever since? That’s how you ended up in Lima?”

 

Rachel nods. “Jesse made it out of the house before it was completely destroyed. I don’t know why, but he didn’t chase after us straight away. He would have easily caught up. We didn’t interact with him until a few years later, roughly the early 90s. That was the night I changed Shelby”

 

“H-how did you not get notified of it? Wouldn’t they have found your fathers bodies?”

 

“Shelby put a chemical in the cocktail, one that burns away at human remains - the same the use for cremations. Then, she proceed to delete all records of me and my fathers being alive. We no longer exist to the government.”

 

“How did Shelby know where to find you?”

 

Rachel shrugs. “She didn’t. She had been following Jesse. He was her latest assignment from the Academy. Happy coincidence, I guess.”

 

There’s a heavy moment of silence between the two of them. Then, Quinn shifts off the bed and walks over to the door. Rachel lets out a sad sigh when Quinn leaves the room. She feels her heart constrict at the thought of Quinn walking away from her.

 

She doesn’t blame her. With everything Rachel just revealed to the blonde, she too would walk away. How would you cope if you found out the person you loved was a vampire? Well, Rachel coped by killing his family, so she guesses Quinn’s quiet exit is a better end.

 

The door opens and Rachel doesn’t look up. She sighs again and shifts, wincing as her stitches tense. Looking down, Rachel sees blood has started to seep through her shirt. “Oh crap” she mutters. She lifts the shirt up, spotting the now soaked bandage. She goes to peel it back, only for a pale hand to stop her. Looking up sharply, Rachel sees that Quinn has come back, this time with a first aid kit in her hand.

 

Quinn gives her a small smile, before focusing on the wound in Rachel’s side. She delicately removes the bandage, eyebrows furrowing when she sees the wound. Rachel doesn’t stop watching her as Quinn tends to her injury, gently wiping away at the blood with an antiseptic wipe. She unwraps a new bandage and delicately places it against Rachel’s skin, smoothing out any wrinkles whilst avoiding the tender area.

 

When finished, she pulls Rachel’s shirt back down, closes the first aid box and rocks back onto her heels, eyes coming to stare intently at Rachel.

 

Rachel gulps at the stare, not knowing what to make of it. But she can’t bring herself to look away. After what feels forever of just staring, Quinn finally stands, smoothing out her wrinkle-free top. 

 

“I’m going to need some time.” Quinn whispers, her words breaking through the tense atmosphere. “To think about this.”

 

Rachel nods vehemently. “Of course, it must be difficult finding out your friend is a vamp-”

 

“It’s not that, perse...well it is partly, but it’s mainly the lying. And the making my friends lie to me thing.”

 

A gulp and sad nod. “I understand.” The brunette says, voice quiet.

 

Quinn gives her a small nod before slowly making her way to the door. Rachel watches her go, eyebrow quirking when Quinn pauses. The whole scene throws Rachel back to a couple of weeks ago in the school’s toilets, after the slushie incident. Quinn turns back around, a look of determination on her face.

 

“Before you got out of the car to fight Jesse, you told me you love me.” 

 

“I remember.”

 

“Did you mean it?”

 

A soft smile graces Rachel’s face and she makes sure to say what she says next with conviction, so Quinn has no reason to doubt it. “I more than meant it.”

 

A ghost of the smile appears at the corner of Quinn’s mouth, so small Rachel would have missed it if she wasn’t looking. Then, Quinn leaves. 

 

Rachel sits alone in her room, her gaze on the photo of her and Quinn. Then, without her even knowing, a small smile appears on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wrote the Jesse and Russell dynamic similar to how Captain Hook and Mr Smee interact in Peter Pan - any of you pick up on that?


	23. Quinn

There’s a click of the door closing behind her, her eyes focusing on the photos she had noticed earlier. Looking at these photos now, knowing what she now knows, she can’t help but feel hurt, betrayed. It’s almost like everything she has been told thus far is a lie. What she thought was Rachel’s life was all a lie. These photos lie to her, mocking her. Finding her heart is constricting more and more as she continues to stare at the photos, Quinn darts her eyes away and slowly begins to make her way down the stairs.

 

But yet, Quinn saw no lie in Rachel’s eyes when she asked if she loved her. Nothing but truth shone through, making Quinn’s heart flutter erratically and a beaming grin threaten to break out on her face. But she kept it in, because her relationship with Rachel should be built on more than just love. Quinn feels as if there is no trust there.

 

“Did Rachel finally tell you?”

 

Quinn is stopped from opening the front door by Brittany. She turns herself around, looking at the innocent blue eyed girl in front of her. Sweet Brittany, would never hurt a fly. And yet, she helped Rachel lie to her. 

 

“Did you know?”

 

“Yeah, after Santana accidentally attacked me I found out.”

 

Quinn’s eyes widen, her gaze darting to the scars on Brittany’s collarbone. She can’t believe she’s only just noticed them. She has been around Brittany constantly the past week, but her thoughts were so medled with worry for Rachel that she never took the time to look at Brittany. Santana...she was a shapeshifter, as the Latina had explained to Quinn a few days ago. She was like Rachel, a supernatural being. One who can be dangerous, if the scars on Brittany are anything but proof.

 

Quinn takes a small step to Brittany. “H-how can you stay with her after…”

 

“Because she didn’t do it on purpose. Because she has never done it again. Because she loves me. And I love her.”

 

Tears burn at Quinn’s eyes and she blinks furiously, holding them back. “Did you lie to me for Rachel?” She asks, changing the subject.

 

“No.” Brittany says, leaving no room for debate. Her eyes are sincere as she speaks. “Rachel’s secrets...weren’t mine or San’s or Puck’s business to tell you. And I never lied to you, because you never asked us anything about Rachel.”

 

Quinn drops her head at that, feeling guilty for even trying to blame Brittany for Rachel’s secrets. “I’ll see you later, Britt.” Quinn says weakly. She barely hears Brittany’s gentle “goodbye” before she’s out the door and in her car.

 

As soon as Quinn steps through the door to her home, she feels all of her resolve break, collapsing to the floor, broken sobs leaving her. Everything from the past week, worrying if Rachel will ever wake up, worrying about what this means for them, and now finding out about who Rachel truly is comes crashing back down on her. It broke her. 

Judy finds her and after a few minutes of holding Quinn, and rocking her gently, Judy managed to coax Quinn off from the floor in the hallway and into the living room. Judy knows Rachel was injured, but something tells her that from the way her daughter is currently acting, something else must have happened.

 

“What happened?” Judy asks, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind Quinn’s ear.

 

Quinn shakes her head despondently, burrowing herself further into her mother’s arms. “You wouldn’t believe me.” She manages to say after a moment of silence, managing to get her breathing back in control.

 

“Try me.”

 

The younger blonde moves her head from where it’s burrowed into Judy’s chest to stare up into blue eyes, so unlike hers, but yet resting on her face that is Quinn in every way. “ Have you ever found out something about the person you love and it completely destroys whatever perspective you had on them?”

 

“Honey, I married your father.” Judy deadpans.

 

Quinn sniffs harshly and goes to stand herself up. “Forget it.” She grumbles, feeling like she’s not going to get a serious conversation out of Judy. The older woman quickly tightens her hold on her daughter and keeps her put.

 

“Is this about Rachel?”

 

The inclination in Judy’s voice causes Quinn’s head to shoot up, staring at her mother with wide, watery eyes. “She told  _ you _ but didn’t tell me?”

 

Judy gives Quinn a small smile and shakes her head. “She never told me. I figured it out the night your father attacked us.”

 

“How?”

 

The older woman rolls her eyes playfully. “Quinnie, Rachel is 5ft2 and managed to tackle your father, a 6ft1 man and keep him in a body hold.”

 

“Adrenaline?”

 

Judy shakes her head at her. “There’s something I’ve never told you, Quinn, about me before I had you or your sister, or met your father.”

 

Quinn narrows her eyes at Judy cautiously. “What?”

 

Judy sighs heavily and Quinn realises that she’s in for another story where she finds out something new about someone close to her. “Before I met your father, I was dating this boy. His name was Mark. He was a kind, sweet boy. We met senior year of high school, a couple of years before I met your father. We were the perfect couple - or so everyone would tell us - and madly in love. Then one day, Mark told me that he wasn’t a human. He was a vampire.”

 

“What did you do?”

“I was mad at first because he never told me. But then I realised he couldn’t exactly say “Hey, FYI I’m a vampire” on our first date. He waited until he felt like he could trust me. And I was  _ so _ in love with him, Quinn. I realised I didn’t care, and that I realised how much he cared for me to be so willing to tell me such a powerful secret to me.”

 

“Why were you so cool with it?”

 

Judy shrugs, a longing look in her eyes. “It meant I got to see more of him. I got to see him be himself around me. He didn’t hold back on his strength, unless it meant breaking something of course, or how fast he could be. And seeing him be so  _ free _ , god, it made me love him even more. There was always a part of me that felt like I wasn’t seeing every side of him, that he was hiding. He was a creature who in folklore and movies be depicted as a monstrous villain, but yet he was the most caring and  _ human _ creature I knew.”

 

Quinn notices a look in Judy’s eyes. One she had never seen when she spoke about her dad, one of pure love. Something about this look nags the back of Quinn’s brain like she has seen this look somewhere else before. She shuffles closer to Judy, gently holding her hand when she notices tears appear in Judy’s eyes.

 

“But one day, he was killed by a slayer. As the weeks went on since he told me, I saw him start to become more and more cautious the more we went out. He seemed jittery, panicked. Not at all like the Mark I knew. Turns out a slayer had been tracking him and he knew. But i-it wasn’t the fact he was murdered that broke my heart. It was the fact he willingly gave himself up to the slayer, in fear that they would harm me. He sacrificed himself for me.” Judy sniffs harshly, managing to keep any tears from falling. But her grip on Quinn’s hand is strong, clasping for dear life.

 

“How come you never told me?” Quinn asks after a few moments of silence.

 

Judy looks over to her, a sad smile on her face. “The fact you used to date a vampire isn’t something you tell your seventeen-year-old daughter.”

 

“No, I meant, why you never mentioned his name before? Sounds like you really loved him.”

 

“I still do. I think about him every day.”

 

“If he hadn’t of died, would you still be together now?”

 

Judy thinks about this for a moment, bottom lip worried between her teeth. “I don’t know. But if I got the chance to do it all again and be with him again, I wouldn’t”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because then I never would have met your father and I wouldn’t have had your sister or you. I do not regret marrying your father because you and your sister are the best things to ever happen to me.” Judy loosens her grip on Quinn’s hand and wraps an arm around the younger girl’s shoulders. Quinn smiles when Judy presses a kiss to her temple.

 

Quinn bites her lip, thinking about the one question she’s had since Rachel told her about her immortality, one she was too afraid to ask. “But if he was alive now, wouldn’t you be like, way older than him? How could you stay with him knowing you’ll inevitably die and he’ll move on?” She sucks in a breath in anticipation for Judy’s answer. Hearing that Judy has gone through something scarily similar to her when she was in high school has Quinn hanging onto every word. 

 

“Because I love him.” She pauses and Quinn takes the silence to look at her mother, watching the way she thinks about what she says next.  “That was something that he struggled with more than me, knowing that every year I would get older and he wouldn’t change. He always knew the day would come that I would die and he would be forced to move on.”

 

“Do you think that’s why he gave himself up? So he didn’t have to go through that?”

 

Judy shakes her head vigorously. “No. Mike was a brave man. He knew that this...curse he was given was something he had to face. I know, in my heart, that he did it for me.” Judy turns to Quinn, a meaningful look in her eye as she says her next sentence, making sure she has Quinn’s attention. “Everything he did, the not telling me, the telling me, the  _ sacrifice _ , he did to protect me. Now, him not telling me may have potentially put me in more danger, but he did what he thought was right, what he thought was best.” Judy pauses and takes a deep breath, rubbing at her eyes. “Oh sweetheart I’m so sorry, this was meant to be about you and here I am running my mouth.”

 

Quinn smiles gently at her mom. “It’s ok,”

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Quinn furrows her eyebrows, pulling on her top, the fabric becoming twisted in her fists. “Hurt. Angry. Betrayed. But also relieved.”

 

Whilst Quinn had been listing off her feelings, Judy had been nodding along, however, the last emotion made her raise her eyebrows in surprise. “Why?”

 

“Because now I know it wasn’t because of me. It wasn’t because there was something wrong with me that she seemed so distant.” Quinn lets out a shaky breath. “I’m also really scared.”

 

“I doubt Rachel would ever-”

 

“No I’m not scared of Rachel.” This makes Quinn pause, feeling nothing but truth in her heart. She really isn’t scared of Rachel, even when she was telling Quinn of all the things she did, not once did Quinn feel frightened of the brunette. “I’m scared for Rachel. She killed people when she was turned. Now, the person whose family she killed wants revenge. She’s been running away from her death ever since. But he’s here, in Lima. And god mom, seeing her so broken on the pavement, bleeding out...It broke my heart. Just the thought of losing her…” Quinn can’t finish her sentence, a new wave of tears coming to her. Judy immediately wraps her daughter up in her arms, gently whispering to her, rocking her slowly.

 

Whilst Quinn cries, she hears Judy speak and latches on to every word. “Everyone makes mistakes, Quinn. Even vampires like Rachel. But the thing about mistakes is that we can learn from them. And I think Rachel has learnt from hers.”

 

…

 

Quinn stares absentmindedly into her locker the next day, all thoughts of collecting her chemistry textbook gone as she thinks over the rest of her evening. She had cried the rest of the night, but her mom’s words resonated with her. 

 

Everyone makes mistakes. Christ, Quinn has made a lot of mistakes in her life, hurting a lot of people. At school, she made those mistakes every day. But then Rachel came along and helped her to better herself. Because of Rachel, Quinn ordered for the slushies to stop. Because of Rachel, Quinn found enough strength in her to break off her false relationship with Finn. She had felt like such a coward staying with him after what happened with Puck. Rachel made her brave enough to do the right thing. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Quinn looks up from her locker to find Santana standing beside her, eyebrow raised. Santana’s eyebrow raise is never going to be as good as Quinn’s, but she’s almost there. Quinn furrows her eyebrows.

 

“Uh, going to class?”

 

Quinn takes a step back when Santana closes her locker, moving to stand in front of it. “No, with Rachel. Why aren’t you acting all loved up and gross with her?” Santana says, folding her arms over her chest. “She’s told you everything, so what’s the problem?”

 

The blonde glances around the corridor, hoping that maybe Brittany will appear to distract Santana. The Latina picks up on this and rolls her eyes. “Britt is at home with Rachel, it’s just you and me.”

 

Seeing she’s got no way out of this, Quinn sighs in defeat. “It’s not that simple, San. I’ve gotta think about what this means, what it might mean for our relationship.”

 

Santana frowns, not looking convinced by Santana. “I don’t see how who she is has an effect on your relationship? She’s still the same Rachel. She never acted any different around you than she did me or Puck. Everything is still the same as it was before, the only difference is now you know.”

 

“It’s not the same. Now I’ve got things like what happens when I’m like seventy and she still looks seventeen to think about. How weird will that look, a seventy-year-old kissing and holding hands with a seventeen-year-old?” Quinn takes a step forward, glancing around them as she whispers the next part. “Let’s not forget that there is a man trying to  _ kill _ her.”

 

“A man who now has one arm thanks to yours truly. Like I said, he was still trying to kill her before you even knew, so nothing has changed.” Santana pauses, giving Quinn an exasperated look. “And the fact you’re even thinking that far ahead in the future should really tell you what you want to do.”

 

“But-”

 

“No I am so done with this Faberry bullshit ok? Both of you are always like ‘oh but what about this, ew I might be old and wrinkly, oh she might get hurt’-” Quinn’s eyebrow raises at the squeaky, high pitched voice she uses to imitate her and Rachel.  “-And I’m like _ step the fuck up _ and just own the fact that you are in love! It’s exhausting!” With that, Santana storms off down the hallway, mumbling and throwing her hands about as she goes.

Quinn watches her go, mouth hanging open in shock. She turns back to her locker and opens it, retrieving her chemistry book. Her face then scrunches up in confusion. “Faberry?” She whispers to herself, before closing her locker and walking down the hallway.

 

…

 

“Ms Fabray, is there something out the window that is more interesting than the molecular structure of sulphuric acid?”

 

The teacher’s voice jolts Quinn out of her daydream and she slowly removes her gaze from the window, where she had been watching two squirrels chase each other around the tree.

 

“Sorry,” Quinn says. The teacher eyes Quinn for a moment before leaving her be and going back to her lesson.

 

Quinn finds herself doodling in her notebook, zoning out her teacher once again. The space next to her feels so empty without Rachel here. She misses the jokes Rachel would whisper to her about the teacher, or how Puck and Rachel would play fight with each other when the teacher wasn’t looking. She misses the way Rachel would grin cheekily at her after correctly answering a question when their teacher had clearly thought Rachel wasn’t listening. She never was, but for some reason, Rachel always knew the answer. Quinn laughs to herself. Now she knows why Rachel always knew the answer, having been going to high school for the past twenty years, and how the curriculum has barely changed in those years.

 

More than anything she misses the sense of warmth and protection that surrounded her when Rachel sat beside her. 

 

A note lands on top of her current doodle and Quinn looks up to find Puck watching her, a small grin on his face. His eyes dart to the note, indicating she opens it. Quinn places her pen down and grabs the note, hiding her hands under the desk, eyes darting to the teacher momentarily before she opens it.

 

_ You ok? _

__

She looks up at Puck, finding him looking at her expectantly. Rolling her eyes, Quinn entertains him. She smooths the note out on the table and grabs her pen, writing back.

 

_ Fine, just thinking about everything _

 

She passes the note back. No time passes before Puck places the note onto her notebook again. 

 

_ Go for it. _

 

He doesn’t need her to explain what she was thinking about. That’s something she finds comfort in with Puck. Unlike most, Puck can read her like a book, something that she loathes most days. But today, it’s a welcomed gift. The only other person who doesn’t need her to explain is Rachel. 

 

Her eyes find her doodle, and only now she really looks at what she’s drawn. It’s only small, taking up only the corner of her page, but it stares at Quinn, seeming massive. Sat below a tree is two figures, Quinn and Rachel. Above them on the tree are the two squirrels she saw earlier.

 

Quinn makes her decision.

 

…

 

The blonde makes her way to the auditorium during her free period, usually the time of day she’s most excited for. Spending time with Rachel, alone. But Rachel isn’t in today, and the auditorium will feel so empty without her, gently playing the piano like always. Not that Quinn would need the piano today. She has her iPod with her, sheet music in one hand so she can practice her song for the competition.

 

She’s not all too fussed about winning, thought it would be nice, all she wants is a way to express her feelings, to help her with her fear of becoming like her father. Quinn’s too distracted by the sheet music, double checking it is the correct music this time, that she doesn’t realise there’s someone else in the room until she’s almost at the piano stool.

 

She comes to a halt, sneakers squeaking against the stage floor when she spots them sat at the piano, one hand playing the piano, the other holding to their side.

 

“Rachel?”

 

The brunette turns, the ghost of a wince on her face as she does so, and gives Quinn a smile. Seeing that the girl has come in, only affirms to Quinn that she has made the right decision. “Hey,” The girl says, sounding as tired as she looks.

 

Quinn takes her usual seat beside her, looking at Rachel with worry. “What are you doing here? You should be resting.” Quinn’s stomach flips when Rachel gives her a shy grin, it never fails to make Quinn’s heart flutter.

 

“I couldn’t miss out on our time together,” Rachel says shyly, fingers hovering over the piano keys.

 

Oh, how could Quinn not swoon at that? Even in her tired state, Rachel still manages to be charming and sweet to Quinn. Quinn can’t help the big grin that graces her face, eyes twinkling when Rachel blushes at the sight.

 

A question nags at the back of Quinn’s mind as she watches Rachel slowly begin to play the piano, the gentle music surrounding them. “You never told me about Puck.” The music cuts off abruptly and Rachel’s head snaps up to Quinn, face almost striken at the mention of him. Quinn hesitates, “I’m pretty sure he hasn’t always been a vampire.” 

 

Slowly, the stricken look on Rachel’s face fades, replaced with a solemn one. She avoids looking at Quinn as she speaks. “I changed him.”

 

Quinn bites her lip and places her sheet music and iPod down on top of the piano. “Would you ever change me-”

 

“No!”

 

Quinn jumps at the shouted word, and by the way Rachel is looking at her, it appears the brunette didn’t expect the shout either. Rachel looks down in embarrassment briefly before clearing her throat.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to shout.” She says, her voice quiet. Quinn moves her head, trying to get Rachel to look at her. “It was the same as Shelby. Puck was dying, he had been beaten up after not paying his debt at the fight club.”

 

He still goes there? Quinn mentally shakes her head at the boy. “So you saved him? Like you saved Shelby?”

 

Rachel scoffs, turning back to face the piano, a look of distaste on her face. “I damned them.” She spits out, almost like she’s disgusted with herself.

 

Quinn reaches out and clasps Rachel’s hand, gaining the brunette’s attention once again. She stares into Rachel’s dark, brown eyes that currently don’t have their usual sparkle in them. “Rachel you didn’t damn them. Puck would have  _ died _ . If it wasn’t for you, his mother and sister would have lost a son and a brother.” Rachel squeezes Quinn’s hand.

 

“Whilst that is true, Quinn, I’ve now cursed Puck to a life of grief. He’s going to see his mom and sister die. He’s going to outlive every single relative he has. Nieces, nephews, grandchildren, his wife. He had no choice in living such a horrible life.” The brunette had gotten increasingly emotional as she spoke. Quinn notices how the grip Rachel has on her hand is now stronger than before, and how she’s forcing back tears.

 

With Rachel speaking of this grief Puck will experience, she can’t help but ask: “Then why do you want to be with me? You would see me become old, see me die.” Rachel’s grip on her tightens momentarily, and Quinn sees a flash cross Rachel’s eyes. The sparkle she normally sees making a sneak of an appearance.

“Because the thought of not being with you at all, kills me more than the knowledge that I will outlive you. I would rather live the rest of my life knowing what is was like to love you and be loved by you, then not know it at all. And if I do die, I can die knowing I would be seeing you again.”

 

Quinn’s heart constricts at Rachel’s words, at the sincerity in them. Then, she remembers her mom, and what happened to Mark. Her thoughts go to Jesse, and how close he was to killing Rachel. “But you might not outlive me.”

 

There’s a look of surprise on Rachel’s face, almost like she’s realising she never thought of that scenario. The brunette gives Quinn a nod and turns back to the piano, releasing her grip on Quinn’s hand. “You’re right I might not.” Her hands rest on the keys and she gently plays out a few notes. “Which is why you probably shouldn’t want to be with me. Live your life, marry someone else, have kids and grandchildren and then die with them. Because me being a vampire, Quinn means we wont live a normal life. You’ll get older and I’ll stay the same age.”

 

Quinn feels frustration build in her chest at Rachel’s words. She shouldn’t be angry, it’s exactly what she had said to Santana earlier. But it’s the fact that Rachel sounds like she really thinks Quinn would do that. Just leave her because she might want her future to be normal. But it never will, Quinn’s life will now never be normal. And she realises she doesn’t care. She doesn’t care about her future (apart from the usual going to college thing), she cares about here and now.

 

“That’s years ahead, Rach.” Rachel glances at Quinn but continues to play the piano. “Why can’t we just think about now?” Quinn whispers.

 

Rachel doesn’t answer and continues to play the notes until it falls into a rhythm that Quinn recognises. Rachel doesn’t even seem to realise she’s playing the song as she stares down at the keys. If Quinn didn’t know any better, she would think Rachel hadn’t heard her.

 

As Rachel begins to play the same notes again, restarting the song, Quinn unintentionally finds herself starting to sing, eyes focused right on Rachel, unmoving. For her part, Rachel doesn’t even seem to notice.

 

_ Can’t we be seventeen? _

_ That’s all I want to do _

_ If you could let me in _

_ I could be good with you _

 

There’s a small twitch in the corner of Rachel’s mouth and it’s enough to spur Quinn on. She continues to watch Rachel, hoping she will sing with her, hoping she will hear and understand what Quinn is asking.

 

_ People hurt us _

_ Or they vanish _

_ And you’re right  _

_ it really blows _

_ But we let go _

_ Take a deep breath _

_ Then go buy some summer clothes _

_ We’ll go camping _

**_Play some poker_ **

_ And we’ll eat some chilli fries _

_ Maybe prom night? _

**_Maybe dancing?_ **

_ Don’t stop looking in my eyes _

**_Your eyes_ **

 

Her voice is quiet, but Quinn hears her, and she can’t hold back the grin as she continues to sing. Rachel looks up at Quinn, her voice getting stronger with each word until she’s joining Quinn in the chorus, their voices mixing together perfectly.

 

**Can’t we be seventeen?**

**Is that so hard to do?**

**If you could let me in**

**I could be good with you**

 

Quinn’s heart swells with love for Rachel, feeling her grin reach ear to ear as they sing. Rachel’s voice grows in power and Quinn feels the same affection she felt that day she heard Rachel sing in the choir room. She never thought she would hear Rachel sing again, but here she is, opening up in the one way Rachel hasn’t been able to do in front of anyone for years.

 

**Let us be seventeen**

**If we’ve still got the right**

_ So what’s it gonna be? _

_ I wanna be with you _

**_I wanna be with you_ **

_ Wanna be with you _

**Tonight!**

 

As Rachel plays the bridge, Quinn can’t tear her eyes from her. She looks like she’s positively glowing. She looks more in her element now than she did when she watched her in the choir room. Nothing but happiness fills Quinn’s heart, as she realises that Rachel is hearing what she’s asking her to do. Quinn doesn’t want Rachel being a vampire to be the basis of their relationship, she wants it to be the footnote. The tiny asterisk on their page of love and adventure. First and foremost, they should be teenagers in love, because something tells Quinn that Rachel has played the part of a teenager for years, but hasn’t actively been one for longer. And now, with Rachel singing with Quinn, the blonde knows this is Rachel’s acceptance of that.

  
  


Rachel looks up at Quinn from the keys, her grin surely matching the one on Quinn’s face, eyes sparkling with nothing but affection. They sing the rest of the duet, eyes never leaving the other. Quinn finds herself scooting closer, and by the song has finished, she can feel Rachel’s arm brushing against her own. Hazel locks onto brown, there’s a spark of electricity and then Quinn’s surging forward, hands coming to grasps Rachel’s cheeks and lips pressing to hers.

 

Quinn soaks up the warmth that surrounds her, feeling Rachel’s arms wrap around her securely as the kiss languidly, not wanting to rush this moment. Lips press against lips, sliding together perfectly. They break away in sync, giving each other small grins. Quinn rests her forehead against Rachel’s with a sigh.

 

“I guess you made your decision then?” Rachel asks, breath ghosting over Quinn’s lips.

 

Quinn can’t stop the grin on her face. She gives Rachel another kiss. “I love you,” Quinn breathes out, happiness filling her as she realises that she finally gets to say this to Rachel whilst she’s lucid. 

 

“I love you too.” Rachel then exhales with a small laugh, pulling back from Quinn. “God, it feels so good to finally say that to you without my impending doom following.”

 

Quinn rolls her eyes at the girl. “Way to ruin a moment.” They settle side by side, Quinn playing with Rachel’s fingers. She runs her index over the grooves and scars, almost like she is mapping it to memory. “You said you would never change me, why?”

 

Rachel’s fingers curl, grasping onto Quinn’s finger. “I meant I would never change you without your consent.” Quinn looks up at Rachel at this, brown eyes twinkling at her. “Jesse took that decision away from me and I refuse to do the same to you.”

 

“Even if I’m dying?”

 

The brunette tenses at this, but Quinn soothingly rubs the inside of her wrist until the smaller girl’s shoulders relax. “If you ask me to never change you, then yes, even if you’re dying.” Quinn feels Rachel’s free hand cup her chin, gently tilting her head up. “Quinn, I will only change you if you are one hundred percent sure it’s what you want. You may think it’s what you want now, to be with me forever, but you may end up regretting that decision when your mum dies when your sister dies, when your niece dies. And you’re still alive, still seventeen.”

 

A lump forms in Quinn’s throat at the thought of her little niece, sweet Gracie, dying. It’s the worst thing she could ever imagine. Quinn blinks and lets out a sigh. “I don’t think I could ever make that decision,” Quinn says, moving to put her head on Rachel’s shoulder.

 

“You don’t need to.” She hears Rachel whisper, her head coming to rest on top of Quinn’s.

 

As they sit through the rest of their free period in silence, Quinn thinks of the consequences of becoming a vampire. Seeing her family die? She doesn’t know if she would be able to cope with it. But if something happens and Jesse gets her, would Quinn want to be changed? Would she rather die than become a vampire? Die and leave Rachel? But then there’s what Rachel said and knowing that even if she does die, one day Rachel might and then they’ll see each other again. 

 

Like she said, it’s a difficult decision to make.


	24. DNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Mr Schue gear up for the solo competition. Quinn asks to be trained. Rachel finally tells Mr Schue what he should have been told a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a long time since I updated this story. I'm sorry to those who have been waiting for the new chapter, I got very distracted by massive changes in my life and so have only recently found the time to sit down and write.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistake present. 
> 
> Song used:
> 
> DNA by Lia Marie Johnson

Rachel groans for the fifteenth time during her meeting with Mr Schue. He’s gone off on tangents about his old days in Glee about twenty times. This meeting was only meant to last ten minutes but is bordering on forty.

 

Mr Schue had asked Rachel to meet him after school to go over the plan for the upcoming singing competition, the way he wants things to run and any ground rules he thinks Rachel might break. His main one was that she is not allowed to assist any of the glee members with their song preparations. This won’t be difficult for Rachel as the only person she was helping had insisted she stop helping them, as to not ruin their chances at the competition. The person had been Quinn, of course, and no amount of pouting and puppy dog eyes from Rachel convinced the blonde otherwise.

 

Despite Quinn’s banning of Rachel in the auditorium, the two have still been seeing each other. This re-start to their relationship feels completely new to Rachel. It’s the first time she doesn’t need to hide away from her partner. She can move around a room as fast as she likes without Quinn blinking an eye. She can play fight with Puck and win every time and still have Quinn in the room, cheering her on. Quinn doesn’t even think about grimacing when Rachel casually drinks a mug of blood beside her as they sit in Rachel’s living room, watching re-runs of Keeping Up With The Kardashians.

 

But it is still new to her. Despite their new relationship having started last week, it’s only been the past day that Rachel allowed for Quinn to sit in on her training with Shelby and Puck. The vampire isn’t sure whether the hesitance was for Quinn’s safety, or for fear of Quinn freaking out upon seeing the physically brutal training Shelby puts her through. Then again, Shelby has been less harsh on her due to her injuries.

 

Rachel absently strokes along the developing scar on her side, concealed by her white t-shirt. She feels a small pain from the touch, it’s more of a phantom pain now. She decides to zone back into Mr Schue’s one-man conversation.

 

“...And that’s how we managed to win Nationals in my senior year.” He finishes with a big grin.

 

Rachel gives him a small smile back. She has to admit, as annoying as he is, there is something utterly endearing about Mr Schue and his passion for glee. “That’s quite a story, Mr Schue.”

 

He nods his head in delight. “Anyway, let’s get back to the main discussion. The competition will start tomorrow. Artie will go first. Followed by Kurt, Tina, Puck, Brittany, Mike - although I think Mike will just dance for us - Mercedes, Sam, Santana, Finn and then Quinn.”

 

“Apart from singing properly, what is the criteria we are looking for in order to award them the solo number?” Rachel asks after she finished writing down everyone’s names into the table she’s drawn in the notebook. She looks up at Mr Schue and quirks her eyebrow at the puzzled look on his face.

 

“How d’you mean?” He asks, “Like...Looks?”

 

Rachel’s eyes widen. “What? No! It doesn’t matter how attractive any of the-you shouldn’t be thinking like that-”

 

“I don’t, I don’t! That would be unprofessional of me!” Mr Schue quickly discourages Rachel form continuing in her thoughts. He looks sick at just the thought of what Rachel was implying. 

 

Deciding to let that little moment of awkwardness slide, Rachel continues on. “It’s all well and good that they can sing - obviously they can sing otherwise they wouldn’t be in Glee. But surely we have to think about stage presence, how captivating they are in their performance. How much emotion they put into it. It’s the solo, easily the most important part of the competition, we need to wow the judges off the bat.”

 

Mr Schue looks at Rachel, intrigued. She swallows nervously. “Have you got experience in the theatre industry, Rachel?” He asks.

 

“A little-Years ago. Not anymore.” She keeps her answer short, to the point.

 

Rachel’s thankful that Mr Schue doesn’t push her for more and continues the discussion. “I guess you’re right. It’s like with theatre. Take Les Mis for example: Look Down is a brilliant opener, but it isn’t until Valjean's Soliloquy that you become emotionally invested in the musical.”

 

Rachel nods. “Exactly. We can’t base it purely on their singing. Especially if some are going to go for predictable choices.”

 

Mr Schue nods. “Oh also I have to say this although I know you won’t do it: Don’t let particular relationships in the group influence your decision, Rachel. Decide on who you think was actually the best, not who you don’t want to upset.”

 

Rachel gets the hint, knows he’s talking about Quinn. She gives him a nod. “Of course not. This is show business after all.”

 

The teacher laughs. “Are you sure you weren’t a Broadway director in a past life? You’re ruthless like one.” Rachel smiles tightly if only he knew of Rachel’s past life. “Well, I think that concludes today’s meeting. See you tomorrow Rachel.” He says, collecting his things and giving her a wave goodbye.

 

“He always seems a little preoccupied, doesn’t he?”

 

Rachel turns in her chair and looks over her shoulder, smiling when she sees Quinn standing by the Choir room door. Rachel’s eyes stay on the blonde as she walks into the room, cheerio skirt swaying as elegantly as her steps. “Yeah…” Rachel says distractedly as she watches Quinn walk.

 

Quinn gives the brunette a cheeky grin, stopping a couple inches in front of her. Rachel’s eyes flutter for a moment when Quinn affectionately strokes Rachel’s cheek. “Much like how you seem now.” 

 

Rachel takes hold of Quinn’s hand and places a kiss to her palm. “I was thinking.”

 

“About what?”

 

The brunette hums and releases a sigh. She tugs on Quinn’s hand, coaxing her to sit down on her lap. “About you.” She says once Quinn is sat comfortably. She places a kiss on Quinn’s shoulder. The blonde smiles softly at her. 

 

Quinn picks up on the other thought in Rachel’s mind. Her hand comes to clasp the back of Rachel’s neck, gently playing with a lock of the brunette’s hair. “What else?”

 

Rachel shakes her head, a smile on her face. “Nothing gets past you.” Quinn shrugs her shoulders in reply. “I was also thinking about how much I actually enjoyed that meeting. I felt...happy to be talking about music and singing again.”

 

The blonde tips her head to the side, an eyebrow raises. “Oh yeah?”

 

The vampire places another kiss to Quinn’s shoulder and starts to play with the hand that’s resting in Quinn’s lap. “Yeah. It’s getting easier, music and singing. It doesn’t hurt as much anymore.”

 

“Do you think you’re ready to sing in glee club yet?”

 

Rachel shakes her head immediately. “No. But maybe soon.” She chooses to change the subject, an excited grin overtaking her face. “Are you excited for the competition tomorrow?”

 

With a purse of her lips, Quinn looks away in contemplation, a small hum leaving her. “I guess so” She flicks some lint off her skirt. “I dunno.”

 

Rachel’s eyebrows furrow, she gives her girlfriend a gentle squeeze. “What’s wrong?”

 

The blonde doesn’t answer her for a while, choosing to stare over Rachel’s shoulder, bottom lip worried between her teeth. Rachel patiently waits, taking the time to try and memorize every inch of Quinn’s face. From the small crinkle between her eyebrows, to her high cheekbones and strong jaw. She loves moments like this, where she can unabashedly stare at her girlfriend, without a care in the world. 

 

“I guess I’m not excited because I know I won’t win.” The blonde finally answers, releasing her lip and directing her gaze back to Rachel.

 

Rachel purses her lips at this. “You have every chance of winning as everyone else.”

 

Quinn shakes her head. “I’m not as strong a singer as the others. Santana and Mercedes will blow me out of the water with their singing. Don’t get me wrong, it’ll be fun, but i’m not getting my hopes up.”

 

“Hey, you shouldn’t think like that. You’re just as good at singing as the others, and you have worked so hard for this. Don’t sell yourself short, Quinn.”

 

“I’m not, I’m being realistic.”

 

“You are. You are a very good singer, Quinn and you deserve to know this and to prove to everyone what a dark horse you are.” Rachel hates it when Quinn speaks about herself like this. She always compares herself to the other girls in glee, and yet can’t seem to see where her strengths lie.

 

Quinn isn’t convinced but gives Rachel a smile. “You’re so sweet to me.” She gives Rachel a soft kiss. “How did I get so lucky?”

 

Rachel beams at her, eyes twinkling with happiness. “I’m the lucky one.” She pats Quinn on the back. “Come on, we best go, Shelby will be waiting for me for the training.”

 

Quinn jumps off her lap and patiently waits as Rachel collects her things. Rachel reaches for Quinn’s hand, letting the blonde pull her along as they begin to walk out of the school.

 

“Do you think Shelby would be happy giving me some training?” Quinn asks as they get into Rachel’s car.

 

Rachel’s head whips over to the blonde, her eyes wide. “What?”

“Could Shelby teach me some self-defense? It’s not very fair for you, Puck and Santana having to constantly look after and protect me. It could be useful for me to know some defence.” Quinn says as she buckles herself in.

 

Rachel turns the engine on and starts to drive away from the school. “I don’t think basic self-defense would be enough against Jesse.”

 

Quinn’s next words make Rachel pause, a feeling of sadness washing over her. “I didn’t mean against Jesse.” Her voice is quiet, shy. 

 

Understanding who Quinn means, Rachel gives Quinn a small nod. “I suppose she wouldn’t mind. But we will make sure it will never have to come to that.”

 

“I know you guys will. In case it does, it’ll be good to know how to defend myself.”

 

Rachel nods and a slightly tense silence falls between the two of them. The thoughts of Quinn being put in a situation where she would need to defend herself against her own father makes the heckles on the back of Rachel’s neck rise. It’s not a thought Rachel likes to dwell on. Flashes of Quinn’s frightened face during their last altercation with Jesse, pass through Rachel’s mind.

 

When they arrive at Rachel’s, the brunette fills Shelby in on the conversation she had with Quinn. A look of understanding passes over Shelby’s face and she smiles kindly at Quinn.

 

“Of course I will, Quinn. Regardless of our current situation, it is always good for you to know self-defence. We can start next week, ok?”

 

Quinn beams at the older woman and nods enthusiastically. Giving Rachel a peck on the cheek, she goes off to sit with Brittany in the training area. It had become a custom for the two of them to accompany Santana and Rachel and act as their cheerleaders. It helps the healthy competition Rachel and Santana have when they train together.

 

“Don’t look so worried.”

 

Rachel looks away from where Quinn and Brittany are laughing over to her mom. “What?”

 

“Quinn needs this. It’ll help her feel safer when you’re not around. I promise she’ll be ok.”

 

Rachel rubs her forehead and pulls the hairband off her wrist. She starts to tie her hair into a ponytail. “I know she will. I hate that I’ve put her in a situation where she needs to know.” Quinn looks over at Rachel and gives the brunette a grin. Rachel can’t help but smile back, loving how happy she looks.

 

“Quinn put herself in this, Rach. She knew what it meant to see this through. She’s a smart girl.”

 

Rachel looks over at her mom and gives a weak smile. “I know.”

 

A smirk graces Shelby’s face, making Rachel become alert. She hears a growl from behind her, then thundering across the floor. The vampire manages to drop and roll out of the way before a black panther comes charging into her, crashing into the wall opposite.

 

Shelby had smoothly stepped out of the way just as Rachel dodged Santana’s attack. Rachel blows hair out of her face and looks over at her mom in faux annoyance.

 

The older brunette gives her daughter a cheeky grin. “Training’s started.”

 

...

 

“Alright, guys! Hope you are ready for today’s competition!” Mr Schue says from his place on the stage, hands clasped together.

 

Rachel shuffles on her feet beside him, looking at the glee clubbers sat in the auditorium seats. She shares a smirk with Puck and gives him a playful roll of her eyes when he mimics Mr Schue.

 

“I hope you have all brought your A-game today. Rachel and I will not just be looking at who sang the best, but also at the all-around passion given to the performance. I just gotta say that I am so proud of all of you, from what I heard here and there, it seems like you’ve all been practising hard. Whatever the outcome is today, I want you to know that you are all winners to me.”

 

Rachel can’t help but roll her eyes, seeing a few matching expressions in the seats. She locks eyes with Quinn, beaming at the sparkling hazel looking back at her. 

 

“Rachel do you have anything you’d like to say before we start?” Mr Schue asks, turning his attention to the girl next to him.

 

“No.” She says, giving him a smile. He blinks once at her, then his usually happy smile is back on his face.

 

“Great! Ok so first up we have Artie!” 

 

Rachel and Mr Schue have sat themselves down at the judge's post, paperwork sat in front of them. Rachel immediately begins to write notes on Artie before he even starts to sing. His choice of song is predictable but he performs it well. Rachel glances over at Mr Schue’s notes and sees he’s written absolutely nothing. She looks back at her own, seeing her paragraph long note on Artie.

 

“Artie that was amazing!” Mr Schue says, clapping for the boy as he wheels himself off stage. When Kurt has his go, the same thing happens. He sings a predictable choice, Rachel writes notes, Mr Schue writes none and then proceeds to praise him in the same way as Artie.

 

This appears to be a trend for Mr Schue as the competition goes on. Even when Tina, Puck and Brittany perform, Mr Schue’s paperwork remains blank, whilst Rachel has at least two pages worth of notes. This changes slightly when Mercedes performs and Rachel glances over to see Mr Schue has written “Group number belt” next to her name. Rachel rolls her eyes at this, knowing that Mercedes is always given the belting note in the group number and hardly ever given anything else.

 

Most of Rachel’s notes have been the same throughout the competition: Predictable, lack of passion, not solo worthy. Until Santana steps up. The Latina sings a heartfelt rendition of Somebody Like You and it’s the first performance in the competition that has made Rachel lean forward in her seat. It also appears Mr Schue feels the same, with him writing “yes?” next to Santana’s name. This thought is confirmed when Mr Schue gives Rachel a look at the end of her performance.

 

Next is Finn and suffice to say, it’s lacklustre. Rachel thinks it might actually be the worst performance so far. He went with a risky song and unfortunately he didn’t deliver on it. He was rusty in so many places that Rachel realises Finn probably didn’t even practice. From the look on Finn’s face after however, it seems like he knows it too.

 

But with a look over to Mr Schue’s notes, Rachel can’t help but groan. A big tick is next to Finn’s name. How Mr Schue felt like Rachel was the one to show favourites, she’ll never know.

 

Finally, it’s Quinn’s turn.

 

The blonde timidly walks onto the stage, looking nothing like the confident cheerleader she usually is. Rachel leans forward in anticipation, watching intently as Quinn sits herself down on the stool. Closing her eyes, Rachel hopes for Quinn that the performance goes well, she knows the blonde needs it to. The song Quinn chose will help give her closure over a certain person in her life. Rachel glances over to Mr Schue as the piano starts and feels optimistic when an intrigued look overtakes his face.

 

It’s quiet, Rachel waits with bated breath.

 

Then, closing her eyes, Quinn sings.

 

_ Dark as midnight, six-pack Coors Light _

_ You don't look the same _

_ Past my bedtime, blue and red lights _

_ Come take you away _

 

_ Hate to see you like a monster, so I run and hide _

_ Hate to ask, but what’s it like to leave me behind? _

 

_ I won’t be, no I won’t be, like you _

_ Fighting back, I’m fighting back the truth _

_ Eyes like yours can’t look away _

_ But you can’t stop DNA, _

_ No, you can’t stop DNA _

 

Rachel tears her eyes away from Quinn and looks over at the glee club. They all look enthralled by her. Mercedes and Kurt hold each other’s hands, tears already welling in their eyes. Santana and Brittany are snuggled closely together, Rachel is sure she can hear Santana sniffling. Puck, Finn and Sam are all leaning forward on their knees, eyes concentrated on the blonde.

 

Rachel smiles at this and looks back over to the blonde, finding that hazel eyes are looking straight at her as she sings the next verse.

 

_ Twice a year you come in crashing, _

_ Nice to see you too, _

_ Johnny Cash and backseat laughing _

_ Always ends too soon _

 

_ Hate to say hello ‘cause I know that it means goodbye _

_ Hate to ask, but what’s it like to leave me behind? _

 

As Quinn goes into the chorus again, Rachel finds herself completely forgetting her notes and becoming entranced by her performance. The emotion Quinn is feeling is poured into every single lyric the blonde sings. Rachel knew Russell had hurt Quinn deeply, but it’s only through this performance that Rachel is gaining a real understanding of how far he has hurt and affected Quinn.

 

The songs moves into the bridge and Rachel can see Quinn starting to struggle to get through the song. Her voice is starting to shake, eyes tearing up. Come on Quinn, stay strong for this.

 

_ Are the pieces of you in the pieces of me? _

_ I'm just so scared you're who I'll be _

_ When I erupt just like you do _

_ They look at me like I look at you _

 

There’s a pause, the music stops. Rachel looks over to the pianist, worried they’ve lost track of the song. She’s about to get up when-

 

The music crescendos and Quinn continues singing, looking strong and proud as she sings. The determination is in her eyes, passion blazing around her as she sings the final minute of the song.

 

_ I won’t be, no I won’t be, like you _

_ Fighting back, I’m fighting back the truth _

_ Eyes like yours can’t look away _

_ But you can’t stop DNA, _

_ No, you can’t stop DNA _

 

As soon as the piano stops, everyone is on their feet and clapping for the blonde stage. Rachel is the first to her feet, clapping as hard as she can for her girlfriend. Pride fills her when Quinn looks over at her with so much joy. Rachel looks over to Mr Schue who looks just as proud as everyone else in the room.

 

As soon as Quinn leaves the stage, Brittany is pulling her into a hug, squealing in delight.

 

“Wow Quinn, that was-wow.” Mr Schue says when everyone has calmed down and Quinn has returned to her seat. “Thank you all of you for taking part today. Rachel and I will go and deliberate and come back and reveal who won.”

 

Rachel looks over to Quinn as she and Mr Schue move to leave the auditorium. She gives Quinn a beaming smile and mouths “Well done” to her, earning a happy grin from the blonde in reply.

 

Mr Schue closes the door behind Rachel when she enters the office situated just next to the auditorium.

“Ok so I have two people that I think should get the solo,” Rachel says as they sit down.

 

“Really? I only have one.” Mr Schue saya with a grin.

 

Rachel also smiles. “Oh! Ok! Well, my two are Santana and Quinn.”

 

Mr Schue’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “Really? No one else?”

 

The brunette narrows her eyes. “Are neither of them your choice?”

 

The teacher shakes his head. “No, I actually think Finn should get it.”

 

“Are you fucking serious?” Rachel finds herself saying, utter disbelief in her voice.

 

“Rachel-”

 

“No really, are you serious? After the two emotional performances of Quinn and Santana, you think Finn, the guy who put little to no effort into his performance should get the solo.”

 

Mr Schue puts his hands up in defence, trying to placate Rachel. However, his following words do anything but. “Finn is a very hard worker and after everything that’s happened, I think he needs a confidence boost.”

 

Rachel scoffs at this. “After everything that has happened, he is the last person who deserves this. You told me to look at this objectively and not put my feelings above their performances. And yet you sit here and do the same. I haven’t picked Quinn because she’s my girlfriend, I picked her because her performance was one of the most heartfelt one's today. She deserves that solo and yet you’re willing to take that away from her because of what? You feel bad for Finn?” She scoffs again.

 

The teacher’s face is bright red, not expecting that sort of reaction from the girl.“Now, Rachel if you would-”

 

“Oh please, everyone knows Finn is your golden boy Mr Schue. You always overlook his faults. Heck, it took us threatening not to do glee club for you to punish him for shouting gay slurs in the choir room!”

 

“Rachel-”

 

The brunette stands up, having had enough of being in the same room in this man. “You know what, Mr Schue, you give a good talk about equal chances, being a family and giving everyone what they deserve. Yet you never act on it. Quinn poured her  _ soul _ into that performance and sang about something she never likes to talk about. Never in my life have I felt more moved, more blown away or more in love with a person until seeing Quinn out on that stage.”

 

Rachel picks up her notes, not even registering the shocked and chastised look on Mr Schue’s face.  She makes her way to the door.

 

“So you want my opinion on who should get the solo, you have it. Make whatever decision you want, but if we lose at regionals because of this, that’s on you. Not me, not the kids out there who just want to have fun, the guys who want to prove to this school that we are better than they say, but on  _ you. _ ”

 

With that, Rachel spins on her heel and walks out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Lifting her head up, Rachel realises that she must have been talking loud enough for the glee club to hear, as they now all look over at her with shocked expressions. Apart from Quinn, who’s looking at Rachel with a different expression on her face. 

 

“Sorry you had to hear that,” Rachel says to the club. With that, Rachel turns on her heel and stalks out of the auditorium, leaving behind a stunned but impressed glee club in her wake.


End file.
